Player's Lover
by jaded-ink
Summary: Sasuke is the hottest player alive, while Sakura hated his kinds. "You remember her name, but no one else's! You call her 'my girl.' You even took her out on a date and bought her a fancy dress. You never did that to any girl. WHY?" SasuSaku AUOOC
1. A World Filled With Idiots

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is an AU so there will be OOC, if you don't like them better stop now.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**01: A World Filled with Idiots**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_I walked past a boy, who was crying, next to the ice cream shop. He was about my age. Instead of ignoring him like everyone else, I walked towards him and sat down next to him. I turned my head towards him, watching him until he looked at me. When he did, his eyes were stained with so many tears that it broke my heart. I smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. Aww, his smile was adorable. He was missing one of his front teeth, but that smile lit up his entire face._

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying outside on such a beautiful day like this?" I asked him.

"Daddy said that mommy died today." he looked towards the ground, sadly.

"Aw, that's so sad. Let's go buy ice cream. Ice cream always makes me feel better. I love cookies `n crème." I asked him, trying to cheer him up.

"Mhmm! I love cookies `n crème, too!" he held my hand and we walked into the ice cream shop.

"You're really cute." The boy kissed my cheek and my forehead, "And really sweet, too. When we're old enough, I want to kiss you like a real man. I want to be yours."

"Hehe." I blushed slightly. I want him to kiss me now.

"Oo, look a ring machine. What's your favorite color?" he asked me, looking at each ring.

"I like dark blue or white, like the ring on the top. It's dark blue, but has a white gem on it!" I exclaimed excitedly, but too bad it was on top.

I pouted, sad because I wanted him to get me a ring. He smiled at me. "Here you go."

I looked at his palm and smiled brightly. The ring that I wanted was there in the palm of his small hands. He placed it on my finger and kissed the ring and my hand. "It's so we'll meet again. What's your name?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura, what's your name?"

"I'm Uch-"

But before he could say anymore, he slowly faded away. I looked around the room and realized that it was just a dream. A dream I keep dreaming ever since I was five. What was that boy's name? I know it's not a dream because I still kept the ring. I looked at my pinky finger and there it was, the same ring that little boy gave me. And even today, I gaze out my window wondering where he is and dreaming about the day he would give me my first kiss.

"Do you know how a player kisses?"

"No. How?"

"Like a god."

I rolled my eyes as I overheard the conversation between the girl sitting next to me and her friend. They giggled happily as if they enjoyed being kissed by players.

"How do you know?" the girl whispered, excitedly.

"Sasuke kissed me. Oh my god, I felt like I was sent straight to heaven. He's so good at kissing." Her friend whispered quickly.

The girl who got kissed by Sauce or whatever his name is, is so stupid. Heh, the other girl's pretty stupid, too. Any girl who's obsessed with players is pretty much one thing: stupid to the max. These girls were asking for their hearts to be broken. Sorry, but I hope the player breaks their hearts, just so they see how retarded they are. Who can believe what comes from a player's mouth? Who can trust where that mouth has been, either?

I leaned back in my chair and smirked. Players are all the same:

**P**erverted  
**L**ustful  
**A**ssholes  
**Y**east-infected  
**E**vil  
**R**evolting  
**S**tupid

Why else would they be named players, aside from the fact that they play girls?

I got up from my seat in the restaurant, The Lights. The Lights was a fancy restaurant that had delicious, but expensive meals. On the top floor, there was a banquet hall that doubled as a club. The best part of the restaurant was the rooftop, especially at night because the city lights could be seen. I forgot to mention that my parents owned The Lights, so I figured that they were too busy to remember that I was waiting for them.

I walked into the kitchen and sat on the empty counter.

_5-4-3-2-1_

"Haruno Sakura, get off. You'll contaminate the counter!"

_She's right on time._

"Sorry Mom. I couldn't help it. You forgot about me. Anyhow, do you need help making food or serving it?"

My mom was the best cook in all of Japan while my father was an excellent business manager, so the two of them work together well. They complete each other. I love my parents. They're so lax and funny. Actually, they're really cute, too. I envy them because they're high school sweethearts. As for me, I'm single and I'm a graduate from Tokyo University in business. My one secret: I've never been kissed. How funny is that? I'm 23 and have never been kissed.

"Get into a cocktail dress and serve these meals to the club-party on the top floor. Sai had to leave early." My Mom told me quickly, as she started on another order.

Sai's my older brother. He's only a year older, but he acts as if he has control over me. Pshh, in his sweet dreams. He's never been good to me. He's always made fun of me because I have according to him "virgin lips." He's basically an imbecile, but there's only one thing I liked about my brother. Even though he treats me like dirt, he treats other girls well, especially my mom and his fiancé. FYI, his fiancé happens to be my best friend, Ino.

"Mom, I guess I'll be leaving. Eh? Is the idiot not ready for work yet? Psh, I don't wanna work with a slacker."

I cocked my head to the side and looked at my idiotic brother. "I do business, and you do cooking. Get over it, girlie girl."

"I am not a girl!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"NOT!"

"YES!"

"NOT!"

"YES!"

"NOT!"

"YES!"

"NOT!"

"NOT!"

"YES!"

"Hah, you agree that you're a girl." I smiled. Haha, I love tricking him.

"Wait, what? No, that's because you tricked me ugly. No wonder no one wants you. You're too troublesome" he shot back at me.

"You're lucky I'm letting you marry Ino. If it weren't for me, she would be with some other guy." I stuck out my tongue, knowing that I won.

He smiled smugly at me. "At least I can get girls. Even with all the help I give you, you probably still wouldn't be able to get a guy. They'd run away the moment they see that ugly face of yours."

"Sai! Sakura! Hush, I'm trying to work here. Sai, go home. Sakura, change into the dress!" our mom scolded us.

Sai and I glared at each other for a moment before walking our separate ways. I hate him. I wish I could have a nice older brother or maybe a cute younger sister. Anyone but that DORK.

I walked into the changing room and put on the black halter dress and black strapless heels. The restaurant was very formal, so the waitresses and waiters wore formal clothes daily. I didn't mind since I liked dressing up. It was fun. I checked my makeup, which was fine, before I headed out to serve the food.

On the top floor, I joined the other servers, who bowed down to me, respectfully.

"Good morning Miss Haruno."

I nodded my head at them, smiling. Since I was the boss's daughter, they respected me. Talk about power. Also, since Sai and I are supposed to take over after my parents retire, they respect us even more.

Before I could tell the head waiter what to do, one of the waitresses squealed.

"Look! It's Sasuke. Oh my god, he's so hot. Who's that bitch next to him? I want to be her."

I didn't bother to look, so told the head waiter what to do. I didn't feel like staying with a bunch of girls who wanted to get with a player.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I felt the cool breeze against my skin as I leaned on the railing on the rooftop. It was a peaceful evening. The city lights never looked prettier as they did now. I smiled happily, wanting to fall into a dream, the little boy dream, specifically.

"Hey, miss, you looking fine tonight."

I felt two hands slipping through my arms. I turned around to come face to face with a tall guy with very sexy features. I liked his raven hair and his dark onyx eyes. He had a sexy smirk on his face. He pressed me closer to him and I felt his abs through his clothes. Dang, he was hot all over.

His face came closer to mine, our lips almost touching.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke., and I like your body against mine."

His smirk only grew as he said those words.

Sasuke, the player, eh? Ah, so that's his name. I smirked back at him. There was one thing that I liked about players: they were guys. Before Sasuke knew it, I was running away while he was sprawled on the ground holding his crotch in pain.

"You can kiss my ass before you touch these lips, player." I yelled at him, running away.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**A/N**: Yeah I know OOC right? But it is actually written with an original charters, then I got addicted SasuSaku so yeah. Other characters will come later.


	2. My Two Valentine

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Any of the Characters.

**Warning:** This is an AU so there will be OOC, if you don't like them better stop now.

_I dedicate this chapter for those who reviewed. Thanks so much for support! I wanted to post this now since I'm most likely not gonna have a chance to log in tomorrow. Please enjoy =)_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**02: My Two Valentine**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

[Crazy-]

I quickly picked up my cell phone and groggily said, "Hello?"

[Sakura?]

Oh, it was Ino. "Yeah?"

[Aww, I woke you up. I just wanted to tell you that your parents went out and said that you don't need to work today. Also, Sai and I are out on a date.]

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, simply. Okay, maybe that was a little bitchy, but I'm so not a morning person. I practically run into anything or I'm just cranky.

[Did you forget? Today's Valentine's Day. Happy v-day, my dear best friend. Tehe, I left chocolate on the table. Okay, Sai's getting mad that you're taking up his time with me, so I'll see you later. Tata, hon.]

"Bye." I hung the phone, turned it off, and rolled over. Time to sleep peacefully.

[Ding Dong]

_Are you serious? Who could this be at…OH MY GOD! It's 1._

I ran over to the door and opened it. I gasped. In a split second, I closed the door, but a foot got in the way. Ugh, it was that player from yesterday, Sasuke.

"Wow, I didn't expect you here. Heh, I didn't expect you only in a white cami and red girl boxers." The player opened the door and closed it behind him.

I looked down at my outfit. Oh my god, I forgot to change. My hair most likely looked fine, but I was wearing my pajamas. Not to mention, I wasn't even wearing a bra, so my boobs must be popping out. My boobs aren't small. They're b-cups. I turned around, embarrassed.

"Cute ass," I felt him slap my ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I whipped around and glared at him. That player just slapped my ass. What's his problem?

"It feels nice, too. Were you waiting for me? I mean, last night, you did a number to my little bro." the player pointed down at his crotch, not that I was looking.

I was about to slap him, but he pulled me close to him.

"Mmm, you smell good. Heh, you fit perfectly against my body. Damn, I can feel your-"

I kicked him in the balls, again, before he could feel anymore. He hopped around my foyer in pain.

"Dang, girl, you're lethal. Just how I like them." His eyes twinkled at me.

I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs. I quickly put on the crappiest clothes that I owned and pulled my hair into a messy bun. That stupid player needs to get out of my house. I calmly walked down the stairs, but I tripped on one of the steps and fell. I would have fallen face first, but someone broke my fall.

"You're clumsy."

I looked up, annoyed. He was still there. I pulled out of his grasp.

"Do you remember my name?" he smirked, his arms folded.

"No. I think it was Sauce. Am I right, player?" I smirked back at him. I was not going to let some player think he can win against me.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He glared at me since I didn't remember his name.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Okay. Sasuke is such a retarded name. It fits you perfectly."

"Hey, don't diss the name. Fine, you can me Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah right. As if I'm gonna ever call you that. Could you leave?" I pointed towards the door and tapped my foot on the white marble floor.

"No, I like it here. There's a really nice view in front of me." Sasuke's smirk grew.

I rolled my eyes while he took a step towards me. I took a step onto the steps, ready to dash up the stairs, but Sasuke beat me to the idea. He grabbed my arm, picked me up and ran into my room. He quickly locked the door and checked the place out. He looked walked into my closest and started looking at the clothes. What is he doing in my closest? If he wants to see my undergarments, they're kind of in the drawers, not the closest. It's a good thing that he's not that smart.

"You have nice sense in fashion. Even your crappy clothes that you're wearing are nice." Sasuke quickly noticed. I looked down at my outfit. I guess he was right; my clothes were still nice. God, why can't I look bad in front of him?

"Okay, so you can go now."

Instead of arguing, Sasuke kept looking through my clothes until he picked out jeans, a nice shirt and heels. He came out and threw the clothes at me. "Change, now. I'm assuming you know where your own bathroom is. Oh yeah, make your hair look nice. I got no time."

"Well, that's your problem. I refuse to change." I smirked at him. I had no idea where he was going with this, but he definitely knew how to piss me off.

"Do you want me to dress you because I have no complaints about undressing and redressing you?" Sasuke looked at my chest, checking me out.

UGH! PERVERT!

I quickly rewashed my hair so that it would look nice. I dried my hair with a blow dryer and quickly changed into the clothes. I noticed that he picked out my favorite jeans, top, and heels. Wow, talk about really nice fashion sense. Heh, maybe he's secretly gay. Hehe, I laughed softly to myself. I came out of the bathroom, laughing to myself.

"What's so funny? Wow, you look gorgeous. Good enough to take to bed," Sasuke smiled smugly at me before grabbing my wrist. He dragged me down the steps, out of my own house, and into his nice silver Lamborghini.

"Where are you talking me?" I asked him, admiring his car. Why do players have the nicest cars?

"Somewhere special. So tell me, what's your name?" Sasuke started the car and drove off.

I averted my gaze over towards him. "Guess."

"Hmm, what name fits you?" Sasuke drove with his left arm while his right arm reached for my purse. He swiftly pulled my wallet out of it and smiled. "Haruno Sakura. What a nice name. It suits you perfectly"

I grabbed my purse, but he still had my wallet. "Do you mind? I think you ask for a girl's purse and wallet before you take it."

"My bad, but I knew you wouldn't give it to me. Damn, you're loaded, like me. Girl, we were made for each other." He flung the wallet back at me and reached for my hand. I jerked away, but he held my hand tightly.

"Sakura, you're going to want me before the end of today."

"We'll see about that." 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

We stopped in front of a flower shop and he opened the door for me. I smiled at him, ready to run, but he grabbed my wrist. Damn…am I that obvious? He smirked at me as if he knew what I was thinking while he dragged me into the flower shop. Okay, so I wanted to walk into the flower shop just because I love roses.

"Yo, do you have my order of 1000 dozen red roses ready?" Sasuke leaned against the counter.

1000 dozen red roses? That's like 12000 red roses! I hate to admit it, but he's pretty sweet to get his ladies roses. Wait! How many girls does he have? He probably can't even remember their names. Haha. He probably calls them honey or sweetheart or babe or even sexy.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, they're at the plaza. Oh yeah, I loaded some extra dozen into your car." The girl politely said.

"Thanks, Ana." Sasuke ruffled Ana's hair.. "Can I have a dozen red roses."

"Of course Sasuke. Who's this pretty lady next to you?" Ana asked.

"Her?" Sasuke glanced at me. "She's my new girl. Sakura meet Ana, my cousin."

Cousin? Dang, she's so pretty. Where did this loser go wrong?

"Hey. I'm not his girl." I quickly defended myself.

"Whatever. Ana, thanks for the roses." Sasuke waved his arm in the air before dragging me out of the flower shop. He pushed me into the car and the aroma of roses filled the car. I could get used to this smell. I closed my eyes, smiling.

"You like red roses, huh?" Sasuke asked me, smirking.

"Mhmm," I was still trapped in my own world. Sasuke placed a kiss on my cheek, which suddenly brought me into reality. I glared at him while he laughed. He placed the dozen red roses in my hands. I looked at him confused.

He decided to ignore me and drove off. To entertain myself, I played with the red roses he gave. For a player, he's pretty sweet. Whatever, he's just trying to get me into bed and it's not working. I don't plan to sleep with anyone until I get married. The car suddenly stopped in front of the DBC Plaza. The place was a grand banquet hall that a lot of people went to get married, have parties or whatever. My parents were apparently good friends with the owners.

Sasuke got out of the car and quickly ran to my side of the door. He opened the door, bowing politely at me. I smiled at him and walked out. He grabbed my hand, walking me inside. I've never been in the plaza before, but wow, it was amazing. The room lit up with crystal chandeliers and in the center, there was a huge chandelier hanging from the dome. Rose petals were scattered on the white marble floors that lead to the center, where the 1000 dozen roses were.

I felt Sasuke's hands slip behind me and rest on my waist, pulling me closer to him. He kissed the back of my neck before whispering into my ear, "Happy Valentine's Day, Haruno Sakura."

I quickly pulled away from him, staring at him in disbelief. What a player. I saw him with a different girl yesterday and why do I get these roses? He pulled me closer to him again, close enough for him to kiss me. He stepped on my toes so I couldn't kick him. Okay, so he wasn't completely stupid, but that sucks for me. How am I supposed to pull myself out of this? I refuse to give him my first kiss!

"Sakura, I got you." He smiled smugly at me. I wanted to rip his sexy lips off his face.

His were centimeters away from my lips. The more I struggled, the more his grip tightened on me. No, no, no! This is probably the worst Valentine's Day ever.

When his lips were barely against mine, someone quickly broke us apart.

"Hey, yo, get your fucking lips away from her!"

My face lit up when I saw Sai rushing towards us with Ino. I have never been happier in my entire lifetime to see my brother. Sai quickly pulled us apart, pulling me behind him. He was in a suit, while Ino was in an absolutely gorgeous dress. I frowned at Sai because he always buys me the ugliest dresses while for Ino, he buys the most gorgeous dresses ever. But then again, I won't hate him for now, just because he saved me from that jerk, Sasuke.

"Watch where you place those lips." Sai stood in front of Sasuke, cocking his head like he was all that. Psh, only in his dreams.

"What are you? You look like you just walked into some gay store, kissed the guys to help you look nice in your little suit." Sasuke laughed.

That was not a funny joke. It was pretty stupid.

"Watch it. You know I can beat your ass any day." Sai grabbed Sasuke's shirt.

GO NII-CHAN GO! Beat up that icky player!

"Whatever. You're all words but no action. Hit me, and we'll see who'll be standing." Sasuke shoved Sai off.

Sai was about the punch Sasuke in the face, but Ino grabbed his arm. She shook her head at Sai, so he relaxed. That was Ino for you. She hated when Sai got into fights, so she always stopped him. It's funny, whenever I tried to stop Sai, it didn't work, but whenever Ino tried to stop him, he would let the guy go. Even before they dated, he always stopped fighting when Ino asked. I guess it's pretty sweet, but I wish he would be nice to me, too. I'm his sister!

"You're lucky my girl's here. Stay away from my sister unless you want your player face to get messed up." Sai waved his hand in air, turning around. He held Ino's hand. When he reached me, I was about to smile at him, but that idiot shoved me. "Move, Sakura. You're so slow."

"You seem to care about your girl, but not your sister. From what I see, you treat your sister like dirt. At least I treat your sister better than you do." Sasuke hollered back at Sai.

Sai stopped dead in his tracks. Sasuke, what did you just say to my brother? He does not treat me better than my brother. Well he does, but that doesn't matter. I pushed Sai so that he'll keep moving.

"Ignore him. He has a big mouth, too. Don't worry Nii-chan, you treat me a lot better than that loser over there. Let's go!" I said as cheerfully as I could.

Sai only grunted as he grabbed my elbow and dragged me out of the plaza. I looked behind me and saw Sasuke smirking at me. Is that all he does? Smirk?

The moment we got outside, Sai cursed. He punched air, while Ino and I shook our heads. Sai was in his rage again since Sasuke hit his soft spot. Sai hated it when people told him that he treated me like dirt. Even though it's true, Sai just gets pissed off. I actually like it when people say that because I just like pissing him off. Haha, I'm such a bad sister. But I definitely didn't like it when Sasuke said it.

"Where did you meet that loser?" Sai growled at me.

"Are you that angry? He was at _the Lights_ and he tried to hit on me, but I kicked him. Then, this morning, he was at our door ringing the doorbell." I simply said.

"Stay away from that kid. He's a player and he'll do anything to get girls into bed. I don't want my sister's little virgin lips to be taken by something filthy like that thing." Sai suddenly said, calmly and actually sincere for once. Aww! This is definitely a video moment. Sai was actually being nice for once.

I smiled at Sai. "Aww, you do care about me."

"What?" Sai's face distorted into the funniest disgusted face ever. "I just don't want some idiot player to play my sister. I don't roll like that. Do you know what that would do to my reputation? Damn, take care of yourself. You just wasted…"

Sai looked at his watched and cursed. "You wasted 10 minutes out of my Valentine's Day with Ino. I'm so sorry honey. I'll make it up to you. And as for you Sakura, go home!"

With that, I watched my brother drive off with my best friend. Of course, of course, my brother would act like that. He only cares about his reputation. That's right, he's a guy. He could have at least dropped me off at home. I'm wearing heels and I don't feel like riding the bus. There's so many dirty perverts that take the bus and I am not wasting money on some taxi, either. I guess I'll walk home. Actually, I'll walk to the restaurant since it's a lot closer. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"SAKURA! I told Ino to tell you that you didn't have to work today!" my mom scolded me. She was pretty happy. I guess my dad already gave her his Valentine's Day present. They were really cute together. My dad kissed my cheek before kissing my mom's lips.

"Sakura, we know you hate Valentine's Day, so why are you here?" my dad asked me, politely. Aww, my dad's too nice to me. "Oh yeah, we need to ask you a huge favor, since you're here."

"Hmm? I guess it's better than walking home."

"Where's your car? Oh my, don't tell me you got into an accident. Ahh, is my baby okay?" my mom quickly checked my arms, legs, and head.

I shook my head laughing. "Sai took me out but then he ditched me to be with Ino. That dork didn't want to take me home."

"Tsk, tsk, I guess he's too in love Ino. I know how he feels." My dad looked lovingly at my mom. Aww, I wish I had a boyfriend who cared about me. "But yes, the favor. I need you to go to the flower shop down the street and pick up the 12 dozen roses. The order's under _the Lights _and I need you to deliver the roses to 14 Image Drive. Tell the person that it's from the owners of _the Lights_. Oh yeah, you can take my car since I'll drive home with your mom."

"Okay. Then, I'll be off."

I passed a couple kissing each other and almost gagged. They weren't kissing each other. They were eating of each other's heads. Ah, whatever. I walked out onto the street again and walked into the flower shop. Wait, this is the flower shop that Sasuke's cousin owns. Oh well.

"Excuse, Ana?" I asked once I got inside since I didn't see anyone.

"Yes?" Ana walked out of the room and smiled when she saw me. "What are you doing back here? I thought you were Sasuke."

"No, he was dragging me along since that player didn't have a date. Anyhow, do you have an order for _the Lights_?"

"12 dozen roses? Yup, I do. The owners already paid, so you can just take them I guess." Ana smiled at me. "Don't be so harsh on my cousin. He's pretty sweet, even though he plays girls."

I laughed. "He's a player and that's enough for me to know. Well thanks."

I walked out of the flower shop, laughing nervously. Wow, that was awkward. Hopefully I didn't come off as a bitch. I took my dad's black Hummer to the house. I love driving in his car just because I feel so important. Haha, but I hate it when people look and stare at me driving. It's so embarrassing. Whatever, I just need a car to drive there and home. I'm not going to walk that far. Hmm, 14 Image Drive. That's in my neighborhood. I turned onto Image Drive and reached number fourteen. Dang, this house was as nice as ours.

I parked the car in the street and took the 12 dozen roses awkwardly up the steps. It was hard carrying that many roses. Once I reached the door, I placed the roses down carefully and rang the doorbell. When no one answered, I turned to leave, but then I heard a click. I quickly turned around and the door opened.

In front of me stood a guy, not just any guy, but one who just took a shower. His hair was tousled, still wet, and he was wearing only a towel so his fine abs showed. He smiled sweetly at me and I almost died. He had such a cute smile. My weakness! Ahh, he's so hot.

"Hi, sorry you kind of came when I was in the shower." He scratched his head while talking to me.

"I'm sorry. Um these roses are from owners of _the Lights_." God, I sound like an idiot. He was pretty cute, too. Sakura, get a hold of yourself.

"Oh. Can you help me get the roses inside?" he asked me, smiling.

Ahh, I could do anything for that smile. I nodded my head and picked up some of the roses. He laughed and picked up the rest of the roses, showing his muscles. I hid my smile and followed him inside. He placed the roses on the foyer floor. He took the flowers out of my hand and placed them on the foyer. I turned to leave, but he stopped me.

"Hey, are you doing anything today?" he asked me.

I turned around and shook my head. Oh my god, is he gonna ask…

"Do you wanna go out to a small café? I don't have a date for Valentine's Day, so maybe you would like to be my date?" he smiled his cute smile.

How could I say no to that smile? "Sure."

"Let me go change and I'll be right out." He went back upstairs while I walked out onto the porch. I thought it would be rude for me to stay in the foyer, after all, it wasn't my house. I waited for a couple of minutes for him to walk out. He took my hand and led me to my car.

"You ride a Hummer? That's a sweet ride." He checked out my dad's car.

"No, it's my dad's. I had to take his since something came up." I explained.

"I'll follow you home so you can drop off your car and then we can go in my car to dinner."

The sun outlined his profile, which looked too hot. I didn't even know his name and I felt my heart fluttering like crazy. Sakura, don't look too desperate! "Okay. It's not that far."

We went our separate ways and I drove the car back home. I parked the Hummer in the garage and then walked out, closing the garage door. The guy leaned against his black Lexus. When I approached him, he gently took my hand and opened the passenger side of the door. Wow, he's so proper. It's really cute. Stop acting like a fool Sakura!

He went into the driver's side, started the car, but stopped. "Sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh, I'm Haruno Sakura." I extended my right hand for him to shake, but he looked at my pinky finger, in shock.

"Where did you get this ring?"

I looked at my pinky. It was the promise ring that the little boy gave me. "A little boy gave it to me when I was younger. I always wore it ever since."

Itachi smiled at me and drove off. That was weird. It was as if he had the same ring. Wait…

_"I'm Sakura Cho, what's your name?"_

"I'm Uch-"

Could it be him? Could Uchiha Itachi be the little boy from my dreams? The beginning of his last name matches and he recognizes the ring. If Itachi really is the little boy, then, I finally found him. Okay, I just have to wait to see if he really is the little boy.

We stopped at _the Love Café _and we walked into the café. He ordered tons of snacks, coffee, and hot chocolate. He even ordered my favorite coffee: Vanilla mocha whip. We got a seat next to the window. The waitress served us the coffee first and I drank mine, smiling like a fool. Mmm, it tasted so good.

"Do you like it?" Itachi asked, eagerly.

"Mhmm, it's my favorite."

"It's my favorite, too. Hey look, it's snowing." Itachi pointed out the window.

I looked out and smiled. It really was snowing. It was so nice and cozy in the café and watching the snow fall outside made this valentine date really cute. For four hours, Itachi and I pigged out with all the snacks and drinks. We talked about random things and I found myself starting to like Itachi. He was cute, and had a cute personality that matched him. The café lights dimmed and I looked over at the clock. It was seven o'clock.

Itachi took my hand and held it on the table.

I smiled at him, our fingers locking. He sent me a warm smile and I melted. He got up, still holding my hands. In those four hours, I felt as if I knew him forever. We told each other so many things, but I wonder. Why did I go out on a date with a stranger? Ahh, why is my weakness cute guys? Hopefully he isn't a player, like Sasuke, or I would die. We walked out of the café, the snow still falling, lightly. We walked over towards his car and he dropped down towards the snow covered ground. With his bare hands, he formed a heart with snow, smiling at me. I bit my lip, smiling. Could this day get any better?

On the ride home, we kept talking about random things. Before I knew, we were at my house. Aw, this date was already over. Itachi helped me out of the car and walked me to the door. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun."

"Me, too. You look so cute like this." Itachi's smile melted my entire body again.

He leaned over, hugging my waist. He kissed my forehead gently before pulling away.

"Bye Sakura. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Itachi." I smiled before I opened the door. The moment I shut the door, I leaned against the door and smiled happily. This was the best Valentine's Day ever.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN**: yay! Long chapter! Who like SasuSakuIta love triangle? Because I do! hope you enjoy! Thanks for those who reviewed. I really really appreciate it. You guys are awesome! Thanks!


	3. Connection and Temptation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning:** This is an AU so there will be OOC, if you don't like them better stop now.

_Okay here is another chapter! Enjoy =)_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**03: Connections & Temptation**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Wake up you fat bum."

I felt a fuzzy pillow smother my face. I slapped the body next to me away.

"OW! Sakura! That hurt!"

I got up and glared at Sai. "Whatever, you deserved it Nii-chan."

"Morning, Sakura," Ino smiled at me. She shook her head at my brother. "Honey, get some pants on. I don't think Sakura wants to see your boxers."

I held in laughter as Sai's face turned from tan to shades of red. He sent me a glare.

"Turn around and count to ten."

I did as I was told since I didn't want to see my brother in his boxers, again. The first time scared me for life. Heh, heh, heh, the first time I saw his boxers, I cracked up like crazy. They were Barney boxers. Haha, I can't believe he still wore Barney boxers. Oh my god, do they even sell Barney boxers in his size? Okay, I can't hold this in any longer.

"!" I cracked up. I accidentally fell out of bed and hit my head on the end table. "OWW!"

"! Serves you right." Sai laughed at me.

I sent him a glare, but then I cracked up again. His boxers. Oh my god! His boxers…haha, his boxers are…oh my god. I'm gonna die from laughter.

"You still like Teletubbies?" I rolled all over the ground, cracking up. Oh my god. How old was my brother? 24 and he still wore kid boxers. I can't believe Ino's getting married to this guy. Haha, who would want to marry my brother?

"SHUT UP!" Sai dashed out of my room, while Ino came in, locking the door.

We both looked at each other and instantly started to crack up. Oh my god. Haha. That was hilarious.

"I can't believe you're still marrying him." I practically took a breath after each word. This was the funniest thing that ever happened.

She shook her head at me. "I love him, no matter how dorky and kiddish he is. Plus, he's so hot and sweet. It's in your genes, girl. I wished I were as pretty as you."

"You are pretty. Why else would my brother pick you? You're smart and have a great personality, but you're also gorgeous." I hugged my best friend. Even though she is marrying my dork of a brother, she's still my best friend.

"But you have to admit, Teletubbies?" Ino bursted out in laughter.

TELETUBBIES? HAHAHA.

We stopped laughing as soon as we heard banging on the door. We smirked at each other knowing that it was Sai.

"Yo, what the ? What are you guys laughing about? If you two are laughing about my boxers, I'm going to kill you, Sakura!" Sai roared at my door.

"Excuse me? What about Ino here? She gets off the hook?" I exclaimed, jokingly.

"Nah, I'm going to get her back later. No kisses for a week." I imagined my brother with his evil face.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go kiss my ex-boyfriend, since he doesn't mind kissing me".

"NOOO! Ino, I'm sorry!" Sai begged. He opened the door with his credit card and ran into Ino with open arms. He kissed her gently.

Eww.

I walked out of my own room to give them space, but before I closed my door, I yelled at them, "Don't do anything on my bed or the floor!"

Newlyweds…well, they're not newlyweds, but whatever. Same difference.

I walked down the stairs, sitting down on the middle step. Last night, was such a cute night. It started off so bad with that player and then it got really good with Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. I really hope he's the little boy from my dream. Why can't I remember that little boy's face? Oh my god, Itachi kissed my forehead. I squealed. Ah, what is wrong with me? Why am I acting this way? Shoot…Haruno Sakura, you're crushing on a guy, again. I squealed, happily, again.

I better stop squealing because I probably sound like a pig. Ew, definitely not attractive.

I stepped lightly into the kitchen and smiled at the sun shining brightly into the room. I love sunny, bright rooms. They make me feel so happy and warm, just the mood that's matching me right now. Ah, Itachi. What a cutie.

I sighed, while making a cup of coffee. I took a seat on the windowsill since it was like a bay window and smiled at the snow. I want to go snowboarding now! I'll probably fall on my butt half the time, but it's so fun. I haven't gone in a while…

I should ask Itachi if he wants to go with me. Tehe, oh my god, I feel like I'm in high school again.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?"

I turned my head and glared at my brother. "You done making out?"

"Been done and have changed into my business outfit, unlike you." Sai spread his arms out so that I could see that he was in his chef outfit.

What's today? Thursday…the 15! Crap! I completely forgot about the business meeting. "Thanks Sai. I owe you one."

I rushed up into my room, while Sai yelled after me. "You owe me twice. I saved your virgin lips yesterday!"

Yeah, yeah, okay. I took a five minute shower, before quickly blow drying it. Then, I ran into my closet, looked for a formal business suit and quickly changed into it. I put on black flats to match my outfit, looked in the mirror before grabbing my purse. I ran down the steps, into my car, in less than 15 minutes. Whew, I'm not late, now. Sai waved at me before pulling out of the driveway, while I followed him. We reached _the Lights_ in less than ten minutes. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

We finally walked into the meeting room and found only my parents there. They smiled at us.

"Aww, you guys look extra good, today." My mom pinched out cheeks.

"Ow, Mom, we're not five anymore," Sai rubbed his cheeks, pouting.

That really hurt. I can't explain the feeling, but it felt like she was ripping off my cheeks.

"Well, you know how we're good friends with the owners of _the DBC Plaza_, so we're meeting their heirs today, and I want you two to be at your best behavior, okay?" My dad explained to us.

"Hai" my brother and I said.

We quickly got up from our seats when we heard noise outside the door. A man and a woman walked into the room. I was assuming that they were the owners once they greeted my parents with smiles. The ladies kissed each other's cheek, which was not professional, while the guys shook hands.

"Are these your children, Sana?" the lady smiled at me and Sai.

"Yes. Aren't they adorable? Sai's my son and Sakura's my daughter." My mom smiled at us.

"Ah, Sai's getting married, soon, I believe?" she paused while Sai nodded happily. "What a shame to have such a good looking man getting married already. Sakura's very gorgeous. You have such good looking children, Sana. I'm jealous. I want a beautiful daughter, but I got two sons instead."

"Mikoto, please, I'm sure your sons are very good looking and take good care of you. That should make up for not having a daughter." My mom tried comforting her friend with the name Mikoto.

She nodded her head. "Yes, my eldest takes care of me well, but my younger one, he's my precious. He takes care of me better than anyone else. If someone tells him I have a slight cold, he'll come straight home and make me soup. He'll feed me food and medicine until I get better."

"Ah, that sounds like my Sai. It's a good thing that our sons take care of us well." My mom sighed happily.

Sai smirked at me, knowing that Mom didn't say anything about what I do to help her. I glared at him, while he laughed.

"Honey, you forgot about Sakura. She takes care of everyone well. She has a heart of gold, such a warm heart. I'm surprised that she's single, though." My dad shook his head.

"Single?" the lady suddenly walked up to me, smiling. "Beautiful and single, what a bad combination, but right now, this combination is perfect. My eldest son is single, too. He's very good looking. He'll be coming soon along with my younger one, but I'm sure you'll like my eldest."

I giggled, slightly. "It's okay, Mikoto-sama, I'll be fine."

"Oh my '–san' will be fine. But if you ever change your mind, my son's just a call away." Mikoto-san smiled, brightly at me.

Oh god, I hate meeting my parents' friends. They always try to hook me up with their son, but I always reject.

"Sweetie, leave Sakura alone. I'm sure she'll find the right guy on her own. If not, you can bother her about our sons." The man said to Mikoto-san. He turned and looked at me and Sai. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I don't like people calling me by my last name, so call me by my first. It's the same with my wife. You're parents seem to be like that also. Anyhow, I'm Fugaku, and just like my wife no '-sama' please, '-san' would do".

I shook hands with Fugaku-san and my brother followed. I wonder where the heirs are. I really want to see them now that Mikoto-san kept on talking about them so highly. The younger one sounded so sweet. I wonder why she didn't offer her younger son.

"Mom? Dad? Sorry I'm late."

I turned around and I felt my face grow red. I probably smiled like a fool at that moment. EEEK! It's Itachi!

"Itachi, it's okay. This isn't a formal business meeting. Come, come and meet the owners of _the Lights_ and their chief chef and chief executive." Fugaku spoke to his son.

Itachi looked in my general direction, looking shocked to see me before smiling at me.

"Sakura, wow, I didn't know you were ranked so highly at this young age." Itachi kissed my hand.

Ahhh he's so hot, I practically gushed. Oh my god, I must seriously look like a fool. I can't believe my good luck!

"Oh, Itachi, you know Sakura." Mikoto-san smiled brightly at us. I bet I know what she was hearing: wedding bells.

"She's my Valentine." Itachi smiled cutely at me. Ahh, it's the killer smile. I hid my way too happy smile from everyone and nodded my head.

"He's our eldest son, the heir to _the DBC Plaza_." Fugaku-san proudly pronounced.

Mikoto-san's smile grew bigger and brighter, if that was humanly possible. Then, my parents smiled, winking at me, along with Fugaku-san who clapped his hands together, quietly. Uh oh, I hear major wedding bells going off from both parents. Sai glared at Itachi before looking at me. His expression read: We're going to have a little talk later Haruno Sakura.

I smiled sheepishly at him before the big oak doors slammed open. I quickly turned around, my smile turning into the most disgusted look I had ever made in my life. I groaned, quietly, rolling my eyes.

"AHH, my baby, Sasuke, is here!"

Mikoto-san ran into his arms, who smiled happily. He looked up, pleasantly surprised to see me, before smirking me.

"This is my younger heir, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke smirked at me, "You stood me up today."

Everyone turned their heads towards me while I wished I were invisible. I'm gonna rip that smirk off his face one day.

"W-w-what?" I exclaimed, horrified. Why is this jerk making up lies in front of my parents, my brother, his parents, and Itachi? Now, Itachi probably thinks I'm a two timer.

"I waited at your house and you never came. I wanted to give you a good morning kiss. That's why I'm late, Mom, Dad." Sasuke explained to his parents.

"What are you talking about? I never made any plans with you." I want to smack him so hard in the face, but since this is a business meeting, I couldn't. ARGH!

Everyone watched me and Sasuke intensely, very interested in the conversation. Sasuke smirked at me, again. I swear, if I got the right tools, I'm gonna destroy his lips so they can never smirk at me again. It's so hideous to see that thing go halfway up his face.

_Stop ruining my chances with your brother, you idiotic player. _

Why did I have to meet Sasuke? Of all the players in the world, why did Sasuke have to be the brother to Itachi?

"Mom, can I take Sakura out? This might take a while." Sasuke smiled sweetly at his mom. "I think my girlfriend's mad at me."

"WHAT? Since when was I your girlfriend?" That's it. He went way too far that time. To say that I'm his girlfriend when it wasn't even true in front of my family and his is not good. Where's a gun when I need one? I'm gonna kill him! I'm really going to kill him the moment I get the chance to. Stupid PLAYER!

I looked over at Itachi, hoping that he didn't think I was Sasuke's girlfriend. AHH! He's hiding his laughter. He must really think I'm dating Sasuke and that I was trying to get Sasuke jealous by being his valentine yesterday because I was mad at Sasuke. Could this day get worse? Please no one answer that question.

"Okay sweetie, this meeting's over anyhow. We'll make a more formal meeting for the wedd—I mean introductions." Mikoto-san smiled sweetly at me and Sasuke.

Oh my god. This day just got worse. His mom thinks I'm going to marry that jerk of a stupid, idiotic, perverted, horny, rude, obnoxious, conceited, egotistic player! AHHHHH! Sasuke grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. The moment we got into the hallway, I pulled away, composed myself and walked past him. I was not going to make a scene in front of the employees at the restaurant. I already made a fool in front of my family and his family. I felt like crying. Itachi thinks I'm dating Sasuke.

I heard footsteps behind me, so I knew it was Sasuke following me.

"Yo, Sakura, wait up."

"Go away." I'm not going to talk to him. He ruined my life as of today. If my parents arrange a marriage with this loser, I'm going to run far, far away.

Sasuke suddenly lifted me off the ground, carrying me in his arms.

"AH! What are you doing?" I tried smacking his face, but I saw some waiters turn their heads towards us. They started whispering amongst each other, smiling. No, no, we're not dating! Good thing there were no waitresses out yet or I'll be hated by all the girls in the world.

Sasuke smiled smugly me at me. "Look behind me."

I looked and wanted to disappear. Our families were smiling behind us. My mom and Mikoto-san winked at each other. GAHH! They're already making plans! Goodbye to my sweet, simple life and hello to hell. I turned my head, not wanting to know the expression on Itachi's face. Sasuke kissed my cheek the moment I turned my head.

EWWWWWW!

I quickly wiped my cheek, sending Sasuke a glare.

He smirked at me, teasingly. "You know, if you keep this up, I'm bound to take you to a hotel instead. Our parents probably won't mind from the way they're acting."

"Do you wanna die?" I glowered at him.

"Do you wanna be kissed on your lips because I don't mind kissing you?" Sasuke's lips came closer to mine.

I quickly hid my lips by sucking them in. He only laughed at me before opening the doors to the streets of Tokyo. He dropped me in his nice silver Lamborghini that I absolutely want to steal from him. He went into the driver's seat, turned on the radio and started to drive. He grabbed my hand, linking his hands with mine. I jerked my hand, but he held on tightly. He brought my hand over towards his mouth and kissed it gently. I'm going to have to wash my hands and cheeks after this.

"You know, your brother's girlfriend is pretty hot. I would have banged her when I went over your house." Sasuke threw a casual glance over at me.

"Stay away from my best friend. She's my brother's fiancé." I gripped the door handle tightly, not wanting to punch him in the face while he was driving.

Sasuke laughed. "Best friend, eh? So that bimbo's marrying her? It's such a shame to see such a sexy lady like her get married to such an ugly guy like your brother."

"Say that again and I'll make you eat those words."

"Oo, scary," Sasuke stopped at the red light and looked at me. "Sakura, you're making me want you more than we can imagine. I want you so much, that I'm willing to have sex with you right here, right now."

I tried jerking my hand away again, but unexpectedly, he pulled me closer to him, so I fell on top of him. I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I buckle my seatbelt? Oh yeah, I wanted to get out the moment he stopped the car. I looked up towards him. Oh no, he's so close.

"Sakura, don't fight anymore. Just let me take over." Sasuke said in the sexiest voice I ever heard in my life. I felt his hand unbutton my blazer and go under my tube top before laying it on my bare stomach. "I want you so badly."

He swirled his fingers around my bellybutton, sending a tingling sensation throughout my body. Oh my god, pull away Sakura, pull away! I wanted to, but I couldn't. He was so close to me and how he was touching me was…oh no. What am I doing? He kissed my neck, tenderly, sending another tingling sensation throughout my entire body. I tried pulling away, but my body didn't budge. He placed a trail of kisses from my neck to my cheeks. His lips inched closer and closer to mine as I closed my eyes. NO! My first kiss. Why won't my body move? I don't want to this player taking my first kiss!

[Beep! BEEEP!]

We quickly pulled apart as soon as we heard a car honk. I jumped back into my seat, pulling on my seatbelt with one hand because the other was still in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke stepped on the accelerator, smiling smugly. He brought my hand over to his lips and kissed it again.

_Dirty! Dirty! DIRTY! _

"Hmm, I should do that more often to you. Maybe you'll let your ground down sooner or later." Sasuke watched the road, still smiling smugly.

I didn't say anything. I was still in shock from how I acted. Why didn't my body move when I wanted it to? I came to the awful realization that I wanted him to touch me like that. I liked the feeling of him touching me so seductively. Damn him. He's so good at seducing girls, I should have known better than to lie on him for so long. Stupid damn player! I wanted to curse for an eternity.

Suddenly, I felt dirty. I felt like a hooker or stripper or maybe even a prostitute. I pulled my tube top down and buttoned my blazer again. It was hard to do when I had my seatbelt on, but I was not taking any chances of getting jerked back into his arms. I heard him laugh softly at me, but I ignored him for the moment. Something was bothering me.

"Are you some kind of stalker? How did you know where I live?" I shot at him, still mad at myself and at him for what happened earlier.

"I asked around after you kicked me. A waiter seemed to know immediately who you were so he told me directions." Sasuke licked his lips.

He was so disgusting! "Fine. Drop me off at my house and leave me alone."

"I don't think I can do that."

I turned to look at him, slowly. The way he said those words were a mix of intimidating and seductive. I felt my voice leave me. "Why not?"

He simply ignored me as he turned into our neighborhood. I got excited that maybe he would drop me off at my house, but he turned onto his street. I sighed sadly when he opened his garage and parked his car inside. He closed the garage door before turning off the ignition. Jackass.

"Sakura, you look sad. Do you need me to cheer you up?"

"You sound like an old pervert." I shot back at him.

Haha, that shut him up. _Score one for Sakura. Zero for Sasuke._

I gave up on trying to pull my hand out of his since he held onto it tightly. God, what a clingy player. He finally let go of my hand to get out of the car. Finally! I looked at my hand and rubbed it over his airbag compartment to get his dirty germs off my skin. I probably acted like a kindergartener, but still, who knows where those hands have been today.

Sasuke opened the door for me. When I didn't budge, he reached over to release my seatbelt and carried me in his arms again, since I couldn't get out of that kind of grasp without killing myself. He carried me into the main foyer, where I stood yesterday with Itachi. Ahhh, those red roses brought me and Itachi together. I saw the roses scattered elegantly all over the living room. Two dozen roses were on either side of a huge family portrait. Hm, I wonder why I didn't look into the living room yesterday. Sasuke carried me up the steps, entered into a room, and dropped me on a bed.

I figured this was his room when he locked the door, smirking at me. His room was actually nice. I saw no cameras anywhere or a webcam on his computer. Okay, so I thought he videotaped himself having sex with other girls. He was player. I had every right to think that. I shuddered when I remembered I was in Sasuke's room.

_Shit._

I quickly got off his bed, but he pushed me back on his bed.

"Chill, Sakura. It's too early to do anything naughty like that." Sasuke kissed my cheek.

I looked at him, astounded. Seriously, was he kidding me? In the car, he seemed like he was going to rip off my clothes and now he's acting as if it's not time. It was good for me, but still, what a weird guy. I glared at him, but quickly turned my head. Okay, that was a bad idea. He was shirtless and not facing me, but his back was so sexy. Oh my god, why is this family so hot shirtless? That reminded me of my cutie, Itachi. I bit my lip, smiling when I thought of him.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

I turned around. GAHH, he has such a nice body like his brother. "I was thinking about what a good valentine's day I had with your brother."

"What?" Sasuke looked at me in disbelief.

"He took me out to _Love Café_ and ordered my favorite drink. We talked for over four hours and he kissed my forehead at the end of our date. He's so romantic." I sighed happily.

"So how'd he introduce himself?" Sasuke smirked at me.

I cocked my head at him. "He said that his name was Uchiha Itachi that's all"

Sasuke pulled me off the bed and pushed me against a wall. He pressed his body against mine, hugging me tightly. Ugh, I can't breathe. Put a shirt on, idiot. Why was he suddenly acting like this? I couldn't kick him since my entire body was pressed against the wall. Seriously, what's wrong with him?

"You're mine."

His arms released my waist, but his hands held my hands, tightly. Sasuke lowered his heads towards me. He was trying to kiss me again. Fourth attempt and I think he might actually kiss me. I turned my head, but his head followed my every move. Let me go!

"Sasuke put on a shirt and leave her alone."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN**: Okay I guess it's pretty much obvious who is the person at the end right? By the way, When Sai and Sakura meets Mikoto and Fugaku, they didn't know about their last name which is the reason for Sakura calling Mikoto by her name with suffix. Thanks for those who reviewed! Reviews make me so happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. Simple Seduction

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is an AU so there will be OOC, if you don't like them better stop now.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter 4: Simple Seduction**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I looked over Sasuke's shoulder and smiled. Itachi to the rescue.

"How did you get in?" Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"Credit card." Itachi coolly said.

Sasuke let go of me and muttered some curses. I breathed, relieved that I didn't lose my first kiss to Sasuke. Itachi smiled sweetly at me. I can't believe that he and Sasuke were brothers. They were nothing a like. Itachi was a sweetheart with a smile that could melt my heart, while Sasuke was a horny jerk. Itachi walked towards me and smiled. He took my hands and kissed them gently. I looked at him, surprised. I thought that he thought that Sasuke and I were dating. At least my hands were cleaned by his pure kisses.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, still confused.

"You're welcome," Itachi smiled cutely.

AHH, I can definitely die happy seeing him smile like this.

"Itachi, look…" but I never got a chance to finish.

"You can call me Itachi-kun. From your angelic lips, I want to hear it, not something that everyone else calls me. You're too special." Itachi kissed my cheek gently.

Ahhh, his words were so sweet. He's too cute, a perfect guy for me. I'm special? I think I'm blushing. Uchiha Itachi, I'm crushing on you too much.

"Are you done flirting with my girl, Aniki?" Sasuke stood in his closet doorway, leaning against the door post with a shirt on.

"You're girl? Psh, when I die." I asked him. Seriously, when was he going to stop using that term? I'm not his girl or girlfriend. I'm some girl he's been trying to kiss and seduce. Unfortunately, the seduction worked on my body, but thank god the kisses have always been ruined.

I heard Itachi laugh, softly, like before. I smiled at him. So, he didn't think I was dating Sasuke. That's good because I still have a chance with him. I looked over towards Sasuke, still smiling that foolish smile. He glared at Itachi before glaring at me. That's different, he usually smirks at me. I guess he can't take defeat so easily. Bye-bye, you dirty player. Live happily ever in your lust.

"What if I told her the truth?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Try it. It's in the past." Itachi simply said.

"It would hurt you, wouldn't it?" Sasuke laughed.

Eww, this guy was a sweetheart? He's so rude and mean, even to his own brother. "You don't care if you hurt your own brother? That's really low."

"It's okay, Sakura, he's only joking with me. I need to go to a meeting. I was just making sure that you were okay with this player." Itachi kissed my forehead. He turned towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, watch where those lips and hands go."

"Whatever. See ya aniki." Sasuke waved his hand.

Itachi smiled at me and then left the room. Sasuke's room felt so empty as soon as Itachi left. _Come back soon!_ I smiled, biting my lip. I'm a fool. I'm a stupid like-sick fool. I'm not lovesick, just like-sick.

"Why can't you smile like that around me?" Sasuke was suddenly up in my face.

I pushed his head away, disgusted. "Because your face is ugly and there's nothing attractive about you."

"Hey, I'm hotter than my brother. All the ladies want me." Sasuke spread his arms out to show off his body.

"I don't want you. My best friend doesn't want you. So much for all the ladies."

"Wanna go on a snowboarding trip?" Before I got a chance to answer, Sasuke dragged me into his closest. Psh, some trip. We're only in his closet.

"Oh my god," I slowly said looking at all the clothes in his closest.

It might be possible that he has more clothes than I do. Should I say more girl clothes than I do? More than half his closest was filled with girl dresses, lingerie, clothes, and winter wear. His closest is huge. I'm jealous. I quickly walked over towards one of the dresses. It was a crème color that flowed to the ground. The top looked like a tube top, but there were faint straps. The dress had white ribbon that could be tied in the front. It was absolutely gorgeous. For a player, he definitely had good taste in clothes. I was in love with the dress.

"It's gorgeous, right?" Sasuke whispered into my ear.

"Yeah." I was speechless. I was looking for a dress like this and how did a player end up with it?

"No girl ever wore this dress. No girl's ever been in my closest, so these clothes are all new." Sasuke took the dress off the hanger, feeling the cloth. "This dress is probably my favorite, too. I told you, Sakura, that you have good style."

"So if no girl has been in this closest before, then why am I in here?" okay, so I was sort of curious of why he brought me in here. He wanted to go snowboarding, but he brought me in here.

Sasuke smiled at me, putting the dress back onto the hanger. He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the winter wear. Okay, so he didn't drag me. I walked. "I bought the same size for all these clothes and you happen to look like you would fit them. What's the point of driving to your house to pick up winter wear when I have enough to let you dress for 5 years?"

I nodded my head, understanding, but he still didn't answer my question. I'll probably find out later, and most likely, he was lying to me. Some girls probably had been in there, even though all the clothes looked new. He took off seven different jackets and dropped them into my hands. He picked out seven jeans, seven tops, seven scarves and hats before dropping them into my hands. Ugh, these were heavy. He walked over towards the dresses and picked out six more dresses. He stopped in front of the crème dress, but then picked a black dress next to it. He smirked at me, dropping the dresses on to the pile of clothes in my hands. All the clothes fell out of my hands from the amount of weight they had.

"You're weak." Sasuke cupped my breasts and my butt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I almost slapped his face, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Chill, I was measuring you. B-cup, cute ass. I remember that ass of yours." Sasuke's eyes sparkled. I rolled my eyes at him.

He walked over to the lingerie and picked out bras, thongs, and underwear. He picked out two sexy lingerie. He showed them to me, smirking at me. "I'll be having a good time."

"Who says I'm going to wear those?" I am not going to wear those stripper outfits.

"Fine, fine, ruin my fun." Sasuke put them back.

He threw the underclothes at me and pulled out six sleek black suitcases. He opened one and started taking off clothes from his side of the closest. He quickly packed his clothes. I noticed that he had regular boxers, not like my dorky brother. Teletubbies? Barney? I hid my smile when Sasuke looked at the pile of clothes in front of me.

"What are you doing? Pack." Sasuke ordered me.

"Excuse me? Who said I was going to go with you? Go take another one of your girls." I jumped over the clothes towards the closest door, but Sasuke grabbed my waist.

"If you don't go, I'll kiss you."

"Try and I'll cut your balls off." I threatened him.

"Oo, scary, Sakura." Sasuke laughed, taking out his cell phone. "Hey, Mom, are you still with Sana-san? Yeah, could you tell her Sakura and I are going on a snowboarding trip? Tell Sana-san that I'll be stealing her chief business girl. We'll be back in a week or so. Alright, thanks Mom. No Mom, don't worry, I won't marry her without you guys there."

My eyes widened at Sasuke. Did he just tell our parents that we were going on a trip? How am I supposed to get out of this? "Idiot, what are you doing?"

"I'd rather not have my balls cut off by you, so I called my mom and tell her to tell your Mom about the plan. My mom thought that we were going to elope or something." Sasuke smirked at me before sitting on his hind heels, packing the clothes.

For a player, he's pretty smart. I thought he was stupid, but he's always surprising me. I guess I have no way out of this, so I helped put some clothes into the suitcase. When we finished, I had four suitcases, while he had two. One of my suitcases wasn't even filled, so I didn't know why we were bringing extra suitcases. He opened a silver cabinet and I was even more surprised. There were so many cosmetics that I almost gagged. Seriously, how does he have more girl stuff than I do? And I thought that I was a shopaholic. Sasuke filled the other suitcase with the cosmetics and then he put in his essentials into the same suitcase.

"Are you gay?" I laughed when I asked the question.

"Sorry, sweetie, I'm not. Why? Do gay guys turn you on?" Sasuke laughed.

My eyes narrowed at him and my lip stuck out. I was pissed. He's disgusting and I have to spend a week with him? Mom, Dad, your poor daughter is going to be raped by this thing in front of me.

"Are we leaving yet?" I ignored his question.

Sasuke lifted his eyes, surprised by my question. It's a simple question. It's not like a chemistry question. God, I hated chemistry.

"Girl, calm down." Sasuke took four of the suitcases and rolled down out of the closet. I watched his muscles flex, so I had to avert my eyes. Seriously, he has such a hot body. If he weren't a player, I would do him. Ahhh, I have such a dirty mind.

"Sakura, you slow poke, hurry up." Sasuke was already at the door with his suitcases.

"Chill." I rolled the rest of the suitcases out of his room and slowly down the steps. I followed Sasuke into the garage and he took my suitcases. He quickly shoved everything into his trunk and backseat. He opened the door for me and I smiled at him.

"Thanks." A change from before, I guess.

"Just make this trip worth it." Sasuke kissed my cheek.

I wiped my cheek, disgusted. How many times is he going to kiss my cheek or hand just because he can't kiss my lips? Sasuke opened the garage door, while he sat into the car. He checked his rearview window before backing out of the garage and onto the road. We drove in silence for a while until Sasuke stopped at another red light.

"You have your seatbelt on this time." I cocked my head towards him. He was facing the road, but I could see a faint smile on his face.

"Of course. I don't wanna die." I faced the road, too, but I felt my cheeks growing red. I'm still embarrassed from what happened earlier.

"Aww, you're too cute. It's going to be a while, so you might wanna sleep. Don't worry. I won't do anything to you. I have all week to get with you." I swear I saw a twinkle in Sasuke's eyes.

"Try anything and you'll never be able to have sex with anyone." I said, turning towards the window. I was going to ignore him for the rest of the trip.

He kept driving in silence. I took a peak over at him and saw he brush his hair gently with his fingers. He looked really hot. I mentally slapped myself and turned away. It was so bright outside, but I was so tired. I felt my eyes slowly closing… 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I slowly woke up, blinking quickly. I pulled the blanket closer to me. _Blanket?_ Since when did I have a blanket on me? I turned towards Sasuke, ready to yell at him for trying to take advantage of me, but he was no where in sight. I looked around and realized that we were already at the ski resort, but where was that thing? I looked at the sky, suddenly smiling peacefully. It was snowing. I relaxed against the seat, watching the snow fall.

I heard banging and I looked out the window to see Sasuke holding his car keys. I rolled my eyes at him, ignored him and continued to watch the snow fall. I think I'll stay here instead of going out to see him. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Sasuke open the door. I felt a brush of cold air swirl around the inside of the car. My teeth started clattering as I pulled the blanket closer to my body. Sasuke tried to take the blanket off, but I was too cold.

_Idiot, why are you stealing the blanket?_

"Will you stop fighting me? Your seatbelt is under the damned blanket. I shouldn't have placed that blanket over you when you started shivering in your sleep." Sasuke muttered a couple of curses.

_Someone was cranky._

I stopped pulling on the blanket and unbuckled my seatbelt. I don't see what his problem was. But awww, he put a blanket on me because I was shivering. That's one nice thing that he did. Well, two, if I include the roses. For a player, he isn't so bad. He just has a really bad temper for no random reason. I got out of the car and helped get some of the suitcases out. I didn't want him to be pissed off since it was pissing me off. Usually, if someone was pissed, it would be fun, but I'm scared of Sasuke when he's pissed. Hmm, why are there only two suitcases left? Sasuke probably brought the other ones in earlier when I was sleeping.

I started to roll the suitcases with me, when suddenly Sasuke pulled me into his arms. I dropped the suitcases, surprised and I let him hug me. He hugged me tighter, but his embrace was loose enough to let me breathe. I slowly felt my arms hug his waist, as I leaned my head against his chest. I wonder what's wrong with him. I'm not used to having a guy hug me whenever he's in a bad mood. His arms were firm and I could smell Calvin Klein off his clothes.

_Mmm, he smells sexy._

Sasuke pulled away while I frowned at him. With one hand he grabbed a suitcase and the other, he grabbed my hand. He entwined his fingers, delicately, with mine and dragged me towards the resort. I quickly grabbed the other suitcase, not wanting to leave it behind. Who knew, maybe someone wanted to steal it.

As I followed Sasuke, I wondered why I was even cooperating with Sasuke. He's such a cocky jerk who just wants to kiss me all the time. He seduces me and then gets really moody. Talk about major mood swings. Keke, maybe he is gay. Or maybe he's taking Estrogen pills to make him moody. HAHAHA. God that would make my day. Sasuke and Estrogen pills. HAHAHA!

Okay, I should be serious about this. I caught up with Sasuke and saw that his expression was still hard and cold. This was definitely a change from before when he used to only smirk at me or give a sexy smile. What could have made him so upset? He must have felt me staring since he suddenly turned to me, smirking.

"You like what you see?"

"What's there to like? I'm only trying to see if I can find anything attractive on your face." I lied. I was not going to admit that I was worried about him.

"That's because everything about me is attractive. You're just having a hard time choosing." Sasuke started to swing his arm and my arm back and forth.

Ugh, cocky idiot. Why is the walk to the resort so long?

We finally reached the resort and I wanted to kiss the floor. I was so sick of Sasuke's cocky comments and his stupid mood swings. Even though Sasuke was his normal player self again, I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong before. Okay, so I was nosy, but I have a reason to be. He randomly hugged me after bitching at me.

Sasuke led me into an elevator and pressed the last button. He sighed, undoing his tie and loosening some of his buttons on his suit. He placed his hands in his pockets as he closed his eyes, his head cocked to the side. Oh my god, he looks so sexy. Very sexy. Damn it, why is he so hot? I looked away, not wanting to admit that I was getting turned on. Why are players so hot? Okay, Sakura, think of Itachi. Think of Itachi.

_We walked over towards his car and he dropped down towards the snow covered ground. With his bare hands, he formed a heart with snow, smiling at me. I bit my lip, smiling. _

What a sweet guy. He's the perfect guy for me. If I could choose anyone to marry, I would choose Itachi. The elevator doors opened and Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes. We walked out the elevator doors into the white hallway. In front of us was a huge silver door. Sasuke unlocked the doors with a card and we entered. Oh my god, the suite was huge. It was a like a mini house on one roof. In the foyer was a grand crystal chandelier. From the foyer, I could see the kitchen, dining room, bathroom, a hot tub and a huge master bedroom.

"Why are you goggling like some homeless bum? You're loaded, too." Sasuke took the suitcase out of my hands and rolled it into the master bedroom.

"I don't spend my money like this."

I followed him into the room, almost fainted. There was only one bed. It was a king sized bed, but there was only one. I felt a thousand images past by my head and each of them had me and Sasuke in the bed, and our clothes were on the floor. No, no, no. It's bad enough that I keep on almost losing my first kiss to him, but to lose my virginity, too. Ahhh, Mom, come save your daughter!

"Where's the other bed?" I asked, paranoid that he was going to take off his clothes.

"There is no other bed. We're sleeping together." Sasuke smirked at me.

I felt my face twitch as he said those words. Sasuke's eyes sparkled as he watched me become very uncomfortable. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, showing off his abs. He flung off his jacket and his shirt. I turned away when he started to unzip his pants.

"AHHHH! Keep your clothes on!" I ran over to the bed and started throwing pillows at him.

He threw the pillows back at me, surprised. One of the pillows hit my head and I grabbed it. I ran over to him and kept on hitting him on the head or anywhere I could reach.

"Put on a shirt. Put on a shirt!" My head was turned as I said those words to him. I didn't want to see anything that I wasn't supposed to see. I kept on hitting him until his hands grabbed my wrists.

"Sakura, chill." I looked at Sasuke and my hands had a spaz attack when I tried to hit him again, but since he grabbed my wrists, it hurt to hit him.

My eyes were closed when I turned my head towards him. I heard Sasuke laugh and I peeked one eye open. His pants were still on and fully zippered. Yes, I had to look to make sure there wasn't something…yeah. Anyhow, but god, his shirt was off. Why couldn't Sasuke have a flabby body so I wouldn't be drooling over his hot body?

"Heh, you've never seen a guy naked, have you?" Sasuke smirked at me.

"Get your hands off of me." I squirmed around.

Sasuke kissed my neck while fire flashed in my eyes. "I like it when you get feisty. You look sexier when you're mad."

I was about to kick him when he stopped me.

"Don't worry. I was just teasing you. The real fun begins tonight." Sasuke's eyes twinkled with delight as I made a worried face.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

"Sakura, you're really slow. Hurry up!" Sasuke yelled at me when he reached the ski lift.

I slowly walked up the steep hill, practically out of breath and wanted to lie on the snow. I'm so tired. That walk up the hill was so exhausting. Who makes such a steep hill to walk up to a ski lift? There should be another ski lift that leads to this one. When I reached Sasuke, I almost collapsed, but Sasuke grabbed my arm.

"You're out of shape."

"No, I'm not. I just don't walk up freaking ten miles of steep snow everyday." I was irritated and wanted to punch Sasuke in the face.

"Hurry up! I want to go to the highest point on the mountain!" Sasuke acted like a little kid.

_Highest point on the mountain?_

I don't know how to snowboard! I just wanted to go to learn how to. It looked really cool when I watched everyone else do it on TV. Hehe, I wanted to go with Itachi earlier because if I fell, he could help me up every time. I sighed, dreamily. A girl can dream can't she?

"Sasuke, let's not go that high." I begged him.

"Why? That makes it more fun." Sasuke dragged me in front of a ski lift and immediately, I was seated.

I looked down at the ground and suddenly, I didn't feel so good.

_Ahh, I'm gonna die!_

"I don't know how to snowboard!" I finally bursted out. I'd rather get teased by Sasuke than die on the mountain.

I looked over at Sasuke who looked at me stunned before cracking up. I narrowed my eyes at him. I expected him to crack up, but damn, he didn't have to make it so obvious. I looked back at the ground, worried that if I fell, I would never be able to breathe again. The view was really pretty, though. The snow looked so fluffy and it looked like it graced the entire mountain. I guess that made me feel better, but Sasuke, please let me live!

Sasuke pulled me closer to him. I didn't fight back because I was scared of falling out of the seat, which made Sasuke smirk.

"You know, I could probably kiss you right now and you wouldn't fight me." Sasuke snuggled closer to me. "You're too scared."

"Try it and we'll see who's laughing." If he kisses me, I'm going to push him off this ski lift. Bye-bye player. Tehe.

"You're going to push me off the lift?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows, his eyes teasing me.

I looked away from him, annoyed. Seriously, why was I even on this trip with him? I wished Itachi would come save me right now, like before. I'm forever thankful to him, like to my brother. I felt Sasuke reach for my hands, but I pulled them away before Sasuke could touch them. I had enough of Sasuke for one day. I'm sick of this player. I don't see why he likes kissing girls so much. He should give up on me and find another girl to play with. Yeah, I'm sure he'll find another girl during the trip and then I won't have to worry about him. Wait, if he hooks up with another girl, will he have sex with her? Oh god, that means I'm going to be in the same room as that horny thing when he's doing some girl? Ahhh, my poor virgin eyes and ears. I'll go sleep on the floor in the kitchen or something. It's better than hearing or seeing things like that.

"When are you going to find another girl?" I asked, coldly.

"You're my girl." I looked at Sasuke, rolling my eyes, but he simply smiled at me.

"Do I need to brand it on your brain? I'm not your girl."

"I claimed you. I told you before, you're mine." Sasuke smirked at me. "I don't share, not even with my brother."

_Am I some kind of toy?_

"You should share, especially with your brother." I smiled cutely at Sasuke just to sugarcoat my happiness when I think about Itachi.

Sasuke's face darkened as he looked at me. His eyes narrowed at me and suddenly, I wanted to take back those words. Sasuke pulled me closer to him, our lips almost touching. If I wanted to move, I couldn't. I was terrified.

_You can hit me, beat me, or push me, just don't kiss me or rape me. I don't want to lose my first kiss to you!_

I don't know how long we looked into each other's eyes, our breaths mixing together, but I knew it was long enough for Sasuke to see the fear in my eyes. For the first time, he didn't try to kiss me. Instead, he pulled away, looking ahead of him. I turned to look in front of me, too, but I shouldn't have. The ski lift was finally going to stop at the top of the mountain. I'm going to die.

In my will, I would like to write that I love my parents, Ino and even that jerk of a brother, Sai. I would also like to write that Ino can have all my clothes and everything I own, while my parents can get all my money. My brother can have nothing, except the fact that I'm forever grateful to him because he saved me from Sasuke. Oh yeah, my brother can have the pleasure of beating up Sasuke for killing me. Heh, Sai can kill Sasuke if he really wants to, but he can't touch Itachi. Ohh, Itachi…I would like Itachi to know that I really liked him and I would do anything to spend time with him and not his younger brother.

Sasuke dragged me off the lift as soon as the lift reached its end. He continued to drag me towards the snow. He helped me put on my board and then he put on his. He pulled me gently across the snow. This was actually kind of fun. I felt like a little kid again. It was like going sledding with my family.

_"Mom, Dad, push us, push us!" I exclaimed, excited to go sledding. The first time they pushed my brother and me down the hill was so much fun. I couldn't wait to go again._

"Okay, Sakura. Are you two ready?" Dad asked us. Sai and I both nodded our heads. I was in the front and Sai was behind me.

"Sana, ma'am, are we ready for takeoff?" Dad asked my mom, acting like a pilot commissioner.

"Yes, we are Captain Sora." Mom said, pretending to speak into a microphone.

"Three, two, one!" my dad pushed us down the hill.

I felt like I was flying suddenly. I loved the feeling of sliding down the hill. Sai and I laughed, happily. I turned to look at Sai, but his face frowned at me. I turned back to the front and screamed. We slid into the bushes and into the wired fence.

"Ow, Sakura, it's all your fault." Sai complained as he pulled us out of the bushes.

"My fault? It's your fault!" I yelled at him.

It was fun until we ran into the bushes, but then my parents were more careful not to push us towards the bushes again. Instead of taking me to where everyone else was starting to board, Sasuke dragged me towards a small slope.

"Okay, let's begin." Sasuke positioned me next to him.

"Turn when you're boarding, you gotta twist your body around to curve." Sasuke demonstrated how to twist. Then, he swayed a little as he went straight down the hill like a pro. Before he reached the bottom of the slope, he jumped and turned 360 degrees.

_Show off._

Sasuke indicated to me to come down the slope. Okay, so the slope was probably about 10 meters. It wasn't that high, so I wouldn't die. I tilted my board down the slope and oh my god, I'm boarding.

"AHHHH!"

Maybe I spoke too soon because I lost my balance and fell onto my butt, sliding down the slope. "Ow, my butt."

I looked up when I heard Sasuke laugh. He slid over to me, sitting next to me. He was still laughing when he came next to me. "You alright? Nice fall."

"Shut up." I tried getting up, but I fell again. Ow, my butt hurts.

Sasuke laughed at me as he helped me get up. As soon as I got up, I slid again, but Sasuke caught me in his arms. He hid his smile as I looked up at the sky. If only I were in Itachi's arms then this moment could last forever. Sasuke smirked at me as he held me in his arms. He leaned me over, his lips coming closer to mine.

_Not in this lifetime, player._

I tilted my board, so I slid out of his arms and down the hill. Midway through, I fell on my butt, painfully, but the pain was worth not losing my first kiss. I continued to slide down until I hit the bottom of the slope. I jumped up, my butt in so much pain. I wanted to rub my butt, but this was out in public. My butt would just have to wait until I took a shower. I'll have to make sure I steal Sasuke's credit cards and any other card so he can't walk in on me taking a shower. I spent too many years with my retarded brother to forget that cards can open almost any door.

Sasuke slid down the slope towards me, clapping his hands. "Excellent boarding, until you fell again. Pretty clever, Sakura."

"Thank you." I backed away from him, just in case he wanted to try anything.

"I'll behave. I think you're ready. Just don't fall anymore." Sasuke slowly dragged me up the hill to where the other boarders were boarding.

Oh my god, this is going to be my death. Is he kidding me? I always fall and if I board down this mountain, I'm going to run into a rock or go flying halfway off the mountain. I don't want to die. I'm too young to die. I didn't even have my first kiss yet! I refuse to die without getting my first kiss from someone I like.

"Hey, Sasuke, how about I meet you at the bottom of the mountain? I think I'll take the lift back down." I chuckled softly to him. Sasuke shook his head at me.

"Wimp."

"Hey! I don't want to diieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Halfway through my sentence, my board tilted against the slope, which sent me sliding down the mountain. I screamed so loudly, I thought I would go deaf. I remembered the little things Sasuke taught me and started to sway towards the angle I wanted to go. Hey, I got the hang of this. A rock came in front of me, but I swerved away just in time and continued down the slope.

_This is so much fun! I'm so good at this._

Suddenly, I lost my balance and fell. I rolled a little before coming to a stop.

_MY BUTT!_

My poor butt is going to need a lot of nice warm water to heal it. Sasuke slid next to me quickly, his smile growing.

"Hey, for someone who has never boarded, you're pretty good. If you didn't wipe out, I would have taught you were a pro." Sasuke complimented me. "You're almost down the mountain. I'm sure you can survive. It's just ten more meters like before."

"I'm in so much pain right now. It feels so nice to sit here." I groaned as my arm throbbed. I think I rolled too hard on my arm.

"If you get run over, not my fault." Sasuke laughed as he boarded away.

_Jerk. You're not even sweet enough to help me get up. _

I glared at Sasuke boarding away, but then I started cracking up. Sasuke ran into a tree since he was too busy laughing at me and boarding backwards. That idiot. When Sasuke didn't get up, I got worried. I quickly got up and boarded towards him. I went past him, so I grabbed the tree to help stop me. I bent down onto my knees and looked at Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" I placed my hand on his cheek. It was swelling and I found cuts along his left eyebrow. Ouch, that must have hurt.

Sasuke reached for my hand, his eyes closed as he smiled. Aww, he looks so cute like this. I shook my head, abhorred by what I just thought. No, Itachi is the definition of cute. Sasuke is the definition of rude, annoying, horny, and perverted. His forehead was bleeding where he got the cuts. With my free hand, I reached for my handkerchief and dabbed it along his cut. At least my arm finally stopped throbbing like crazy. Sasuke continued to smile like that as I tried to stop the bleeding. He looks like an angel right now. Too bad he normally looks like the devil, instead of a sweet guy like this.

When the bleeding slowed down, I tied the handkerchief around his forehead. "Are you okay now?"

Sasuke's eyes opened as he smiled smugly at me. "I will be if you kiss me."

"Ugh." Instead of kissing him, I flicked his forehead and got up.

"OWW! That hurt!" Sasuke quickly sat up, rubbing his forehead. He was careful not to pull my handkerchief off.

"Good. You deserve it. I'll be in the room getting the first aid kit ready." I told him as I boarded away from him.

As soon as I reached the end of the hill, I returned my snowboard to the rental shop. Then, I quickly walked towards the resort area. I got in the elevator and hit the last button to reach the top suite. No one else got on or off the elevator, which was odd since there were tons of people in the resort. This elevator was nicer than other ones. I didn't think much of it since it reminded me too much of what happened earlier.

_Sasuke led me into an elevator and pressed the last button. He sighed, undoing his tie and loosening some of his buttons on his suit. He placed his hands in his pockets as he closed his eyes, his head cocked to the side. Oh my god, he looks so sexy. Very sexy._

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as soon as the elevator doors opened.

Why is that image stuck in my head? I ran towards the door, quickly opened it and ran around the place to find a first aid kit. I finally found it in the left hand drawer of the desk in the master bedroom. I skimmed it to find a huge band-aid, Neosporin, and alcohol wipes. If he screams in pain, that's not my fault. I smiled, evilly, thinking about the pain this might bring to Sasuke.

I heard the doors to the suite open. I turned my head and Sasuke limped over to the bedroom. Aww, was he in that much pain? How did he even get here so quickly? Sasuke smirked at me as he stretched out on the bed. He scooted over towards me and closed his eyes, smiling that cute smile again. I laughed softly at him. I didn't know that Sasuke had a cute side to him like this one. He acted like a little kid, which was different from his player attitude, which was disgusting by the way. I kind of liked this cute side to him.

I untied the handkerchief slowly and put it aside. I'll clean it later, or he can keep it. I smirked as I opened the alcohol wipes and placed it against his open cuts.

"OWWW!" Sasuke shot up, fanning his cut. He shot me a glare as I cracked up.

"You're such a baby." I pushed Sasuke down again so I could wipe the rest of the cut away, but Sasuke grabbed my wrist.

"Fuck. Do you know how much that thing hurts?" Sasuke asked as he glared at the wipe in my hand.

"Mhmm, that's why I'm using it," I smiled evilly at him. Revenge was so sweet.

Sasuke gave me a look before closing his eyes. He let go of my wrist and tried to relax. Every time I dabbed his cut, I saw him wince in pain and each time, I laughed softly. When I was done cleaning the cut, I gently applied the Neosporin onto his cut. Then, I put the band-aid over it. I threw away any scraps that I found. I got up from the bed, but Sasuke pulled me towards the bed. I fell on top of him again and he quickly turned over so that he was on top of me. He smirked at me as his hands linked with mine. He spread our arms out as he placed kisses on my neck, gently.

Each kiss was tempting and seductive. I tried to move around, but his weight overpowered me. He kept placing kisses along my neck and each time, I felt my heart race. His kisses were so seductive. I never thought I could actually find myself falling for a player's trick, but here I was, falling for Sasuke's seductive kisses. Sasuke paused and looked into my eyes. His eyes were dark and mysterious, but I saw a twinkle of passion in his eyes, which surprised me. He smirked at me before snuggling his head against my neck. I relaxed against his touch.

"Sakura," Sasuke placed more kisses on my neck, the same tingling and seductive kisses. Those kisses were going to be my downfall.

"Mhmm," I couldn't speak since I was afraid of saying something stupid or something that I would regret.

I was completely seduced. At the rate that he was going, if he kissed me, I knew I wouldn't fight back. The thought scared me, but also sort of excited me.

_Sakura, what has gotten into these past few days?_

Instead of saying something else, Sasuke slowly kissed my cheeks and then the tip of my nose. I felt a trail kisses come near my lips, but then stop. As he kissed my forehead, I closed my eyes, my heart practically beating like crazy. I squeezed his hands a little and I felt Sasuke breathe heavily for a moment. I felt him kiss my eyelids, gently, leaving me even more seduced. I could barely think straight because all I thought about was Sasuke's sexiness and his kisses. He continued to kiss parts of my face and neck, which made me want him to kiss my lips. Every time his lips came closer to mine, his kisses teased me more before going away.

"I want you."

My eyes opened as I said those words. I can't believe I just said those words to him. Those words escaped my mouth without my knowing it. Sasuke's eyes flashed with something I had never seen before. Those words were enough for Sasuke to stop teasing me with his kisses. He let go of my hands and my arms slowly clasped his neck, as his arms reached under my back to hug my waist. He looked me in the eyes as he leaned closer to me. His lips came slowly came closer to mine and I slowly closed my eyes.

Our lips were barely touching when he slowly whispered, "You're all I ever need."

I smiled as he worked his seduction. His grip tightened around me as I waited for him to kiss me. He paused slightly to tease me, but that pause felt like an eternity. I wanted him to kiss me now.

[Crazy, open your eyes and follow me~~]

Sasuke and I quickly pulled away from each other. Just like that, his seductive spell was broken. I jumped out of the bed and reached for my cell phone. It was Sai, of course.

"What?" I drew a sigh of relief.

[WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?]

"I'm at a ski resort." I winced from Sai's yelling. He was so loud. I'm sure Sasuke could hear him. I looked over at Sasuke who laughed softly.

[With who?]

"Someone and stop yelling." If I said Sasuke, Sai wouldn't have stopped yelling and start cursing for an eternity.

[Stop that secretive crap! I know that you're with that player Sasuke! Are you a fucking idiot? One damned week with that filthy player? You're fucking going to lose your first kiss to someone like that?]

Thank you, Sai for making it obvious that I never had my first kiss. I looked over at Sasuke again who looked surprised, but then his smirk returned. So he did hear what Sai said and I bet he was planning something to do with me. Ugh, my brother's on his cursing rant again. Ino, where are you when I need you? Calm him down!

"No!" I yelled at him. I know, I know. I know that I was about to kiss Sasuke, but that's because I fell for his seduction. I would never consciously let him kiss me.

[What resort are you at?]

"I have no idea." I looked around for a pad that said the name of the resort, but I couldn't find one anywhere.

[Ahh, useless. I told you not to get involved with that fag. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!]

I don't see why he was so pissed off. I was the one who should be pissed off and I was. I was at myself and at Sasuke. Why did I let myself fall for his temptations? I'm such an idiot! "Sai, I'm sorry."

[Do you think sorry is gonna get you out of this situation? Get that player on the speakerphone!]

I put my phone on speakerphone, even though I knew I didn't need it.

[Am I on speakerphone, Sakura?]

"Yeah," I sighed.

[Yo, Sasuke, if you touch my sister or even do anything to her, I'll make sure you'll never see the lights of day ever again.]

"You're so sure of yourself. Don't you know that I move quickly? Sakura and I already kissed and went further than that. Did you know that you interrupted us in the middle of having sex? She's pretty good, except I couldn't find any condoms." Sasuke smirked at me.

Are you serious? Sasuke was teasing my brother with lies like it was a game to piss him off.

[WHAT? MOTHER FUCKING GAY FAGGOT SHIT FACED FUCKER! ! FUCKING BASTARD!]

Oh my god, Sasuke did it. I'm going to have to kill Sasuke because if I go home, Sai's going to kill me and then kill Sasuke. I'd rather have the enjoyment of killing the guy who just sent my brother into his murder rage. Sasuke smiled as he listened to my brother curse like crazy.

"Yo, you should watch your language around your sister. Look, I'm kind of wiped out. Your sister kind of worked me too hard. I'll talk to you later or something. Peace." Sasuke hung up the phone and took out my batteries before throwing the phone at me. "I'll keep this safe."

"You idiot, I've never heard my brother get so pissed off before in my life." I wanted to beat Sasuke up and throw him out the window. GOD!

"Really? That was fun, but too bad he ruined our fun. I was about to take your first kiss, too." Sasuke pulled me closer to him again.

I let him pull me closer to him. When I was close enough, I reached into his pocket for his wallet. I shoved him on the bed as I ran into the bathroom, locking the door. I leaned against the door, closing my eyes to calm down.

"What the fuck, Sakura? You just stole my wallet. Open the damned door!" Sasuke banged on the door.

"No, I'm going to take a shower." I moved away from the door since his banging was started to annoy me. I threw his wallet in the sink and started to take off my clothes.

"So why do you need my wallet? Are you going to use them to masturbate?" Sasuke laughed.

_Ugh, he's so dirty._

"No you idiot. It's so you don't walk in on me taking a shower. Go away. I'm sick of you." I looked at the shower and then at the elegant bathtub. I was definitely going to need something more than a shower to relax me. I guess I needed a nice, hot bubble bath.

"I thought you wanted me."

_"I want you."_

I rolled my eyes, disgusted at myself. How could I let my guard down so much? I was going to let him kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me and I wanted to kiss him. I'm such an idiot. I was going to lose my first kiss to a player like him. I cursed while I started the water. I threw in some fruity smelling bubble solution and walked into the water. I sat in the bath tub and instantly felt relaxed. Sasuke's banging and muttering soon faded as I closed my eyes.

I rubbed viciously at my neck and face. Ow, it hurt, but I let that idiotic player kiss me. I was dirty from his kisses. I kept rubbing like a crazy woman until I felt like I rubbed my skin off. I was so stupid. How could I fall for his stupid seduction? Every time he does that, I always fall for it. The first time he tried it, I could barely pull away and this was the second time.

_Sakura why are you such an idiot?_

I touched my neck again, smiling slightly. I remembered the feeling I got when Sasuke kissed me there. I felt an indescribable sensation go through my body. Why was he so good at seducing me? What would have happened it Sai didn't call me? We would have kissed, that far I know, but what about going further? Would I have gone further with him? From how I was acting, I probably would have given him a strip tease if he asked or worse, lose my virginity to him. If he kissed me, what would it feel like? Would it be like kissing a god like that girl from before said? I called her stupid and every other girl stupid that fell for a player, but wasn't I doing the same thing?

I played with the bubbles, my mind thinking about all the stupid things I did today. I have to watch what I do around Sasuke. If I didn't watch it, I was bound to lose my first kiss to him and worse. But wait, he's probably still clinging onto me because I was the first girl to reject him. If he kissed me, would he leave me alone? That would be good, but I don't want to lose my first kiss to him. I need to find someone else who could make my first kiss special…Uchiha Itachi. I smiled sadly at his name.

_I'm sorry Itachi-kun. I let myself fall for Sasuke's temptations._

I got out of the bath and quickly rinsed myself. I looked at the clothes on the ground and sighed. I forgot to bring extra clothes with me. Hopefully Sasuke walked out. I dried myself and wrapped the towel around me. I tiptoed out of the bathroom and glanced around the room. I saw Sasuke lying on the bed, his eyes closed. I guess he was sleeping. I searched for the suitcase with clothes, which I eventually found. I picked out something nice before walking back towards the bathroom door. Before I could open the door, Sasuke stopped me.

"Come to bed with me."

I looked over my shoulder and gave a Sasuke a look. He was lying on the bed, his eyes wide open now, eyeing me up and down like I was a piece of eye candy. I opened the bathroom door, locked it before putting on the clothes. I dried my hair and picked up the wallet that I threw into the sink. As soon as I opened the door, I jumped in surprise. Sasuke was standing in front of the door, leaning against the door post. He had put on a suit, once again. He wasn't wearing a tie and his shirt was unbuttoned like before in the elevator. The band-aid only added to his sexiness. In his hands was an elegant peach dress that flowed to the ground. It was a halter, but it was simple yet elegant.

"We're going to dinner. Wear it. Here's a strapless bra. Look nice." Sasuke shoved the clothes in my face before closing the bathroom door.

I changed into the dress. I looked at my hair and decided to put a little bit of curls at the ends of my front layers. I found a flat iron in one of the drawers and curved my hair. It came out nice. I looked at my reflection and decided I didn't need makeup. It would probably take the natural effect away from the dress. I walked out into the master bedroom and Sasuke nodded his head approvingly.

"Natural beauty, something that the girls here would die for. Elegance, a grace that only you can hold." Sasuke took my hand, acting like a gentleman.

"Oh yeah, your wallet," I handed Sasuke his wallet. He nodded his head at me, but he couldn't help but give me his infamous smirk towards me.

Sasuke had a way with words like his brother did. Sometimes, even his silence can speak louder than anything else. As we walked out of the suite, I wondered what it really meant to know a player like Sasuke.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN**: that was probably by far the longest chapter yay! Anyhow, Thanks for those who reviewed. They always made me smile. Thanks!


	5. Envy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is an AU so there will be OOC, if you don't like them better stop now.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**05: Envy**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hello, I'm your waitress, Honda Ami. Can I start you two off with a drink?" a cute waitress asked the moment we sat down. She drooled all over Sasuke, who paid no attention to her. I almost gagged watching her look dazzled at Sasuke.

"I'll take a martini," Sasuke nodded at the waitress. She kept drooling and goggling over him that she forgot about me. Sasuke looked over at me, annoyed by the girl. "What do you want?"

The waitress looked over at me, suddenly remembering that I existed. She gave me a glare, which I didn't take to offense. She was only pissed because I was with Sasuke. Most likely, she heard about Sasuke's player status.

I looked at the list and then at the waitress. "I'll have a virgin strawberry daiquiri."

"Give her a normal one." Sasuke told the waitress, who bobbed her head excitedly.

_What a retard._

When she went away, I shot Sasuke a glare. "I'm not going to drink it."

"You should, so you can entertain me tonight. I got to get some alcohol in you." Sasuke smirked at me.

"I'm kind of sick of looking at that smirk. Wanna make a different face?" I distorted my face so that my mouth was crooked and opened while I scrunched my nose and eyes.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sasuke bursted out laughing and because of him, I couldn't help but crack up, too.

Everyone around us looked at us weirdly, but soon turned away to enjoy their food. What pigs! I looked back at Sasuke, who had his arm in front of his mouth to hide his laughter. Every time he looked over at me, he started snickering. I made another face at him just for the fun of it and he started laughing all over again. He looked over to his left shoulder and composed himself. He looked at me, hiding his laughter with a smile. I wanted to make another face, but the waitress came with our drinks. She practically slammed the drink in front of me, but for Sasuke, she placed it gently on his side of the table. I rolled my eyes, surprised that this restaurant had waitresses who couldn't hold their tempers. If she worked for me, I would have fired her on the spot.

"Can I get you guys something to eat?" the waitress was trying to flirt with Sasuke, but he completely ignored her again.

I hid my smile behind the napkin before looking at the menu. I had no idea what I was getting. I looked at Sasuke, who stared back at me. I raised my eyebrows at him and he laughed.

"Give me two chicken four cheese tortellini's." Sasuke ordered for me.

"Is that all sir," the waitress batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Yeah." Sasuke waved her off. She reluctantly went away from our table. Good riddance.

"Is this how it always is whenever you go out with a girl?" I asked him, annoyed by that waitress.

"I don't know. This is the first time I ever took a girl out for dinner. I normally hook up with them at the clubs or something." Sasuke cocked his head to the side as he drank his martini, his eyes eyeing me.

"Liar. You probably took a million girls out on dates." I scoffed at him. I sipped my drink glaring at him.

"What's there to lie about? I don't go on dates with girls. You're the first one. Ask any of the girls if I went on a date with them. If they do, they'll probably say the club since that's when I hooked up with them." Sasuke defended himself.

I gave him a look, deciding on whether or not he was lying. I decided not to bother since I didn't know what to believe what came out of his mouth. I felt Sasuke's foot gently skim my calves. I sent him a glare, which he smirked at. He licked his lips, playfully while I ignored him. He was such a horny jerk. He touched my hand and pulled it towards his lips. He kissed my hand teasingly while I stared at him. I didn't feel anything from his kiss. Instead, I was reminded of what happened in the hotel room, earlier. My face started to heat up while Sasuke held my hand on top of the table.

"Do you still want me?" Sasuke flirted with me.

"No." I bluntly said.

Sasuke pouted at me. Ahh why was he acting cute? That was Itachi-kun's job! "I think I'll have to remind you how much you wanted me."

Sasuke leaned across the table so that his face was in my face. He smirked at me, his other hand cupping my chin. I got my left hand ready to slap his face, but someone stopped him for me.

"Uh hmm." We pulled away. Sasuke sent the waitress a glare while I smiled happily to myself. She gently placed Sasuke's meal down and sent me a glare before setting my meal down. She eyed me down before changing her attitude to a flirtatious one when she looked over at Sasuke.

"Do you need anything else?" the waitress licked her lips.

_Eww, you're too desperate. Whatever, you can have him._

"Yeah, get my girl a margarita." Sasuke lazily said.

At "my girl," the girl sent me a glare. "Okay."

We started eating and the food was okay. My mom's cooking was a hundred times better than this and so was Sai's. Sai's cooking was heaven, seriously. I love eating his food. I'm surprised I never got fat since I'm always eating his food.

"So how's this cooking compared to the one at _the Lights_?" Sasuke asked me, picking at his food. I'm guessing he doesn't like it.

"It's alright. I prefer the meals at _the Lights_." I simply said.

"Me, too. I bet they changed the cook. The food tastes better usually. Wanna ditch this place after she comes with your margarita? We can order some pizza or something. This resort's restaurant isn't that great tonight." Sasuke made a face when he took another bite of the food. "Can you believe that this is the best meal out of all the foods when the new cook is here?"

"Are you serious? This is crap." I laughed softly.

Sasuke smiled at me. "See, we have the same tastes, too. I told you we were meant for each other."

He grabbed my hand again, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight. I shifted uncomfortably as he held my hand. What a player. I bet he says that to every girl he goes out with. I don't believe him. He did date other girls. They were probably one night stands and dates, but he still brought them out to eat. He just doesn't like to admit that he's a player. Sasuke brought my hands to his lips again, but I felt something ice cold hit my skin.

I quickly jumped out of the seat, brushing off little bits of crushed ice. My arms, hair and Sasuke's dress were sticky. I narrowed my eyes at the waitress, who looked at me as if she was all that.

"Oops, I guess I tripped. I'm so sorry." There was no mercy in that girl's eyes. She did it intentionally and I was not going to let her go.

Before I could start bitching at her, Sasuke got up.

"What the fuck is your problem? You just poured that margarita all over my girl." Sasuke's voice grew louder with each word. I was stunned, just the like girl was.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl, his cheeks gently turning into a light shade of pink. "Why the fuck are you a waitress if all you're doing is trying to get my attention while sending bitch looks at my girl? Then you fucking spill her margarita all over her on purpose? What kind of service is that? If I owned this joint, I would have fired your ass on the spot."

Sasuke looked at me, eyed me up before lashing at the girl again. "Look at my girl. FUCKING LOOK AT HER! Do you see her? She's wet from head to toe. Look at her dress. It's fucking stained from your damned bitchy attitude. My girl's standing there with a ruined dress! Do you know how expensive that dress is? DO YOU? It was 15,000 dollars and it was a present for her. Do you wanna pay for all it? HUH? I bet you don't even have the money for that. Can't you see I'm taken? Can't you see my girl in front of me?"

I looked at Sasuke, heart pounding. I hope he can't hear my heart right now because it's beating pretty loudly. I've never seen him get so pissed during the time I was with him. He stood up for me even when I didn't need. The dress was a present for me? Why is the dress freaking 15,000 dollars? That's so expensive. If I had to count how many times he referred to me as "his girl," it would be five times. He liked using that term around me, but I didn't think he would use it around other people, aside from his parents.

"I-I-I," The girl kept stuttering and couldn't get her words out. I saw everyone look over in our general direction and I couldn't help but pity that girl, even though she spilled the drink on me.

She bursted out in tears. "You kissed me and said that that I was amazing. Then, you went and kissed my best friend and played her, too. I've always wanted to be by your side, but you just tossed me aside like I was trash. I know that you're a player, but I can't help but love you. Do you even know my name?"

"No." Sasuke's hand formed in a fist. I looked at him carefully. Was he actually going to hit her?

"It's Honda Ami. I told you when I first met you and today when I took your order. Why can't you remember? Do you even know this bitch's name?" she pointed her damn long fingers at me.

"Yeah, it's Haruno Sakura." Sasuke's glare didn't disappear.

His words made her cry harder. I could only stand there and watch because this thing wasn't about me anymore. It was about the way he played with her and all his other girls.

"AHHHH! You remember her name, but no one else's! You call her "my girl." You even took her out on a date and bought her a fancy dress. You never did that to any girl. You never took any of them on dates, but why her? You laugh with her and act lovingly around her. WHY? I would have loved you like she does if you gave me the chance. Why can't I be yours? WHY?" she practically screamed at him.

"Because you're not worth anything to me. I'm a player. I play girls." Sasuke brushed by her to walk over towards me.

She tugged on his arm, still in tears. "Then why are you taking her out on a date? If you play girls, you should play the same way with them. Why is she the only one that you treat specially?"

"She's better than the rest of you." Sasuke took my hand and shook Ami off him.

"He's going to play you and when he breaks your heart, I'll be laughing." Ami spoke darkly to me.

I whipped around and looked at her, smirking. "He already plays me. I let him play with other girls because I know he'll always come back to me. I'm the one he wants. I'm laughing right now because it's pathetic to see you speak meaningless words. You think you can break me, but you can't. Any girl who's cocky enough to think that she has the power to make anyone else feel like trash always loses first. He's my lover and I'm his. Get over it."

I squeezed Sasuke's hand and placed a kiss on his cheek to make her even angrier. I'm going to have to wash my lips and the inside of my mouth after this. Ugh, I can't believe I just said those lies to her and kissed his cheek. We walked away from her, but I couldn't help but hear her soft cries as everyone else whispered around her. I felt bad, but what is done is done. That Ami girl has enough in her to use deceit against me, but I'm not going to let her get to me. Sasuke stopped in front of an old man who was surrounded by bodyguards.

"Grandpa. Please fire her." Sasuke bowed politely to his grandfather.

"Hello Sir" I quickly bowed to him once I realized that it was Sasuke's grandfather.

When I looked up, he eyed me. He smiled approvingly as he looked into my eyes. He looked at Sasuke, sternly, yet warmly. "Don't worry, Sasuke. Send her the pink slip. Band her from all of our chains of restaurants, banquet halls, plazas and inform _the Lights_ about her. We don't need trouble around here."

Sasuke's grandfather looked over at Ami. I watched as she received the pink slip and she broke down in more tears. I saw a bodyguard explain to her that she was banned from this place and other places connected with Sasuke's grandfather. I looked back at his grandfather and I saw that he had no mercy in his eyes for a girl like her.

"Grandpa, this is Haruno Sakura, my girlfriend." Sasuke hugged my waist. When is he going to stop calling me that?

"So you are famous Haruno Sakura? I am Uchiha Kenito, Sasuke's grandfather." Kenito-sama spoke to me gently. "I heard much about you from the owners of _the Lights_ and my daughter, Mikoto. I wish you two good luck and enjoy your time here. I apologize that our food is nasty today. The cook from _the Lights_ had to leave early tonight. She will be here tomorrow. She is not your boss, but she is one of the trained girls."

"I understand." So, that's why the food was bad. Did Sasuke know about this, too and that's why he dissed the food?

"Grandpa, I'll be off then. Sakura needs to wash off." Sasuke and I both bowed to his grandfather before taking the same elevator as before.

I finally understood why Sasuke had such a nice resort room and his own personal elevator. His grandfather owned this resort. All the chains that the Uchiha's owned had their own personally trained cooks from _the Lights_. Eww, I feel so disgusting with all this alcohol over me. It was pretty chilly even though the heater was on. I shivered as I warmed up my arms. I felt a suit jacket cover my arms and shoulders. I looked at Sasuke, surprised that he acts like a gentleman. He smiled at me before the doors opened. He led me into the suite and into the master bedroom. I placed his suit jacket on a hanger and hung it in the closet before walking towards the bathroom door.

Sasuke stopped me. "I'm your lover and you're mine? I like that idea."

I looked over my shoulder at him. "I was pissed. I thought she deserved it. That won't happen again."

"And a kiss on the cheek. I never thought that would happen." Sasuke turned me around so that he could hold both my hands. He placed a kiss on my collarbone. "Mmm, margarita. You still look radiant."

"Don't get used to it." I dropped his hands and walked over to the suitcase to look for night clothes. I figured that we weren't going out anymore. I walked halfway into the bathroom when I remembered that I needed his credit cards.

Sasuke popped his head into the bathroom. "Don't worry. I won't walk in unless you want me to."

I threw a piece of soap at him, but he closed the door before it hit him. I laughed softly as I hung the dress on a hanger. It's such a shame to see this dress go to waste. Hmm, I'm sure Ino could fix this since she's a fashion designer. I decided I had a lot to think about so I turned on the bathtub again. I started another bubble bath and sat in it, relaxed.

Today was crazy. First, I find out that Itachi and Sasuke are brothers. Then my family and Sasuke's family think that Sasuke and I are dating, so Sasuke takes me out to some ski resort for one week. I practically fall for his seduction and almost lose my first kiss, but thankfully, Sai called. Now, some girl Ami hates me, but Sasuke stood up for me and I stood up for Sasuke. And oh yeah, Sasuke's a gentleman, which is so surprising. What is wrong with me?

I washed my hair and rubbed at my skin to take away the margarita. I felt my hand stop at my collarbone, remembering his simple kiss. I felt the same tingling sensation wash over me as I replayed his kisses in my head. My heart started to beat faster as I shook the memory out of my head. I shouldn't be remembering things like that.

_Our lips were barely touching when he slowly whispered, "You're all I ever need."_

AHHHHH! Out! Out! OUT! He was playing me. He just had to be playing me. He's a player and that's what he does, but why is he so charismatic? Why does he know how to say such sweet, romantic words? Why couldn't he be a bad seducer? And why can't I get his kisses out of my head? I hit my head, gently, to get in focus, but of course it didn't work.

"You're all I ever need." I repeated his words again. I felt a smile form on my face.

_Are you falling for him?_

OF COURSE NOT! Why would I fall for such a selfish, perverted, stupid, annoying player?

_Because he's so good at seducing you?_

No! That was one time. Scratch that. It was two times that I fell for his stupid seduction. I closed my eyes, my lips curling up into another smile when I remembered how Sasuke stood up for me. He yelled at that Ami girl for a long time. I've never seen him so mad. He never stopped referring to me as "my girl." I remembered that he formed a fist with his hands and I was afraid that he was going to hit her, but he never did. Then again, he probably formed a fist with his hands because guys usually, by instinct, form fists when they're angry.

And what about the things that Ami said? She said that he never knew the names of the girls that Sasuke played, but he knew my name. Hmmm, he uses my name a lot, actually. But what really shocked me most was that Sasuke was telling the truth about dating a girl. Ami screamed at him for taking me out on a date when he didn't even bother to take other girls on dates. She said that he acted differently around me than other girls. Somehow, I couldn't help but smile a little.

Why is Sasuke so good to me?

_"She's better than the rest of you." Sasuke took my hand and shook Ami off him. _

How am I better? I'm the same like every other girl in the world. I'm just the heir of one of the most successful restaurant owners in Korea and a girl who has never been kissed. Okay so maybe not like every other girl, but there are probably better girls than me in the world. I guess that was really sweet of Sasuke to say.

And what was I thinking when I stood up for Sasuke and kissed his cheek? This is so not me. I would never stand up for a player, especially one like Sasuke.

_Sasuke, you're seduction is frying my brain._

I sighed and rinsed myself. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair and body before changing into the night clothes. I decided to wear a bra just in case Sasuke wanted to pull anything perverted like the first time he came to my house. I used the blow dryer to dry the rest of my hair before staring off into space. I shook my head and tried not to think about Sasuke.

I walked out of the bathroom, and looked towards Sasuke. He was lying on the bed again, his eyes closed. Maybe he was relaxing, but I spent a lot of time in the bathroom. I walked over towards him and heard him lightly breathing. I poked him and he didn't move. So he was sleeping. He was sleeping on top of the covers, so I figured that I would tuck him in. I pulled the covers from beneath him and placed it over him. I looked at him and smiled. He looked like an angel right now. His hair was tousled and he had a cute smile on his face. Why does he look so cute and innocent when he has his eyes closed?

I kissed his forehead as a way of saying goodnight. When I turned around to find another place to sleep, I heard Sasuke speak.

"Sakura…"

I looked over at him, but he was still like before. I walked back towards him to make sure that that he was sleeping.

"Promise…Haruno Sakura …" his words soon mumbled away as I looked at him.

_A promise? What promise? _

I couldn't help but walk gently over him to the other side of the bed. I slipped under the covers. I hugged his waist, snuggling closer to him with my head on his heart. I smiled happily, suddenly warmer than I've ever been. I closed my eyes as I listened to his heart beat.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN:** sorry for short chapter! Thank you for those who reviewed. They just made my day! Okay so Sasuke is talking or rather dreaming about something a promise he made with Sakura. Eh? What could it be?


	6. Sensational Touch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is an AU so there will be OOC, if you don't like them better stop now.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**06: Sensational Touch**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

When I woke, I was hugging a warm, soft thing. I continued to hug it since it felt so cozy and welcoming. I felt strong arms hugging my waist tightly, but securely. That was when I heard the breathing. I opened my eyes and stared at the thing in my hands. It was a body. Let me correct that: a very sexy body with nice abs that looked a lot like Sasuke's.

"Sakura, you're awake, finally." I looked up and saw Sasuke smirking at me with his shirt unbuttoned.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I kicked Sasuke off the bed. I grabbed the blanket and covered my body with it. It wasn't like I was naked, but still I feel so violated. What if he took advantage of me? AHHH! "Why are you in my arms?"

Sasuke groaned as he got up from the fall. He rubbed his sexy butt before sending me a glare. "I should be asking you the same question. I fell asleep last night while you took a long ass shower."

"…"

I sat in silence as I replayed everything in my head.

_I couldn't help but walk gently over him to the other side of the bed. I slipped under the covers. I hugged his waist, snuggling closer to him with my head on his heart. I smiled happily, suddenly warmer than I've ever been. I closed my eyes as I listened to his heart beat._

I felt my face heat up as I remembered that I was the one who hugged him. I willingly snuggled closer to him and felt so warm. I gave Sasuke a weak smile while he smirked at me. He crawled onto the bed, inching closer to me. I lost my balance and fell on my back. Sasuke took his chance and pinned me under him so that we were in the same position as yesterday.

_Uh oh!_

"Ah, so you remember now? Were you trying to take advantage of me or something?" Sasuke smirked before gently nibbling my ear. "You woke me up when you got into bed with me. You felt so good against me, so I couldn't help but let you snuggle closer and keep quiet. I had the best sleep ever in my life last night."

"Get off of me." I glared at him. He didn't have to make me feel like a fool so early in the morning, but I had to agree with him, I never slept better in my life than last night.

Sasuke raised his eyes at me. "If I don't?"

He lowered his head closer to mine, still smirking at me.

"You know you're breath really smells bad." I said as a way to get him off me.

It worked because he got a little, but then he laughed. "It's because it's morning. Your breath probably smells just as bad so it's okay if we kiss."

"EWW!" I pushed him off me before I ran into the bathroom.

I got the water running so I could wash my face. I quickly washed my face and then brushed my teeth. Sasuke smirked as he came in next to me. He washed his face slowly as I watched him in horror. He then dried his face and started brushing his teeth. I faced the mirror and brushed my teeth so hard that I probably made my gums bleed like crazy. Sasuke was already rinsing his mouth so I spat out the toothpaste and didn't see any red spots. I rinsed my mouth and toothbrush before running out of the bathroom, but of course Sasuke stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke twirled me into his arms.

"Away from you." I started to pull away, but Sasuke only laughed at me.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke said as he pulled me closer to him until my entire body was pressed against his.

It sucks that I'm shorter than him because if I was taller, I would tower over him. Why is he pressing me so close against his body? Seriously, his shirt was unbuttoned so I can feel his body even through my clothes. It feels like his body heat is burning straight through my clothes. In Sasuke's arms like this, I could feel how well we fit together. Seriously, we fit perfectly, which was not a good thing for me because I think I'm getting a little too turned on. His abs felt really nice against my stomach. And, he was so sexy.

I tried pulling away, but Sasuke only pressed me closer to his body, if that was possible.

"Stop it!"

"Why? I like this, except I would like it better if your clothes were off." Sasuke smirked at me.

I kneed him in the crotch before running out of the bathroom. I heard him moaning in pain, but I didn't care. UGH! He's so dirty and perverted. I looked around for my cell phone and found it, but almost cried. My batteries were gone. Oh yeah, that dork-o player stole my batteries after the phone call with my brother.

AHHH! Another thing to worry about: my brother. He's going to murder me! I hope Ino calmed him down because if not, I'm a dead girl. I'm too young to die.

"Room service."

I looked up and saw a cute waiter push in a cart with a lot of food. He had a cute smile, like a cute brother. Awww. He smiled at me before turning his head. I looked in the direction of the waiters head and groaned. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom looking as if he didn't go through any torture. At least his shirt was fully buttoned.

"Sasuke, here's your breakfast that you ordered." The waiter said. 

"Thanks Kiba. Meet my girlfriend, Haruno Sakura."

Kiba suddenly bowed ninety degrees towards me. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi."

"Hello, Sakura-san."

Sasuke grabbed his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder. At any other moment I would have shoved Sasuke off, but we were in front of such a cute, cute, CUTE waiter who seemed to be very close with Sasuke and Itachi. Kiba smiled at me and Sasuke. Aww, his smile is so cute. I just want to hug him and make him replace my evil, dorky, older brother.

"Sasuke, she's very pretty. And you guys look good together. I hope you two marry." Kiba did a little dance in a circle and I couldn't help, but smile.

He's so cute! Oh my god, I really want to steal him! I was insulted that he wants me to marry this loser, but he's too cute to get mad at.

"Uh oh, Sasuke and Sakura-san, I have to go. I'm late for another guest. Goodbye Sasuke and nice meeting you, Sakura-san." Kiba quickly bowed at us before running out of the room to his next room.

When Kiba was gone, I pulled out of Sasuke's arms and glared at him. "Jerk. Don't touch me."

"Whatever, you know you liked it just as much as you loved my kisses." Sasuke smirked at me.

"Ugh, leave me alone." I walked towards the food just to get Sasuke off my mind.

I felt Sasuke behind me, but he didn't touch me. I was about to turn around and yell at him, but then his fingers slowly touched my arms. I felt I don't know. It felt like lines of fire go up my spine. Sasuke hugged my waist again locking his hands. He kissed the back of my neck like before and I melted in his arms. I leaned against him, my hands resting against his. I have to stop doing this or I'll really end up losing my first kiss to him.

_But I like this feeling._

I feel so warm and secure in his arms. Sasuke lifted me into his arms and his eyes seduced me. He walked towards the door and closed it for some privacy before carrying me the bed. He gently let me down so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed. I pulled him towards me. He smirked at me before he kissed my forehead. I unbuttoned his shirt, but halfway, Sasuke stopped me. He pushed me back onto the bed. He leaned over me so that his body was pressed against mine.

He kissed my forehead again and I closed my eyes. This moment reminds me so much of the one last night. The same feelings were coming back as Sasuke whispered seductive words into my ear. I smiled before I pushed him to the side. I rolled on top of him while he gave me his infamous smirk.

_What am I doing? _

I have no idea. Two can play at this game. I think I'll seduce him a little. With my index finger, I gently touched his chest and made little swirls. He closed his eyes, smiling. I unbuttoned the rest of his buttons before pressing my body against his. Bad move because I suddenly felt his body heat go through my clothes and send shivers down my spine. Even when I'm seducing him and he's doing nothing, he's still seducing me. I touched his collarbone gently with my fingers and traced it. When I reached the other end of his collarbone, I placed a lingering kiss on it.

I was about to place kisses down his neck, but Sasuke stopped me. He turned me over so that he was over me again. No, this wasn't part of the plan. I was supposed to seduce him and walk away. He looked into my eyes and I lost myself in them. I felt my heart racing once again. His hands slipped around my waist and held me close to him. Instantly, my hands wrapped around his neck.

"Sakura be mine." Sasuke whispered as he grazed my neck gently.

I was about to say yes, but I couldn't. I fought so hard to not say anything to him. I can't fall for his seduction again. I have to get out of his arms, but he feels so good against me. I can't let him win. I refuse to give him my first kiss, but why is my body moving closer to him? I felt my body screaming, "More, more, more," but my mind was saying no. Sasuke looked me deeply in the eyes. Seriously, every time he looks me in the eyes like this way, I lose myself. I closed my eyes and waited for him to kiss me, but instead, he kissed my forehead before getting off of me.

I sat up quickly and stared at him, surprised. Usually, he wouldn't do something like this, but he was the one that pulled away first. He looked kind of worried, maybe a little lost. I watched him zone out for a couple of moments and wondered what was going on through his mind. He was so serious, suddenly.

"Sasuke," I whispered, kind of scared because Sasuke seemed unusually silent.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sasuke turned to smirk at me. "Care to join me?"

"EWWW!" I threw a pillow at his face, but he caught it and laughed.

"Come on, Sakura. It'll be fun. And your first kiss will be even more scandalous." Sasuke grabbed my hands and dragged me towards the bathroom.

I protested and even tried kicking him, but he covered his crotch. He cornered me in the shower stall. He smirked at me while he turned on the water. Oh my god, this can't be happening. I can't lose my first kiss and my virginity in the shower.

_Ahh, no sex. No sex!_

"Ahhh, it's cold!" I screamed as the water hit my warm skin.

I was starting to shake, so Sasuke hugged me closer to him. Instantly, I became warmer.

"Don't worry, it'll warm up soon, but I don't think we'll need it. Our steamy kiss will be enough to keep us going for a while." Sasuke smiled evilly at me.

I glared at him, trying to find some way to smack him or kick him, but I was cornered. Sasuke laughed at me before kissing my neck. Instantly, I felt myself melting against his touch once again. Our clothes were soaked from the water so I could see Sasuke's sexy body covered in water droplets and oh, it looked a hundred times hotter. Sasuke probably could see straight through my night shirt since it was white, too, and was like the material of a blouse.

I noticed that Sasuke liked kissing my neck whenever he starts to kiss me, but I had no complaints about that. I closed my eyes as he continued to kiss my neck. His kisses trailed up my neck towards my ear. I giggled a little when he nibbled my ear. It was a new, but warm sensation. He pulled away a little to look at me. I smiled at him, completely lost again. I wasn't myself and the only thing on my mind was Sasuke and his sexy kisses. Sasuke gently unbuttoned the top buttons of my shirt as he kissed my neck again. His kisses trailed down to my collarbone as he teased me gently with his kisses that traced my collarbone.

"Kiss me." I finally couldn't hold it anymore.

Seriously, his seduction and his teasing are making me want him more. Sasuke just kiss me so you can stop torturing me. The way you feel against me feels so right and I never wanted anyone in my life as badly as I do right now. Ahh, I just want your kisses, not you. Sasuke please kiss me so that I can stop wanting your kisses as badly as I do. Sasuke looked up at me, smiling. His arms wrapped around my waist as his body pressed against mine. My arms wrapped around his neck as I closed my eyes bring my head closer to his.

"Am I interrupting something here?"

I pushed Sasuke away as I looked at the person in front of us. My heart dropped when I saw Itachi leaning against the wall. I tried speaking, but nothing came out. Itachi shook his head and walked out of the bathroom.

_NO! It's not what you think._

I ran out of the shower and into the room. I pulled on Itachi's wrist to stop him from walking away. "No, it's not like that."

Itachi turned around and looked at me. "Really? Because from what I see, I see you soaked in water and your blouse halfway unbuttoned."

I looked down at my shirt and quickly buttoned them with one hand and practically begging Itachi with my eyes to listen.

"No."

"What's that on your neck?" he rolled his eyes.

I touched my neck and froze. It was a small hickey. I grimaced before looking at Itachi again.

"You guys looked like you were ready to jump on each other and have sex in that shower. You guys just met. Is that how you act? Is that the kind of girl you are?" Itachi lashed at me. "Because I thought you were different from that, especially when you didn't fall for my brother."

I felt tears well up in my eyes as he said those words to me. I'm not that kind of girl. I'm not. I never act like this, but I don't know what's going on. Itachi, please don't go. Please, I really like you. Don't be disappointed with me. This isn't who I really am. I'm better than this. Just give me the chance to prove it to you. I don't why I'm acting this way, but I'm not like this. I wanted to say those words to Itachi, but I couldn't. The tears in my eyes weren't falling, but my heart was aching so much. I really liked Itachi and now he hates me. Why can't I just say those words to Itachi?

"I'm not that kind of girl. I'm not. I swear to you I'm not. So stop walking away from me." I looked at Itachi, who suddenly stopped walking. "I'm not that kind of girl. I'm not. I'm not. Just give me a chance to prove it to you."

He turned towards me and hugged me. I slowly hugged him back, surprised that he actually wanted to hug me. He looked into my eyes and lowered his head towards mine. I closed my eyes ready to kiss Itachi. I felt his lips coming closer and closer to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then I felt my body jerk away from Itachi. I quickly opened my eyes as Sasuke pulled me behind him. I saw a flash of anger pass through Itachi's eyes and I couldn't see Sasuke's eyes, but I guessed the same happened to Sasuke.

"Stay away from my girl, Aniki." Sasuke growled at Itachi.

"Never." Itachi glared at Sasuke.

I felt the tension between the two of them rise as they continued to glare at each other. Those two used to get along well. Even when I was in Sasuke's room, the two joked around with threats and other things. What have I done? But Itachi, saying he would never stay away from me, I think I like that. So I'm guessing Itachi's not mad at me anymore.

I heard the front door bang open and I saw Kiba come running the room, his shirt almost ripped off. He looked so scared. Immediately, the two brothers stopped fighting and came closer to Kiba.

"Kiba, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked Kiba, who was running out of breath.

"She's trying to rape me again. She grabbed me and ripped my clothes." Kiba shudder.

"Oh damn. She's crazy. I thought you got rid of her, aniki." Sasuke looked at Itachi.

"I thought I did, too, but I guess she's back. Damn, how did she escape the crazy asylum?" Itachi shook his head.

I stood there confused. Who is this "she" that they were talking again. I heard the front doors slam open and my question was answered. A girl, probably around Kiba's age, came running into the master bedroom.

"KIBA! KIBA! KIBA! I want you." she said like a crazy maniac.

She was dressed, literally, almost in nothing. She had a bra and a thong on and she was eyeing Kiba up and down. I've definitely seen this girl before. Oh my god, it's her. It's that Imai Karin girl. She was the one that was obsessed with my older brother and tried to kill me because she thought I was dating him. She's crazy, but pretty smart. She made some guy kidnap me and throw me into a room, knocking me out. I woke up on top of a gurney with a bunch of surgical tools around me. She laughed maniacally at me while she lifted up a huge knife.

_"Time to die, sweetie. Then, Sai will be mine." She raised the knife above my heart._

If Ino didn't come in with the police at the right moment, I would have been a goner. It was the same girl. It had to be. I'd recognize that laugh and that face anywhere. I felt shivers go down my spine as I remembered who she was. I hope she doesn't remember me or doesn't like my brother anymore because she's going to attack me.

"Go away. He doesn't want you. You're scaring him." Itachi yelled at Karin.

"He wants me more than anyone else." Karin licked her lips, her eyes gone crazy.

She ran to grab Kiba, but stopped in mid-run. She slowly turned her head towards me like a clown robot in those scary movies. She walked towards me, smiling insanely. She reached into her bra and pulled out a pocket knife. My eyes widened when I knew she didn't forget about me. She probably still liked my brother.

_Shit. _

"I remember you. You're Sai's girlfriend. I was supposed to kill you, but the police came in. I should have stabbed you when I had the chance. Haha, a knife straight through your heart." Karin laughed evilly as she inched closer to me with a knife.

I walked back a little as she came closer. "I'm not Sai's girlfriend. I'm his sister. Why can't you get it through your head?"

"LIES! You're just trying to protect yourself. I haven't forgotten. I haven't forgotten how Sai turned his back on me because of you." her eyes widened and her movements became more robotic and creepy. "I will succeed this time."

I backed up all the way to the wall. I slid to one end of the way, but it led to a corner. I looked at the other end and found that it too led to a corner. Oh my god, I'm trapped by a maniac. She laughed crazily one more time before running towards me with the knife ready to aim for my heart. I heard a huge crash and a thump on the ground. I looked at the ground, shock to see Karin lying on the ground with pieces of a crystal vase scattered around her. The knife was inches away from my foot. I looked up and saw Sasuke looking straight at me. He was next to her body, so I assumed that he was the one who threw the vase at her.

"Sakura, are you okay." Sasuke jumped over Karin and came towards me.

I was shaking all over like before. He brought me away from Karin's limp body. He held me in his arms as I turned towards him and hugged him tightly. His strong arms made me feel safe from Karin. I leaned my head against his chest, slowly calming down from what just happened. That maniac tried to kill me again. Even after four years, she still wanted to kill me. Four years and she still remembered me. Did she really want me dead?

"Sakura, you alright?" Itachi asked me.

I nodded my head still staring at Karin's body. I saw her start to move and I quickly stiffened.

"Security coming through."

We all looked up at two men, who were dressed in all white. Karin got up and stared at the two men in white. She screamed and ran towards the wall. She began scratching it as a way to get out, but the two men ran towards her. One of them grabbed the knife, while the other grabbed her. He placed her in a crazy restraint and grabbed one end of the rope while the other man grabbed the other end.

"No one's hurt here, right?" one of the guys said.

Everyone nodded their ends, stunned. The other guy shook his head. "I'm sorry. She's usually locked up tightly, but she escaped somehow from the asylum."

I looked at the guy who just spoke to us. I knew him from somewhere.

"Sakura, did she come after you again?" the guy asked.

I simply nodded my head trying to remember him. Officer Imai. Karin's father. I hate remembering that Karin is his daughter because it must kill him to see his daughter so crazy like that. He said that he would watch her so that she wouldn't pull anymore crazy stunts. He watched her so well for four years. Four years was enough time for Karin to find a way to escape.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. The last time was bad and a second time. It hurts me to see Karin like this. My very own daughter." Officer Imai looked at Karin who was moving her head robotically at Kiba and then at me and then at Kiba again.

"I understand Officer Imai. You shouldn't be watching her." I felt so bad for him since he had to watch his daughter become so crazy.

"I have to. It's the least I can do for her. Well we'll be off. I apologize for any close calls here." Officer Imai nodded his head towards us before walking out with Karin and the other guy.

Itachi, Kiba, and Sasuke looked at me while I looked away. They were probably wondering what happened before with Karin. Itachi took off his business suit jacket and placed it over Kiba's ripped uniform. Kiba smiled weakly at Itachi before looking back at me.

"Sakura-san, are you okay? I can't believe that she tried killing you. I shouldn't have run here. I should have run somewhere else and then maybe she wouldn't have tried to kill you again. I'm so sorry." Kiba started.

"No, you didn't know. Don't blame yourself. Are you okay? She tried to take advantage of you."

"I'm fine Sakura-san, but are you?" Kiba asked me.

"Yes."

"Is it because Sasuke held you close and hit that crazy Karin girl in the head with the vase?" Kiba smiled at me. "Sasuke is such a good boyfriend to Sakura-san."

I smiled awkwardly at Kiba before looking at Itachi who shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, Kiba, let's get you home. I'll explain to my granfather about what happened." Itachi helped Kiba out of the room. "Bye Sasuke. Sakura."

I watched the two of them leave, feeling a little better. Sasuke and I were alone once again. I turned to look at Sasuke who smiled weakly at me. I sat down on the bed and he pulled a chair over in front of me. He grabbed my hands and kissed them romantically while looking straight into my eyes. He held my hands with his, our eyes locked together.

"What happened between you and her before?" Sasuke's grip tightened as he asked the question.

"She liked Sai a lot. She was obsessed with him and she taught that we were dating because I was always with Sai. She had a guy kidnap me one day and I woke up in a room on top of a gurney. I was tied down to it and there were so many different surgical knives around me. She was standing above me with a knife aimed at my heart. She said something about if she kills me then Sai would be hers. I kept telling her that I was Sai's sister, but she didn't listen. If Ino didn't come in with the police then I wouldn't be here." I started shivering again.

Sasuke sat beside me and hugged my waist close to him. I leaned against his body, still scared from earlier. He kissed the back of my head, continuing to hug me. I closed my eyes getting closer to him. I don't know why, but whenever I'm in Sasuke's arms, I feel so warm, so safe. I looked into his eyes. I lifted my head towards him, closing my eyes. Sasuke held me closer as his lips barely touched mine.

"Sakura!"

I turned my head towards the voice, still in Sasuke's arms. My eyes widened and I jumped out of Sasuke's arms into the seat next to the bed. It was Sai with Ino at his side.

"Thank god I found you. That Karin girl didn't touch you right?" Sai ran into me and hugged me tightly. "Shit, I thought I almost lost you again."

Sai pulled out of the embrace and glared at Sasuke. "And you. I have some words to say with you. Sakura, get your stuff and get with Ino."

"Sai," I tried to explain something to him, but Sai stopped me.

"NOW! I'll deal with you later." Sai's voice became louder.

I quickly scrambled around to get my only possession, my cell phone. Sasuke threw the batteries somewhere, but I have spare ones at home. Ino quickly pulled me out of the resort and into Sai's car. We sat in silence in the car just thinking. I looked towards Sasuke's suite and wished Sasuke luck because he was going to need it.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN:** Uh oh…what will happened to Sasuke now that Sai seems very very angry. Thanks for those who reviewed. They really made me happy. Thank you so much!


	7. Little Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is an AU so there will be OOC, if you don't like them better stop now.

**Thanks for my reviewers:**

_Signed (official members):_ Oh My Kira ; princess-dq ; crazychocochica17 ; Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha ; MichiiHaru-Chan ; WhiteRose95 ; DARLiNN-Sakura ; TeenageCrisis ; Theary15 ; crazymel2008 ; mdtiger ; XOnaruxhinaOX ; jhayride ; Luna the Vampire.

_Anonymous:_ NekoAlley ; Someone.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**07: Little Secret**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Its been a month and a half since I last saw Sasuke. The only feeling going through me? Pure happiness.

_YESSS! Haha._

But I do wonder what happened between Sasuke and Sai in that resort room.

_"What's taking him so long?" I asked Ino, finally becoming annoyed that Sai was taking a while._

"Who knows? You know how pissed Sai was after Sasuke told him that you guys kissed and slept with each other?" Ino looked at me, shaking her head.

"I knew he would be pissed. Ino, you know that I would never do something like that." Hopefully my best friend still believed that I wasn't that type of girl.

"I know. I told Sai that. I calmed him down a bit, so he's not as pissed, but he is still pissed. I think seeing you in Sasuke's arms just made him even more pissed." Ino laughed a little. "But it's kind of funny seeing you with Sasuke. I would have never thought that you of all people would end up in the arms of a player."

I looked at Ino, who was still giggling at me. It's not funny. It's terrible. I don't want my first anything to go to that player. I sighed and looked out the window. I turned away when I saw Sai coming towards the car. He looked so pissed and what's that thing on the corner of his mouth? I looked back at Sai as he came closer. My eyes widened when I realized that it was blood. Did those two fight?

"Ino, is that what I think it is on Sai's lower lip?" I asked Ino, still horrified that my brother got in a fight.

"Oh my god. My baby," Ino ran out of the car towards my brother.

I watched her fuss over my brother and I sort of got jealous. Not of my brother, of course not, but over the fact that I couldn't care about someone like that. Ino took out a handkerchief to wipe away the blood, but Sai shook his head. Ino started yelling at him, I'm assuming for getting into another fight, while Sai only smiled at her. Of course Ino got more pissed and Sai kissed her lightly on the lips. Ino calmed down and Sai looked her in the eyes. He said some words, probably an apology, and they both came towards the car again. 

I knew that the two got into a fight, but I had no idea how badly Sasuke was hurt. Eh, if Sai only came out with a busted lip, then Sasuke was really weak. Hehe, I'm dead serious. My brother's a good fighter and probably would kill someone, especially if it was a guy coming after me. Hmm, I think Sai definitely beat Sasuke until he could barely move or something because I haven't heard from or seen Sasuke in a while. Or maybe Sai scared Sasuke away. Haha, either way, I'm happy. No more players to mess up my mind.

I sighed suddenly. The only bad thing about Sasuke not being around is that I haven't seen Itachi, either. What if Sasuke told Itachi what happened with Sai and maybe Itachi got scared, too? No, no, no, Sai, don't ruin my chances with the only guy I like. No wait, it would be Sasuke ruining my chances with Itachi.

_Sasuke, you still ruin my life when you're not around. _

"Sakura-san, we're awaiting your orders." A waitress bowed towards me.

Oh yeah, I'm working. I completely forgot. "I'm sorry everyone. Team one and two, set up the banquet tables. Team three, set up the buffet tables. Team four, get the stage ready. Team five, make the balloons. Team six, set up the decorations. Team seven, help with the decorations."

I sat down in a chair, sighing. So close. I was so close to kissing Itachi, but that stupid Sasuke had to ruin everything. I hoped that Sai pounded Sasuke. Yeah, then I can go freely into Itachi's arms. Itachi, I like you. Sasuke, I hate you. I started to zone out a little.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?"

I looked up and saw the waitresses surrounding me, concerned. I smiled at them. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I heard you found yourself a boyfriend." One of the girls giggled. "And that you guys are madly in love with each other. Did you two get in a fight?"

"What? Where did you hear that?" I glanced at the girl.

"The waiters. They saw you leaving the restaurant in the arms of a guy about a month or so ago." Another waitress said.

"No, no. I don't have a boyfriend. The waiters are just seeing things." I defended myself. Damn, if these girls knew that guy was Sasuke, I'd be dead in a second.

"Nuh uh, I saw you with him, too." I turned my head slowly towards a waitress. It was Yumi, the assertive worker. She was cute and a lot of the waiters liked flirting with her. "Sakura-san, good choice, but you should watch yourself with him."

"He's not my boyfriend." So she knew that guy was Sasuke.

"Really? You guys look really cuddly and everything. You should watch out anyhow because he's a player." Yumi whispered.

"That's why he's not my boyfriend. I don't date players." The waitresses were all surprised when Yumi said that the guy was a player. They must know now that the guy Yumi was talking about was Sasuke.

A waitress came towards me. "You're dating Sasuke? Oh my god, he's so hot. Doesn't he kiss really well? The rumors are that he kisses like a god. How is he in bed?"

The waitresses weren't yelling at me for "dating" Sasuke, but instead, they were grilling me for answers. How is he in bed? Is this waitress kidding me? I don't know how he is in bed. I'm sure a lot of other girls know that answer. I didn't even kiss him, so I wouldn't know anything.

"Ladies, please. I'm not dating Sasuke. I didn't sleep with him. Go ask the girls that actually slept with him." I yelled at them, frustrated.

They looked at me shocked. Another waitress approached me. "Sakura-san, he doesn't sleep with girls. No girl has slept with him, so maybe we thought that you did since we thought that you were dating him."

"Girls, come on. You except me to believe that thing didn't sleep with any girl? You guys are making me laugh. He's a player. Of course he slept with other girls." I shook my head at them. Did they think that I was naïve or something?

"No, Sakura-san, he never sleeps with girls or go on dates with them. He always kisses them and meets them at clubs or something. You're the first girl that I've heard him go on a date with." Yumi said. The waitresses nodded their heads in agreement.

"But-" before I could finish, another waitress interrupted.

"And you're the first girl he ever took to a resort. You stayed the night there with him, so you must have done something."

"No. How are you hearing everything that goes on in my personal life?" I asked them.

They shuffled their feet before glancing at me again. Yumi was the one to speak up. "You're mom told us, Sakura-san. Well she said that you were going to a ski resort with a boy and I knew it was Sasuke."

"Okay, let's settle this. I did not sleep with Sasuke or kiss him." they all gasped at me when they heard that I didn't kiss them. I put up my hand so that they wouldn't interrupt. "I'm not his girlfriend, so don't believe anything that comes out of his mouth or anyone else's. Nothing happened between us, so get back to work."

"Are you sure about that Sakura?"

I turned around, horrified to see Sasuke leaning against a wall with his infamous smirk pasted on his face. I heard all the girls behind me swoon. I rolled my eyes at them. If they want him, just take him. He came towards me, changing his smirk into a smile. I stepped back a little, but he pulled me into his arms. Uh oh, this completely goes away from what I said before. I pulled away slightly and I saw the waitresses smiling at me from the corner of my eyes. They walked away to their posts, but Yumi walked past me slightly.

"You have some explaining to do, Sakura-san." She giggled before going towards the banquet tables.

I turned towards Sasuke, who smirked at me again. He kissed my neck and I tried pushing him away, but he held me tightly. He lowered his head towards me, looking me in the eyes, his nose gently touching mine.

"I missed you. It's been a while." Sasuke's eyes twinkled.

"Ugh, I didn't. I missed your brother though." I decided to get him mad a little.

"Don't try to get me mad because whose arms are you in right now?" Sasuke's eyes twinkled even more. When I didn't say anything, he smiled. "That's right. You can't say anything to that."

"Go away. I'm working."

"So what? I'm the heir to a very successful company who is good partners with this restaurant. I can get you miss work a couple times and you wouldn't even get in trouble." Sasuke hugged me closer, snuggling his head against my neck.

How awkward? I'm at work and Sasuke acts as if we're the only two people in the room. Heh, I wouldn't get in trouble for leaving work early, either, since I am an heiress, but I don't want to stay with Sasuke. Sasuke's lips were closer to mine than before because I could feel his breath tingle against my skin. I made a disgusted face at him and he only smiled more.

"Don't worry. I won't take your first kiss here. Come on, let's go. We have a month and a half to catch up on." Sasuke pulled away from me finally and tried dragging me out of the room.

"I'm working and I'm not going to spend any time with you." I jerked my hand out of his and walked towards one of the banquet tables and started to help team three with the banquet tables. Yumi raised her eyebrows at me, shocked that I dissed Sasuke like that. I ignored her and the other waitresses as I set up the silverware.

"Sakura-san, why are you so mean to Sasuke? He's so hot and he's really into you." Yumi said as she set down the plates.

"I don't like players, especially when their name is Sasuke." I started to adjust the flowers on the table.

"But he's just standing there watching you. You should just leave with him. We have everything under control. You're the heiress, and I'm sure your parents don't mind because I think they want you to marry him." Yumi giggled.

"Yumi, if you say that one more time, I think I'm going to hurl. Look so what if he likes me, he's only pursuing me because he didn't kiss me yet. I don't want him to kiss me." I said bluntly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I turned around and laughed at little when I saw Sai come out with a bunch a food, but he was glaring at Sasuke. Sai walked up to Sasuke and grabbed his collar.

"I thought I told you stay away from my baby sister, fag." Sai's free hand turned into a fist. "Did the first time I pounded you not teach you a lesson? I thought you had enough time in the hospital to think."

Ohh, so Sai did beat up Sasuke. And oh my, straight into the hospital. That's why I didn't see Sasuke for a while. Good job, Sai. He didn't beat up Itachi, either right? If he did, I'm going to pound my own brother for hurting my cute Itachi-kun, who did nothing wrong. I smiled watching the scene unfold. Come on Sai, make Sasuke go away.

"Sakura-san, why are you so happy? Sai put Sasuke into the hospital and you're smiling?" one of the waitresses looked shocked.

"He deserved it. Sai doesn't like it when guys try to hit on me." I smiled, happy that Sai was actually doing something good for once.

"Wow, what a good brother. I'm so jealous. Sai's so heroic. I wish I was the one engaged to him." another waitress sighed.

"Yeah, it's hard to choose between the two of them. Sasuke or Sai? They're both hot."

"Shut up. That's my brother you guys are swooning over." I almost gagged hearing them talk about my brother like that.

"Yo man, what lesson? How many times do I have to tell you? Your baby sis is my girl." Sasuke smirked at Sai before shoving him off.

"FUCKER! She wouldn't date a player, especially one like you. If she had to date a guy, I'd let her date your brother, Itachi." Sai shoved Sasuke back.

_Uh oh, Sai, you should have said that, but I'm glad you'd let me date Itachi._

Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards Sai. Sasuke threw a punch at Sai, who fell onto the ground. "Don't ever say that again."

"Hell no." Sai got up and threw a punch back at Sasuke. They both started beating each other up and everyone just watched them.

I rolled my eyes and ran up to the both of them. I pulled them apart and slapped Sasuke in the face, which surprised him. "What is your problem? This is where we work. Don't cause trouble here. And don't beat up my brother like that."

I turned towards Sai and smacked him, too. "Sai, control your damn anger. Are you trying ruin this room. There are important people coming in tonight. God, I'm surrounded by idiots."

"I didn't start the fight. Your damn brother did." Sasuke scoffed.

"Fuck no. You started it when you came in here." Sai leered towards Sasuke.

"I don't care who started it. If you guys are going to fight each other, there are plenty of alleyways to beat each other up. And Sai, what if I told Ino that you were fighting again? She'd probably have a heart attack." I glared at both of them before shaking my head. I turned towards Sasuke and sighed. "Leave."

"Not without you." Sasuke grabbed my wrist, but Sai grabbed my other wrist.

"I'm not letting you leave with her." Sai tugged on my arm.

"Too bad because I haven't seen my girl in ages because of you. We kind of need to get crazy tonight." Sasuke pulled on my other arm.

They started yelling at each other again like little kids and I yelled. "SHUT UP!"

I pulled my arms away from both of them because I'm sure they would pull my arms off. "Enough is enough. Everyone get back to work! Sai, I'm leaving with Sasuke. Just trust me okay. Nothing will happen."

I took Sasuke's hand to take him out, but Sasuke stopped. He smirked at Sai. "I'll make sure I use protection this time."

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Sai came running towards Sasuke, but the waiters pulled him back. "If you touch my baby sis I'm going to kill you. I'll mess up your damn smirk, first."

Sasuke laughed before taking me outside towards his car. But before I got into the car, I glared at him.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not your girlfriend, so stop saying that. I feel like a fool now because of you." I wanted to kill Sasuke right now.

"I'm sorry, but I hate it when my brother and you are considered better than me and you." Sasuke pulled me into his arms.

I felt myself soften a little when I looked Sasuke in the eyes. His eyes were genuine and welcoming. I hugged him back, taking in his scent. Mmm, the same sexy smell as before: Calvin Klein. Okay, so maybe I didn't hate Sasuke. I really liked his strong arms and how he makes me feel so warm and safe. I calmed down, leaning against him. How can I stay mad at Sasuke if he keeps on pulling me into his arms? I had a month and a half to pull myself together, but why did he come back?

"Okay Sasuke. You got to see me. Bye, bye." I waved Sasuke off, but he didn't budge.

"You slapped me. It hurts." Sasuke pointed to his cheek, pouting.

I turned around, my face growing red. Aww, he was so cute. Stop acting so cutely! That's Kiba's job and Itachi's job. I looked at Sasuke again and he was still pouting. Okay, I can resist. Come on Sakura. Don't get caught with this player. Think of what all the consequences will be.

_It's too late. _

Shut up. Too many consequences will come if I even say yes.

"So what? Be a man." I let his so called "cuteness" roll off my shoulders.

"I bet if Itachi did that you'd kiss his boo-boo." Sasuke muttered to himself.

I laughed a little. "Of course, that's because Itachi's such a cutie. And you, you're just a player."

"A player that turns you on," Sasuke smirked at me, "Especially when I'm seducing you."

I glared at him, but then I noticed the bruise forming on his face. Ouch, did I hit him that hard? Oh, it's the same place where he got hit by the tree. HAHAHA! The tree incident at the resort was hilarious. I stifled a laugh and looked at him. Nope, I'm definitely not going to help Sasuke with his pain because the last time I did that…well, let's not go there. I don't want to remember any sexy moments with him.

"Well I need to go back to work, so see ya." I turned to go back inside, but stopped when I saw Sasuke's sad reflection from the glass doors.

_Don't even go there, girl._

I started walking again, but when I reached the doors, I saw a very slutty girl reach Sasuke. I wanted to watch what was going to happen so I ran inside and peeked outside one of the office windows. The girl was flirting with Sasuke like crazy, but he didn't seem to care. Whenever she touched him, he shrugged her off. She started saying words that I didn't hear, but each time Sasuke glared at her. I opened the window slightly to hear the conversation. Okay, so I was nosy. Who cares?

"Come on Sasuke, what happened to your player status? I haven't heard of you kissing any girl lately. Why don't I remind you of it?" she came in closer to kiss him, but Sasuke walked away.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" the slut whined. "I want your sexy kisses."

"Fuck off. I don't like you and I don't want you. You're a fucking slut." Sasuke glared at the slut.

"Stop playing, Sasuke. Let's kiss and make up." The slut was really dumb. I smiled a little to stop my laughter. What a dumb bimbo.

Sasuke walked towards the doors with the slut holding on to his wrist. Damn, I can't see him anymore, but I could still hear him. "Excuse me. You're getting in my way of seeing my girl."

I closed the window and sat down in one of the seats. Oh my god, did he just reject a very pretty slut? Damn, that must have done a lot to that girl's ego. Hmm, I wonder why Sasuke hasn't been kissing any girls or playing them. Psh, he's just using me as an excuse to get away from that slut. Hehe, what happens if I tell that slut that Sasuke's waiting for her at some hotel? And then I tell Sasuke to meet me at that hotel? Oh my, that would be so fun. Sasuke would be so pissed and then I could go on a date with Itachi. Okay, I'm not that mean. Sasuke didn't want to be with that girl, anyhow. I walked out of the office and walked towards the elevators.

"Sakura."

I ignored Sasuke. Come on, elevator. Come down faster!

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

_FASTER! FASTER! _

"Sakura! Are you deaf?" Sasuke finally grabbed my wrist.

The elevator opened, but it was too late. I was so close to escaping Sasuke. I turned to look at him. He smiled smugly at me and I frowned.

"Let's go."

Sasuke grabbed my wrist and hurried outside, dragging me along. And I was just getting used to having no more dragging in my life. He opened the car door and practically pushed me inside. He reached the driver's side and sped off in a direction I didn't recognize.

"Where are you taking me?"

Sasuke smiled smugly at me before taking my hand. "Don't worry. A month and a half can make a player go crazy."

"Don't worry?" I looked at Sasuke as if he were crazy. "Where are you taking me?"

"On a date to my room." Sasuke smirked at me. "I bought a little secret because I think we'll need it tonight since the brother and parents are away."

_A little secret?_

I shuddered as I realized what he was talking about.

_What am I getting myself into again?_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Okay so we're at Sasuke's house. Specifically, we're in his garage. DAMN IT! I looked around the empty garage. I was really hoping that Itachi or maybe his parents were home, but just like Sasuke said earlier, no one was home. I stayed in the car as Sasuke walked over to my side of the door. He opened the door for me and smirked. I gave him a look and refused to budge out of my seat.

"Sakura, don't be such an ass." Sasuke smirked at me.

"Sasuke, don't be such a horny jerk. Take me home!" I yelled at him.

Just when I thought I got rid of this player. He comes back hornier than ever. I am not going to sleep with him. No. He's not going to touch me anymore. I had a month and a half to get stronger and resist his temptations and seductions. Okay, now I'll just prove it to him.

"Whatever, you can stay in the garage. I can go inside all nice and cozy where the lights are on while you stay in this cold, dark garage." Sasuke smirked at me before walking towards the garage door. He turned off the lights before closing the door behind me.

_Good riddance. _

I heard the garage door lock and I knew that I was finally alone. Okay so this is nice. I mean it's kind of really chilly in here, but it's not like I'll freeze my butt off. I never knew how dark a garage could be at night. It's kind of creepy. Come on, he's just bluffing me out. He'll come out sooner or later and open the garage door for me. He can't be that mean or mad at me. I looked towards the wall and saw the moonlight light up the wall and then I saw something moving. I looked at it more carefully and screamed my head off.

I ran towards the garage door and banged on it, praying that Sasuke would open the door.

"Sasuke you jerk! Open up the door!" I was so scared. That thing is so creepy. I shuddered still banging on the door. "SASUKE!"

The swung open and I ran into Sasuke's arms, tears almost coming out of my eyes. He pulled me close before asking what was wrong.

"Yo what's wrong? Are you afraid of the dark or something?" Sasuke smiled a little.

I was shaking all over. I pointed towards the window and Sasuke let me go to walk over to the window. He looked at me before laughing.

"You're afraid of this little spider?" Sasuke cracked up like crazy.

"Shut up! It's so creepy. Its shadow looked humongous!" I protested.

Sasuke caught the spider with a tissue and ran over towards me with the spider. I screamed again, running away while Sasuke chased after me with the spider in his hands.

"STOP!" I screamed running all around his house.

"I'm coming, Sakura. Look it's a huge spider in front of you!" Sasuke screamed.

I stopped abruptly and saw no spider anywhere. I gave Sasuke a dirty look before running away again. He was still chasing me with the damn spider. That spider is huge. It's the size of like a dime. I kept running until Sasuke finally threw away the tissue. He continued to laugh while I caught my breath. I could barely breathe since I was screaming and running for like ten minutes. Stupid jerk. I hate spiders. They're so creepy and disgusting and so eww! Even those really tiny spiders make me scream my head off. It's the bigger ones that make me cry.

"Yo Sakura I have the perfect present for you now." Sasuke laughed while getting me a cup of water. He gave me the water and watched me drink the water. "A tarantula."

I spat out my water at his face, coughing. "Excuse me? I'll kill you if you even try."

Sasuke gave me a dirty look as he wiped the water off his face. "They're only spiders. They won't kill you or anything. Just watch out for the daddy long legs. For a girl with high fashion, you really don't have any manners. You don't spit water at someone's face."

"If his name is Sasuke then it's acceptable." I shot back. "It's in the rule book, but I'm guessing you didn't read it."

"So Sakura in the month and a half that I was in the hospital, did you worry about me?" Sasuke said as he got something from the cabinet. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yes to the hot chocolate. Why would I worry about you?" I rolled my eyes at him.

Me miss that horny thing? Psh maybe in his dreams. I only enjoyed the fact that I didn't have a player to mess with my mind anymore. I just thought that he got sick of me or something. I watched Sasuke make the hot chocolate very carefully. When he placed the hot chocolate in front of me, I slowly sipped it watching him cautiously.

"Yo, why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke laughed before sitting down in front of me. He sipped his hot chocolate like a gentleman.

"There's nothing illegal in here right, you know like ecstasy or that date rape drug." I looked at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me. "Nah, I don't play like that because I don't need any of that to get you in bed. Anyhow, I think I saw a spider crawl in yours."

"Ahhh!" I screamed and ran towards the trashcan to spit out the hot chocolate that might be left in my mouth.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke rolling on the ground. I gave him a weird look as I walked over and frowned. He was laughing at me again, but this time I couldn't hear it. Damn, he was laughing really hard to the point that he looks as if he's dying. Hey, that's a good thing for me. No more Sasuke, hehe. But I wouldn't want Sasuke to die. That's too harsh. I mean he's not that bad of a guy.

Sasuke finally got up from the ground, holding in some laughter. I didn't think that it was that funny. It's so mean.

"Hey just because I'm really, really, really scared of spiders that doesn't mean you can make fun of me like that." I pouted.

"Aww you look too cute like that. I could kiss you right now." Right when Sasuke said those words, I stopped pouting and glared at him. He merely laughed at me. "Anyhow, finish up your hot chocolate. I have to go get ready. When you're done, can you sit in the living room?"

Before I could answer, Sasuke was out of the kitchen. I sat there sipping my hot chocolate. It was actually pretty good. I mean I never had hot chocolate that tasted this amazing. Man, chocolate is my weakness. Sasuke, why is your hot chocolate so good. I want more. Hmm, maybe he'll teach me one day. My obsession with chocolate is going to make me fat one day, but until then, I'll keep eating chocolate like crazy. I sighed. I'm such a loser, but whatever.

I got up from the chair and took the cup to the sink. I saw some messy dishes in the sink and wasn't sure if I should clean them. I knew that since his parents and his brother away, Sasuke probably didn't like doing the dishes. I grabbed some rubber gloves and washed the dishes. I quickly placed them in the dish container and walked towards the living room.

I realize that the red roses that I brought me and Itachi together were gone now. Hmm, I never noticed these pictures before. I walked over towards them and smiled at the college graduation pictures. Itachi looked so cute and very hot in his graduation outfit. Hmm, it's Tokyo University. Wait, I went there, too, but how come I never knew or saw Itachi? I guess we hung out with different crowds. So this is how fate works out. I smiled happily to myself before looking at Sasuke's graduation picture.

I gasped when I saw his picture. There was a yellow vest thing on his graduation clothes, which meant valedictorian. Damn, he was super smart. What the…I would have never expected that at all. I almost had a heart attack when I saw what college he went to. AHHH! Seriously, how smart is this guy? He went to Princeton. Man, do I feel stupid. I got rejected from Princeton, but I got into Yale. But then I decided to go to Tokyo University just because it was closer to home.

I'm impressed Sasuke. Seriously, who would have thought that you would have gotten into such a prestigious school like that? Man, Sasuke, you surprise me with something new every day. That was when I noticed the picture next to the graduation pictures. I saw three little boys smiling at the camera, each holding an ice cream bar. The boy on the left looks so familiar. It's like I've seen the boy before, but I can't seem to remember.

Wait! Who's that boy in the middle? He looks so much like…no it couldn't be. Oh my god, there's no way, but it looks so much like him. The little boy in the middle looks like Sai! Itachi, Sasuke and Sai are definitely not friends and if they were friends when they were little, I would definitely recognize Itachi and Sasuke. No, Sai hates Sasuke and dislikes Itachi. That can't be Sai.

But anyhow, who is that little boy on the left? I swear I've seen him before and that ice cream bar makes him look even more familiar. Suddenly, I felt something warm licking the back of my neck. I quickly turned around and squealed happily.

"Oh my god! She's so cute!"

In Sasuke's hands was a tiny Yorkshire Terrier with a pink ribbon wrapped around its neck.

"You like her?" Sasuke asked as he handed the puppy to me.

"Like her? I love her! Oh my god, she's such a cutie!" I snuggled my nose against the puppy's nose and she licked my nose. AWWWWW! "You're a cutie, yes you are! What's her name?"

"It's Bella, you know beautiful in English." Sasuke smiled at me as I placed with Bella.

"She's absolutely adorable. I want to steal her!" I played with her on the ground.

I lied down in front of her and kept playing with her. I have never seen a cuter puppy like this one. I am seriously going to steal her from Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't deserve such a cute puppy. I cuddled her in my arms and she snuggled close beside me. I kept on saying "aww" every five seconds because she was that cute. I always wanted a puppy, but too bad she was Sasuke's.

"I don't think you need to steal her." Sasuke said as he scratched Bella behind her ears.

"Why is that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because she's your present. Remember I had a little secret for you?" Sasuke explained to me, smiling.

This was the little secret? I stared at Sasuke a little clueless.

"What? What did you think it was?" Sasuke shook his head at me.

_A condom._

"You have one dirty mind, but yeah, Bella's yours to keep." Sasuke laughed at me.

I squealed happily and gently placed Bella on the ground to hug Sasuke. He looked pleasantly surprised, but I didn't care. He was so sweet. "I'm so happy that I could kiss you."

"That I don't mind." Sasuke puckered his lips and closed his eyes.

I shook my head, laughing, as I pulled away. "I'd rather kiss my new puppy. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

"No problem. I figured that you would be a dog person. She's three weeks old." Sasuke smiled at me.

I continued to play with Bella, saying random things to my new puppy. After a couple of minutes, I felt someone staring at me. I looked up at Sasuke and saw him smiling sweetly at me. I kind of felt something strange in my heart when I saw him smile at me like that. He kept looking at me with that same smile and felt a little uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked, smiling like a fool.

"You look really natural like that you know." Sasuke said. "It's cute seeing you act the way you do around a puppy. You'll probably be a good mother."

"Thanks." I looked at Bella again. She fell asleep gently in my arms.

"I should take you home now." Sasuke suddenly said. "It's getting late."

"Yeah." When I picked up Bella, her little head looked up at me before she yawned. Awww, she's so cute. I'll make sure I'll give Sasuke a nice birthday present one day.

The moment that we reached the garage door, Bella started whimpering. When I went into the garage, she started barking and trying to jump out of my arms. When I went back inside the house, she calmed down. "Sasuke I think you should keep her here and I'll come every day to visit her."

When I turned to leave, she started whimpering and I was torn at what to do. I looked towards Sasuke for help and he smirked at me.

"I guess you'll have to spend the night with me. No one is home to interrupt."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN: **Uh oh what will happen to Sakura now?Thanks for the reviews. They honestly made me happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Question from an anonymous reviewer (NekoAlley):_

You said Sasuke's Mom died? So….

**Why Sasuke's mother, which was introduced as Mikoto, still alive when in first chapter it was said that she died?**

I never said that Sasuke's mother died right? The only mother died that was mention in the story is the little boy's mother from Sakura's past…the one who gave the ring and made a promise to her. Now it was hinted that the little boy is _seemingly_ an Uchiha…it _could_ be Sasuke or Itachi, and since they share the same mother, Mikoto _suppose_ to be dead right? But she's alive and kicking, so why is that? Well if I told you that little detail then I might or would somehow spoil who is the child in Sakura's past. Though some of you might already know who is it, I could also spoil some events if I told what happen right?

BUT I would tell you something….the whole supposed to be dead issue is not going to be revealed with any of the _official_ chapters. SAY WHAT? If you notice Sakura doesn't know what happened next to the little boy, and since this is Sakura's POV…it would not be revealed what truly happened to the little boy and her mother…BUT don't panic because all confusion will still be answered because there will be side stories chapters that would not be Sakura's pov anymore. These side stories will answer who the little boy is, and some question that I don't want to raise in case it would spoil a thing.


	8. Coming Closer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is an AU so there will be OOC, if you don't like them better stop now.

**Thanks for my reviewers!: **

_Signed (official members):_ Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha ; princess-dq ; XOnaruxhinaOX ; crazychocochica17 ; kumikoX3chan ; High Queen Susan the Gentle ; mdtiger ; armeriamaria ; Oh My Kira ; SasuSaku Forever and Ever ; raven rose 101.

_Anonymous:_ NekoAlley

**Thank you so much! Every review just seriously made my day. It is the sole reason for me to update Thanks! I hope I wouldn't disappoint you for this chapter. Enjoy =)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**08: Coming Closer**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I nearly choked on nothing when I heard him say that.

"WHAT? You think I'm stupid or something? I'm going home." I blurted out and headed for the door again, but Bella's whining stopped me.

I turned around and looked into her sad puppy eyes. Ahh, why are her eyes so sad and cute. They make me feel so bad for leaving her alone in this house with Sasuke. Ahh, I'm so torn apart. I don't want to stay in this house alone with Sasuke, but I can't resist those little puppy eyes. Bella, why are you too cute? I looked from Bella to the garage door to Sasuke and back to Bella. What to do. What to do.

"Look how sad she looks. Are you really going to leave her alone here?" Sasuke grabbed Bella's paw and shook it at me.

"Shut up. I'm thinking."

If I stay here with Sasuke, who knows what could happen, but if I go home, Bella's sad puppy face is going to haunt me. Okay, so now I need an idea. What can I do so that I keep Sasuke away from me and spend the night here? Hmm…ooh, now I have an idea.

"Okay, so I'll stay." I said bluntly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, approvingly. "Alright. How should we do this?"

I put my hand up to slow Sasuke down. "Who said anything about spending time with you? Let's set some rules."

"Fine by me, but you're going to wish that you never made them." Sasuke smirked at me.

"Fine. One: no kissing. Two: no touching. Three: no sleeping together. Four: no walking in on anyone changing. Five: no walking in on anyone in the bathroom. Six: no throwing yourself at me." I counted each number off with my fingers. Hmm, six seems sufficient, but once I looked into Sasuke's eyes, I wasn't sure. Maybe I should have added some more.

Sasuke laughed after I said the last rule. "No throwing myself at you?"

"Yeah," I said in that matter-of-face voice.

"Well it should apply to you, too. You're the one always throwing yourself at me." Sasuke smirked as he untied his tie and loosened some of his buttons.

_Why is he so hot? _

No don't think like that. You've matured. Ugh, but why is he trying to seduce me with the same hot trick?  
_  
Probably because it works, but still he shouldn't do that._

Damn, I forgot to add in the no taking off clothes rule. And what does he mean by that? I'm not the one throwing myself at him.

"What do you mean? I never threw myself at you." I shot back.

"I do recall you telling me during our seductive sessions "I want you," and "Kiss me." Don't you agree?" Sasuke took a step closer to me. With one hand, he held Bella and with the other, he caressed my face.

Damn him. He had me. He knew he had me, too. I saw his sexy lips curl up into that infamous smirk that I practically memorized by now. I'm in big trouble now. Even his smirk seems to turn me on. I thought I was supposed to forget about him and focus on liking Itachi, but now that he's back in front of me, I just don't know. He looked into my eyes, reading me like an open book. He smiled smugly at me before leaning closer towards me. I placed my index finger on his lip to hold him back.

"What did I say about no kissing?" I screamed at him, my heart beating a hundred beats per second.

Sasuke backed up a little. "I'll only follow them if you follow them. The moment you break them," Sasuke smiled slyly at me. "Will be when we have our steamy evening together."

"I won't be breaking them anytime soon so can kiss your thoughts goodbye. And another rule, seven: no taking off clothes. You can't even loosen your buttons so I suggest you button up." I shook my head in front of his face like I was better than him, but inside, I was struggling.

"Whatever, girl, I'm hot right now. Just let me keep my shirt semi-unbuttoned." Sasuke looked irritated.

I guess I could let it slide for now as long as he didn't unbutton anymore. Why would he be hot right now? I shouldn't be talking because I can feel the heat rising to my face. Every time I see him with his shirt unbuttoned, I think about the elevator and the shower scene. AHHH! I need him out of my head. Could I trust myself with his shirt half buttoned? Yeah, I can. I really can because his body isn't that hot. It's just…really, really hot.

"Fine." I sighed, backing away. I'm getting sick of arguing with Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled slyly at me before cocking his head towards the kitchen.

"What?" I practically screamed at him.

"Chill girl. I'm starved. Want to help me cook dinner?" Sasuke didn't wait for my answer. Instead, he almost reached for my hand, by habit, but then stopped halfway. He nodded his head before walking into the kitchen alone.

I felt as if I got slapped in the face. Did Sasuke really just follow my rules? Oh my god.

I followed him into the kitchen just in time to see Sasuke placing Bella on a fluffy pillow. She walked around in a circle before curling up and sleeping. Aww, she's so adorable. I averted my attention towards Sasuke who was getting ingredients out from the pantry and refrigerator. I sat on Sasuke's kitchen counter and watched him. Okay, so maybe it's a little rude to sit on his kitchen counter, but it's a habit for me. Sasuke frowned at me before bringing out a box of flour. He placed the flour next to me and hesitated for a moment, but before I knew it, I was sprawled on the floor, screaming in pain.

"Jackass!" I screamed, rubbing my elbows. He used the flour to push me off the counter.

"What? You said no touching." Sasuke laughed at me.

So he thinks it's funny? When I get up, I'm going to pound you. I tried getting up, but I felt a jolt of pain go up my entire upper body before I lost all my power. It hurts to get up. I tried getting up again and failed once again, but this time I screamed in pain. I almost felt tears well up in my eyes, almost. Oh my god, it hurts so much. Stupid, damn Sasuke. I swear, if I broke both my arms, I'm going to get Sai to kill Sasuke. I laid on the floor in pain for a couple of more seconds when I felt two strong arms lift me up.

I looked up and there was Sasuke cringing at me. Wait, he's touching me! I don't care if I'm in pain, he broke the rules! Actually, I'm kind of grateful that he picked me up. Even in his arms, I could still feel the pain shooting from my elbows towards my upper body. Ahhh, I feel like I'm about to die. This hurts so much more than cramps during my period. Now that's saying something!

"I don't care about the no touching rule right now. You can't even get up and one look at your face, I know you feel like you're dying, so shut up." Sasuke said, ruefully.

It was as if Sasuke could read my mind. I let him carry me into the living room. He propped up some pillows and placed me down gently on the couch. He was especially careful with my arms. He muttered a curse before walking back into the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile a little. Sasuke was really sweet. A minute later, Sasuke came back with a first aid kit, a bottle of water, and a chair. He placed the chair right next to me and sat in it. He opened the kit, taking out an Advil.

"Open your mouth." Sasuke ordered.

I did as he said since I knew he was just helping me. He plopped the little tablet into my mouth and poured some water into my mouth. I swallowed the water and the pill, closing my eyes. I opened them again when I felt Sasuke begin to massage my elbows. I heard this loud gurgling sound or maybe a growling sound. I looked Sasuke's tummy and remembered that he was hungry.

"You don't have to do this. Go eat." I told him. I kind of felt bad since I heard his stomach growl.

"I can wait. You're my first priority." Sasuke smiled cutely at me.

I felt my face heat up. I knew I was blushing like crazy. That was extremely sweet of Sasuke. It sounds like something my dream guy would say to me, but too bad Sasuke's not the one. I closed my eyes as Sasuke massaged my elbows gently. They felt so much better. I opened my eyes to look at Sasuke since I felt his eyes looking at me. He smiled at me before focusing back on my massage. I felt my heart flutter a little before secretly smiling back.

"So where did you learn how to massage so well?" I asked him, feeling the pain slowly creep away.

Sasuke laughed. "My mom always complained that her shoulders hurt, so ever since I was five, I massaged her shoulders for her."

"You're really sweet to your mom." I softly said, remembering what Mikoto-san said about Sasuke.

_"My younger one, he's my precious. He takes care of me better than anyone else. If someone tells him I have a slight cold, he'll come straight home and make me soup. He'll feed me food and medicine until I get better."_

"Yeah, she's always been there for me. If I lost her, man, I don't know if I'll survive. She's always been my rock and my angel. I would kill anyone who tried to hurt her." Sasuke spoke seriously.

I felt a smile creep unto my face I when I felt a dirty thought pop into my mind. "So didn't she teach you not to treat girls badly or did you just completely miss that part?"

Sasuke gave me a look that spoke volumes. "What are you talking about? I treat you well."

That's true, but that's not what I'm looking for, idiot.

"I mean how come you play girls and stuff when you're so loyal to your mom? People always say that when you pick the guy you're in love with, make sure he treats his mom well because that's how he'll treat you. But you, you're the exact opposite. You treat girls like dirt. You act as if they're nothing. You play them and then forget that they have feelings. You-" I lectured him.

"Those girls mean nothing to me. I treat the girls who mean something to me well." Sasuke shouted at me. He got up, frustrated at me. "Sakura stop talking about other girls when you and I are together!"

Sasuke picked up everything he brought into the kitchen and stalked into the kitchen. I was stunned. How did I piss Sasuke off so quickly? I slowly got up from the couch, realizing that my arms were fully healed. I looked towards the kitchen, longingly. Should I go in there? I'm going to have to face him sooner or later. I slowly walked into the kitchen and found Sasuke flipping food on the stove. I touched Sasuke's arm carefully, but he flinched before looking at me. I winched knowing that I either hurt him badly or pissed him off really badly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean for you to get angry." I placed a little kiss on his cheek. Okay, so I broke the rules, but it's an exception. I didn't want Sasuke to be pissed at me.

Sasuke smiled, still cooking his food. "You know, you broke the rules, but I'll let them slide since I broke the rules twice."

"So we're even?" I asked him.

"Even." Sasuke laughed before taking a plate out and placing the food on it. He saw me eyeing the food before smirking. "So are you ready to help me cook you helpless girl?"

"Excuse me? Me, helpless? I don't think so. So what can I help you cook?" I asked him.

"Brownies." Sasuke pointed to the ingredients on the counter. "Think you can make delicious brownies?"

I smiled smugly at him. "Of course I can. That's the one thing I make better than Sai and my mom put together."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before concentrating on cooking some more food. Whatever he was cooking, it smelled really good. I mixed all the brownie ingredients together. I carried the bowl and walked towards the refrigerator. I blocked Sasuke's view of the inside of the fridge as I looked for my secret ingredient. Aha, I found it. I felt Sasuke's curious eyes watching me, but I hid whatever I was doing very well. I closed the refrigerator door and mixed everything together.

"What were you doing there?" Sasuke asked me.

"Nothing." I smiled highly at him. I continued mixing the brownie mix until Sasuke stuck his finger in the bowl and licked the mix off his finger. "Hey!"

"I don't know what you put in there, but it takes good. I think I'll just eat the brownie mix. Forget about baking it." Sasuke took another swipe with his finger.

Before he could get any into his mouth, I smacked his finger. He glared at me and wiped the brownie mix on my face. I yelled at him, but he only smirked at me. He laughed hysterically until I came after him with a spatula in my hand. I chased him around the kitchen until he took some flour and threw it right at my face. I spat some of it out of my mouth before screaming.

"You good for nothing jackass!" I grabbed some pepper paste and smeared it all over his face.

"Yo, what the fuck!" Sasuke yelled at me and grabbed my spatula, smearing the brownie mix all over my face down to my neck.

"Hey!" I chased him around again, half tripping on everything in sight.

Oh my god, how could he do that to me. I caught up with him and tripped him so he came crashing down. I laughed at him before running behind the island. He got up, glaring at me. I cracked up at his pepper paste covered face. Haha, he looked like an angry old man. Haha! Oh my god, his face is priceless. I wished that I had a camera. I wiped some of the brownie mix off my face and Bella barked, her tail wagging happily. Sorry Bella, but no chocolate for you. I threw some soda on him and cracked up like crazy.

"You think it's funny?" Sasuke asked, coming closer to me.

"Yeah, I think it's hilarious. You should really look at your face right now. I bet if you ran out like this in public, people would shoot you because you look like Freddy. You know that hideous murderer that kills teens in their dreams?" I taunted him. Oohh, I was having so much fun with this.

Before I could I stop laughing, Sasuke sprayed water all over me. I sputtered and blinked several times. I saw Sasuke coming after me so I ran around the kitchen again with Sasuke following me. Suddenly, I slipped on the water on the floor and went crashing down with Sasuke soon following. I lied on the ground for several moments before opening my eyes, grasping the situation.

Sasuke had his hands on either side of my head, his face inches away from mine. I heard him breathing deeply as I realized that he was on top of me. His body was pressed against mine and I could feel the water and soda sinking into my clothes. Sasuke cupped the back of my head with one hand while with the other, he propped himself so he was in a kissable position. I could barely breathe as I felt his lips come closer to mine. I felt my arms hug his waist closer to me while I closed my eyes. I knew I shouldn't kiss him, but my mind became fuzzy like before.

_No more temptations. No more seductions. _

He had me. I knew he had me. And he knew that he had me. I felt something tickling my feet that I bursted out in laughter, pushing Sasuke off me. I got up and scooped Bella up. I kept her away from my face because of the chocolate, but aww how adorable is she? She kicked with her feet to get closer to my face. In the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke shake his head while he took Bella from me.

"Don't do that, Bella. You ruined my moment with Sakura. I didn't buy you so that you could ruin everything for me and Sakura." Sasuke shook his head and placed Bella on the cushion again. "Stay here."

I laughed at his conversation with Bella. What a funny player. He does all this just for one kiss. I kind of feel bad for him. Damn, just having Sasuke so closed to me screws me over. I forget about everything when it's just me and him. I felt my heart beat faster when I thought about kissing him. What is this feeling? Do I like Sasuke? No, I can't. I like Itachi, but how come I don't feel anything when I think about Itachi anymore.

"So Sakura, do you want to continue?" Sasuke interrupted my thoughts, pulling me into his arms. He kissed my neck gently, "Or would you like to change into something nicer?"

"Do you even have to ask?" What a retard. He knows my answer.

"You know where my room is. I'll put your brownie mix in the oven. Oh yeah, pick out a nice dress, but not the crème one." Sasuke waved me off.

I ran up the stairs soaked with different drinks. I felt my feet trudging up the stairs. I didn't know how heavy my dress pants were when they were wet. I sighed, cursing off Sasuke. That good for nothing son-of-a-bitch. He broke the rules. He broke them. I smiled evilly knowing that I could torture him with that for a while, but then again, I broke the rules, too. I didn't push him away, again. I slapped myself mentally. I was supposed to behave. I was supposed to ignore him and his hotness, but no, I had to be the fool that I was.

"DAMN SASUKE!" I yelled. I looked down the stairs and waited for Sasuke's reaction, but I heard nothing.

I took a deep breath…

"WHAT?"

I turned around, half smiling at Sasuke. He gave the look, the look my brother gives when he's annoyed with me.

"Nothing," I sputtered out. "I was just seeing if you were being a stalker. I guess you are."

Sasuke gave me another look before smirking. He leaned against the wall, his hand running through his hair like some sexy beach boy that I would love to keep by my side. From far away, his smirk was actually pretty sexy and completed him. I felt my breath caught before Sasuke spoke in a husky voice that could melt a girl's heart.

"Do I need to remind you that I'm not an idiot like your brother?" Sasuke's lips curled out of a smirk and into a sly, sexy smile.

If I could write a novel on Sasuke's lips, I would have a lot to say. The way his lips can turn my legs into mush so that I almost lose control of my legs can send unnecessary vibes down my spine. His lips, when they kiss my neck feel so tender, so gentle that I lose control. His lips have a natural shine that shimmers in the sunlight. When he lips his lips, I can't think straight. Whenever I see that smirk, I want to rip it off his face, until now. It was irresistibly sexy. His lips are seductive, tantalizing, and so kissable. That's the reason why I can't control myself when he starts to kiss me.

"Shut up." I simply said, coming back into reality.

I continued walking up the steps into Sasuke's room. The whole time, I felt Sasuke's gaze burn into my entire body. Even though the walk should have taken five seconds, it felt as if an eternity passed by. I could hardly put one foot in front of the other and my heart wouldn't stop racing. I practically ran into his room and wanted to kiss his floor.

_Oh my god, what is wrong with me? _

I quickly locked the door before ripping my wet clothes off. I ran into the bathroom and placed my shirt, undergarments, and jeans into the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked like a mess. I had brownie mix on one side of my face while my hair was all over the place. I gasped as I looked at the horror of clumps stuck to my scalp. But what missed me off the most wasn't the brownie or my hair, it was my overall complexion. I looked like I was blushing all over. My cheeks were extra rosy as if I had anything to blush about. Psh, that jackass Sasuke is nothing to be blushing about.

He's a stupid damn player. A PLAYER! And I'm not going to let him have his ways. Nope. Not happening. But if he thinks he can win me over, he's wrong. Two can play this game and I'm determined to win. No, I will win.

I took the fastest shower I have ever taken in my life and dried myself off. I used the blow dryer to dry my hair. I curled the ends slightly and pulled some strands of hair into a half ponytail. I curled a little more ends before walking out of the bathroom. I waltzed into his closest, my eyes setting on the gorgeous crème dress. I forced myself to turn away and found a midnight blue dress that flowed towards the ground. It was like a tube top, but in the middle was a small string that tied around my neck. I found gorgeous chandelier earrings and a kept my simple heart necklace on. I looked at the ring the little boy gave me so long ago. I smiled remembering that I had to keep my kiss for him and not give it away to Sasuke.

I walked gracefully down the steps where Sasuke waited at the bottom. There was something in the way that he smiled. It wasn't like his other smiles, but the ones where you can tell that he loved me. It was impossible because Sasuke was a player. He doesn't love any girl, especially me, but for some reason, my heart wouldn't believe it. I shoved the smile out of my head and smiled sweetly at him.

When I reached the last step, I tripped over myself and fell into Sasuke's arms. I glared at my feet before looking up at Sasuke, who had his usual, ugly, disgusting smirk plastered on his face. Forget what I said about it being sexy. It's the most hideous thing I have ever seen in my life!

"I thought you said that you weren't going to throw yourself at me." Sasuke pulled me closer to him.

Immediately, I tried pulling out of his arms, but he only brought me closer. Figures. He shook his head as a way to indicate not to try. He leaned closer to me, his head coming next to mine. He whispered sexily into my ear.

"You broke the rules so where's my kiss?"

Before I knew it, I was walking happily into the kitchen while Sasuke was curled up in a little ball holding onto his balls. I laughed happily before stopping dead in front of the kitchen. I slowly looked into the dining room and gasped. The lights were off and a couple of candles were lit romantically. In the center was a gorgeous crème cake and food was scattered around it. The table was cozy so that it could fit a couple. On top of the cake were real roses placed as decoration. Soft petals were shaped into a heart that finished off the dinner table. I turned around, smiling at Sasuke. I felt tears in my eyes while his glare soon softened when he saw my eyes.

I felt a tear fall and Sasuke walked over to wipe it away. I continued smiling at him, still feeling the tears in my eyes. Why was I like this? I ran into Sasuke's arms and hugged him tightly. At first, Sasuke stood stunned with my arms wrapped around his neck. Then, I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist into a warm embrace. I forgot for the moment that I was in the arms of the guy I despised and let go of all the reasons why I shouldn't be in his arms. The tears finally spilled out of my eyes as I smiled. Who could have known that a player could make me cry so happily? No guy had ever done something as sweet as this before. This side of Sasuke…it was one that I would never forget for the rest of my life.

"Sakura." Sasuke said softly next to my ear.

"Mhmm?"

"You're worth every extra step." Sasuke kissed my cheek before leading me towards the dinner table.

Before he seated me at the table, he wipes away any excess tears, kissing my nose. He sat across from me as he began eating his food. We were silent as we ate our food, which was amazing. I was surprised that he could cook so well. Then again, he surprises me all the time with little things I never knew before. I hate to admit it, but I never thought that I would be getting closer to a player. It's a different atmosphere for me.

I was still eating when I felt Sasuke's eyes staring at me. I looked up, past the candlelight, into his eyes. Although he was across from me, I never felt closer to him than as in this moment. I stared deeply into his eyes, forgetting about everything. There was something mesmerizing about his eyes. The shape, the color, the subtle changes that I never noticed before are all new to me. The longer I looked, the more I wanted to pull away because I was scared of what I could see in his eyes, what he could see in my eyes.

The sudden beeping from the oven woke me from my daze. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that the brownies were done.

"I'll go get them." I quickly said, running out of the room.

As soon as I reached the kitchen, I held my heart, which was beating faster than ever. I felt my hands shake as I tried to calm myself down. What has gotten into me? Why am I like this? Could I be sick? I shook the questions out of my head and got the brownies out. I let them cool for a couple of minutes before I cut two even pieces for Sasuke and me. I looked into the freezer for vanilla ice cream. Score, I found a carton of it, but mmm, I see chocolate ice cream. I placed a scoop of vanilla ice cream on Sasuke's place and a chocolate scoop on my plate.

I carefully walked back into the dining room, placing the plate in front of Sasuke.

"Thank you." Sasuke bowed, kindly.

"You're welcome." I said back, politely.

I took my first bite and squealed silently to myself. Mmm, I felt the brownie melt in my mouth along with the chocolate ice cream. I was about to take another bite when Sasuke exploded with happiness.

"Yo, these are the best tasting brownies ever. Seriously, Sakura, where did you learn how to bake like this? It's like eating heaven in a spoonful." Sasuke complimented me.

I laughed a little before continuing. The whole time, I couldn't stop smiling at Sasuke as he ate the brownie and ice cream like a little kid. Suddenly, I was placed back eighteen years to when I was five. Sasuke wasn't in front of me anymore; instead, there was the little boy, whose face I still can't see, sitting across from me. He was eating the brownies and ice cream just like Sasuke was. He kept smiling at me with the same teeth missing.

I looked away, feeling guilty. I was placed back in reality and saw Sasuke eating across from me once again. I felt sick to my stomach. The whole time I was with Sasuke, I forgot about the little boy, the little boy that I promised to myself that I would wait for him to come kiss me. I picked up my plates, walking into the kitchen. I cleaned off the plate and put each plate away. I slowly sat down on the steps, lost in my own thoughts.

_I looked at his palm and smiled brightly. The ring that I wanted was there. He put on for me and kissed the ring and my hand. "It's so we'll meet again. What's your name?"_

It's haunting me now. I stared off into the distance, trying to remember everything I knew about that day while twirling the plastic ring around my finger.

"It's so we'll meet again."

I looked up, expected the little boy in front of me, but instead I saw Sasuke crouched on the floor in front of me.

"What did you say?" I asked, disbelieving my eyes.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Sasuke shook his head, laughing.

_"It's so we'll meet again."_

I could have sworn that Sasuke said those words to me. Maybe I was dreaming it.

"I should go." I quickly got up, but Sasuke grabbed my wrist.

"What about Bella? Isn't she the reason why you stayed so long in the first place?" Sasuke stopped me.

I can't stay here any longer. You don't understand, Sasuke. You remind me about the little boy, about the promise I made to myself. I can't stay. You keep reminding me. You keep making me guilty. You…you keep reminding me. I have to find the little boy. It's killing me that I haven't met him yet.

"I can't. I can't." I felt myself repeating the same words over and over again.

"You can. Trust me, you can." Sasuke cupped my face.

Trust you?

"Haha, trust you? Trust you and your STD's? In your dreams." I laughed, forgetting about the little boy again.

"What? Since when do I have STD's?" Sasuke looked offended.

"Since always. You probably got them when you slept with other girls." I laughed at my joke. "You're probably yeast-infected, tehe."

"I'm clean. You can check my blood donor card. I never sleep with girls anyhow." Sasuke whipped out his blood donor card and saw that he had no STD's.

"Sorry, I don't sleep with players." I waved like a bitch before running off.

Of course I didn't get very far when Sasuke tackled me. He picked up me, tickling me everywhere. I couldn't stop laughing, so I couldn't pull away from him. He dragged me into the kitchen where Bella was and picked her up, placing her on my lap. He carried me and Bella into his room and gently let Bella curl up on a pillow. With me, he didn't bother letting go. He smirked evilly at me, pulling the zipper from the back of the dress down. I jumped and my hand went to the zipper, instantly.

I gave him a dirty look, but he ignored it. He hugged me close, his hand zipping up the zipper.

"It's only if you misbehave." Sasuke whispered sexily in my ear.

"Which I won't. You watch it. I'll remind you of how much it hurts to be kicked the balls twice in one day." I shot back at him.

"You wouldn't want me to become infertile." Sasuke pouted.

"Who would want your baby? I would feel bad for your child, so I'd probably steal him or her away from something disgusting like you." I spoke highly.

Sasuke smirked at me. "You don't need to steal him or her away. That child will also be yours."

"AHHH!" I covered my ears and walked away. "I did not need to hear that."

Sasuke walked towards me. "Why? Does the truth hurt? You and I are going to end up in bed together one or another, especially with how we act when we're in each other's arms."

I glared at Sasuke. "Not unless I get into bed with your brother."

Somehow, that comment didn't faze him. It only made Sasuke's smirk grow even bigger.

"Are you so sure about that?" Sasuke's lips inched closer to mine, so close that I could barely breathe anymore.

"Yeah," I whispered so softly that I wasn't sure if Sasuke even heard it.

"Because I don't think that'll happen." Sasuke's lips looked sexy and enchanting at this point.

We pulled away when we heard Sasuke's cell phone ring.

"WHAT?" He barked into, pissed.

I looked away, my face getting red. SHIT! I did it again. I almost let him kiss me again. Thank god for interruptions. If this continues, I don't think I'll have to worry about Sasuke taking my first kiss. I sighed, relieved before listening on Sasuke's conversation.

"Yes, you're interrupting." Sasuke said, pissed. "No, shut up."

I laughed silently, listening to Sasuke's reaction.

"Naruto, you're the worst best friend I have." Sasuke glared at the wall. "No, you go have gay sex with your gay ass friends."

I watched, amused at the conversation. Gay sex? Ewww! I didn't need to hear that, but Sasuke's reaction was more than enough for me. I wonder who Naruto is. He sounds like a funny kid and I think I like him. Any guy that can piss Sasuke off is Okayed by me.

"Fag. We're not best friends anymore." Sasuke yelled into the phone. "What skills do you have? Shut up, that's bullshit. You're interrupting something very important. What else is so important? What? Not just any girl."

I could barely hear the last part because he whispered it, but I still heard it. Aww, that was so sweet of him.

"Fuck off. I'll see ya tomorrow, alright? later man." Sasuke finally lowered his tone before looking at me. "So, where did we leave off?"

I ran over towards Bella and pat her. "I was just going to kick you out of the room so that I could sleep with Bella."

"How about we share the bed, like last time?" Sasuke walked sneakily towards me.

"How about not?" I picked up Bella and placed her on my lap to block Sasuke.

Sasuke placed one hand next to my ear on the wall and picked up Bella with the other. He placed her somewhere else before slamming his other hand on the other side of my hand on the wall. He was so close and very sexy. Usually, people's faces were supposed to get uglier up close, but Sasuke's face gets hotter each time.

"Want to know what all the other girls are talking about?" Sasuke whispered into my ears, tickling me slightly.

"No."

"But you won't ever know because you're different. Those other girls can't compare to you." Sasuke closed his eyes.

Oh my god. Why is he closing his eyes? He's even hotter with his eyes closed like this. He's ready to kiss me again. Move. Move you stupid idiot. Stupid body, move. Sasuke's eyes suddenly opened as if he were reading my mind. He smiled sexily at me before taking off his shirt. Instantly, I melted on the bed.

DAMNNNNN! He's so hot! His body is so nice. I wouldn't mind sleeping with him.

Ahhh, I didn't just think that. Sakura you're not lusting after guys. You're not some whore who sleeps around.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke smirked knowingly at me.

"Like? Psh, you're brother's body is so much hotter." Okay, so I lied. I'm not about to make Sasuke win this round.

"Really? Now if I remember…"

"Oh shut up you cocky player." I blurted out, pissed.

I hate when he reminds me of something that I don't want to remember.

"I win." Sasuke laughed.

"You broke the rules," I said, remembering the rules.

"You misbehaved." Sasuke simply said.

"Since when?"

"Since always." Sasuke kissed my cheek before picking me up.

He placed me gently down on the bed while he lied on top of me, resting. I stared at him horrified, but he ignored me. He hugged me tightly and closed his eyes. Aww, he's so cute.

"Get off." I spoke bluntly.

Sasuke kissed my neck, sending fire throughout my entire body again. I froze before letting him take over. I felt his hands moving near my low back as I played with his silky soft hair. Sasuke got off of me and pulled me into his arms. I fell against his body, closing my eyes happily. We were quiet for a while, maybe an hour or two. I didn't know if he was asleep, but I waited to ask him something.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

So he was awake.

"Do you like being a player?" I cautiously asked.

I turned my head to look at him. His eyes were tired, but he smiled weakly at me. His tightened his grip around my waist and snuggled his head next to mine. I gently leaned back against him, waiting for his answer. Sasuke muttered something quietly before placing a kiss in my hair.

"That's a hard question."

"What do you mean? It's either yes or no." I whipped around to face him.

I was suddenly aware of how close our faces were. His deep breaths mixed in with mine, making my heart flutter. Sasuke sighed before wincing as if he were in pain. I placed my hand on his cheek, shaking my head. Please just tell me the truth.

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand why I'm a player." Sasuke looked away from me.

There was something in his eyes as he zoned out: sadness. Could someone have broken his heart that he became a player? He looked so lost and sad that it broke my heart, just like the little boy. The little boy looked lost and sad just like Sasuke. Why did I always compare him and Sasuke now? Sasuke slowly slipped back towards reality as he turned to look at me. Maybe I didn't understand why he was a player, but I want to.

"Okay." I spoke softly. "Will you tell me later, maybe?"

"Will you wait for me?" Sasuke touched my hand, bringing it up to his lips.

For some reason I felt like that question asked more questions, like there were different meanings in the question. But before I could think more carefully I said, "Yes."

He smiled his cute smile that made his eyes turn into little crescent moons and kissed my hand. This side of Sasuke, his romantic side, is making me feel so crazy. I'm starting to like this side of Sasuke more and more. I'll admit that much, but I hate that player side of Sasuke. I hate how he plays girls and breaks their hearts, but I'm starting to love how he treats me when we're alone. I wonder if he'll act this way even when I'm not the one he's pursuing.

"So do you want me to go buy the condoms now or do you want to just sleep together without them?" Sasuke's eyes teased me.

"Eww!" I pushed him away, but I forgot that he was holding me and I fell on top of him, off the bed.

"I'm guessing you want to just sleep with me right now." Sasuke touched the zipper again.

I grabbed his hand and threatened him, "Don't you dare try touching me there again. If you even try to take my clothes off, I'll slap you so hard, you'll wish that you were never born."

"Oo, you're scaring me, Sakura." Sasuke kissed my collarbone. "But who said anything about taking our clothes off?"

His eyes were teasing me again and I groaned. Did he just trick me again with the condom thing.

"Dude, you have such a dirty mind. I guess having virgin lips makes a girl hornier." Sasuke laughed, hysterically.

"Shut up. You would think that, too, if some guy started to reach for your zipper." I gently punched his chest.

Damn, I wished I didn't do that. I forgot that he was shirtless for a second and now I'm aware of how his body fits against mine.

"I hope no guy ever touches me anywhere." Sasuke made a face.

I glared at him. "I meant that if you were a girl."

"I don't mind being a guy. I don't have to worry about giving birth or having those painful menstrual cramps that my mom always complains about during her period." Sasuke nodded his head as he picked both us up.

"Jackass. Stop changing what I'm trying to say." I walked towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Sasuke grabbed my wrist and twirled me back into his arms.

"I…" I started to say, but then Sasuke closed his eyes hotly again.

I closed my eyes waiting for him to kiss me. I felt myself leaning closer to him, but it felt as if he were so far away.

"Get away from my girl!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN: **AgainThanks for the reviews! I truly appreciate them. So is there anyone who could guess who "interrupt" them again? There is a question that was raised by Sakura here, and I was surprise that no one ask that particular question up 'til now. I'm sorry if it seems that Itachi is getting out of the picture already, and it seems like he doesn't get much "show time", but there is actually a big surprise for Itachi here….and since Naruto was already introduce this chapter, answers were bit by bit getting unfold. Next chapter would probably raise a lot of questions. And you'll know why, tomorrow I guess.

Ja ne!


	9. An Epiphany of the Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is an AU so there will be OOC, if you don't like them better stop now.

**Thanks for my reviewers!:**

_Signed:_ Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha ; crazychocochica17 ; princess-dq ; XOnaruxhinaOX ; armeriamaria ; raven rose 101 ; I Wish I Was A Dinosaur ; yume08 ; Angel Hidden In The Shadows ; Oh My Kira ; MichiiHaru-chan ; mdtiger ; FlowerFairy9751 ; phoenixfire211.

_Anonymous: _Alix the new Alice ; crazysnow ; DEVILxXxNEKO ; xXMayuXx.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS JUST DEFINITELY MADE MY DAY! THANKS LOT! Hope you enjoy this chapter =)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**09: ****An Epiphany of the Heart**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I looked over towards the voice, thankful for an interruption, but surprised to see the person. He stood tall in front of us, his lips curled into a cute smirk, not the disgusting smirk that Sasuke has, but a cute one. His hair was spiked up. He looked disapprovingly at Sasuke and me, his eyes glaring at us, but then his entire facial expression changed. He started laughing, his lips curling up into the most adorable smile I have ever seen. His eyes became tinier, but he was so cute.

"Teme, you should have seen the look on your face." The newcomer laughed, he had to bend over to control his laughter.

Sasuke walked over to him and knocked him over. "Dobe. How did you even get inside?"

"I have a spare key, jackass. That hurt!" the newcomer rubbed his head, pouting cutely.

This new guy was definitely really cute and had a really cute pout.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke muttered several curses under his breath.

Oh, so this guy was the Naruto that Sasuke was talking with on the phone earlier. Haha, I like this guy. He's so funny and so cute. He has such a good personality. I smiled at him and he smiled back, slyly. When Sasuke's back was turned, Naruto grabbed my wrist and we went running down the steps with Sasuke shouting at Naruto.

"Give her back to me!" Sasuke yelled from his room, chasing after us.

"Nah, I like her." Naruto yelled back, pulling on my arm to run faster.

"FUCKER!" Sasuke yelled, pissed.

"I'll return her when I'm done. See ya man in a week or so. We're going to get married somewhere banging!" Naruto yelled, laughing playfully.

I heard Bella barking from the bedroom and I was so touched. I'll miss you Bella. I followed Naruto because I knew he was only joking and trying to make Sasuke pissed. Naruto flung open the front door, pushed me into his sleek Acura TSX. Naruto stepped on the accelerator and sped off. From the rear view window, I saw Sasuke chasing after us, probably yelling some more curse words. I smiled happily before buckling up. I opened the window and let the cool breeze soothe my face.

Naruto started blasting some music and I went crazy. I wonder…

"What did you say to Sasuke on the phone?"

"Oh, I was bugging him about clubbing tonight and he said he was busy. I didn't know he was with a banging girl like you. We had fun without him, but he's a gay fag. I went to kick his ass, but instead I came out with you." Naruto smiled cheerfully.

"Oh haha, thank you. What did you tell Sasuke about gay sex?" I asked, hoping it didn't sound too weird.

Suddenly, Naruto bursted out in laughter. "It was a joke. I told him to go fuck some guys 'cause he didn't go clubbing and he told me to have gay sex with my gay friends. I don't hang out with gay guys. He just dissed both our friends. Wait until I tell Deidara about what Sasuke said."

"Wait so you and Sasuke are really tight?" I asked, wondering about this kid.

"Yeah, we practically grew up together: me, Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Shikamaru, and Kiba. We're tighter than the jeans you probably wear." Naruto bobbed his head to the music.

"Itachi-kun?" my heart skipped a beat when I heard Itachi's name.

Now I can know some secrets about these boys.

"Woah, wait, did you just call Itachi… Itachi-kun?" Naruto asked, lowering the music and closing my window.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" I asked, confused.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, it's no problem. I just haven't heard anyone say that name for awhile."

For awhile? Does that mean someone used to call him Itachi-kuni too? Hmmn…maybe his ex-girlfriends.

"So let me ask you some questions." Naruto asked, speeding up once again.

"Okay." I felt as if I were super close Naruto even though I just met him.

"Name, age, status." Naruto quickly said.

So he was very straightforward. "Haruno Sakura. 23. Single."

"Wrong. Status: Engaged to Uzumaki Naruto. Remember? "Naruto laughed cutely.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him. He was like a little kid. He had so much energy that it was cute. I had a feeling that he would be very charismatic, which was never a bad thing. I looked over at Naruto and he was smiling. Ahhh, his smile is to die for. It's so cute and it lights up his entire face. He has the perfect smile.

"Anyhow, you got Sasuke hooked." Naruto started to become a little serious. "He never ditches going clubbing with us and you two were wearing formal clothes. Well actually, he wasn't wearing a shirt, which reminds me, were you two going to have sex?"

"NO!" I screamed, denying anything between Sasuke and me.

"Haha, man you're really defensive about that. I wonder…"

I sat in silence. I didn't know what to say to Naruto. Why couldn't he goof off again so that we wouldn't have to talk about this?

"Anyhow, you're the first girl he ever brought into his house." Naruto softly said that I barely heard him.

"What?"

"Yeah, believe it or not but no girl has ever gone home with Sasuke and he never went home with another girl." Naruto stared out blankly into the road.

I decided to ignore what Naruto said. He was a player and he never slept with any girl? I highly doubt that. Why else would all these girls be dying to be with Sasuke?

"So where are we going?" I asked Naruto, changing the topic.

He must have noticed that I didn't like talking about the good side of Sasuke because he looked over at me surprised.

"We're going over Kiba's house since clubbing is out of the question with you around." Naruto made a quick turn onto a street. "Anyhow, do you know who Kiba is?"

"Of course I do. I met him at the ski resort. He's such a cutie. I would so marry him." I gushed playfully.

"Hey, you're cheating on me! I don't like cheaters!" Naruto pouted.

_Awww!_

"I'm sorry Naruto, I wasn't cheating. I was joking with you. I would marry Kiba if we weren't engaged." I flashed a smile at him.

"That's even worse. Just stop talking, girl." Naruto laughed.

Naruto parked the car skillfully into the driveway before getting out of the car. He ran over to the passenger side to open the door for me. He bent over as he allowed me to get out of the car. Aww, he's such a gentleman, unlike that stupid player. Well Sasuke can be a sweet guy, but hmpf, I don't care about him. Players do anything to get what they want.

What is up with these guys being so rich? Kiba's house was gorgeous and huge. Is he an heir, too, but if he is then why is he working for Sasuke? So many questions, but I don't feel like being nosy tonight. Well, actually I lied: I want to be nosy about Itachi and Sasuke. Maybe I'll find some more information about these two.

We walked up to the front door in silence, the aroma of flowers filling my nose with a sweet scent. I heard the door unlocking and some arguing.

"Mr. Fuji don't worry I'll open the door. Go home and rest. I'll take care of everything." Kiba said as he opened the door.

"But young master, I will gladly serve you any day. Let me do my job." Mr. Fuji, I'm assuming he's the butler, said to Kiba.

"No! You're daughter is sick so go take care of her. You've been so awful this past week because of her. You won't even listen to my father when he told you to go home and be with her. Shoo!" Kiba gently pushed Mr. Fuji out the door. "Come back when she feels better."

Kiba finally noticed us and his face lit up. "Sakura-san!"

"Kiba!" Aww, he remembered me. "I missed you!"

"Me, too. Hey Naruto, where's your boyfriend Sakura-san?" Kiba asked, looking past Naruto and me.

"Boyfriend?" Naruto and I both asked at the same time.

"Sasuke. Where is he?" Kiba frowned when he looked at me.

"Psh, that's not her boyfriend. I'm her fiancé Kiba, so get it right." Naruto held my hand to convince Kiba that we were engaged.

Kiba looked shocked, and then he thought about it before he glared at Naruto. "You're lying to me. Stop making jokes like that."

"Whatever, man. Sasuke's pissed that I stole her from him. I interrupted their moment." Naruto's eyes twinkled.

"Moment?" Kiba asked, confused. "Oh I get it! Man I thought they already did it at the ski resort"

"What? I would never sleep with Sasuke. He's disgusting!" I protested, disgusted that everyone's associating me with Sasuke all over again.

Naruto and Kiba chuckled. They gave each other a high-five before laughing even harder. I glared at them. What was so funny? I mean what happened to the sweet Kiba?

"What's so funny?" I pouted, pissed that they were laughing at me.

"You're reaction. It was only a joke. Man, do you hate Sasuke that much?" Naruto laughed. "Man I wish I could see Sasuke's face every time you say that."

"Fuck off Naruto."

I turned around, surprised to see Sasuke standing there, his eyes shooting sparks at Naruto. Damn, he was pissed. Naruto composed himself before giving Sasuke a smirk. Kiba smiled at Sasuke, hiding behind me. Naruto held his hand out to Sasuke, who ignored it. Sasuke glared at Naruto and then at me.

"I think I'll take my girl back." Sasuke reached for my hand, but Naruto pulled me behind him.

"She's my wife so get a new girl." Naruto teased Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes flared up again and Kiba cowered behind me. Actually, I think I hid behind Naruto, too because Sasuke looked really scary. I think the first time I saw Sasuke pissed scared me, but now, it's really scary to see him like this. I can't believe Naruto can just stand up to him like that.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke, yes I know my name." Naruto laughed.

"Fucker."

"Aww, don't be mean now." Naruto pinched Sasuke's cheeks. "You look ugly when you're mad."

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, probably waking up the whole neighborhood.

Naruto cocked his head towards me. "Don't be scared of him when he's like this. It's nothing."

"Give her back."

"Nah, I'll keep her for myself. She is pretty banging and why would I give my wife to you? I told you that we were getting married. We're already married and we're getting ready to party." Naruto held my hand tightly.

Maybe this joke has gone far enough because Sasuke looks like he's going to kill Naruto, but why doesn't Naruto really care?

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice went soft.

"Naruto man, I think you should stop. Sasuke's really pissed now. His voice got soft." Kiba whimpered from behind me.

"Let her choose." Naruto smirked at Sasuke. "Sakura do you want me or Sasuke? Don't mind his retarded face. He only gets like that around me. He won't sock me in the face if you choose me."

What do I do? I mean Sasuke looks so much like a serial killer that I'm too scared to think. Okay, Naruto's just joking around with Sasuke, but Sasuke does not like it at all. I mean look at his face. He still has sparks shooting out of his eyes and his lips are pressed so tightly I can only see a thin line. But then again, I'm not Sasuke's girl so he shouldn't be so possessive. Plus, Naruto's just having some fun…he's only having fun.

"I like Naruto more than you." I placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek, continuing the joke.

"See Sasuke. Get over it." Naruto laughed, jumping up and down.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Naruto before grabbing my wrist quickly away from Naruto. He looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

"Y-y-yeah. Why wouldn't I?" He's so intimidating right now.

Sasuke's lips curled up into that same sly smirk before bringing his face closer to mine. "Because you're mine."

"Yo, let's keep this PG-13. Can we?" Naruto placed his hand between on Sasuke's lips so that Sasuke kissed Naruto's hand instead. "Yo man, that's disgusting. You just kissed my hand."

Sasuke wiped his mouth, glaring at Naruto for interrupting. "It's your fault. You put your damn disgusting hand there. You just fucked me over."

"How so?" Naruto stuck out his tongue.

I simply smiled at these two arguing. So it's been a month and a half since I saw this player and I have seen so many different sides to this guy. Some of them are actually turn ons, but he's still a player. I can't like or love a player because I would only get hurt, like Ino did. I looked over at Kiba who was laughing at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto is such a goofball. He and Sasuke must be really close because Sasuke doesn't even hit Naruto when the joke goes too far. Plus, Naruto keeps on joking around even when he knows he pushed Sasuke too his farthest.

A month and a half. According to my mom a month and a half was all that was needed to realize that she was in love with my father. She only knew him for a couple of weeks and then he disappeared for a month and a half. When he came back, she knew she loved him. Too bad that isn't the case here. Sasuke is not someone who can return all his love back. He gives parts of his love to other girls before breaking their hearts. I can't forgive a player, especially after what happened so long ago.

"One, two, THREE! RAWR!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as Naruto and Sasuke caught me off guard.

They both fell to the ground laughing their asses off. Sasuke rolled around, holding his stomach like earlier while Naruto rolled towards the sidewalk before rolling back to the house. I narrowed my eyes while they continued to roll around in their laughter. When they finally got up, they were covered in grass stains while Sasuke was wiping away tears.

"Damn Sakura, I love teasing you." Sasuke laughed so softly that if I wasn't watching him, I would have thought he was choking on air.

"You're hilarious. We are definitely a good family." Naruto breathed heavily. "You're the best wife ever."

"When did you get married Sakura?"

I turned towards the voice and my heart stopped beating. I felt my lips curl up in a big smile. I bit my lip, smiling like a fool. I looked at the ground before sheepishly looking at him again. It was Itachi in flesh and blood. He looked better than ever. His hair was gelled neatly as he leaned against his black Lexus in his suit. Overall, he looked hot and so perfect. There wasn't a wrinkle in his suit and his smile was amazing. Is this the guy that I crushed on for so long? I didn't even realize how much I missed Itachi.

I ran to him and gave him a tight embrace. He hugged me back, placing his head next to mine. I closed my eyes, wishing this moment could last forever. My insides were melting all over again. I can't believe it's Itachi. He came back just in time, too. I swear I thought I was falling for Sasuke, but now that Itachi's back, I have something to keep my mind off Sasuke.

"Ahem."

We pulled away slightly towards the voice. Of course it was Sasuke interrupting. He was glaring at me before walking up towards Itachi.

"Aniki, I thought you were working late with Mom and Dad." Sasuke watched me carefully.

"They let me off early." Itachi pulled me back into the embrace.

I sighed, happily. It was like a dream come true, minus Sasuke's presence. Itachi I really like you. I'm not in love yet, but I really like you. You're everything I could want in a guy. Just keep holding me like this, please.

"Then why are you here?"

Sasuke's voice was becoming very annoying. I just want to be with Itachi. Sasuke go away. You're like an annoying fly that won't die even when I swat you.

"Naruto called me earlier to come over Kiba's house to hang out. So since I'm off early might as well chill with my buddies." Itachi let his right hand go to push Sasuke's head away. He looked me in the eyes, smiling. "I didn't think you would know Naruto or be married to him."

I smiled, batting my eyelashes flirtatiously. "It was a joke to piss Sasuke off."

I saw Sasuke give Naruto a glare, who shrugged his shoulders, before giving me the meanest look. He rolled his eyes at me, obviously pissed that Itachi was actually here.

"You shouldn't do that, especially since it'll ruin your chances with the ladies if your eyes roll to the back of your head." I stuck my tongue out at Sasuke.

"Hey wait a second. Itachi get your hands off my wifey!" Naruto yelled, pulling me away from Itachi.

"Hey!" I protested as Naruto dragged me towards the lawn.

Itachi chuckled, his head bent towards the ground. He looked up at me as he strutted like my dream boy towards me. He gave a simple look to Naruto, one that didn't glare like Sasuke's and Naruto obeyed. Naruto walked away towards to Kiba, whispering something in his ear. Itachi grabbed my hands, taking a step closer to me. He let go of one of my hands to caress my face. He played with my hair as his face came closer to mine.

It took me a couple of seconds to realize that he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes, feeling Itachi come closer. I felt him stop approaching me, so I opened my eyes. He smiled at me, still holding my hand.

"Sakura, I like you."

Just like that Itachi's lips came closer to mine, faster than ever. A single kiss could a change a person's life, but I wouldn't know. Sasuke pulled me away from Itachi, his arms gripping my shoulders tightly. He pulled me for an unexpected kiss.

"STOP!"

With Sasuke's lips only less than a centimeter away, I turned towards the voice, grateful and surprised, my heart beating so quickly from different almost kisses.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Ino!" I gasped, surprised to see her there.

She ignored me and turned towards Itachi and then Sasuke. "Hey! You guys are ridiculous! Don't you know anything about a girl?"

Sasuke and Itachi both looked at each other confused. They looked over at Ino, then me before looking at each other again. Sasuke scratched his head, looking away while Itachi stared at the ground. Even I was confused. What was Ino talking about?

It was silent: dead silent. That's when I heard the car door opening and slamming shut. I looked over and saw Sai's scowl, finally realizing that Sai brought Ino here. Anyhow, back to what Ino said: what was she talking about? Wait, oh I know what she's talking about.

"Idiots. All boys are idiots." Ino scowled.

"Hey, what about me honey?" Sai tried to make a cute face, but the thing is that Sai's face is hideous so it didn't turn out so cute.

"You're an idiot, too." Ino glared at Sasuke and Itachi.

"Ino, don't glare at Itachi." I quietly said so that only she could hear me.

She gave me the same look she always gives me she wants me to shut up. She turned towards Itachi and Sasuke again, her eyes narrowed. "Don't you know anything? A girl's first kiss is probably one of the most important things in romance. It has to be special, but you guys are making it horrible by kissing her on the front lawn. You guys are fighting over her first kiss. In the end you're gonna make it horrible! Idiots! Boys are idiots."

It became silent all over again. Even Naruto was quiet, sitting on the steps next to Kiba. Ino doesn't have to scold Itachi. Itachi was going to make it special because he confessed his feelings. Ahh, I'm so swooning right now.

_"Sakura, I like you."_

AHHHH! I want to squeal so loudly right now, it's not even funny.

"Hey, I'm exempt right sweetie?" Sai hugged Ino.

"YOU!" Ino turned around in Sai's arms and glared. "You stole my first kiss in the worst way possible!"

"What? I kissed you. That should have been special enough." Sai pouted.

"Pf, you tripped down the stairs and bumped into me so when we landed on the floor, I was lying beneath you and you were kissing me!" Ino vented. "And I was planning to kiss my boyfriend that evening, too."

"Ah, so that's where Sakura gets her clumsiness from. I see it's from Sai." Sasuke smirked. "She always falls into my arms."

"Shut up!" Sai yelled at Sasuke.

Uh oh, here we go again.

"Make me, you girl." Sasuke smirked.

"Why you!" Sai let go of Ino to run over to Sasuke, but Ino held the back of Sai's shirt, shaking her head.

"I definitely should leave you."

"NO!" Sai turned around and tackled Ino to the ground, hugging her tightly. "Don't ever leave me."

Aww did I hear a tremble in Sai's voice? Damn it, why couldn't Sai be that sweet to me. He's always so mean to me and he doesn't care about me, but when Ino's in the picture. He's like a different person. I heard Ino mumble something and looked over towards her. She pushed Sai off as she got up, her face red from embarrassment.

"Whatever, it doesn't make up for what you did." Ino scowled.

I remember Ino wanted her first kiss to be special that she even had an idea planned, so I told her first boyfriend what to do, but on that same day, Sai stole her first kiss. Actually, Ino told me later that the stolen kiss was special just because Sai kissed her. She really liked Sai a long time ago, but she went after a different guy because she was scared of rejection. She said that she felt her body melt and fireworks went off in her head. I wish my first kiss could be special.

"I'm sorry. I made it up for you. I made sure when I proposed it was special and a night to remember. Remember?" Sai smirked. "Remember when I touched y-"

"AHHHH! STOP!" I covered my ears. Ino already told me that night was the night where he…ahhh, I don't even want to think about it. That's my brother! "I don't need to hear anymore."

"Don't worry babe, I'll make it special for you, too." Sasuke's eyes twinkled.

Sai ran over to Sasuke, grabbing Sasuke by the collar with both hands as he lifted Sasuke off the ground. "Fuck off my sister."

"You fuck off." Sasuke grabbed Sai's collar, bringing himself back down to the ground.

Woah, that's so cool. No one could ever do that to Sai. I didn't even think it was humanly possible to bring oneself back down when lifted in the air by someone else.

"You wanna die tonight? I'll personally dig your grave." Sai punched Sasuke's face.

"Yo man, get off my brother." Itachi ran over to Sai and Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed Sai and punched his face. "How about I take your sister, Sai, and make her know how it feels to be loved."

"You touch my sister and I'll send you to hell."

Before Sai could throw any more punches, Itachi got in between them.

"WOAH! SAI? THE SAI? Wait, you're Sakura's brother. Damn! Wait, SAI! Dude man, are you the same Sai that I used to know? Are the Sai that Sa-" Naruto was interrupted abruptly.

"Yo, Sasuke, that hurt!" Naruto whined, rubbing his head. I saw a shoe lying on the ground next to Naruto.

Hmm, I wonder what Naruto was going to say.

"I'll touch your sister all I want. You're just mad because you know she wants me." Sasuke shoved Itachi out of his way and ran towards Sai.

Sai grabbed Sasuke and punched his face, making Sasuke fall to the ground. Sasuke retaliated, kicking Sai down to the ground. Sasuke quickly got up and punched Sai's face a couple of times. At the same time, Sai punched Sasuke. Both looked like they were going to fight until one of them becomes unconscious. Ino and I ran over towards Sai and tried pulling him away from Sasuke while Itachi, Naruto and Kiba pulled Sasuke back. When we were holding on to Sai, he kept on trying to get to Sasuke. He finally succeeded so we had to chase after him and Kiba came over to help us since Itachi and Naruto had Sasuke under control.

"Let me at that fucker. That shitfaced mother fucker needs to learn a lesson." Sai kept pulling us towards Sasuke.

"Sai, stop." Ino finally said.

And just like that Sai stopped. He glared at Sasuke, blood dripping from his mouth. Sasuke, why are you trying to hurt my brother like that? Sai wiped the blood off his lip harshly before pointing his finger at Sasuke like the way he used to whenever he wanted revenge.

"You keep on getting lucky, but one day you won't be so lucky just like the time I sent you to the hospital." Sai yelled before spitting out blood. "The next time I won't be so merciful."

Ino pulled out a tissue and wiped Sai's lip, scolding him. She pulled him away towards the car, but Sai stopped her.

"Sakura we're leaving." Sai shouted at me.

"I have some business to take care of." I looked over at Sasuke, who also had blood dripping from his lip and some from his forehead.

"NOW!" Sai roared at me.

"No. I have to deal with this now. Ino, wait in the car with him," I ordered her with a stern voice. I hardly ever use this voice. I only use it when it's absolutely necessary. Ino recognized my stern voice and helped Sai back into the car.

I walked over to Sasuke. He gave me a smirk, but it was mixed with a wince. He walked up to me and stopped.

"Sakura, look…"

I slapped Sasuke as hard as I could across the face. I heard my slap echo through the night sky and all the way down to heart. I held back tears for some reason. I felt like time stopped before my eyes and that I felt something empty inside me. There was a stingy sensation in my right hand as the slap still rang in my ears. Sasuke turned to look at me, his eyes not only in disbelief, but filled with hurt.

"You jackass. That's my brother you almost got into a fight with. Don't mess with him anymore." I said, coldness marked my eyes. And in the meanest way possible without letting a tear fall, I slapped him again, before telling him, "I never want to see you again."

I icily turned away, walking towards Sai's car. I opened the door angrily and slammed it shut.

"Don't say anything." I told Sai, keeping in my tears.

"I wasn't going to." He simply said as he began driving.

I felt Sai looking at me through his rearview window so I stared out the window. I shouldn't have looked because I saw Sasuke in the middle of the lawn watching me, his hand holding his cheek. He looked away from me, walking into Kiba's house. Kiba and Naruto shook their heads before following Sasuke inside. The last person I saw was Itachi, but before I could read his face, Sai sped off home.

The ride back home seemed to last an eternity, even if it only took five minutes. I kept replaying the image over and over again in my mind.

_"Sakura, look…"_

I slapped Sasuke as hard as I could across the face. I heard my slap echo through the night sky and all the way down to heart. I held back tears for some reason. I felt like time stopped before my eyes and that I felt something empty inside me. There was a stingy sensation in my right hand as the slap still rang in my ears. Sasuke turned to look at me, his eyes not only in disbelief, but filled with hurt.

"You jackass. That's my brother you almost got into a fight with. Don't mess with him anymore." I said, coldness marked my eyes. And in the meanest way possible without letting a tear fall, I slapped him again, before telling him, "I never want to see you again."

I could still hear that slap. I could still feel the vibration from my hand go down my entire body. I bit my lip, holding the tears. I couldn't cry. He's not worth crying over. He's only a dirty player that somehow made me believe that some impossible things were possible. He somehow made me feel special.

_I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's for the best._

Once Sai pulled into the garage, I ran into my room, slamming it shut. I didn't want to see anyone. I knew I didn't have to lock the door because Sai and Ino would leave me alone. At least Ino would and she would tell Sai to do the same. I didn't even bother changing out of the dress Sasuke lent me. I walked out onto my balcony. I leaned gently against the railing feeling the cool breeze past by my face. I looked out into the night sky, tears slowly falling. I wiped them away, but it was too late. I was in the crying mood and I let the tears fall from my face.

I heard a rustle and looked down. I thought I saw someone hide behind the tree, but I couldn't see anyone. I could have sworn I saw Sasuke's half-buttoned shirt flash by me. I guess I'm only seeing things now.

"Stupid player. Stupid damn player." I sobbed before scoffing in disgust.

I wiped my tears away angrily, walking back inside my room. I fell upon my bed, closing my eyes to forget about today, to forget about Sasuke. Maybe…no I couldn't have or even be. Itachi told me he liked me, so I should like him back because I do. Forget about Sasuke. Forget about him. I felt more tears stream down my face as I thought about him. In the end, I let my tears float me off to sleep.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I heard a light tapping against my balcony door. I opened my eyes slowly, my eyes somewhat swollen from my tears. I felt my body slowly get up and look towards the window. I gasped, surprised to see Sasuke there even after I told him I never wanted to see him again. I ran over to the door, opened the door, and ran into his arms. His strong arms embraced, holding me tightly. I looked into his face. I saw the injuries that he received during his fight with Sai.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Sasuke whispered sexily into my ear.

I felt him nibbling my ear, my entire body melting. With one hand, he brought me closer to him while with the other, he cupped my chin. I felt my breathing become heavier with each passing moment. His lips came closer to mine as a way to tease me. I smiled slowly before closing my eyes. For once, I felt as if no one could interrupt us.

In a second, our lips locked as it sent fireworks off in my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His strong arms kept me close to him while I was lost to the world around me. His kiss made me want him more. I felt my heart race and instantly, our mouths melted together with an extraordinary spice.

He pulled away gently, his lips curled up into a sweet smile. He kissed my forehead and then my lips again, this time hungrily. His tongue teased my mouth to open so I obeyed. I became light-headed as he deepened the kiss, the fireworks still going off. They were getting louder and just like that he pulled away. I was left breathless and drugged with his kisses.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

Sasuke kept repeating that phrase.

"I don't understand." I said, confused.

His eyes were filled with sorrow. I didn't understand. How could he be sad after he kissed me the way he did?

"I'm sorry Sakura." He looked me in the eyes before getting on the railing. "Goodbye."

Before I could reach him, he jumped off my balcony and landed on the ground, his body laying a large bloody puddle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I woke up screaming. Sweat perspired on my forehead as I breathed heavily, tears in my eyes. I quickly got up from my bed and ran to the balcony. I looked towards the ground and saw nothing there. It was only a dream. It was only a dream, but it felt so real. I touched my lips, trembling. It was a dream, a bad dream. I squatted down and closed my eyes.

"I have to get him off my mind."

I decided to go to work. I went inside and into my bathroom to shower. I walked out in a towel into my closest. I smiled sadly remembering that Sasuke once was inside here admiring my clothes. Since it was late, I would have to work at the club. I picked out a short dress. It had a long v-cut that went past my boobs, but there was a pin that held the dress together so my boobs weren't exposed. It went a little above my mid thighs, but my butt wasn't exposed. I remember my mom brought me this for a birthday present on my twenty first birthday. She said that it would attract the eyes of many guys. I never wore it because of it. I needed to wear it now because I didn't have anything else.

I put on a silky white jacket on, quickly buttoning the buttons. What time was it? I looked at the time and found that it was only one. I must have not been able to sleep very well. If it's one, then it's going to be impossible to find a parking spot near _the Lights_. I sighed as I went out of my room, down the stairs, and to the garage. I drove my car towards the restaurant, my mind wandering to different things, except Sasuke. I forced myself not to think about him.

I parked my car half a block away from _the Lights_. I guess the parking wasn't as bad as usual. I quickly ran over towards the restaurant, hoping that no perverts were lurking around in the shadows. I passed by a guy waiting outside some store. I ignored him and walked faster towards _the Lights_, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey sexy, you're legs are banging." He drooled as he stared at my legs.

Ew!

"Let go of me." I pulled my hand away from him, backing away.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed and he grabbed me. I screamed so loudly, I'm sure someone could have heard me if they were outside, but the music from the club at _the Lights_ were too loud for anyone to hear me. I hit him to let me go, but he continued to drag me until we were in a deserted alley. He licked his lips as he let me go for a second so I made a run for it.

"Let go of me!" I screamed when the man grabbed my wrist again.

I tried pulling away, but he wouldn't let go. Instead, he pulled me closer to him. I shoved him and kicked him where it hurt most. The man fell and I took my chance to run, but he grabbed my ankle. I fell down, in pain. He flipped me over and reached for my jacket. I kicked him again, not wanting to get raped. I was not going to lose my virginity to some horny stranger.

I kicked him again in the balls, but as soon as he grabbed them in pain, he took out a knife. He slowly lifted me up and placed the knife next to my neck. I shuddered, scared out of my life.

"Bitch, you wanna die? Do you really wanna die?" he sneered at me.

Shit! I'm so scared. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!

"SASUKE!" I gasped when I screamed his name.

What was I thinking? Why am I screaming his name of all people? I even told him that I never wanted to see him again. I bet he's nowhere near here.

The man quickly unbuttoned my jacket buttons and stared at my chest, his perverted level rising even higher. I slapped him, closing the jacket with one hand. He raised the knife next to my neck once again. He pulled my hand away with one hand, getting ready to take whatever he wanted.

"Don't you know that you shouldn't' touch a girl like that?"

I turned my head, surprised that Sasuke was relaxed, leaning against the wall. He had the same smirk as always, but now there was a little line of blood where Sai punched him. When the man saw Sasuke, he dropped the knife, backing away from me. He looked at me before scooting away and running out of the alley, but before he had a chance to run from Sasuke, Sasuke punched him in the face. The man fell to the ground and Sasuke kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Watch where you're stepping faggot." Sasuke walked over to me.

I stared at him in disbelief. From the corner of my eyes, I watched the man quickly scramble up and run away. I looked towards the ground ashamed.

"You called, Sakura?" Sasuke smirked, but once he lifted my chin towards him, the smirk disappeared.

"I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again."

Heh, I was crying again. Why am I crying now? Maybe it was from the shame of almost being raped or maybe it's because I feel so bad for telling Sasuke off, but he still came to save me. Maybe I was glad that Sasuke actually heard me calling. I bet that jackass pitied me now. He didn't say anything. I slowly walked away, but Sasuke grabbed my wrist and spun me into his arms. His embrace was so warm and inviting. I felt so safe, so loved. How could the hug of a player be like this? I never want him to let go.

"Don't cry."

I looked up into Sasuke's eyes. For the first time, I saw Sasuke smile warmly. It was actually pretty cute. I saw the marks that Sai left on Sasuke's sharply defined face. I touched the injuries, Sasuke's eyes closing in pain. I gently traced the outline of his injury on his forehead before touching his cheek: the cheek that I slapped earlier. It was somewhat swollen and I instantly felt bad.

"Don't cry because I'll always protect you." Sasuke whispered as his lips came closer to mine.

For some reason, I didn't pull away like usual. Instead, I felt my lips coming closer to his until our lips finally locked. Suddenly, a tantalizing sensation went through my entire body as I melted into Sasuke's arms. It was as if I were sent to heaven, my mind floating on the clouds. It was instant electricity: a sensual feeling that took over my entire body. I could taste him, a sexy male that wasn't afraid of wanting me.

He deepened the kiss, seducing me slowly. He teased my mouth with his tongue. I decided to not to let him have his way, but in the end he won me over. His tongue explored my mouth, leaving me dazzled. His hands lowered to my lower back, resting right above the curve of my butt. At that moment, he kissed me hungrily, making me forget about the world around me. It was only me and him. There was no one else, but just us trapped in our own romantic world. He held me closer, leaving me breathless.

I shivered in delight and our kiss went another level of dangerous intimacy. I could feel my heart beat loudly went my desire and his hunger. The closer the held me, the most aware I was of his entire body as we continued to kiss. Then I finally felt it. I was surprised, but it only made him kiss me more passionately. His heart was beating as fast and as loudly as mine was. I never wanted him to let go because his embrace burned into my skin, leaving his touch a part of me.

It wasn't a dream like the other kiss was. This was really my first kiss. Sasuke does kiss like a god, a very seductive god. He definitely had a lifetime to get his kissing right. His kiss was hot enough to make me melt with just a single touch and he knew how to make me fall deeper with each passing second. I trembled a little and he pulled away. I could feel our heavy breaths mixing before he kissed me again just as tempting and seducing as before. I could feel his lips curl up into a smile as he kissed, which made me smile a little. He gave a quick kiss on my lips before finally pulling away.

Sasuke sat down on the ground, pulling me down with him until I sat on his lap. He hugged me again and the same warmth went through my body again. I gently leaned against him, allowing him to place a trail of kisses on my neck while I smiled blissfully.

My first kiss was taken by a player.

Scratch that.

I gave my first kiss to a player. To the player I hate…the player I was starting to love.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN: **Finally the long awaited kiss! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with their first kiss, in case anyone is expecting much better. I actually didn't expect that when I read the reviews there were actually a lot of you requesting for them to kiss already, and it's quite amusing that this chapter actually have them to finally kiss lol. Oh once again thank you so much for all the reviews…it feels so good to see new reviewers, and loyal reviewers that continue supporting this fic. Thank you Thank you so much!

**Why does it seem that Sakura is being indecisive?** _(Question from my lovely cousin)_

Well I believe that Sakura is more like confused than indecisive. Sakura has a crush on Itachi (that was practically shown from the very moment they met), and for Sakura, Itachi is her perfect guy, but sometimes perfect guy is not always the right guy for you right? Sasuke for Sakura on the other hand is the "imperfect guy" because he was everything that Sakura hated and that was him being a PLAYER. And because of her assumption on Sasuke, she was oblivious with the fact that she's falling in love with him. Sakura was also going through a denial because she can't cope up with her feelings, and she always pushes herself away from Sasuke because she's afraid that she's falling in love with someone she loathed for, but now that she starting to admit to herself that she's falling in love with him….let's just see how she's going to handle the whole thing okay?

I hope that clears up something if you have the same sentiments as my dear cousin. =)


	10. Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is an AU so there will be OOC, if you don't like them better stop now.

**Thanks for my reviewers:**

_Signed:_ Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha ; crazychocochica17 ; XOnaruxhinaOX ; AkaEyes ; mdtiger ; Angel Hidden in The Shadows ; phoenixfore211 ; Izzy101 ; OhSoAwesthome ; tigers-and-dragons ; raven rose 101 ; MichiiHaru-Chan ; kumikoX3chan ; princess-dq, Oh My Kira ; FlowerFairy9751 ; maidsama4real ; I Wish I Was Dinosaur ; Luna Rei Harmony ; armeriamaria.

_Anonymous:_ Kystallyn Tipton ; NekoAlley ; Alix the Next Alice ; xXMayuXx ; DEVILS PRINCESS ; GREENFLUFFCUPCAKE ; TulipsInTheSky ; Winrycherry101.

**OMG THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I can't believe that this fic got over 100 reviews! Thank you very very much! I truly and absolutely appreciate it! Thanks! Anyway, here is chapter 10…enjoy =)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**10: Mixed Emotions**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I woke up with the sun beaming on my face. I smiled, reliving last night's kiss with Sasuke. Ahhh! He's such a good kisser! Oh my god, he's not only good, he's amazing. Mmm, I'm so glad that he took my first kiss. Who would have thought that I, miss I hate all players, would give my first kiss to a player? And who would have thought that I would fall for one?

…

I can't believe that I love Sasuke. I mean I denied it so many times, but it's the truth.

I sighed, slowly slipping off the small blue ring off my pinky. I held it in my hand as I scrutinized it sadly. I guess it was about time for goodbye. This little boy was the reason why I kept my first kiss as secret, so that he could take it, but sometimes things don't go as planned. I placed the ring in a small jewelry box on top of my desk. As I closed the lid of the box, I closed my eyes, placing the little boy far away from my mind as possible.

_Sasuke, I'm in love with you._

Please don't let me regret this decision. But wait, Sasuke finally got my first kiss. Well my first kiss was taken in a weird place, but the timing was perfect. Anyhow back to the topic. Sasuke finally got my first kiss. He finally kissed me. So what does that mean?

…

I'm such an idiot! It means that Sasuke no longer has anything to do with me. He finally kissed me so he can go frolic with other girls and all those sluts that I'm going to be jealous of now. If that is the truth, then I'm nothing now to him and my first kiss was a waste. I'm such an idiot. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I was so happy about it, too, and admitting that I was in love with him.

My heart dropped as I slowly sat down on the floor, my eyes slowly tearing. So is this how it feels to be heartbroken? To have my heart feel as if were ripped apart and taken out of my body? To feel so numb that I want to feel again, but can't? To feel like nothing else matters except for the one that I love?

I didn't think I would have to say goodbye to two people in one day forever. Goodbye little boy, whoever you are, and goodbye Uchiha Sasuke, my first love.

I sighed, finally getting up from the floor. I couldn't dwell on the facts anymore. I have a life to live, but I don't want to live it without Sasuke by my side. Damn it. I wish I never fell in love with that stupid player. I shook my head before getting dressed. Apparently there was going to be another meeting between the Lights and the DBC Plaza. Wow another meeting with Mikoto-san. I wonder how that will go? I can just imagine it now:

_"Oh Sana, we have to have Sakura and Sasuke get married! They will be the most darling couple ever!" Mikoto-san chanted excitedly._

_"Oh my god, I know Mikoto. We will have such gorgeous grandchildren, also." my mom squealed in delight._

"Sakura, Sasuke, we decided that you two will marry today! We planned out your honeymoon in Hawaii so that Sakura's first time will be especially romantic!" Mikoto-san winked naughtily.

Sasuke smirked sexily at me. "Don't worry Mom. I'll make sure it's very special and I'll secure a grandchild from our romantic night together. Isn't that right Sakura?"

He touched me gently, but it was enough for me to remember our special kiss from the night before. He pulled me closer and slowly nibbled my ear. I closed my eyes, enchanted by his methods, but he interrupted it.

"Just don't mind the other girls I bring back into the hotel. I'll make sure I'll use condoms with them."  
Sasuke whispered, turning towards our mothers, smiling sweetly.

Oh no! It's going to be a disaster! First off, I'm too young to get married. I mean I know I admitted that I love Sasuke and everything, but I'm not ready for that kind of commitment. Second, I don't want a honeymoon baby. I want to spend a couple of months with my husband so he won't think I'm a total bitch. And finally, I want Sasuke all for myself. I don't want to share with those other women.

Damn, I'm so jealous. I am and I can't deny it anymore. I don't want to see Sasuke clinging onto some other girl or vice versa. He doesn't deserve to be with those other girls. He deserves better. He might even deserve someone better than me. After all, I always thought about Itachi and not about Sasuke. I don't deserve Sasuke, but I still want him. He's special to me, so I want to be the only girl in his arms, kissing him with my all.

I glided down the steps, skipping breakfast as I walked towards my car. I drove towards a small, yet elegant restaurant. Our meeting was more like a breakfast gathering. Gah, it's going to be torture to have breakfast with my parents and Sasuke's parents. Not only that, but Ino and Sai are going to be there as well as Sasuke. But the worst part is that Itachi is going to be there. I don't know how to face him after I gave Sasuke my first kiss.

I'm sorry Itachi. I can't even date him after kissing Sasuke, right? Isn't it wrong to date the brother of someone I absolutely thought I hated, but I'm deeply in love with now? Goodbye Itachi. I guess I'll be saying that a lot from now on. I sighed, parking into the small lot near the restaurant. I got out, not minding the real world. I was still stuck in my thoughts that it took me a couple of seconds to realize that someone was pulling me back into my car.

I turned, ready to slap the person in the face, but I felt his lips brush gently against mine. Instantly, I melted against his touch. It was Sasuke. He hugged me tightly, deepening the kiss with an electrifying effect. He pulled away, smirking his usual smirk at me. He pecked my lips, holding my hands.

"Morning Sakura." Sasuke kissed my hand, looking at me as he did.

Oh my god, he is so hot!

Control yourself, Sakura, I quickly scolded myself.

"Good morning." I kissed his cheek.

So much for controlling myself.

"Mmm, someone's in a good mood this morning." Sasuke kissed me again, starting the entire melting feeling all over again.

"Okay, okay, I get it." I said, pulling away unwilling. "We have a meeting to get to."

Sasuke smiled slyly at me before getting out of the passenger side and opening the door for me. I smiled at him and he pulled me into a small alley near the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes twinkling.

What was this naughty boy doing?

"Reliving our kiss from last night, honey." Sasuke's eyes twinkled, teasingly, and before I knew it he was already kissing me full on the lips. He pulled me closer towards him and his hands slipped towards my butt. He pulled away a little and snuggled his head next to my ear. "I can't wait to get you into bed after this meeting."

I kneed him in the balls before running away.

"In your dreams. You won't get me into bed." I yelled, my head turned towards him.

I ran into something soft and fell onto the ground, my butt slamming down against the hard, cold concrete. I looked up to quickly apologize when I lost my voice for a mere second. Itachi stood in front of me, his hand stretched towards me. I took his hand as he helped me up. Oh my god, what am I doing? Why am I feeling so giddy inside again? I mean I love Sasuke, not Itachi, right?

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't see you coming out of the alley." Itachi apologized politely. "What were you doing in there anyhow?"

"Taking care of some business." I smiled evilly.

Oh my, I'm glad that I'm not marrying Sasuke because he won't be making babies anytime soon if I keep kicking him in the same spot.

Itachi laughed. "In an alley? I won't ask about that, but would you like me to escort you to breakfast?"

I bit my lip, smiling. Oh no, it's that feeling again. The feeling I always get around Itachi. I must look like a fool to him. Idiot! Why am I such a clueless idiot around guys like him? It's not fair!

"Hands off my girl." Sasuke pulled me away from Itachi.

"Not today, little brother." Itachi grabbed my waist and pulled me back towards him.

"Yeah, he's going to be my escort to the meeting." I quickly said, hiding behind Itachi. Sorry Sasuke, there's something about Itachi that I can't resist.

Sasuke gave me a glare while Itachi smiled at me. Towards Sasuke I stuck out my tongue, shaking my head. Take that you dirty player, which reminds me why is he still around me? I mean he greeted me this morning with such dazzling kisses that I forgot that Sasuke should be with another girl.

"You're mine." Sasuke growled.

"In your dreams." I retorted.

"Which makes me sleep peacefully since I know that you and I are going to end up in bed later tonight." Sasuke blew me a kiss.

My eyes lit up with fire. "If you want to sleep with girls, then you better watch out because I'm ready to kick your crotch again."

Sasuke covered his crotch, whimpering. "Okay, girl I'm just stating the truth."

"Like I said, in your dreams. Come on Itachi." I smiled sweetly at Itachi before facing Sasuke to give the coldest look.

Itachi held out his elbow as I slipped my hand through the space, gliding with him towards the restaurant. Ah, Itachi is so romantic. I could actually marry Itachi. No, I can see myself married to Itachi. I love Sasuke and all, but he's a player for life and Itachi is second in line for me. Hehe. Okay, so I wanted to make Sasuke jealous. It's harmless, right? Maybe it's not only that I want to make Sasuke jealous because this feeling inside me when I'm with Itachi is not normal.

Itachi smile slyly to me. This smile is different. That smile looks a lot like the one that Sasuke usually gives. Oh my god, I need to get away from Sasuke. Even Itachi's actions are starting to look a lot like Sasuke's, which isn't possible. I smiled sweetly at Itachi as we began walking towards the restaurant.

On the way there, a lot of girls stopped and stared at Sasuke, who nodded his head at them. I bet he was smirking at them, too. Sasuke stopped one of the girls and talked to her for a couple of seconds before taking out his cell phone. I saw them exchange numbers, glaring evilly at the girl. She finally parted from Sasuke after placing a kiss on his lips, which caused an explosion inside me. My nose flared as I felt fire in my eyes. Jealously took control of me as she finally turned around. I became even madder when I saw how gorgeous she was. As she passed Itachi and me, I tripped her, sending her flying in her too short mini skirt. I smirked as I heard her curse.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. I hope you're okay." I said sweet as sugar.

According to my brother, the sweeter I talk to people, the madder I was. Since I was talking especially sweetly to this whore, I must have been pissed.

"At least your pretty face didn't get ruined." I whipped around towards the voice.

It was Sasuke.

He reached out towards the girl and helped her up. When she got up, he pulled her close to his body, smirking at me. He quickly turned towards the girl, his smirk growing bigger as he wrapped his hands around her waist. He kissed her lips, and I wanted to rip them apart and throw the girl in the middle of the street while kicking Sasuke in the balls, but I didn't. I turned away, pulling Itachi towards the restaurant as I walked calmly. Okay, so I sort of stomped in there, but I kept my composure.

That stupid player. I hate him. Forget it. I don't love him. I hate him. I absolutely hate him. That stupid dirty thing. He can die in his lust while I cry my eyes out. Okay, don't cry Sakura. He's not worth any tear. Don't think of anything good. Think of all the bad times with him. Actually, don't think about him. He's disgusting and filled with STD's. The girl that he's kissing can get his STD's and carry his baby. It's all good.

"Hello Mom, Dad, Mikoto-san and Fugaku-san." I bowed politely to the parents in the room, who beamed at me. I turned towards Sai, who nodded his head slightly, "Hey Nii-chan. How are you?"

He tilted his head towards Itachi before narrowing his eyes at me. I smiled weakly, telling him with my eyes that Itachi's better than Sasuke at least. Sai shook his head and continued to glare at Itachi, sending that glare to me occasionally.

Sasuke finally walked in, wiping off the lipstick off his mouth, gently placing the napkin in the waste basket. I moved closer towards Itachi as Sasuke passed by me. Itachi's grip on me tightened and I smiled angrily at Sasuke who narrowed his eyes on Itachi's arms around my waist. It was silent for a couple of moments before he turned towards the parents.

"Good Morning." Sasuke bowed ninety-degrees politely towards them.

"Aww, my baby boy is all grown up and so polite." Mikoto-san kissed Sasuke's nose.

Ew, Mikoto-san please that nose has probably been up that slut's boobs or something.

"So why was this meeting called?" I said, interrupting Mikoto-san's little moment with that jerk of a player.

"We're going to announce that the Lights and DBC Plaza were finally going to be one." my mom smiled brightly at me.

Sai, Itachi, Sasuke and I all widened our eyes in surprise. Sai and I looked towards each other, surprised that we were not notified earlier about this information. I didn't think that Mom and Dad wanted _the Lights_ to merge with others.

"Why?" Sasuke raised his eye.

"Aw, Sasuke, we just think that since your Dad and I already friends with the owner of the Lights, we figure that it would be the best to merge, so that we don't need to borrow some of their cooks and other employees." Mikoto-san smiled brightly.

"I think that make Sakura a perfect match for me. I'm an heir and she's an heiress, and since the Lights and DBC Plaza were now merging, in the future we could manage it together." Itachi smiled, his eyes shrinking as he smiled happily at me.

"Yes, I think Sakura is a very perfect match for our handsome Itachi," Mikoto-san smiled mysteriously at us.

"I think so, too," I smiled sweetly towards Sasuke who narrowed his eyes at me.

"Itachi, Sakura would you like some coffee? Maybe some tea?" my mother said to us, smiling at how close we were.

I looked at Itachi, biting my lip while smiling. He smiled back before telling my mother, "Certainly Sana-san."

"Then in that case, you two have a date tonight at the DBC Plaza. We will give you a special room filled with romance and gorgeous meals." Mikoto-san sighed dreamily.

"That's not necessary Mom. Itachi and Sakura shouldn't be having a romantic dinner together. There's nothing special about today." Sasuke protested.

"No problem. They look adorable together." my mother quickly said.

Sasuke eyed Itachi and me up and down. "No they don't. I bet Sakura would look much better with me."

"It doesn't matter right now, honey. You're not the one with Sakura right now." Mikoto-san shot back.

Mom, Mikoto-san, I love you guys right now. Hehe, but you hooked me up with Itachi. I would rather be alone right now, but if you insist, I guess Itachi will do. He's a lot better than that flipping player over there.

"Please Mom, don't let Itachi and Sakura have that romantic dinner together." Sasuke begged his mom.

"Honey, I don't see why there is a problem." Mikoto-san looked dumbfounded.

"Remember? Sakura's my girlfriend." Sasuke practically pleaded with his mom.

Mikoto-san looked at Itachi and then at Sasuke. "But Itachi told us that you were only joking around with us about the whole girlfriend thing."

Sasuke shot Itachi a glare, who sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. Ah, I love you Itachi. Man, today is my lucky day. Yay for me! Okay so I'm touched that Sasuke is trying so hard to get me out of a dinner with Itachi. I was even more touched and even more in love with Sasuke when he went down on his knees in front of our mothers.

"Mom, Sana-san, please I'm begging you. Don't let Itachi and Sakura go on this date." Sasuke bowed down, his arms and hands on the floor.

"Enough." Sai kicked Sasuke over, who quickly got up and hid his fists behind his back. "Look Mom, Mikoto-san, sorry but I hate to say this, but I agree with Sasuke."

"WHAT?" I screamed, surprised.

My brother hates Sasuke with a passion, so why would he agree with Sasuke? You are my enemy right now Nii-chan.

"There is no way I will let my baby sister go on a date with Itachi unless I have eating at the same table as them. Also, I will never allow Sasuke and Sakura to go on a date or be near each other so keep him away from her." Sai said, sternly.

"Saaaiiiiiiii." I tripped as I walked towards Sai.

Instantly Itachi broke my fall and our lips touched, my eyes wide open.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Oh my god, am I kissing Itachi?

My eyes widened even more as I registered the fact that I'm kissing Itachi in front of everyone, including Sasuke. Itachi's eyes flung open, just as surprised and almost dropped me, but caught me, making sure that he didn't kiss me again. He helped settle me on the ground before straightening out, smiling awkwardly at the parents. My face grew hot as I stared at everyone in the room.

"Wow." Mikoto-san simply said, astonished.

Sasuke stomped over to Itachi, his fists tightening. His jaw hardened as he stood in front of his brother. Oh god, are they going to fight? I closed my eyes, waiting for the sound of a fist to go flying, but I didn't hear it. Instead, I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I opened my eyes, almost jumping into the ceiling when I saw Sasuke in front of me. He gently cupped my chin, bringing his lips closer to mine and kissed me.

He slowly pulled away, letting his gentle kiss linger on my lips. He smiled at me. "Your pure lips were soiled."

"Oh my!" My mom squealed from excitement. "My daughter is being chased by two good looking guys for the first time!"

"Honey, please calm down. I think we have a dilemma on our hands right now, remember?" my dad reminded my mom.

"Oh, yeah." she looked at the ground, sadly, like a little girl, "They really do look cute together. Such a shame."

What dilemma? Mom, Dad, you two have some serious explaining to do when we get home.

"Sorry I'm so la-a-a-ate." Ino stopped when she saw Sasuke and I so close to each other. "Did I miss something here?"

"Who are you? Oh, you're so gorgeous. Are you single?" Mikoto-san asked, suddenly curious in Ino.

I guess Mikoto-san's trying to set Ino up with one of her sons, but no chance with that. Ino already has her boy, who is unfortunately my dorky older brother. Ino gave Mikoto-san a look, probably thinking that Mikoto-san was a lesbian or something.

"Oh, I'm Ino. I'm Sai's fiancé." Ino smiled, flashing her diamond engagement ring as she held out her hand to Mikoto-san.

"Oh, this young lady is the lovely Ino that you were raving about Sana. She is quite the catch. Sai must be thrilled to be marrying her." Mikoto-san exclaimed excitedly.

"Of course I am! I would give the whole world just to be with Ino." Sai kissed Ino's cheek, who blushed cutely. She softly punched Sai's stomach while telling him to stop.

I smiled at the two. Their wedding was only two weeks away and all Ino could think about was her wedding. Ino also comes from a very wealthy family so everything at the wedding was going to be expensive. Ino spent almost 100,000 dollars on her wedding dress just because she wanted to look amazing in front of Sai at the wedding. My parents even offered to pay for the entire wedding, but Ino said she couldn't accept all that money.

"Could you excuse us for a couple of moments?" Fugaku said, pointing towards all the parents.

"Yes, I think that would be a very good idea. Go start breakfast. Waiters!" my dad quickly said as he huddled the parents into a smaller, exclusive room in the restaurant.

We all looked at each other with the same confused expressions. Sai forced me down next to window. He helped Ino settle down beside me before he sat in front of me, watching Sasuke and Itachi like a hawk. Just to make Sai a little pissed, Sasuke sat down next to him, placing his arm around Sai's shoulders while Itachi sat down next to Sasuke.

"Man, you need to chill." Sasuke smirked, laughing a little.

Sai gave him a look while he took Sasuke's arm off his shoulder. "So you pissed that Itachi stole my sister's first kiss? At least he's somewhat better than you."

"Nah, I'm not pissed because I took your sister's first kiss." Sasuke smirked at me, knowingly.

"WHAT?" Sai kicked me hard in the shin.

"OW!" I cried out in pain. Oh my god, that kick hurt. I kicked him back, twice as hard and I enjoyed hearing him groan.

"You two seriously kissed before today? When was this?" Sai interrogated me, glaring.

Whatever I say, I'll be dead so I might as well tell him the truth.

"We kissed yesterday night," I bit my lip a little. "I couldn't sleep after what I said to Sasuke earlier, so I decided to go work at the Lights. When I got there, I had to park a little far so while I was walking this pervert grabbed me and tried to rape me, but Sasuke saved me and well, then we kissed."

"Someone tried to rape you?" Sai's eyes popped out of his skull and his nose flared. "That fucker is going down. Do you know him? How did he look like? I'll punch that sucker down into the dirt until he has no face."

"I don't know who he is. He was-" but I never finished because Sasuke cut me off.

"It was Kankuro." Sasuke said curtly.

"What? That mother fucker? Damn that guy always tried to fuck us over back in the da-" Sai looked over at me before stopping. "That fucker is going down. Where is he? I'll fucking send him to his fucking grave right now. I should have dealt with him when I had the chance."

What did Sai mean? Kankuro? Who is he and what was Sai going to say before he stopped? Kankuro tried to ruin something for Sai and Sasuke? When were they ever friends? Nii-chan, you better answer my questions or I'll make you cry like a little girl when I expose to everyone that you wear Barney and Teletubbies boxers.

"Sasuke and I already dealt with him." Itachi said softly, his face stiff. "That fucker won't be getting out of the hospital for a while or his little buddies."

WHAT? Itachi curses and fights, too? Ah, he was too perfect to be true. But aww, Sasuke and Itachi were sweet enough to take care of that pervert. For the first time ever since we met Sasuke and Itachi, Sai smiled at them, even if it was for a moment. Sasuke and Itachi smiled back, nodding their heads. Wow, this is definitely a moment to remember. Sai's not pissed at these guys for once.

"I'll pay a visit to that fag sometime this evening." Sai smiled evilly.

"Sai, you are not getting into any fights before our wedding." Ino scolded him.

"But sweetie, this guy tried to rape your best friend, my younger sister. I think this one time can be an exception." Sai pleaded with Ino.

I sighed, knowing that Sai was inching to get into a fight. Ino rolled her eyes before looking at me. We both knew that the Uchiha brothers already took care of that pervert Kankuro, but Sai still wanted to do something to him.

"Lay off it. Don't ruin your face before the wedding." I finally said, trying to help Ino.

Okay, I wanted that scumbag to learn a lesson, which he probably did because of Sasuke and Itachi, so there's no need for Sai's help.

"I promise I won't punch him or anything. I just need to speak to him. Please Ino." Sai begged from Ino and me.

"Fine. I'll give you two minutes when we get to the hospital." Ino finally gave in. She quickly added, "Only if Sakura goes in there with you."

"My pleasure. He'll think twice before he messes with you again," Sai gave his evil smile, which scares me sometimes.

"Then it's settled. So let's eat. I'm so hungry." Itachi said out of the blue. He grabbed his menu and quickly figured out what to eat.

Haha, I remember when we first went on our valentine date, Itachi and I ordered so much food. We ate all of it, but Itachi ate most of it. I'm so jealous, though. Itachi's skinny, but he eats so much. I wish I could do that. After I eat a lot of food, I have to run like six miles just not to get fat. Boys are so lucky sometimes. I mean they don't have to worry about their weight as much, to get their periods or even to give birth. Lucky bastards.

"Aniki, don't eat so much in public," Sasuke shook his head at his brother.

"Hey, shut up. I like eating." Itachi's face lit up like a child's.

Sai muttered something and Sasuke quickly laughed. I didn't catch what Sai said, but I saw him hide a smile. Itachi must have heard, also because he quickly gave Sai a glare. I stared at the three for a moment and remembered the picture at Sasuke's house.

I saw three little boys smiling at the camera, each holding an ice cream bar. The boy on the left looks so familiar. It's like I've seen the boy before, but I can't seem to remember.

If only Sai sat in the middle then maybe it might trigger something. If Sai really was friends with the Uchiha brothers, then something big must have happened. And if they were all friends before, then how come I don't remember meeting Sasuke or Itachi? I mean I should have seen Sai hanging out with them somewhere if Sai never brought them home. It just doesn't seem to make sense. If the Uchiha's have a couple of the picture, then we must have one too. Mission for Sakura: find the picture of the three little boys and find out everything about Sai's past with the brothers and find out who that little boy on the left is.

I don't understand. What happened between them for Sai to hate them so much? They seem to joke around a lot right now. Hmmm, I wonder if I say something.

"Wow, it's just like old times." I slyly said.

"Yo you have no idea. Man I sort of missed this thing." Sai laughed, smiling brightly.

"I know what you mean. It seems like it's been forever." Sasuke laughed happily.

Itachi smiled brightly. "Yo we were like inseparable. And I was never a fat pig! Look at me, I'm still skinny."

"Yeah you're still the fat pig. You ate more than Sasuke and I combined." Sai teased Itachi, who sent him a glare.

Wow this is the first time I heard Sai call Sasuke with his name. Oh, so that's what Sai muttered earlier. He probably said that Itachi was still a fat pig. Hmm, I'll wait a little longer before I expose these three.

"Whatever, man. At least I'm taller than you, still." Itachi laughed before adding, "Midget."

"Man, what you talking about? I'm two centimeters shorter than you bubble gum. Well at least my younger sibling isn't taller than me." Sai smirked.

"Whatever, man. It doesn't matter because you'll always be the midget in our group." Itachi laughed.

"Yo, shut up! Man, I knew we were missing some people: Naruto, Kiba, Deidara and Shikamaru. Damn, it seems like ages since I've seen those fools." Sai laughed like a little kid. "You guys still chill with them?"

"Yeah, you should come chill with us like old times." Sasuke smiled genuinely at Sai.

"Aha! I knew there was something about you three. What happened that made Sai pissed at you guys." Haha, I finally caught them. So they were friends before and how come I didn't know. "And why didn't I know about your friendship?"

Sai's face returned to its normal pissed expression. Sasuke and Itachi looked away as I stared each of them down. Ino looked at Sai, apparently she didn't know about this either. Sai glared at me, while I glared back. I knew if I let the conversation go on, they would forget that Ino and I existed. Muahaha. I can be sneaky sometimes, especially with my idiotic brother.

"Sakura." Sai's face darkened.

Uh oh, that's the face that indicates that he's ready to kill someone. Mom, Dad, hurry up in there. Sai is going to kill me!

"Uh, I didn't say anything." I tried to look innocent.

"That was dirty." Sasuke stared me down with his evil look.

"The worst trick in the world." Even Itachi stared me down.

"Ino?" I whimpered.

"Sai you better stop or I'll make sure this ring goes down the toilet." Ino threatened Sai.

Sai looked out the window, ignoring me. "You want answers? Figure it out on your own."

"You children didn't even order yet? I knew we couldn't trust them with anything. They're going to starve themselves one day." Mikoto-san came back all happy.

I looked over at my mom and smiled happily at us, but she was still sad about something. My dad hugged her and the sadness faded. Fugaku hugged his wife's waist as he rested his head against her shoulder.

"So we have a proposal." My dad finally said.

"Since Sai seems to object to any dinner with either Uchiha brothers, we've decided that Sakura should choose what to do." Fugaku explained.

"What? Me?" I looked at them shocked. How about no dinner and say we had one?

"Yes. Only you can choose who you want to have a dinner with." Mikoto-san smiled brightly.

A romantic dinner with one of these guys? Who would I even choose? I admit I'm in love with Sasuke, but I'm scared. What if I get my heart broken in the process? I mean he already kissed that slut in front of me and what if it continues? I don't want to get hurt. And I still have that giddy feeling with Itachi. I can't completely be in love with Sasuke if I still get that feeling around Itachi. I don't know what to do. I told Ino everything last night before I went to sleep, but she only smiled at me before going back to sleep. I don't know what to do. Ah I'm such an idiot.

"I pick neither." I simply said.

"Honey, you have to pick one." My mom said sweetly to me.

"Hey, how about we set her up with air? Since it's the only guy she'll marry." Sai smirked at me.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my entire life." I glared at him.

"I think that maybe Sakura should have dinner with both of them." Ino said, politely.

All the parents quickly turned towards her, surprised. Fugaku quickly asked her a question. "But she would look like a player with both boys with her at dinner."

"No, she should have a dinner with them separately. She can have one dinner with Itachi and another with Sasuke. Don't worry about Sai. I'll keep him away." Ino smiled.

"Then it's settled. Itachi, my daughter will have dinner with you later this evening and Sasuke you can have dinner with her in two nights." My dad said curtly before the parents said their goodbyes to us and left.

We all stared at each other. Sasuke had that smirk on his face while Itachi smiled politely. Sai gave death glares to Sasuke and Itachi. Ino and I stared at each other, nervous. I guess the happy moment between Sai, Sasuke and Itachi was over. It was nice while it lasted. They were actually pretty funny together. And the whole gang used to hang out together: Sasuke, Sai, Itachi, Kiba, Naruto, and those other two. I think they were Deidara and Shikamaru. Hmm, I wonder if I'll ever meet them.

"Well we should get going. I have to pay a visit to Kankuro." Sai stood up and pushed Sasuke and Itachi's seats away from him so that he could have space to walk.

I rolled my eyes at my brother as Ino and I got up. He was showing off and acting immature. Yet it's quite impressive that he can push both Sasuke and Itachi in one shove. Sasuke and Itachi got up, also, blocking Sai's path.

"Move."

"We're going, too. We didn't finish one thing." Itachi's face darkened, his lips pursed.

Who knew that Itachi could be such a scary gangster? I'm glad that I'm not on Itachi's bad side.

"Fine. Don't get in my way." Sai coldly said before shoving the two aside.

This was going to be one interesting hospital meeting. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sai slammed open the door to Kankuro's hospital room. We all shuffled in and Itachi locked the door behind us. Sai grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to Kankuro's bed. His eyes were closed and he was badly beat up. Both his legs were in casts and he had a broken arm. He had a cut on his lip and forehead. I could see bruises all over his entire face and arm. He slowly opened his eyes and quickly shut them when he saw Sai.

"Open your damn eyes Kankuro." Sai yelled in a scary tone that sent shivers down my spine.

Obediently, Kankuro slowly opened his eyes, whimpering. I could see fear in those eyes. Immediately, I hardened. I recognized him even though his face was somewhat deformed. It was the guy from the alley just like Sasuke said. He should be scared. For once, I was actually proud that Sai was a great fighter and could make any guy quiver in his presence.

Sai smirked evilly. "So you wanted to rape this girl next to me?"

"I-I-I" Kankuro stuttered.

'ANSWER ME!" Sai grabbed Kankuro's shirt.

"YES!" Kankuro whimpered in fear.

"You messed with the wrong girl then." Sai let go of Kankuro's shirt as Kankuro sighed in relief.

Sai grabbed Kankuro's stomach and began twisting it which caused Kankuro to scream in agony. I turned away, not wanting to see, but Sai turned me around.

"You fucker. This girl is my sister. You mess with her, you mess with me, Haruno Sai. You understand you mother fucker?" Sai yelled, still holding onto to Kankuro's stomach.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Tears came out of Kankuro's eyes as he tried to speak. He screamed in pain as Sai tightened his grip.

"If you ever touch my baby sister again, I'll send you to hell and I'll bring the entire gang to help give you a slow and painful death." Sai did a final twist, which sent Kankuro's screaming to the next level, before finally letting go.

I actually felt pretty bad for Kankuro. I mean he did try to rape me, but the pain that Sai just put him through sounded like he was dying. I shuddered at the thought, especially since Sai just sent Kankuro a death threat. Sasuke came close to me and pulled me into his arms. He hugged me tightly, making me feel warm and safe, again. I didn't care what Sai thought right now because I needed this hug. Sasuke let go and grabbed Kankuro from the shirt collar, pulling Kankuro half a foot of his bed.

"Fucker, I hope you learned your lesson because if you mess with her again, I'll personally give the final blow to kill you." Sasuke threatened Kankuro, who immediately nodded his head and Sasuke dropped him, which made Kankuro scream in pain once again.

Itachi glared down at Kankuro before we all walked towards the door, but Kankuro's voice stopped us.

"Haha Aya begged me not to hurt you before she died."

Itachi turned around, suddenly looking as if he grew ten feet taller. Itachi grabbed Kankuro and threw him out of the hospital bed and into the window. I gasped, in fear and surprise. Kankuro's body made a crack in the window before he slid down to the floor. Itachi kicked Kankuro hard in the stomach and picked him up from his head. Itachi punched him in the stomach again and Kankuro spat out blood.

"Don't you ever fucking mention Aya again." Itachi's voice scared me.

"She had a beautiful body." Kankuro laughed.

Itachi threw Kankuro towards the wall and kicked him over and over again, yelling curses. Sasuke and Sai pulled Itachi away since Kankuro was bleeding heavily now. Itachi tried pulling away, but Sasuke and Itachi held on tightly.

"Not now. He's time's not up yet." Sai said, pulling Itachi away.

"That fucker deserves to die. He doesn't deserve life." Itachi tried even harder to shake both guys off of him.

"Aniki, we'll get him later when everyone's together. You know if Suigetsu comes into the picture, we're gonna need everyone." Sasuke begged his brother.

Itachi finally stopped and stared down at Kankuro, who stopped taunting Itachi and was almost lifeless.

"Sasuke won't be the one to kill you when your time comes. I will in the same way as you did before." Itachi walked away, unlocking the door and walking out.

Everyone followed, silenced. Sai held Ino's hand as he walked out the door. Sasuke held my hand, looking at my eyes. I smiled slightly at him and he spat at Kankuro before escorting me out the door. As we walked down the hospital corridor, I couldn't help, but wonder about these boys. They were all fighters and they fought for a reason, either pride or for the ones they cared about. I looked at Itachi as we walked. He was the scariest out of all of them, especially when the girl Aya was mentioned. I wonder who Aya was and what happened to trigger the events between everyone.

"Itachi, stop!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN**: I'm sorry I didn't updateyesterday (since I update everyday) but our family go to an amusement park…and it was really exhausting afterwards (but I had fun) so I don't have the power to write anymore…so yeah. My bf and friends wanted to come tomorrow, but don't worry I already have two chapters advance. Anyways, I saw some reviews saying that the kiss reminds them of their first kiss, omg me too! (At lease the feeling) But my first kiss is more like Ino's, but I couldn't say it is an accident because it is not. My relationship starts from the best-friends-love-each-other-but-can't-tell type of love story. He's teasing me and saying that I will ruin my first kiss with my "current" boyfriend (because like Ino I will planned to gave him mine that day) and then he started to tickle me so I run then I tripped with him and we landed on the couch (the side of it) but we didn't kiss like the usual cliché story, but instead he just suddenly kiss me. Okay enough of my story…I also wanted to thank those who said that the kiss is good. You guys really made me so happy. Thank you =)

This is some of the sentiments that one of the reader said:

"**a girl getting nearly raped and then saved by someone who she'll magically fall in love with is very played out"**

I know the whole girl almost raped then saved by the main guy is too much cliché, but I wanted you to know that the whole raped scene was not just been put there so she can "magically fall in love" or for Sakura to finally to have her first kiss, but because of two important thing in this fic. First, so that Sakura would finally _realize her feelings for Sasuke_ after she continue to deny her feelings for him. So Sakura realize her feelings for him because he save her? NO that's not it. Sakura finally realize that she fall in love with Sasuke because if you remember, she call him out of the people she knows…I mean why would you call someone you loathed so much right? The fact that she called Sasuke not Itachi (or even her family) is one prove that she love Sasuke and believe that she is safe with him, and he is her knight in shining armor…I know it's cheesy, but that's my point when I wrote that scene. Also if you still remember, when he started to lean and kiss her…out of all his attempt to kiss her…this time she lean forward to kiss him too meaning she WANTED to kiss him that's why she said that "I gave my first kiss to a player". Second, I used the scene so that it would finally unfold some secrets and the drama and twist that will finally start because this fic is not about Sasuke getting Sakura's first kiss or Sasuke finally have her as a girlfriend, it is much more than that. I hope you see what I wanted the readers to see, but I want you to know that I'm not mad by writing this…_I just wanted to explain what I want the readers to see when I wrote that scene_ =) Oh and your comment about how Sakura call every guy "cute"…well it's just a habit that me and my friends have…like calling every handsome guy, "cute"…like 'oh he is such a cutie' or 'omg that guy is pretty cute' instead of 'what a handsome man' because it felt like an old woman….and we call guys with a great body, "hot" and usually those were when you see them half naked (like in a beach)…the reason why sakura only call the guy hot when he shows too much skin… and so yeah I guess my habits were being put as Sakura's haha sorry if it's kinda annoying.

Questions that might pop out:

**Why is Sakura acting/feeling that way towards Itachi? Didn't she say she love Sasuke? Is she having two hearts? **

Sakura LOVE Sasuke okay? Why would she call him instead when she almost get raped right? Sakura is acting she still hate Sasuke because Sasuke still look like a playboy and she thought that Sasuke only want her because he sees her as a challenge and when he got what he wants he will leave her, but that's only her assumptions. On the other hand, Sakura being/feeling giddy with Itachi is because her crush on Itachi was still there. Does anyone here experience that though you love someone, you still feel giddy when you see/talk to your crush? I do experience that…Though I love my best friend I still feel giddy when my crush is talking to me, but as you spend time with him you would realize that you have no feelings beyond just a crush, and that what Sakura would experience in next chapter (since she have dinner date Itachi). I explain this already so that you readers know that Sakura is not two timing Itachi and Sasuke. She's going through some confusions in her feelings, and she's still having doubts to give her whole heart to Sasuke because she's afraid that Sasuke will do the same just like he did with other girls.

**Why is Sasuke kiss the slut?**

Sasuke kiss the slut just to make Sakura jealous. Don't worry…he is not going back to his old habits. Guys love that especially when they wanted you to tell them that you don't like to see them with other girls, and if they want you to confess to them or if they wanted to see if you feel the same way as they do or payback time. Trust me I know since I experience that. And that were exactly what Sasuke's purpose for kissing that girl.

**SHOUT OUT: **

Please pray for NekoAlley! She/he will be undergoing surgery for the cancerous tumor on her throat. I hope you get well soon. Please be brave. God Bless always!

Also, R.I.P. Krystopher Tipton. _(this was a request from Krystallyn Tiipton)_. For Kystallyn, I wanted to give my condolences, I hope your holding up, and be strong. God bless you too. =)


	11. Tears

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is an AU so there will be OOC, if you don't like them better stop now.

**Thanks for my reviewers:**

_Signed:_ maidsama4real ; yunata ; Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha ; AkaEyes ; phoenixfire211 ; Madam Chika ; I Wish I Was Dinosaur ; ghie-chan ; FlowerFairy9751 ; yume08 ; SasuSaku Forever and Ever ; Oh My Kira ; princess-dq.

_Anonymous:_ PRINCESS OF HELL ; xXMayuXx.

**For my reviewers:** THANK YOU ALWAYS FOR THE SUPPORT! You guys always made my day!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**11: Tears**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

We all stopped, turning towards the voice. A lovely young lady stood next to Kankuro's door, her face stained with tears. She had dark-brown short hair contrast to her bright brown eyes. She looked towards Itachi with eyes filled with sadness. I stared at her for awhile, trying to remember her because she looked familiar. She smiled for a second and I instantly recognized her. it was Hatake Rin, Sai's ex-girlfriend. They dated for a couple of months three years ago. I remember Sai came drunk one night. He said that he and Rin were over. He was pissed and kept cursing off people, but I couldn't hear who they were.

But why was Rin calling Itachi's name if Sai is her x-boyfriend?

From the corner of my eye I saw Sai's face harden as he tightened his grip on Ino's hand. Rin slowly walked past Sasuke, but suddenly stopped in front of me. She turned to stare at me. She smiled at me in recognition before walking away. She stopped in front of Sai and Ino.

"Congratulations, Sai," Rin simply said. "I knew that you always loved her even when we were dating."

She looked at Ino approvingly before stopping in front of Itachi. Rin touched Itachi's cheek with her hand, but he swiped it away. he looked coldly at her, but his expression soon softened.

"What is it?" Itachi finally asked.

"It's three years. Why didn't you place the flower?" Rin softly said.

"How do you know about the flower?" Itachi looked surprised, but I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

I wonder what they're talking about. A flower and three years?

"She's my best friend. I always see the flower." Rin spoke mysteriously.

Itachi turned away. "It's the past."

"It's gonna start again. Trust me." Rin pleaded with him.

"Trust you? How can I trust you? Because of you," Itachi sighed, shaking his head. "Everything's over. Just get lost. I still see you hang out with Kankuro and that whole gang. Go stay with them and stay far away from us."

"Aya told Kankuro she loved you." Rin fell onto her knees. Itachi froze, his entire body frozen in time. "Don't throw her away. You still love her, right?"

Itachi walked away from Rin, who stayed on her knees with her head bent low. Sai pulled Ino towards the exit, side stepping Rin. Sasuke pulled me towards the exit, but I couldn't help but wonder what happened.

"Sakura, watch your back." Rin said.

I stopped and looked at her. She was still in the same position that we turned away from. I pulled away from Sasuke and knelt down in front of her. "Why?"

She slowly looked at me, her eyes stained with more tears. "You're with Sasuke and Itachi. Plus you're Sai's younger sister. Tell Sai's fiancé to be careful, too. It's not safe anymore."

"Do you know what happened to my brother's friendship with the Uchiha brothers? Is this warning connected with that?" I asked wondering what this whole thing was about.

How did my perfectly normal life turn into some scary world in just a day? It reminds me of Imai Karin. I pushed her out of my head so that I wouldn't scare myself.

"Rin, up."

I turned towards the voice. Rin obediently got up and quickly walked towards the guy. He had an extremely slutty girl beside him. Seriously, this is a hospital so have some decency to put on some clothes. All she wore were a bra and a really short mini skirt. Sasuke quickly came by my side and helped me up as I sized up the guy. He was handsome, but he had an evil smirk on his face. He licked his lips, disgustingly as he looked at me. Sasuke pulled me behind him so that I could only see from behind his back.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, it's nice to see you again." The guy laughed.

"Get lost Suigetsu." Sasuke icily said.

So this guy was the Suigetsu that the guys talked about earlier in Kankuro's hospital room. His gaze sent shivers down my back.

"No, I think it's the other way around, Sasuke. You see, you and Itachi just sent my friend to the hospital. I should be here, not you." Suigetsu smirked. "Leave, but leave that piece of eye candy here."

Sasuke's grip on my hands tightened. "You have that slut."

Sasuke turned around and pulled me around, too. I walked with Sasuke without giving another glance towards Suigetsu or Rin. Sasuke grabbed the door handle when Suigetsu called him.

"Following your brother's footsteps? Hahaha! You make me laugh Sasuke. Stop playing this crap and leave that girl. There's nothing special about this one, for you at least." Suigetsu snarled.

Sasuke turned the door handle and led me outside. He quickly dragged me into the park in front of the hospital. We wandered in silence as Sasuke kept searching for something. We finally stopped in a secluded place behind the flower garden. He pulled me into a deep embrace that took all the fear in my body away. He looked into my eyes and kissed me deeply. His strong arms held my waist gently, but firmly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

We kissed for a while until I was completely left breathless, as always. My heart was racing I couldn't' focus clearly. I was still in the kiss as Sasuke smiled slyly.

"So you wanna skip out on the dinner with my brother and go somewhere amazing?" Sasuke placed a quickly kiss on my lips.

"I like Itachi. I wouldn't skip out on a dinner with him, ever." I said, dreamily, just to pissed him off a little.

I wanna go on the dinner with Itachi, but I wonder where Sasuke wanted to take me. It better not be to his bedroom, or I'll kill him.

"Are you sure you want to try to make me jealous right now?" Sasuke tightened his grip on my waist.

"Uh I'm not making jealous right now. I'm just stating the truth." I smiled sweetly at him. Hehe, I like making him jealous as long as he doesn't try to make me jealous back.

"I guess you'll never know where I was going to take you. Such a shame." Sasuke shook his head, his eyes twinkling.

Jerk, tell me! I pouted, "Why can't you take me tomorrow on our dinner date or did you forget about ours?"

Sasuke kissed my forehead. "I wouldn't forget our little dinner date. I just don't want to take you there if you go on a dinner date with my brother."

HUGE SELFISH JERK! I absolutely dislike you right now. Tell me! Sasuke smiled warmly at me, which made me melt. I smiled cutely at him before I kissed his nose, which made his smile grow. Why couldn't he smile like this always? It made him so cute and makes me all warm inside. He flicked my nose, laughing, but before I could yell at him, he kissed me. I fought back for a moment, but the moment he tightened his grip around me, I kissed him back in pure ecstasy. He was an amazing kisser. Each kiss was always tantalizing and breathtaking. I wonder if every other girl feels like this when he kisses them. Please don't feel the same way that I do.

"Sakura," Sasuke slowly said.

"Yeah?"

"You're the first girl that made me hot all over during a kiss." Sasuke's eyes sparkled while I blushed.

I looked at him wondering if it was the truth or if he was just playing with me.

"You're the only girl I ever kissed passionately and truly meant it from here," Sasuke pointed at his heart while smiling cutely at me.

Okay looking at him like this, I knew he wasn't lying. For the first time I hugged Sasuke happily and lovingly. My head was against his chest, so I could hear his heart beating, which was beating pretty loudly. I smiled blissfully as Sasuke lowered his head next to mine. This feeling of pure happiness, was it mine to keep? If I met someone else, would this feeling be the same? Would really kissing Itachi and hugging him be as special as with Sasuke?

I realized that I do love Sasuke, a lot more than I know, but I don't want to. Even though I wish this moment would last forever, I was scared. I was scared to have my heartbroken, especially by Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," I called him by what he want me to call him.

"Hmm?" I felt Sasuke jump slightly in surprise.

"Don't ruin this moment." I smiled.

"Mhmm," Sasuke agreed as he kissed my hair.

I wanna stay in this moment forever, lost in a world where only Sasuke and I exist. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I was driving past an old cemetery, when I suddenly stopped. I squinted a little because I thought I saw Itachi standing in the middle of the cemetery, walking towards the exit. As the person walked closer towards the exit, I knew it was Itachi. I got out of the car and stopped in front of the fence. Itachi looked lost in deep thought, his body just moving. I watched him stop suddenly and sigh.

"Itachi!" I yelled at him. He looked so sad, I wonder what was bugging him? Was it what Rin said to him earlier?

Itachi looked up towards me, surprised. He smiled happily before running over towards me.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"I was driving past and I thought I saw you, so I stopped. What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

Itachi turned towards the cemetery. "I guess I find it peaceful here. It's so serene and the air is so open."

I smiled a little. "You like hanging out with dead people?"

"Yeah you know I like bringing them back from the dead." Itachi smiled slyly at me. "That's why there's a ghost staring into your window every night."

"STOP!" I yelled at him, getting a little freaked out.

I've always been afraid of scary movies because some of those movies are real. Like I hate how _the Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ is based on a true story because it's so freaky. Seriously, I would hate to be the people living through that event. I understand their fear because of Imai Karin. I remember she watched me through my window once and before I knew it, I was knocked out. The way she stared at me with an evil gleam in her eye with her white face would always send shivers down my back. She was scary enough to be a ghost. I still have nightmares of her face staring straight at me through my window.

Suddenly Itachi pulled me into a sudden embrace. I gasped in surprise as he held me close against his body. He was warm and his arms were strong, but something was missing. It wasn't like the hug I imagined it would be. It wasn't like Sasuke's.

"I'm sorry. You're shivering." Itachi softly said, still holding me close.

I realized that I was shivering. I guess thinking about Karin still scares me, but now that I was scared, why couldn't I stop? Shouldn't a hug be able to cease all fear through someone's body?

"Hey, maybe we should go to dinner now." Itachi said, pulling away from me.

"Yeah." I smiled weakly at him.

I should try to keep Karin off my mind, along with any other weird thought. Tonight is dedicated solely to Itachi. No thoughts about Sai or Sasuke or the Uchiha brother's past with my brother. Just think back to when I had that little crush on Itachi that was like a high school crush. Hehe, okay Sakura you can do this.

"This might sound weird, but could I have a ride to the dinner place? I walked here so my car's still at the hospital." Itachi smiled sheepishly at me.

"Yeah it's fine. So where's our little dinner thing at anyhow?" Hmmm, I think Itachi would do something really romantic, I hope.

We walked towards my car in silence. It's so awkward now. I remember when we first went out on a date, Itachi and I talked so much after breaking the ice. Now it's just talk and then silence and then talk and silence. I wonder what's wrong with our relationship now. Maybe it's because…no I can't think about that now. This date is solely about Itachi.

We went onto a little street and Itachi told me to make a left.

"Hurry, quick right."

I made a sharp right, almost killing my poor baby car. We came into a small secluded area and Itachi directed me to my parking spot.

"Where's this?" I asked as I got of my car.

"You'll see." Itachi smiled, taking my hand.

I smiled, childishly, as I followed him, still wondering where we were. Itachi led me into a little forest and before I knew it, we were in a small meadow with so many gorgeous flowers. In the middle of the meadow, there was a small dinner table with candles and lilies. There was a waiter waiting by the table and about five meters away, there was a banquet table with a cook standing by. The candles shined brightly as night slowly approached.

"Wow, this is so nice." I exclaimed happily.

This is so sweet. I thought that we would go to like a restaurant and eat, so I didn't expect to be standing in the middle of the meadow about to be seated.

We walked over to the dinner table where Itachi waited until I was seated before he sat down. Aww, that was so sweet. He's such a gentleman.

"I'm Shikamaru and I'll be your waiter tonight. Tonight our cook has specially made barbequed ribs and fried rice. Sorry if you don't think fried rice is very romantic or elegant. Itachi made it especially for you" Shikamaru spoke idly as if he was been force to be here.

He made me fried rice?

"Aww thank you!"

"It's nothing. I just hope you like it. It's the only thing I can make." Itachi blushed slightly.

But wait, the waiter's name is Shikamaru? Isn't he one of the guys that Sai talked about?

_"Yo, shut up! Man, I knew we were missing some people: Naruto, Kiba, Deidara and Shikamaru. Damn, it seems like ages since I've seen those fools"_

Oh my god, I think it is.

"Wait, Shikamaru, right?" I asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah. Is there something you would like to ask?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

Itachi looked at me, but I ignored him for the moment. "Do you know or used to know Haruno Sai?"

Shikamaru looked surprised, as well as Itachi. "Yeah. I used to be friends with him, but we kind of distanced off. How do you know Sai?" Answered lazily.

"She's his younger sister, you know." Itachi answered for me.

"Oh wait, you mean the one that," Itachi simply nodded his head and Shikamaru went crazy, "No way. Then why are you-"

I felt two bullets go past my face. They were centimeters away from my face and from the pressure, I fell back. Itachi immediately got up from his seat and grabbed me, running. Shikamaru and the cook followed running. I didn't dare turn around because I was afraid that I was going to trip and let the shooters gain on us.

Itachi whipped out his cell phone and pressed a number. "Sasuke get your ass over to the meadow now. Suigetsu's here with guns and his gang. I'm with Sakura, so hurry. I think they're trying to shoot her."

"Yo Naruto, who you with?" Shikamaru asked Naruto through his cell, "Kiba and Deidara? Yo get your asses to the meadow, now! Suigetsu's trying to kill us. He has guns and his gang."

Okay, so they're calling for backup and the guys shooting at us are Suigetsu and his whole crew. Maybe I should be more specific: Suigetsu's shooting at me. I quickly got out my cell phone and pressed five. I heard a ringing and begged that he would pick up.

[What the fuck are you calling me for? Aren't you on a little date with Itachi?]

Stupid Sai, insulting me at a time like this.

"SHUT UP! I'm being shot at here." I screamed into my phone, which made Itachi and Shikamaru look over at me.

[WHAT? Where the fuck are you?]

"I'm at the meadow, where ever that is. Suigetsu and his gang are trying to shoot us. Nii-chan, hurry!" I screamed as another bullet whizzed by my head.

Oh my god, I am going to die.

[FUCK! Don't you dare get a single bullet through your body!]

And he hung up on me.

Now that all our phone calls were done for backup, we ran like crazy. I took one look behind me and saw Suigetsu and a couple of other guys in the distance. I quickly turned back around and ran even faster. I heard someone's footsteps coming closer towards us. I was too scared to look behind me and prayed that it wasn't Suigetsu. Someone pulled me and I stumbled onto the grass. I got up, turning towards the person and screamed.

Both Itachi and Shikamaru came running towards me. I was too terrified to move or think. Suigetsu smirked at me, holding the gun towards my face. How did he get to me so quickly? I closed my eyes, praying for a miracle. I couldn't move. I just couldn't. The other gang members caught up with us and grabbed Itachi, Shikamaru and the cook.

"Let go of her Suigetsu. She's nothing to you." Itachi yelled at Suigetsu, trying to get out, but the two buffest guys held tightly onto him.

Suigetsu touched my face and I spat at him. He simply smirked. "She's sexy. I like her. And she's Sai's sister? I'll definitely enjoy killing her. Plus, it looks like Sasuke has a taken a liking to her, as well as you."

"You're a fucker Suigetsu. You're a god damn bastard." Shikamaru yelled.

"Oh shut up." Suigetsu yelled and signaled his fellow gang member, who punched Shikamaru hard in the stomach. "Now, Sakura, is it? Any last words?"

"You're pathetic." I kicked him hard in the balls.

The moment he went down, I attempted to grab his gun, but he got to it before I could. He pointed it towards my head and I heard a gunshot pierce through the night sky.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Am I dead?_

Within seconds, I realized what was happening. From my right, a guy that I didn't know shot the bullet that hit Suigetsu's gun, sending it flying into the air. Then, from my left, I saw Naruto jump over the Suigetsu's gang members and grabbed the gun in midair. He landed swiftly onto his feet, pointing the gun towards Suigetsu's head. Kiba snuck up behind two of the gang members and knocked both out in one single blow, taking both their guns and proceeded in pointing one of the guns towards Suigetsu.

The guy holding Shikamaru looked so shock, so Shikamaru took the moment to throw the guy onto the ground. Kiba quickly tossed him the other gun and Shikamaru quickly cocked it towards one of the buff guys holding onto Itachi. The guy who shot the gun out of Suigetsu's hand pointed his gun towards the other buff guy holding Itachi. They let go of Itachi, who took out another gang member with a huge tiger tattoo down his arm, and he took the gun from the tattoo gang member's hand. He picked up the guy and held the gun next to his head.

There were still two more gang members that needed to be taken care of, but there weren't enough people to help. Naruto immediately noticed this problem and quickly punched one of the guys with his gun before kicking the other guy's head. Once they were down, Naruto pointed his gun towards Suigetsu again. He quickly smiled at me before becoming serious again.

"You're done for Suigetsu." The mysterious guy said glaring.

This new guy, he was tall and had an interesting smirk. It seemed playful, but very cunning at the same time. He was too skinny if anything, but he had a look that could make any girl run to him. Whoever he was, I'm thankful for his help. Oh wait, is this guy Deidara? Didn't Shikamaru call Naruto and Kiba and Deidara were with him?

"Heh, so you guys came pretty fast, Deidara." Suigetsu spat at the ground. "Didn't know that Itachi and Shikamaru would be wimps to call you losers? The only guys I fear aren't even here. How pathetic. But wait, if they do come, I'll only be dealing with one of them because of that fight. Haha."

"Think again fucker."

As I got up from the ground, I saw Sasuke and Sai running towards us. I smiled brightly as I saw the two, finally feeling safe. I looked over towards Suigetsu and saw his expression change from his "I can deal with this" look to a fearful one. Sasuke ran past Suigetsu towards me. He stood in front of me, his back turned towards me, as he shielded me from Suigetsu. Sai smirked, cracking his fingers and neck before facing Suigetsu with his "I can't wait to kill you" look.

"Looks like you're surrounded faggot." Sai spat at Suigetsu's face.

"You know I can always whip up more guys without a phone call." Suigetsu glared.

"But I think it'll be too late for that when we're done with you." Sai smirked, his fingers inching for a punch.

Suigetsu snorted. "I'm not afraid of you pathetic fools."

Sai snapped his fingers and everyone on our side emptied all the bullets from the guns. They threw the guns somewhere far in the meadow and faced a member of Suigetsu's gang. Naruto had two guys around him as well as Itachi. Deidara, Shikamaru and Kiba all had their own guy while Sasuke and Sai faced Suigetsu.

"You know how we do. Guns are for wusses, which suits you guys, but not us." Sai swung a punch at Suigetsu, which started the entire fight.

Sasuke pushed me away as he joined in on attacking Suigetsu with a swift punch towards Suigetsu's face. Suigetsu suddenly onto the ground, but he got up and kicked Sasuke, which sent Sasuke flying. Sai scissor cut Suigetsu, but Suigetsu jumped and kicked Sai. Sasuke retaliated and kneed Suigetsu in the back and punched him again. He picked Suigetsu up and Sai punched his arm. Suigetsu screamed in pain, grabbing his arm, and I knew that Sai had broken it.

Naruto attacked one person with a swift blow in the stomach, but the other guy jumped on him. Naruto grunted as he spun in circle and finally got the other guy off. Naruto endlessly punched one guy until the other one got up. Naruto kicked one part of a guy's leg, which instantly paralyzed him. I remember this move. Sai told me that there was a certain area in the arm and leg where if you hit the right spot, it would cause the leg or arm to be useless for a week. Woah, Naruto, you're pretty good. The guy, whose leg was paralyzed, used his arms to move around and cursed since his leg was useless.

Kiba was, amazingly, another good fighter. He grabbed the gang member's shoulder and flipped over him, kicking him in the back. The guy fought back and hit Kiba hard in the face and I gasped when Kiba fell. The guy was about to body slam Kiba, but Kiba quickly rolled away so that the guy hit the ground hard on his arm. Kiba kicked him hard and punched the guy's jaw. Nearby, Shikamaru and his guy were fighting back and forth. It was hard to tell who was better since they looked like they were equals. They attacked each other at the same time, so they both fell at the same time. Shikamaru finally got fed up and quickly pulled a stunt that the guy didn't expect. He pulled out a camera, took a picture of the guy, which surprised the guy, and knocked the guy down. I giggled at Shikamaru's little trick. That was genius.

Deidara's guy was pretty weak compared to Deidara because with one hard blow, he fell to the ground and didn't get up. Deidara spat at him and went to help Itachi, who was having some trouble since the two buff guys were both attacking him. When Itachi threw a hard punch at one guy, it didn't seem to faze him. He grabbed Itachi and threw him at the other guy. The other guy held on tightly while the first guy punched Itachi continuously in the stomach. That's not fair! Itachi coughed up blood as his eyes seemed to be half closing.

Deidara came running towards the first guy as he formed a gun with his fingers, stabbing the guy in the butt. He laughed like a little boy and pushed the guy over. Deidara grabbed his shirt and punched him several times in the face. After the first guy finally became unconscious, Deidara whipped out his mp3 player and placed the earphones into the guy's ears. He blasted the music and the guy woke up screaming, but he couldn't move because Deidara was sitting on him.

"Hey, shut up. I'm listening to my music here." Deidara yelled, throwing another punch.

Itachi, still weak from the punches, quickly elbowed the second guy and with all his might flipped the guy, hitting a part of his arm. The second guy screamed in agony as Itachi continuously hit the spot. When the second guy tried to use that arm to punch, the arm only hung low by his side. Itachi had paralyzed the arm just like Naruto paralyzed one guy's leg.

I was too engrossed in the fighting scene before me to notice anything around me.

"ARGH!"

I turned, surprised by the voice and dodged a silver object. It was a knife. This guy was scrawny and one of his eyes was discolored. He jabbed the knife at me again, but I ducked and ran behind him. He kept swiping his knife at me and I kept running backwards or dodging. I bumped into something fleshy behind me and saw it was another guy who was part of Suigetsu's gang. I quickly jumped away, stumbling onto the ground. The scrawny guy and the new guy both held knives. I looked at the scrawny guy's knife and noticed blood stains on it. I touched my shoulder and felt something warm. I looked at my hand, horrified. Without my knowing it, the scrawny guy had cut me.

The new guy grabbed my neck and lifted me up in the air. I tried to breathe since he was cutting off my circulation, but it was kind of hard to when he's squeezing my neck so tightly. My legs were dangling off the ground. He pulled the arm with the knife back, but before he could stab me, I kicked the knife somewhere far away. While he was in shock, I kicked him hard in the private area and socked him hard in the face. I took deep breaths and kicked his shin. I did a spin kick and kicked his face swiftly, but powerfully, and he fell unconscious unto the ground.

I'm not as helpless as people think. Sai taught me things here and there as we were growing up. It's just the matter of my body moving and my brain thinking at crucial moments like this that always send me into trouble. Suddenly, the scrawny guy stabbed my shoulder and I screamed. I backed up, holding my shoulder in pain.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards me.

The scrawny guy attempted to stab me once again, but Sasuke got in the way. Sasuke fell into my arms with a wound in his lower abdomen.

"Oh my god! SASUKE! Can you hear me? SASUKE?" I yelled, holding back tears.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said weakly to me as he caressed my face.

I touched his hand and brought my face down low towards his. He kissed me gently before he closed his eyes, becoming lifeless. NO! NO! NOOOO!

"SASUKE! SASUKE! NO! Get up. Open your eyes. Don't die! " I screamed, tears falling onto his face. "SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN! Please!"

"Hahaha! I killed Sasuke!" the scrawny guys crackled as he danced around with the knife in his hand.

I glared at him, breathing heavily. "BASTARD!"

I got up and tackled him. I punched his face, not once, not twice, but probably a dozen times. My shoulder was burning from my wound, but I didn't care. He killed Sasuke! I saw him attempt to stab me with the knife, but I grabbed his arm and punched it hard just like Sai. I hard a small crack and he screamed. The knife fell and I got up. As he rolled in pain, I kicked him and kept kicking him. I felt someone pull me back, but I wanted the scrawny guy to die.

"No, let me go!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

"Sakura, please." I heard Sai begged me as he pulled me into a brotherly hug.

The fight had finally ended. From a distance, I saw Suigetsu running far away from us, but he was a blur. The scrawny guy was nearly unconscious, but Sasuke was dead. Uchiha Sasuke was dead! He died saving me. It was my fault. I turned towards Sai and cried against his shirt. Sasuke, that stupid player, that jerk, that, that, that guy that I love, is dead because of me. If only I didn't let that scrawny guy stab me.

_Sasuke…I never got the chance to tell you…_

I felt my eyes growing heavy until everything around me turned black. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I slowly opened my eyes and woke up to darkness. Oh my god, I'm blind! I quickly shot up and felt an agonizing pain in my shoulder. Never mind, it's night. By instinct, my opposite hand shot up and touched it, remembering what happened. Everything flashed by in my mind and I felt my eyes welling up again. Sasuke…he's gone. A tear fell down my face as I closed my eyes. I felt a finger wipe my tear. I opened my eyes in surprise and saw Sasuke smiling at me with a couple of cuts on his face.

I must be dreaming that Sasuke is alive now and in front of me. He looked so real and his touch felt so real as well.

"Sakura, don't cry." Dream Sasuke said to me.

"Don't cry? You expect me not to cry when you're dead?" I screamed, more tears falling.

"Dead?" he looked at me surprised.

"Yes, dead. The guy stabbed you and you fell into my arms." I said through hot tears.

Sasuke smirked at me. "Girl, I fainted. It takes more than one stab in my abdomen to kill me."

"What?" I looked at him, surprised.

Sasuke wiped my tears away. "Don't cry. I told you I would always protect you."

Before I could say anything else, he kissed me. His hand caressed my face while his other hand was planted firmly next to my thigh. I kissed him back, closing my eyes in happiness. He moved hand down to my shoulder, near my wound as he deepened the kiss. My lips parted and his tongue went into my mouth. My body melted as he hand gently went down my sleeve and held my hand.

He broke off the kiss and I opened my eyes. The moon shone into my room and I could see Sasuke more clearly now. His lips were again injured and there were a few cuts here and there. I realized that Sasuke's shirt was unbuttoned, so I could see his toned body clearly. I gasped when I saw the bandages wrapped around his lower abdomen from his knife wound. I looked back into his eyes and I saw Sasuke smiling.

"As long as you're still alive, this injury is nothing."

"Jerk, if you died, I…I…" my voice dragged on.

Sasuke shook his head, putting his finger onto my lips. He kissed me again, sending delightful shivers down my spine. His touch was so entrancing and welcoming. My body slowly heated up as we kissed passionately with no worries in the world. He lowered me until I was lying against the mattress with him almost pressing against my body. His hand moved towards my blouse buttons and my breath caught. He slowly unbuttoned the top button and followed through until my blouse was open, exposing my bra and stomach. He gently tugged at the blouse and I slightly got up to help take it off. He threw it somewhere off the bed as well as his own shirt and kissed me even deeply.

His body pressed against mine as we kissed as our intimacy level went dangerously high. His entire body burned through my entire body. I could feel his heat even through my bra. His hand gently touched my bare arm, leaving a lingering touch against it. I was barely breathing now as Sasuke gazed into my eyes with fiery passion. I seductively nibbled his bottom lip to tease him a little and he quietly moaned. His hands reached behind my back to unbutton my bra when the door opened.

"Yo Teme."

Sasuke turned around, covering my almost bare top with the bed covers. I saw Naruto's surprised expression as he looked from me to Sasuke to the bed to my blouse on the floor and back at us again. He awkwardly smiled at us before smirking. He closed the door, locking the door as he stared us down. I was so embarrassed when Naruto picked up my blouse and threw it at me.

"I'll turn around, so put your blouse back on." Naruto turned around with his hands over his eyes.

I mentally hit myself a million times as I quickly put on my blouse and buttoned it. Sasuke stared at me the whole time, which made it even harder to button the buttons because his look made me hot all over.

"You done?"

"Yeah." I said meekly.

Naruto turned around shaking his head. "Man you guys are so lucky it was me that walked in."

"I don't think it was lucky that you walked in at all. Why are you still hanging around my house for?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Because everyone is still worried about Sakura and how you're feeling. Plus, it's nice chilling with Sai again. It is lucky. If Sai walked in, man, he'd kill you and then Sakura." Naruto coolly put it.

"Get out. You don't have to make this situation any more awkward then it already is." Sasuke's voice went soft.

Uh oh, he's getting a little mad.

"Teme, if you're gonna sleep with Sakura, at least have some condoms handy in your room." Naruto sighed. "I know you don't sleep around so you wouldn't need them, but still just have some around. You never know when you'll need them."

"Dobe, shut up. I don't bring girls home or go to their houses. I don't sleep around so what's the point?" Sasuke glared at Naruto with daggers in his eyes.

"If I didn't walk in or anyone else, you and Sakura would have done it. I don't know about her, but for you, that'll be your first time and you didn't use protection. What happens if she gets pregnant?" Naruto lectured Sasuke.

I smiled a little at the part where Naruto mentioned that Sasuke was still a virgin. So he was telling the truth about that part. It's kind of cute, actually. I saw Sasuke blush a little, which was even cuter, but he manned up again.

"I would take responsibility." Sasuke said, truthfully.

"How?" Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes, his eyes narrowed.

I looked at Sasuke, who took a deep breath. "I would first ask her dad if it was okay to marry his daughter and then I'd propose to her. I would get my ass kicked my Sai, but he wouldn't kill me if Sakura's pregnant with my child. We would marry and the child would live happily in this house with his parents. There's no way I'm letting that child grow up without a father or without married parents."

I felt my heart flutter for a second as Sasuke said that. He would do all that if we actually have a pregnancy problem on our hands. He's so sweet. Naruto nodded his head, approvingly.

"I knew it." Naruto simply said

"Knew what?" Sasuke stared Naruto down.

Naruto simply smirked before walking towards the door. Before he unlocked the door, he turned towards Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, I think this might be useful. I stole it from Deidara." Naruto threw something at Sasuke.

I watched Naruto unlock the door, lock it again and closed the door. Sasuke and I were alone once again. I looked at what Naruto gave at Sasuke and gasped. It was a condom and I wanted to strangle myself. Sasuke laughed before turning towards me. He smirked at me, waving the condom in front of my face.

"Wanna try this again?" Sasuke opened the condom wrapping and took out the condom.

I turned around and wanted to die. I cannot believe that I almost had sex with him. What was I thinking?

…

I wasn't thinking. What happened to my morals? They're gone down the drain all because of Sasuke. Sasuke laughed before tossing the wrapper and the condom into the trashcan. He placed a series of quick kisses on my lips before moving down to my neck. I closed my eyes, holding his hands tightly. He pulled away, smiling and then frowned.

"Oh shit." he quickly said.

"What?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

He pointed towards my neck and my hand touched the spot that he was kissing. Oh my god!

"SASUKE!" I screamed in a whispered. "You gave me a hickey! Sai is going to kill me!"

"But hey, at least it marks that you're mine." Sasuke held me by my waist with his arm.

"Ugh." I gently pushed Sasuke away and got up towards the door.

Sasuke laughed. "Hey, you push me gently now. I guess it's because I've totally got you seduced. You used to shove me to the ground."

I turned around and glared at him. He quickly got up, pulling me into his arms.

"Anyhow, we'll have all the time in the world when we're in Hawaii tomorrow morning."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN: **No Kakashi in this fic…I just use his surname because I kinda like KakaRin, so yeah I used his surname for Rin since she doesn't really have last name/surname. Anyhow, It's brother's turn in computer today, so I had to wait till he takes a bath so I could post this lol. By the way, sorry for the little confusion the last chapter that was been bought out in my attention by **yunata**, so thank you! But anyway I wanted to apologize for that…I was reading an article about their group when I wrote that chapter so since they have the same initial ("S") I wrote his name instead of Sasuke…so I'm so sorry for that. It's really hard to wrote and edit, and I know fellow writers understand this, so yeah sorry for confusion.

On the other hand,** I Wish I Was Dinosaur**…I really appreciate your tips and advice. I admit that I'm not really good at describing one emotion, so please forgive me for that. I hope I wouldn't disappoint you much for the future, but I'll try my very best. About me updating frequently, well you could say that I don't have a life LOL. I'm the only one (out of all my friends including my bf) who doesn't work. Even house work….why? my mom do all of it that sometimes I think she don't trust me with house work…and though I'm already 19…I still don't work (outside) because…mnnn…don't laugh at me okay…well I still don't know how to drive –omg that's embarrassing - but yeah in the place where I leave you couldn't go to a place without a car (no taxi and all)…so I spend most of my time in front of the computer. hehe


	12. Believe in Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is an AU so there will be OOC, if you don't like them better stop now.

**Thanks for all of my reviewers:**

_Signed:_ maidsama4real ; princess-dq ; Akatsuki Sakura uchiha ; I Wish I Was Dinosaur ; phoenixfire211 ; Izzy1001 ; yume08 ; SasuSaku Forever and Ever ; crazychocochica17 ; Oh My Kira ; ; ino08 ; Flowerfairy9751 ; Michiiharu-Chan.

_Anonymous:_ Heyo ; me.

**FOR MY REVIEWERS:** THANKS FOR CONTINUES SUPPORT! I really really appreciate every one of you. Thank you so much! Oh also **Thank you for those who added this fic to their favorite/alert list!** I just honestly discover that part today. –I felt so stupid - so yeah I was playing with different tabs in my account when I saw that "story stats" thingy and I was surprise to see a lot of people adding this fic to their fav/alert list, so thank you thank you for that.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**12: Believe in Love**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"WHAT?" I asked, surprised and confused.

"Hawaii. Remember I said that I wanted to take you to a secret place?" Sasuke smiled, his sexy eyes turning into crescent moons.

Oh yeah, so this is the secret place. It's kind of romantic. Hehe, there are so many sides to Sasuke. I just can't choose which one I like the best, yet.

"I thought you weren't taking me anymore since I went on my dinner date with Itachi, which happened to be ruined." I pouted, making a sad face at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "I'd figured after what happened that you would need this four day vacation more than anything else. I got you all packed. It's in my car."

Sasuke pointed towards his closet and I rolled my eyes. Him and his girl clothes. Hmm, should I believe him about the part where no one has ever worn them before? Hmmm…I think I should. It seems as if he's been very honest with everything so far, but why me? Seriously, why is he so charming and perfect to me?

"Hey, wake up, Sakura. Let's get a move on." Sasuke yelled at me with his sexy smirk.

I walked out of Sasuke's room and into the hallway. Hawaii…alone with Sasuke, again…will I be able to survive? Yeah I can, but will my virginity be safe? I still can't believe that I almost slept with him. I'm seriously losing it. How could I let something that bad happen in a couple of moments? I walked down the stairs and almost tripped when I heard Ino yell.

"Oh my god! SAKURA! Thank god, you're okay!" Ino squeezed me, tightly.

"Ah, Ino, you're like killing me." I said, practically choking.

"Sorry. When Sai told me what happened, I yelled at him, but then I was so worried about you." Ino pouted. She looked at my shoulder, shaking her head. "You're lucky that wound isn't that deep."

"Mhmm, oh yeah I have to ask, but how did I get into this blouse?" I glared at every guy in the room and turned around towards Sasuke who just reached the end of the stairs.

The guys all looked sheepishly at each other as I continued to glare at them. Sai smirked at me.

"Well, Nii-chan?" I cockily looked at my brother.

"Do you think that I would let these horny bastards touch you? Ino did it of course." Sai smirked as he turned towards the guys again. "If I ever see you guys trying to peek on my sister again, I'll send you all to hell."

"We understand," Deidara said, saluting Sai.

"I didn't peek!" Kiba said, defending himself.

Shikamaru slapped him behind the head. "Man, what you talking about? You were the first one to try to peek."

"Liar, you mean Deidara! I didn't look. What would Sakura-san think of me if I looked?" Kiba pouted.

"Psh, who's the one that's always watching porn?" Naruto flicked a piece of paper off the coffee table.

"Pick it up, litter bug." Deidara scolded Naruto.

"I do not watch porn!" Kiba's pout grew.

"Hell yeah. You steal my porn." Shikamaru stated, glaring at Kiba.

"Nuh uh! That's Deidara! How else would he learn how to please a girl in bed?" Kiba cried out.

Uhh yeah. I rolled my eyes knowingly. Boys will be boys. As long as they don't become huge perverts, I don't mind as much.

Deidara slammed his hand on the table. "Yo, shut up! I please them because I'm naturally good."

"Enough! Don't even think about it, especially you!" Sai turned his attention towards Sasuke, who leaned coolly against the stair railing.

Sasuke smirked, turning his head a little, which was so hot! "I was getting healed in my brother's room, remember? Man, do you think I would even have to peek? I can just sleep with your sister to see her body."

I slightly blushed because we almost did sleep together. I looked at Naruto, who smirked playfully at me, and with my eyes told him never to tell Sai. He seemed to understand and nodded his head. I sighed before looking at Sai's whose eyes were burning. He got up from his spot on the couch and walked up to Sasuke, grabbing his shirt.

"What you gonna hit me?" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"You touch her…" Sai started.

"And you'll kill me. Are you sure you wanna kill me after I just saved her life?" Sasuke asked, smirking once again.

"…"

Oh my god, is this really happening? Did Sai finally have no comeback to say to Sasuke? Haha, this is pretty funny. But yeah, Sai can't kill Sasuke, especially since he saved my life. Seriously, what kind of thanks would that be?

Itachi glanced over at me and patted the seat next him, smiling. I skipped over and smiled at him. The whole time, I felt the entire room look over at me as I walked over. When I sat down, I looked at everyone else. Sasuke and Sai were both glaring at Itachi. Kiba's eyes opened widely since he thought me and Sasuke were dating. Shikamaru and Deidara both looked confused while Ino shook her head. Naruto smirked, laughing. Apparently he was very amused.

"Sorry our dinner date got ruined." Itachi apologized, his face turning into a sad one.

"It's fine." I said. "Maybe we can do dinner some other time."

"I would like that." Itachi leaned closer towards me.

Oh my god. Is he going to kiss me? I suddenly closed my eyes as tight as possible, but before anything could happen I felt the added weight on the couch. As I open my eyes. I saw Sai sat in between Itachi and me.

"I believe the no touching also applies to you, Itachi." Sai said to Itachi in a warning tone.

"Damn, Sakura's a player. Hey girl, leave those losers and give Deidara some love." Deidara gave me a cheesy smile, indicating that he was only joking while Sai sent him the death look.

"And I believe if we don't leave right now, Sakura, we're gonna be late for our flight." Sasuke picked me up from the couch and pushed me towards the door.

I heard a loud thump and Sai grabbed my wrist. He narrowed his eyes towards Sasuke. "What flight? Where do you think you're taking my sister?"

"Hawaii. It's my dinner date now." Sasuke yanked at my arm, which caused my hair to fling up.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! IS THAT A FUCKING HICKEY I SEE ON SAKURA'S NECK?" Sai roared.

"Uh oh, time to go. See ya guys! Yo, don't even think it, Naruto." Sasuke yelled as he opened the front door and we ran to his car.

Sai ran after us, but Sasuke stepped on it and we were off towards the airport. I breathed heavily while laughing at the situation.

"Sasuke, you idiot!" I yelled at him.

He laughed at me. "Pretty interesting way to leave Japan, don't you think? Oh yeah Ino gave me your passport earlier. You look hot, even for a mug shot."

"Shut up. I hate that picture." I looked away.

That passport picture makes me look like a slut. My hair is tousled and my lips are big and shiny. It looks as if I was seducing the camera guy or something. How did my passport picture come out like that? I remember when the guy security guards saw it, they lick their lips or nod their heads towards me. It's so sick.

"You look banging! It looks as if you just had sex." Sasuke laughed.

"SHUT UP!" I said, turning away.

I felt my face grow red since it was only a matter of minutes ago that I almost slept with him. Sasuke reached for my hand and he continued driving. I've realized something as he held my hand tightly. I'm truly in love with him. I think it's past the boundaries of being scared because I have a feeling he won't be breaking my heart anytime soon. As for Itachi, I think I see him slowly slipping away.

Sleeping with Sasuke…hmm…

[Crazy~~]

I quickly picked up my phone, surprised. I sighed in relief when I saw the caller: Ino.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

[So I took Sai home and locked him up. He won't be coming after you guys anytime soon, trust me on that. I'll be making sure he's having some fun if you know what I mean.]

"Ugh, I don't need to hear stuff like that." I almost gagged. Seriously, she always forgets that I'm Sai's sister.

[Chill. Anyhow, so what's the deal with you and Sasuke? How did you get that hickey?]

"…"

[Sakura, you better tell me or else. I don't care that Sasuke is right next to you. I'll send Sai to kill him in a second.]

"Fine. So I woke up and I thought I was blind because it was night outside, but then I saw the dim light from the lamp."

"Yo who are you telling this story to?" Sasuke asked, his lips curling up a little.

"Sai." I lied.

"Liar. I would have heard his damn yelling by now." Sasuke laughed as I remembered the last phone call when Sasuke and I were at the ski resort.

"Fine, Ino." I finally said.

Sasuke grabbed my phone and said. "Basically we had sex and damn, it was amazing."

"SASUKE!" I grabbed my phone and said, "Hello?"

[IS THAT TRUE? Sakura, I'm so proud of you!]

"WHAT? It's not true. We…we almost had sex." I barely whispered and I saw Sasuke smile.

[WHAT? You didn't sleep with him yet? Sakura, I had to practically go into another room with Sai with all those guys watching us leave and entertain him just to keep him from interrupting anything. Do you know how embarrassing it was when I came out and all those guys were watching me. I did it so that maybe you two could do something, but Sasuke had no idea what I was planning or else he would have gotten a condom.]

"Why would you do that?" I asked, astonished and partly disgusted.

[Because girl you're in love with him. I can tell by one look. I don't care how much you think Itachi is better. From what I see, Sasuke stopped being a player after he met you, so I think that brings up a lot. Plus you're in love, honey. Trust me, I know when someone's in love.]

"I'm not doing anything until I'm married." I said, firmly.

"Guess I'll have to work harder to make sure you don't live up to that." Sasuke joked around and I punched him playfully.

[Honey, I know you lived your whole life by that and so did I, but when you find the right person, it changes. When you lose your virginity, you want it to be when you're truly in love. What happens if you're forced to marry someone? It's going to be horrible. You love him. You may not want to think it, but I think he's in love with you, too.]

"That's a lie. He's player," I protested.

[Don't interrupt me! When you're in love, everything goes by the heat of the moment. So seriously, don't be such an old grandma and live your life. I bet you if you lose your virginity to Sasuke, you won't regret it. Think about it and when you come back, I want you tan, fabulous and no longer a virgin.]

I sighed, "I'll see what happens."

[YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS? I EXPECT YOU TO HAVE SLEPT WITH SASUKE!]

I heard Sasuke laugh and nod his head. I groaned, helplessly. Sai and Ino both had some anger management problems and why do they always raise their voices at such embarrassing times.

"I won't even try if you keep bugging me." I said, finally getting fed up.

[Fine. Have fun in Hawaii and seriously, think about it. You have the entire flight. Oh yeah, when you come back, it's all wedding plans. There's only going to be a week left after you come back, understand?]

"Yes, I understand. As long as you're happy with your wedding, I'll be happy." I said.

[Okay, so I'll see you when you come back. Bye!]

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

I sighed, leaning against the chair. Oh, I didn't notice that we were already at the airport. Haha, chatting the whole time with Ino made the trip go faster. I'm in love with Sasuke? Yes. Me sleep with Sasuke? No…even if Ino did make her point, but those are only her opinions anyways. It's not like every time I fall in love with someone, I have to sleep with every one of them, but it's not like you could just fall in love with someone right away, and what I felt with Sasuke is something that I think I could only feel when I'm with him not with anybody else. And Ino said Sasuke is in love with me…could it be true? A player in love with a girl like me…

"I like your best friend. She wants us together." Sasuke smirked as he parked the car and got out.

I opened my door, slammed it shut before walking towards the trunk to help him with the suitcases, but there was only one.

"We're not sleeping together. You better have ordered a room with two beds." I said, not wanting the same thing to happen in Hawaii as in the ski resort.

"One bed. It was the only one left. It's a little house all to ourselves and we have a private beach, too." Sasuke held my hand and the suitcase, leading the way to the airport.

"What are you planning?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Sasuke cocked his head at me, his hair tousled, which is so hot! "Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything pretty much goes by ear when we're together."

That's true.

Instead of going into the airport, Sasuke turned towards the VIP section of the airport. Oh, so we're taking a private jet to Hawaii, how predictable. Sasuke led me inside and the guards greeted us. The captain approached us and smiled. Sasuke bowed down and I bowed also.

"Sakura, Inuzuka Tsume. She's Kiba's mom." Sasuke smirked.

"Hello nice to meet you, Inuzuka-san" I bowed another ninety degrees.

"It is a pleasure to meet a beautiful young lady such yourself, Sakura. I have heard much about you. Now I will be your captain to your flight to Hawaii. My private jet has been provided with many alcoholic beverages, a TV, a stereo, a king size bed and much more. Sasuke knows the jet well so if you need anything, just ask him. Now hurry up, we're going to be late." Mrs. Inuzuka pushed us towards the jet.

When we walked inside, I gasped in surprise. Oh my god, this jet was gorgeous. The floor wasn't carpet like usually planes, but instead it was made of black marble. The entire jet scheme was back and white, which was totally cool. I saw the king sized bed in the middle of the plane and I laughed when I saw the huge seatbelt stretched across it. Inuzuka-san went into his cockpit while Sasuke quickly rushed me to the bed. He put on the seatbelt for the both of us and placed his arm around my shoulder. I leaned against him and the bed post.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. We will be flying to Hawaii, nonstop for five hours. Please enjoy the flight and don't forget to use protection." Inuzuka-san said through the speakers.

"Hey!" Protection? Why does everyone want me and Sasuke to sleep together?

"Even she wants us to sleep together." Sasuke touched my blouse buttons again, playfully, "But we won't do it."

Thank god. I smiled and snuggled against him. The plane lifted off and I held on tightly to Sasuke. I'm terrified of airplanes. I always think they're going to blow up or something was going to go wrong and the plane will crash. Sasuke seemed to notice the tension in my body because immediately wrapped his strong arms around me. As soon as we were in the air, Sasuke unbuckled our seatbelt. We went under the blanket cover. Sasuke held me as I turned towards his chest. I placed my hand on his chest and slowly closed my eyes with his arms wrapped around me. This was going to be one nice flight.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Don't you just love the Hawaiian breeze?" Sasuke asked as he drove in a rented silver Lamborghini, his hand holding mine with the other hand on the wheel.

I nodded, smiling as the wind blew through my hair. It felt like freedom, but I don't know from what. I sighed happily, closing my eyes. This is so relaxing. I tightened my grip on Sasuke's hands, smiling happily to myself. I wonder if Sasuke can see how happy I am. It's a stupid question since he's right next to me, but not that silly smile on my face. The happy feeling I get inside my heart just when I'm with him. This is love, right?

I felt the car slowly slowing down so I opened my eyes, in complete awe of the amazing site in front of me. The beach was amazing. Even though it was evening, the view was still amazing. I looked at Sasuke, who smiled at me. He killed the engine and hopped out of the car. He ran over to my side of the car, opening the door and bowing. He looked at me from his bow, giving me his hand. I giggled as I took his hand. Sasuke closed the door behind me as I took in the whole Hawaiian scene before my eyes.

I let go of Sasuke's hand, taking off my shoes. I walked gracefully onto the sand, towards the water when I felt his hand grab my wrist.

"Sakura, it is ten o'clock in Hawaii. We barely slept on the plane since we were too busy talking. It's about four o'clock in Japan and I'm tired. Can we look at the beach tomorrow?"

I looked at Sasuke carefully. Hmm, he's not lying. I see major dark circles under his eyes. I nodded my head while yawning. I'm really tired too, I guess. Sasuke nodded his head, his eyes closed.

"Why are you nodding your head?" I asked, confused.

He's such a fool.

He nodded his head again, opening the trunk and getting out the suitcase. He pointed towards the little cute house and walked inside without me. How rude!

"Are you a fool? Why are you still nodding your head?" I yelled at him.

He held up his hand, shaking his head. Now that idiot is shaking his head. Seriously, what a weirdo! I should buy him a bobble head. No, I should make one of him and it'll just bobble every second just like him. Haha, I'll give it to…hmm, Naruto! Or maybe Sai! Haha oh my, I know Sai would absolutely LOVE that. Sasuke indicated that I should follow as he slipped into the house. I glared after him before running inside. Sasuke yawned, which caused me to yawn. I felt my eyes begin to tear since I was so tired. I ran inside, looking for another bedroom, but like Sasuke said before, there was only one bedroom with one bed.

"Oh well. Good night Sasuke!" I said, jumping on the right side of the bed and curling into a ball with my eyes closed.

It's a good thing that I washed up in the plane or else I would have to do that too. As for my clothes, who cares? I'm getting tired anyhow ever since Sasuke mentioned it.

"Move. This is my side of the bed." Sasuke pushed me from behind and kicked me off the bed.

"OWWW! JERK!" I yelled, rubbing my arm.

"Hahahaha…you girl funny. Time sleep." Sasuke took my spot and his eyes closed instantly.

I looked at him from the ground with a puzzled and shocked expression. Did Sasuke suddenly not know to speak with proper grammar anymore? You girl funny? What is that? And what is time sleep? Time to sleep? I got up and shook Sasuke with all my might and he didn't move. I slapped him really hard and he didn't even flinch. I eyed him, not trusting him, but then an evil smile crept upon my face.

"Oh Itachi, you're here. Do you want to sleep with me?" I said sweetly to no one.

I looked over at Sasuke and nothing. He was still sleeping. What a deep sleeper. I guess he really was that tired. Is part of that exhaustion because he was worried about me? He fought Suigetsu and got stabbed for me. And apparently he didn't leave my side while I was unconscious. I smiled happily before curling up on the other end of the bed. I rolled over towards Sasuke and kissed his cheek.

"Good night. Sleep well." I bit my lip, happily, and rolled over towards the other end, closing my eyes. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Sakura." I heard my name and I chose to ignore it.

Sleep!

"Sakura. Sakura." The same voice said again.

"Sleep. Sleep is good. Go away." I turned away and covered my head with the pillow.

"Sakura." I heard the voice get closer towards me.

I swatted the general area where the person was. "Shoo, shoo. You ugly fly, shoo!"

And then I slapped something fleshy. Okay, so it definitely wasn't a fly. Oh well, not my problem. I placed my hand down and continued to sleep again. I was about to fall into another sleep when I felt a stinging sensation on my butt.

"OWWW!" I got up and glared at the person or thing that hit my butt.

"Up now?" Sasuke smirked staring at my ass.

I narrowed my eyes even more. "Did you just slap my ass?"

"Hmmm, you definitely have a great ass. It even feels good to slap. It would be fun if I was kinky, but too bad I'm not." Sasuke stifled a laugh.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him, throwing a pillow, which of course missed him since he ducked. "I want to sleep."

"Girl, it's two o'clock in the afternoon. No more sleeping for you." Sasuke said, his head popping out from behind the pillow.

My eyes grew a couple times bigger. "Two o'clock. Afternoon?"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go to the beach! I want to have some fun. Get dressed! I'm already dressed." Sasuke threw a black and white bikini and a white beach dress at me. I noticed that he was already in his swim trunks and wore a white beater, so I didn't argue back.

I got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. I quickly changed, surprised that the clothes, yet again, fit me perfectly. I looked at myself threw the mirror. Hey, I look good in this. I smiled like a little girl before putting the white beach, tube dress. At least this looks nice too. I opened the bathroom door and walked right into Sasuke.

I looked up at him, frowning. He did some weird thing with his lips, which made me laugh. He nodded his head, took my hand, ran out of the house, and onto the beach. Wow, the beach was even prettier in the light. The sand looks so clean and the water was so blue. Hawaii's beaches are definitely a lot prettier than Japan's beaches. I felt Sasuke pick me up and carry me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing while screaming.

He spun me around in a circle, so I had to wrap my arms around his neck just in case he dropped me. My head went next to his chest as I laughed. I slowly brought my head out and leaned back as he spun me around. I looked at him and he smiled back, having a good time. I shook my head and he smirked cunningly. Before I could I think about what might happen, he dropped me and ran away.

"My poor butt." I whined, staring at him running away. I got up and flashed a fake, evil smile.

"Yo, Sakura, I'm sorry about your butt. I was just joking around." Sasuke said, backing up from where he was.

"Come here, Sasuke. I'm not mad." I waved my hand towards him to come here.

Sasuke smiled sheepishly at me. "See ya!"

The moment he started running, I ran after him. He is going to die!

"Come back here!" I yelled.

If I fall right now, I'm gonna kill you Sasuke! I chased after him at full speed and I almost caught up with him, but he made a quick turn and I almost slid to the ground trying to turn. Jackass, I'm so going to kill you when I catch you. I picked up some sand and ran after Sasuke. When he was in range, I threw the sand at him, which hit his head perfectly. I cracked up looking at the back of his head.

He stopped running and turned around towards me. His hand slowly went to the back of his head and touched the sand. His eyes widened before he narrowed them at me. I smiled sheepishly before running. I heard him pick up some sand and run after me.

"Haruno Sakura!" he yelled, his voice a lot closer than I expected.

"I didn't do anything!" I screamed and ran even faster towards the water.

I felt the sand past by me, so I turned around and saw Sasuke shaking his head, his eyes burning. I gave him a cheeky smile. He took off his shirt, which, oh my god, showed his hot body. Talk about swooning. Every time I see his body, I can't help, but stare, actually drool, but that's even worse. He smirked at me, his mysterious eyes sparkling with some kind of delight. He walked over towards me and pulled down the white tube dress, so I was standing in front of him with only the bikini he gave me. He eyed me up and down, nodding in approval.

He pulled me close, leaning over to kiss me. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to kiss me, but out of no where, he rubbed sand all over my face. I pushed him away, wiping my face from the sand. I stared at him, gaping, while he cracked up as if it was the most hilarious thing that ever happened.

"Sakura, haha you were so ready for me to kiss you." Sasuke smirked, half smiling, "Girl, I told you that you wanted me."

"Of course I want you. I want you more than anyone else." I smiled sexily at him, walking closer to him.

His eyes widened in surprise, but they soon twinkled. I touched his neck with my hand and placed a soft kiss on his collarbone. He closed his eyes and I knew I had him. I pushed him hard into the water just before a wave came. I ran away and watched the wave engulf Sasuke as he realized what just happened. I started cracking up when I saw his head pop out of the water. The wave wiped him out and he got up, his entire body dripping with water. Did I mention how hot he looked with the water dripping over everywhere? This was such a bad idea, but it was so fun!

"Sakura." Sasuke spit out some water.

"Yes?" I asked, staying away from him.

"Do you like drinking salt water?" he asked, spitting.

"I think you do." I said, backing up since he was walking closer.

"Yeah, I love drinking salt water, especially when a huge wave gives it to me. I think you need some salt water, too." Sasuke ran into me, picking me up.

I screamed, laughing. "Put me down!"

Instead of responding, he ran over towards the water, slowing down the moment his feet were submerged under the water. He gave me a playful smirk and walked deeper into the ocean. I screamed and tried getting out of his arms, but he held me tightly. He walked deeper into the ocean until the water was up to his waist and to my butt and legs. He lifted his chin as to point to something, so I turned in that direction and instantly wished that I didn't look. Before I knew it, we were both under water from the pressure of the wave. I felt Sasuke's grip on my body loosen, so I quickly pulled out of the water, gasping for air. The second I got up, Sasuke's sexy head popped out, too, his smile growing bigger with each passing second.

"Bastard!" I screamed at him, spitting out salt water.

Ooo, it was so salty!

"You look good, wet." Sasuke pulled me close just as another huge wave began form in the distance.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his voice soft, but firm.

I looked into his eyes, nodding my head. He closed his eyes, bringing his lips closer to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him a moment before the wave hit us. His arms tightened around my waist, holding me close as he continued our kiss. Either by instinct or by fear, I kept my arms wrapped securely around his neck, almost forgetting that I was submerged under water. My heart raced the longer we kissed, his hands firm, but delicate against my skin.

When we pulled up again, I took several deep breaths, smiling by the end of each breath. I was dizzy from his kiss and his embrace. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, admiring his sexy smile. His hair was dripping with droplets of the ocean. The water made him look as if he were glowing, which made his body even sexier. He pulled me towards the shallower end of the ocean, bringing me close to him. His hands clasped both of mine, his nose against mine as he looked into my eyes.

There were so many different emotions swarming through me, I couldn't pinpoint which one I liked most. I smiled blissfully at him, wondering if he could feel my happiness. Almost two months ago, I was determined to keep him far away from me, but now, all I wanted was to have him by my side. Even though I wanted him with me, I had a depressing feeling that it wasn't going to work out that way. And because of that, I can't tell him. I can't tell him…

_I love you, Uchiha Sasuke._

I'm not going to tell you, until I know it is right.

"Sakura," Sasuke lifted his head to kiss my forehead, gently, his hands still holding mine tightly.

"Hmm?" I closed my eyes, the feeling of pure ecstasy filling my heart.

"I…Sakura, I…" Sasuke pulled away, leaving me confused.

He turned back, smiling like a child. "I want to build sand castles!"

…

Okay…

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Are you serious?" I laughed at him.

He's so cute, but he doesn't have to know that much.

His smile slyly changed into a smirk, his hands suddenly clasping my lower back. "But I'd rather be buried in the sand, naked with you."

"I don't think so." I pushed him away, which made him fall into the water. "I'd rather bury you in the sand and leave you there until someone else wants to dig you out."

He sat up in the water, glaring at me. I opened my eyes widely, shaking my head with my tongue sticking out. I lend him my hand and right when he reached for mine, I pulled away, running as far as I could from him. I heard him shouting at me, but I couldn't really tell what he was saying. I continued running along the water as if I were running a little new world. I forgot that I was in Hawaii and kept running. I forgot how it felt to run for so long with not a care in the world. It feels so good, so relaxing. After a while, I finally slowed down, eventually stopping. I took slow, deep breaths, smiling.

"OWW!"

Something just hit my back and ran past me. I looked in front of me, glaring. It was Sasuke.

"Damn girl, you can run that far. It took a while for me to catch up with you. I'm surprised that you get caught by stupid guys since you can run this fast and far." Sasuke laughed, showing sign of exhaustion like I was.

"Ugh, I ran away from you and you come chasing after me!" I pretended to complain.

"Don't worry, now we can make sand castles!" Sasuke drew a line with his foot. "Where I am standing is my territory. Yours is on your side. Whoever can build the best sand castle gets kisses from the person of their choice!"

Sasuke quickly began digging into the sand like a dog. I chuckled looking at him before beginning my sand castle. I kept digging and placing things around me that I didn't notice the big pile of sand building on Sasuke's side of the line. I looked up, finally noticing it. Wow, he dug a lot of sand. I wonder how his back looks when he's working. I peeked above the sand pile, but instead of seeing him working, I came face to face with Sasuke.

"AH!" we both screamed at the same time.

"Hey! No peeking!" Sasuke scolded me.

"Excuse me? Who was looking over the pile of sand? Obviously not only me." my eyes flashed.

"Nuh uh, I felt someone peeking so I wanted to see who was being such a nosy old grandma." Sasuke flicked my nose.

I rubbed my nose, glaring at him. "At least I don't act like some old perverted grandfather!"

We both stood up, our faces dangerously close to each other. We glared at each other for a couple of seconds before turning around, our backs facing each other.

"In the next two hours, whoever builds the higher sand castle wins kisses." Sasuke simply said.

"Fine, starting now!" I starting building up my sand castle and I assumed that he did the same.

Me a nosy old grandma? Please, I'm so much better. At least I'm not perverted like him!

…

That's a lie.

I'm so perverted now because of him! It's not my fault he's so hot! Why couldn't he be an okay looking guy with no body so that I wouldn't have to drool all over him or even get hot thinking about him! I'm so pathetic now. It's more like lust than love. I smiled suddenly because I remembered him kissing me underwater. And which reminds me of his romantic dinner. I sighed, he was so romantic. He saved my life, which by the way is totally hot and made me fall for him even more. He's so perfect.

_And perfect for me. _

No, he's not because I don't deserve him. I'm guilty of liking his brother and flirting with him just to piss Sasuke off a little. Seriously, Sasuke needs a girl who can stand up to his horniness, kiss him endlessly and love him more than anyone else in the world. And sadly, I wish I was that girl. I poked at the sand for a while, forgetting about the contest that I was having with him.

"Two hours up!" Sasuke jumped over him huge pile of sand.

I looked up, surprised. Did two hours really pass by that quickly? The sun was starting to paint majestic colors in the sky.

"Eh? This castle is pathetic Sakura. I won! Time for my kisses!" Sasuke dragged me to the ocean until the water was up to my waist.

"What if I don't wanna kiss you?" I waggled my eyebrows.

"Then you better run.' Sasuke spoke dangerously.

I gave a sheepish laugh before running out the water Out of nowhere Sasuke tackled me onto the soft, wet sand, his body overpowering mine. The water splashed up against our legs as Sasuke wrapped his hands under my body and around my waist. Like always, my arms wrapped around his neck, gently pushing his lips towards mine. My eyes closed an instance before his lips touched mine. His lips were soft and gentle against mine as he pushed his body against mine. I could feel his entire shape; his enticing abs firm against my stomach, while his body heat burned my skin.

He pulled away as my eyes fluttered opened. His eyes now had a dangerous, but hot glitter deep in his eyes. He gave me a slow dawning grin, melting me completely, before kissing me again, but this time more passionately. His lips were unbelievably hot as he deepened the kiss, his tongue thrust into my mouth. My heart began to pound, losing my breath. Without my knowledge, I let out a soft moan. He immediately reacted, his kiss turning into a fiery hunger. Soon his hands lifted my upper body and untying the back of my bikini top.

The sky was painted with a golden aura as Sasuke slowly finished untying the bikini top. My breasts were still covered as he breathed heavily against me. I looked into his passion filled eyes, wanting him to continue. His hands slowly slipped away from my back and slowly grabbed my hands. He kissed my collarbone gently and then my lips.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Shh, I want you, Sakura." Sasuke's whisper against my lips made me melt.

And I want you, too.

I wanted to tell him the three most important words in my life, but I couldn't. Instead, I let him kiss me hard on the lips, his hands tightening around mine. We were lost in our own little world and Sasuke finally let go of one hand. He opened his eyes, slowly pulling away. He smiled, delicately.

"You see this hand?" Sasuke showed our hands that were still entwined together.

I nodded, still breathing heavily.

"I'll never let it go." Sasuke kissed me again, the water hiding our loving, yet sinful moment, and his hand never letting go. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Is this tight enough?" Sasuke asked, retying my bikini top.

"Yeah," my voice was still soft.

Darkness had finally fallen, but I could still see Sasuke and the fiery glint in his eyes. He arms were around me, tying the strap, while I was sitting on his lap. He finished tying the strap and kissed me. How blissful this moment felt.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke, asked, his voice husky, but concerned.

"Mhmm," I smiled, blissfully.

His sexy smile melted me as he helped me get up. He crouched a little and told me to get on. I slowly got on his back and he lifted me up, his arms holding onto me tightly. I leaned my head against his back, smiling with my eyes closed. I could smell his scent. Amazingly, his Calvin Klein scent was still lingering along with the ocean mixed with my scent. The best part was that he smelled of me.

We walked in a heavenly silence on the way back, my heart pounding. I still couldn't believe it, even though it happened a couple of minutes ago. The way it happened was so romantic, just when the sun was setting. I kissed the back of his neck before snuggling against his back again, my feet dangling in the air.

"Sakura, if you get pregnant, tell me right away." Sasuke finally broke the silence.

"Hmm?" I was surprised to hear him talk. He seemed serious.

"I'll arrange our marriage in a second." I could feel Sasuke's smile.

"And if I'm not?" I asked.

"Then, I guess we're gonna have to have un-protective sex, like the one we just had, until you finally get pregnant." Sasuke joked.

I laughed. "You're gonna have to catch me before you can do anything like that."

Sasuke put me down, and turn to look at me. "Like this?" Sasuke lifted me up and threw me in the air and caught me in his arms, cradling me.

I smiled, delightfully, my arms around his neck, and kissed him endlessly.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN: **They did it! Lol Sorry if they're first is not up to your expectations, and if you think that it is still not the time for them to do it, but I wanted their relationship to reach that level, so the drama will begins hehe. I don't write lemons, though I have a really perverted mind, I don't think I could write something that I haven't experience, so yeah…maybe when I'm mature enough, and know how to drive (so I could have a work already), I'll write one keke.

_Please_ do not take Ino's advice seriously okay? That's my friend's advice, which I totally ignore, but yeah don't take that seriously. I really don't want to be responsible for . I only use that advice, so that there will be some 'best friend talk' and how friends give their insights. In this case, Ino wanted Sakura to already experience it because according to her, Sasuke love her, and as well as she to him. You could also say that she's playing a match maker. (oh I love playing match maker *grins*)

_How could I update everyday?_ Well, like I said I don't really have a life lol, but honestly…I always make sure I have one chapter advance, so I could prevent myself from going hiatus. As for this fic's case I already have 3 chapters advance, and outlined events, so I could prevent major writer's block.

I don't know if I could update tomorrow though since my brother will be home and I'm sure he's going to use the computer all day. If I didn't update tomorrow, I'll make sure I'll post it Friday, so don't miss me too much okay? Joke ^^


	13. Her Decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is an AU so there will be OOC, if you don't like them better stop now.

**Thanks for my reviewers:**

_Signed:_ CiCiiREX ; Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha ; tigers-and-dragons ; AkaEyes ; mdtiger; princess-dq ; tsuchiya-sama ; XOnaruxhinaOX ; ghie-chan ; I Wish I Was Dinosaur ; phoenixfire211 ; yume08 ; SasuSaku Forever and Ever ; armeriamaria ; Luna Rei Harmony ; Oh My Kira ; luna the Vampire ; FlowerFairy9751 ; Crystal-Dream ; MorningTeardrops ; MichiiHaru-Chan.

_Anonymous:_ JustinBieberSucks ; PRINCESS OF HELL.

THANKS FOR MY REVIEWERS! Thank you for continues support and welcome to the new readers and reviewers! AND **HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**13: Her Decision**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

They say that when you're in love, you don't think about loving someone else. You only love that person until the love slowly disintegrates into nothing. When that occurs, it's the moment that you can think about loving someone else.

So that means I'm in love. Sasuke walked to the bar to order drinks as a way to celebrate our first loving moment together. I can't believe it, still. I feel like it only happened moments ago. So many changes occurred since we slept together. All of my secrets were revealed to him. Every little secret revealed, except for the secret about the little boy. That will always be my little secret. Besides, Sasuke reminds me so much of the little boy. Earlier this morning, I wanted believe that Sasuke was the little boy, but it was impossible. Itachi can't be the little boy either. Their mother is still alive, unless Mikoto-san adopted them, but Sasuke look so much like her.

I sighed while watching Sasuke come back with his little conceited smirk. He sat down next to me, holding my waist as he kissed my cheek. I smiled blissfully, forgetting that we were in a club. Clubbing was never my thing, but Sasuke said it was a way to celebrate a meaningful moment together. According to him, Sasuke needed to teach me how to dance. I'll see if he ever gets me onto the dance floor.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Hmm?" My confusion was greater than the playfulness in his eyes.

"You look evil? Are you planning on doing something naughty to me tonight?" His eyes sparkled with delight.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. He simply laughed, and hugged me tighter. Pretending to be mad at him was impossible now, since he held me like this. He was the only guy who could be completely sexy and cute at the same time, naturally. Itachi can only be hot at one moment and then cute at another, but Sasuke can do both perfectly.

The bartender came round and dropped off our drinks. He gave Sasuke an eye waggle before winking at me. I gave him a dirty look as Sasuke reached for my hand.

"What was up with that?" I asked him, suddenly getting suspicious.

"He wanted to know if you were my sister or girl. I said girl and he said something close to even better." Sasuke's voice rose a little. "But he won't ever touch you because you're mine forever."

He kissed me romantically, melting me. He could kiss me for eternity and I could never get sick of them. There was something about the way he kissed. It was delightful yet alluring. There were so many words to describe his kisses, yet there were also no words to describe his kisses.

"Sakura," Sasuke broke the kiss, his lips barely touching mine.

"Excuse me."

We suddenly pulled apart, staring at a four of skinny and tall girls. Two were gorgeous, but the other two were hideous. Sorry, but some of these girls just needed to take off their make-up or put a lot more on. They were model material, but why were they in front of us.

"Yes?" Sasuke was getting annoyed, once again.

"Wow, you have amazing bone structure." One girl examined his face.

Another looked at his arms. "And a toned body."

"I wonder if he has abs like his arms. So delicious," a hideous one licked her lips.

_Can you say gross?_

"If you're not busy with this whore, do you want to play with us?" The drop dead gorgeous girl asked, his hands gently brushing against Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke quickly got up, so he stood tall against the girls. He grabbed my wrist and led me to the dance floor, completely ignoring the girls. I looked back as Sasuke dragged me to the dance. The girls gave me the dirtiest looks while the drop dead gorgeous girl, who I'm assuming is the leader, took her index finger as to indicate she was going to slice my neck. I had my share of psycho bitches, so I didn't need to get involved with them, also. Simply, I hung on tighter to Sasuke, knowing it would piss them off.

He went behind me when we were somewhere in the middle of the dance floor and began moving his body against mine. His hands were on against mine, holding them gently, but firmly. I leaned against him, dancing along with him. It wasn't too hard, especially when the guy you're dancing with is Sasuke.

After a few hours, I got tired of dancing, so indicated to Sasuke to go back to our seats. He pulled me out of the crowd, leading me towards our original seats. I signed, leaning against the soft vinyl seats.

"My feet kill." I said, bending my toes.

"Ah, but it was a worth it. You're just as sexy on the dance floor as you are in bed," Sasuke smirked, playfully, "Well in our case, on the beach."

"Shut up," I gently punched Sasuke, but he caught it in his hand and kissed it gently.

"Do you need water?" I nodded my head, so he left me again.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I waited a couple of minutes, my fingers tapping against the table. I was getting bored and Sasuke was nowhere in sight. I looked over towards the bar, seeing no Sasuke. I started getting worried that something could have happened, but it was Sasuke. He could fight like a crazy guy and knock a guy down in a single blow. So where was he?

"SAKURA!"

I rubbed my ear from the random scream, looking over to my side. I almost jumped out of my seat. "Oh my god, Naruto!"

He gave me a huge hug and pushed me into the inside of the booth. He made a funny face, making me laugh hysterically.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, completely surprised.

He laughed, "Sai wanted me to keep an eye on you and Sasuke. I just came here about an hour ago and figured that Sasuke would have taken you to a club by now. Which reminds me, where the fuck is that boy? Sai wanted me to give him a good punch."

My happiness faded. "I don't know. He's been gone for a while."

"Ahh, I see." Naruto looked all over before looking at me. He smiled brightly at me. "Oh well, more time with my wifey!"

"Yeah, more time with my hubby," I said sadly.

I wanted Sasuke to be my side at all times, but he suddenly disappeared.

"Yo, you want a drink? My treat." Naruto dragged me out of the booth, towards the bar. "Hey man, give us two martinis!"

"Naruto, I'm not the drinking type…" Naruto held up his hands.

"Nonsense, you're too sad to not drink." Naruto held up his martini glass to toast.

Suddenly, I looked closely into his glass. I squinted, my heart dropping. I looked back towards the doorway and saw Sasuke with the drop dead gorgeous girl from earlier. Her hands were all over his arms, while her friends were nonexistent. I glared at Sasuke as he lowered his head towards her ear, whispering seductively. Then I knew the reason why Naruto suddenly pulled me over to the bar. He didn't want me to see Sasuke with some other girl.

"Cheers to us." I almost cracked the martini glasses from my fury.

That fucking player stole my heart, kisses and virginity and he goes off to flirt with some other girl. He was only using me to get some ass. Now that he did, he can get rid of me. I'm nothing to him. I'm just a sex toy now, aren't I? I was seething with anger the moment I finished downing the entire martini glass.

"Vodka!" I called to the bartender.

"Woah, Sakura, chill," Naruto canceled my order for the vodka. "Look-"

"You saw them together, didn't you? That's why you brought me over here! You didn't want me to fucking see your best friend fucking with another girl. You knew he like this and yet you play as if he wasn't. You say you came because of my brother, but I bet you came only because you knew Sasuke would sleep with me and then try to find another girl. You fucking wanted to protect your friend." And just like that, the tears started falling.

I wiped them away, angrily, my whole body shaking. I wanted to strangle something or someone. I formed a fist, my nails digging into my palms.

"Stop it!" Naruto took my hands, pitying me.

"No, leave me alone!" I pulled my hands away from him as I got up.

There was a reason why I didn't want to fall in love with a player. It was the reason that my heart pained me so.

"I never knew this was going to happen. Sai really did send me since your best friend wouldn't let him go chase after you guys. I don't know what Sasuke's doing, but I know it's for you." Naruto spoke softly, but it was loud enough to be heard against the club music.

"If it's for me, then why is he flirting with that girl and not with me? Tell me why is he letting the girl touch him," I turned around, glaring at the two, "And why is he enjoying every second?"

I screamed at Naruto, attracting some unwanted attention.

Naruto led me away from the bar and back into the booth seats. "I don't know. Just trust me on this. There's something up."

"No, I'm done. I-I can't do this. I thought my mind was made up about him, but I can't trust him. I refuse to be in love with a player like him." tears flushed my face, scarring every inch of my heart.

"Sakura," Naruto touched my arm, slightly and I jumped.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke and the bitch go onto the dance floor. I watched him touch her everywhere and how she became his naughty girl. They kissed hotly on the floor. All I wanted to do was rip them apart and kick Sasuke so hard in the balls that he could never reproduce or be horny again. Tearing him limb by limb, I could enjoy the satisfaction. I suddenly got up, slamming my hand down on the table. I saw Naruto jump, his eyes widening.

"Sakura," I turned around towards the voice, surprised.

"Itachi," I felt like a gentle breeze past by my face as everyone suddenly disappeared from my sight.

He moved and I was back in reality. He looked over towards Sasuke and the slut on the dance floor. I ran into his arms, crying. Why am I crying for that bastard player? I should have known he would eventually break my heart. I should have known Sasuke only wanted some ass and nothing else. Itachi comforted me as I shed more pathetic tears. Suddenly, I hardened. Sasuke didn't deserve my tears.

"Wanna dance?" I asked Itachi, looking straight into his eyes with my tear stained orbs.

He gave me a look before smiling his cute smile. "Let's go."

I led him to the dance floor, somewhere near Sasuke. I danced like one of the dancers on stage, their asses flying everywhere and dancing like complete sluts. After a couple of minutes, I caught Sasuke's eyes and he stopped dancing with the slut for a couple of seconds. His eyes darkened as he watched me move against Itachi's body.

_Good, I hope you die in your damn lust._

I turned around to face Itachi and kissed him hot on the lips. Itachi was surprised, but eventually kissed me back. Without my knowing, Sasuke ripped Itachi off me. He dragged Itachi out of the club while I stared at them beyond shock. Naruto came next to me, pulling me out of the club, also. At first, I started off slow, but when I saw the distance between us and the brothers, I began running.

The moment Sasuke stopped in front of our private beach, he punched Itachi in the face. I jerked my body to stop Sasuke, but Naruto shook his head.

"This is between the brothers. It's not your place." Naruto looked serious for once.

"But I'm the cause of this," I watched as Sasuke threw another punch, sending Itachi to the ground.

I tried to get out of Naruto's grip once again, but he held on tightly. I could only watch and do nothing, like a cold-hearted gangster watching his enemy be tortured to death. Itachi slowly got up from the ground, blood dripping from his lips. I cringed looking at him, remembering the previous fight the guys just went through. He wiped the blood away before spitting out blood. Sasuke threw another punch, but Itachi caught Sasuke's fist in his hand. He punched Sasuke swiftly in the stomach near the area where Sasuke was stabbed. Sasuke's scream went straight to my heart. Even though I wanted to hate him, I knew I couldn't. I had fallen too deeply for him. Running in front of him to stop the blows would only satisfy his lustful heart.

Itachi punched him again the stomach as Sasuke retaliated and kicked Itachi in the head. They both fell to the ground, getting up at the same time. Itachi socked Sasuke's face and continued until Sasuke got up punched Itachi to the ground.

"You fucking you know what Sakura is to me. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke punched Itachi again and again.

Itachi grabbed both of Sasuke's wrists, trying to get a word in, "What the hell are you doing with that random girl? I know what Sakura means to you, but you don't even show it. You're the one that's hurting her! What the hell am I doing? I like Sakura more than you can imagine."

"She's fucking my girl. You had your girl. Don't steal mine." Sasuke attempted to pull his fists away from Itachi, but failed.

"She reminds me of her. They share the same personalities, beauty, height, and kind and spunky heart. But Sakura has something more and you're fucking tossing it aside."

Itachi kicked Sasuke off, throwing another punch. Sasuke's rage surpassed his maximum level and went into full gangster mode. He constantly hit Itachi, so Itachi fell to the ground over pressure. Sasuke lifted Itachi by his head and socked him in the stomach continuously until blood spilled from Itachi's mouth.

"He's gonna kill him!" I screamed as I pushed Naruto away.

My legs didn't seem to move as quickly as they should have when I ran towards them. I punched Sasuke on the side of his face so he let go of Itachi, his face in a state of shock then to sadness. Itachi fell to the ground, so I helped him up slowly. I wiped away some of his blood, almost crying at his state. I turned to Sasuke, my eyes flashing.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed him, holding onto Itachi. "Are you trying to kill your brother?"

"I can't stand you two together. You're my-"

I cut Sasuke off before he said anymore. "I'm not your girl. I'm not some piece of property like you always use me as. I was never your girl. You never asked me out. You just used me to fulfill your horniness. You did it, alright. You kissed me. You finally slept with me, probably like all the other girls. You're done with me so move onto the next poor girl. That's your role as player. Once a player, always a fucking dirty player"

I could feel the tears in my eyes. I prayed that they wouldn't spill all the pain I had.

"Is this what you think of me?" Sasuke softly asked, his eyes filled with melancholy.

"Yes," I nodded my head, closing my eyes momentarily to let some tears fall.

I opened my eyes and saw that Sasuke's hand came close to wiping my tears away, but his hand soon dropped beside him. He looked into my eyes and spoke with sincere honesty.

"That girl threatened your life. I couldn't have the chance of losing you three times. Even if I lost you to another man, it would be better than to lose you forever. At least if you went to someone else, I could always have the chance to prove myself to you. She told me to dance with her and kiss her for the evening while acting as her date. She told me to ignore you and the moment I stop, she would send people to kill you."

"I went through all the trouble from the moment we first met to prove that I'm not the player you think I am. I do things just for you and no other girl. I spent over five thousand dollars for you on Valentine's Day, but your brother interrupted. I stopped looking at other girls from the moment I met you. The only time I kissed another girl was to make your jealous since you were making me jealous. When Karin tried to attack you, my heart stopped. It felt as if I were having a heart attack." Sasuke continued on.

"Every time I just want to kiss you, I couldn't sometimes because I needed to make your first kiss special. For the first time, I did something so romantic for a girl. I gave you a puppy and the most romantic dinner I could ever give to a woman. When I accidentally hurt your arm, concern engrossed my mind as I attended to you. I stayed outside your house after you slapped me because I wanted to be with you even through your tears and hatred for me. I hid from you when you went out onto the balcony, but I saw the tears you shed for my stupidity and your breaking heart. Your tears went straight to my heart, wounding me so that I could do better. I saved your virginity and life from that bastard, Kankuro. I nearly killed him, but my brother had to stop me. I kissed you straight from my heart. I never kissed a girl as passionately and meaningful as I did for you."

More tears fell as he continued. "I fought for you. I risked my own life to save yours. I wanted to tear that scrawny guy into little pieces for even thinking about murdering you. You were always on my mind from the moment I began fighting until I fainted. The moment I woke up from my faint, I immediately ran to your side. I'm worried that you wouldn't wake up for any reason even when the doctor said that you would be fine. I needed to be with you so that you would be safe. I took you here because you needed it and I wanted to spend all the time in the world just with you. Losing my virginity to you just happened and I never planned it. I'm honest about wanting to marry you if you do get pregnant. I would do it just for you. Every moment with you truly made me happy. Even when we were messing around in the ocean and the pain from the wound is jolting through my body, I ignored them for you. I just want to be with you."

"So is that what you think of me? A dirty player that just wants to get with girls? I don't understand how I ever gave you that impression from all the hard work I did to ensure your happiness." For the first time, I saw Sasuke cry and his tears broke me completely. "Who do you choose? Me, the dirty player that only wants to get with girls or my brother, the perfect man that fits you completely?"

I stared at him, speechless. I was a horrible person. I didn't even see through all the little things that Sasuke did, he only did them for me. Why would a player go through all that trouble just for a simple girl like me? There were a million prettier girls than me that he could have got with, but he chose to do this all to me. And now he gave me a choice to choose between two different worlds.

"I don't deserve you. I'm staying by Itachi's side, Uchiha-san." I turned away to not look at Sasuke's dejected expression. Calling him Uchiha-san would end our relationship.

"If that's what you want Ms. Haruno Sakura."

I heard him walk away and everything was simply over.

"I'll go hang with Sasuke. See ya." Naruto said, running away.

Itachi placed his hand on my shoulder before leaving, also. He understood that I needed time alone. I walked towards the ocean, remembering all the memories I spent with Sasuke. I sat five feet away from the water, my head buried into my knees. I let my salty tears slip down my cheeks. I'm a fool. I'm the stupidest fool that ever walked the earth. I cried silently staring into the dark waters.

_I'm sorry for my selfish stupidity._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"You know, you don't look too good." Naruto said as he pinched my cheeks.

"Ow! That hurt." I rubbed my cheeks, glaring at him.

"There, now you have some color again!" Naruto smiled his famous smile.

I smiled because I couldn't help it when I saw his adorable smile. My cheeks still hurt though. From the corner of my eye, Sasuke looked up at us, but soon looked away. Itachi and Sasuke were still not on speaking terms, so they were sitting on opposite sides of the private jet while Naruto and I were in the middle. I looked over towards the bed, reminiscing at the time that Sasuke and I were flirting and talking on it. He could never understand why I chose Itachi, or maybe he does.

"Helloooo! Earth to my wifey. Didn't you hear me?"

I looked over at Naruto, my mind still far away from our conversation.

"Huh?" I blinked a couple of times so that I could focus.

"Never mind. You're mind is way too engrossed in something else." Naruto turned away with a child pouting expression, but a second later he turned back, with his normal perky smile. "I can't ignore it. Where did you learn how to dance like that?"

I gave him a "what the hell are you talking about" look and he simply laughed.

"Where did you learn how to dance the way you did on Itachi? It was so hot to watch. Who's been teaching you?" Naruto nudged me. "Are you sure you didn't do anything naughty?"

Instantly, I blushed. I would have normally been upset thinking about Sasuke, but they way Naruto said it, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course not. Why would I do anything naughty?" I said, staring straight into his face.

"I knew it! I knew my stolen condom would come in handy." Naruto jumped onto the white leather seat and began jumping up and down on his knees.

"What? Who said anything about doing that?" I looked horrified.

Naruto, still jumping up and down, waved his finger back and forth as to indicate "tsk, tsk, tsk." He shook his head, smirking.

What the hell? Why do all these guys like to smirk? Sasuke, Deidara, Shikamaru, and Naruto. I think even Itachi might have smirked at me before. My brother smirks, too, a lot when he gets overly cocky. Is it like a guy thing?

"I'm not an idiot Sakura. I know you slept with my best man. You need a present. What should I give you?" Naruto, tapped his chin, still jumping up and down.

I turned my head, shaking my head and saw both Sasuke and Itachi watching us. At the same time, all three of us turned away to look at something else. My attention fell onto the floor, where Naruto was rolling on the floor.

"Man, the three of you make me laugh. AHAHAHAHA!" Naruto rolled all the way towards Sasuke before rolling back.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kicked Naruto's stomach.

"Asshole. Pity excuse for a best friend." Sasuke lightly kicked Naruto again.

Naruto quickly jumped up, punching air. "You wanna a piece of me? You wanna a piece of me? I will kick your ass boy!"

With that, he did a spin kick, but Sasuke backed up a little and Naruto fell, making the plane shake.

"OWWWWWW! You're a horrible friend. You can't even let me finish my joke." Naruto got up, dusting nothing off his pants.

With his light heart, Naruto sat next to Sasuke, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "So how long did you last? If you say two minutes, I will laugh from here all the way back to Japan."

"And I will kill you before we reach Japan." Sasuke placed Naruto in a headlock before giving him a noogie. "Haha! How do you like joking around now?"

I gave them a disgusted look, rolling my eyes. These guys are twenty-four? Are they? They act like they're thirteen.

"How old are you guys? Quit acting like babies." I yelled at them.

"These guys are pretty young. I say about twenty-four. They are too good looking to be any older or younger." Naruto brushed his shoulders off. "But I think the one next to me is about ten years old. He needs to grow up and mature before he can get with my wifey."

"Haha, I need to mature and grow up? What about you, who laugh at anything stupid. Oh look, that squirrel fell off the tree." Sasuke shot back.

Naruto started to crack up. "Man, really? Oh damn, I would pay to see that go down. Hahahaha! The squirrel would just be reaching for an acorn and boom, he falls. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh shit. That's hilarious. Oh man, give me a video of that shit!"

There was complete silence as Naruto rolled all over the floor again. He was laughing too hard to even make a sound.

I looked at Sasuke, who shrugged his shoulders before looking at Itachi. Itachi shook his head before jumping up, hitting his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto stopped rocking my plane. I will kick you out if you continue!" Inuzuka-san hollered into the speakerphone.

We all stared at Itachi lying like a dead person on the floor. I looked to where Itachi's head was before and laughed. The speakers were right next to his head. Haha, no wonder he fell down. He slowly staggered up, bobbing back and forth.

He picked up the intercom and looked composed. "Tsume-san! You just blew my ears out of my head!"

Before we all knew it, Sasuke, Naruto and I were all laughing hysterically because suddenly Itachi's voice became high pitched and loud. Naruto began banging on the floor with his fist while I slipped down the seat onto the floor, lying on the ground. Sasuke laid down on the seats rolling cautiously around.

"Sorry Itachi. You can jump out of the plane if you ever yell at me again. Oh yeah, when you do jump off, take that filthy baggage Uzumaki Naruto with you." Inuzuka-san spoke jokingly.

"BAGGAGE? I'll let you know it is an honor to even have me on this plane. If you want to kick out useless baggage, Sasuke is just a step away." Naruto took the intercom from Itachi.

"What? I'm useless baggage? Sakura's just sitting there, taking up space. Throw her out of the plane." Sasuke picked me up and pushed me towards the door.

I pushed Sasuke's chest. "Let me go. I'm not part of this conversation."

"Sasuke, don't toss a lady out of the plane." Inuzuka-san spoke gently. "I'm so sorry Sakura that these boys have no manners. Would you like me to toss one of them out personally?"

…

Who will drive the plane?

"Aren't you flying the jet?" I asked as Sasuke gently placed me down.

"Oh right, I am. Haha, thanks for reminding me. Naruto! Get me water! NOW!"

And that ended our weird conversation.

Naruto pouted, kicking the pretty marble floor. "I always have to get the stuff for Tsume-san just because my dad is the youngest out of our parents' group."

"You know, you're weird." Itachi said as he sat down on one of the seats.

Sasuke joined him there and nodded his head. "I don't know how you get with girls with that weirdness. If I were a girl, I would have run far, far away just to make sure your weirdness doesn't rub off me."

"Aww, stop picking on him. I think he's adorable!" I laughed, sitting on the floor in front of them.

"See, that's why the ladies love me. Maybe you guys should be taking notes. Here's some paper." Naruto stuck post-it notes on the brothers' foreheads that read "Idiot" or "Butthead." He went into the kitchen to fetch Inuzuka-san's water.

And that's how the rest of the flight went. Because of Naruto's silliness, the three of us forgot about the dramatic events that occurred earlier as we talked as if nothing had ever occurred. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Ah, we're finally home." Naruto fell onto the concrete driveway. "Tsume-san gave me way too many whacks onto my precious blonde colored hair. My hair attracts the lady."

"Alright Naruto, you can stop now. I'm way too tired." Itachi leaned against the garage door, his eyes closed.

"Yo! Stop sleeping you mother fucker. Suigetsu took my fiancé!"

I turned, surprised to see Sai in his car.

"What the fuck? How did that…what the?" Naruto started muttering random words.

"Wait, Ino? They took Ino, Nii-chan?" I had to process what he just said to me. "You're lying. They couldn't have taken her."

"Does this look like a lying face to you? Get in the fucking car, all of you. I need to get my love back!" Sai screamed at us.

We rushed into the car, Itachi taking shotgun. Sai and Itachi did some hand motions and they understood each other perfectly. I looked at what they did carefully. A two, a fist, two fingers against each other and a hand clasp. I have no idea what they meant. I nudged Naruto a little.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, those guys used to do that all the time. We don't know what it means though, but those two understand each other clearly." Naruto spoke, his face showing no expression.

"Can you tell me what happened between them?" I asked, wondering about their past. All of them were so secretive about it. Since Naruto has the big mouth, I was wondering if he could tell me.

But he only shook his head. "It's not my place to tell you. They'll tell you if it's important enough."

Grr, no one tells me anything. Why is it such a big secret?

We sat quietly in the car as Sai drove on. We suddenly stopped in front of an old warehouse with a small light flickering inside. Sasuke gave my hand a squeeze before slamming door. I looked at him as he brushed his fingers through his hair. I'm sorry Sasuke. Itachi turned around and gave me a smile before joining Sasuke outside. Naruto opened the door and I went to follow, but Sai stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Out to see if my best friend is okay." I gave a glare back at him.

"You're staying in this car and staying out of trouble. I don't need to try to save your ass again in one week." Sai slammed his door and those were his final words.

I watched them leave and shook my head. If he thinks that I'm going to stay in this car while my best friend is in trouble. Psh, in his dreams. I opened the doors and ran out behind them. Sai quickly turned around and was about to curse me off, but a voice stopped him.

"So you decided to come after all. I see you brought your best boys. I guess your boys didn't have enough fighting when I tried to kill your sister. Ah, I see you brought her here." Suigetsu smirked at me. "Your fiancé is tied up in a chair. If you lose this fight, I'll blow her head off, but if you win, just hope you reach her before my bullet does."

"ARGH!" I moved to one side as I heard someone's grunt. Sasuke turned around and punched the fat man before he grabbed me.

Naruto grabbed a guy coming out of nowhere and began fighting with him in a corner. Itachi went off to another part of the lot with another bad guy. So the only people left were Sai and I. We faced Suigetsu as Sai pulled me behind me.

"I told you to just stay in the damn car." Sai yelled at me.

"Do you think that they wouldn't see me? I bet the first place they would look is into that car of yours!" I yelled at him.

"I see your sister is intelligent. She makes up for where you falter. So are we going to talk or are we going to fight like men?" Suigetsu's smirk grew uglier.

"Well, I'll fight like a man, but a wimp like you will never find like a man." And Sai threw the first punch.

At least this time, there were an equal number of guys. Since all of them were preoccupied with fighting each other, I snuck into the warehouse. It was so dark inside. I didn't want to speak allowed because someone might pop out of nowhere and attack me. Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth. My entire body went cold as I turned to see who it was.

"Yo are you trying to kill yourself?"

I sighed when I saw Shikamaru.

"I'm trying to find my best friend." I spoke softly looking around.

"Same here. She's all the way up. Suigetsu says that she's only tied up, but Deidara told me that he saw rope hanging from the rooftop. Yeah, we're both here. Sai called us to sneak in here, since that's what we do best. Kiba is somewhere around here, searching for any unwanted men." Shikamaru searched around before leading me out more.

"What do you mean about rope hanging from the rooftop?" I asked, getting nervous.

"I think they're going to hang her before Sai can save her." Shikamaru spoke seriously.

Everything suddenly became quiet as a blood curling scream cut through the air.

Sai suddenly ran into the warehouse. "INO!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN: **Oh no what's gonna happened to Ino now?Only I know what will happen. Now that Sakura choose Itachi what will happen to our Sasuke (poor birthday boy). If you think Sakura is an idiot and you feel like struggling her now, well that's my intention because I want Sakura to have flaws, so her character would be a bit realistic. Like a normal girl who hasn't been truly in love where she will make mistakes like wrong assumption, wrong decisions, selfish minding, etcetera.

In the next chapter, it will finally reveal why Itachi and Sai weren't in good terms. A big surprise for Itachi will finally be also reveal in next chapter. And for those who were worried that Itachi might going to be lonely in this fic, well I promise that he will have his "special someone" also on next chapter! Oh and a little bit of brotherly love hehe

Someone mention Bella, well her "parents" apparently got a little _too_ busy to even remember her lol. Don't worry a certain _Someone_ is taking care of her. And also, one of the reviewer said that Sakura is dirty minded for someone too "innocent" LOL I could say that I'm kinda like Sakura. Though I haven't experience _it_, I'm a little bit perverted because honestly I love reading lemons keke, but I don't ever never attempt to watch porn because what if my parents find out right? I'm still embarrass to even watch a kissing scene with them what more if they would find out I'm watching porn right? So I avoided it, but my brother watch some (I heard him haha) and my cousin which I think reading this, she practically told me that I had to watch porn so I could write lemon wtf! Do porn even have "love making" scene? Seriously.

I never knew how love making works until I read lemons like practically they open my eyes into the world of adults. But my brother is the first one who try to teach me how babies made…his explanation is not the old birds and beast…he told me that private area of the guy plus private area of the girl equals baby…and then he probably saw some confusion in me so he said that 1 + 0 = baby…and when I still don't understand he said that when you put the guy's hotdog and the girl's doughnut together then that's how you made a baby…I still don't understand him then, so he walk out on me, but now that I'm aware of it…I still find myself laughing at his explanation. Lol. Okay enough of my story. Hope you all join me again in the next chapter! Ja ne!


	14. Revealing Events

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is an AU so there will be OOC, if you don't like them better stop now. Also take the Rated T seriously for some swearing, blood, and intimacy (no lemons).

**Thanks for my lovely reviewers:**

_Signed:_ Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha ; FlowerFairy9751 ; kumikoX3chan ; princess-dq ; yume08 ; crazychocochica17 ; AkaEyes ; Angel Hidden In The Shadows ; XOnaruxhinaOX ; tsuchiya-sama ; Oh My Kira ; armeriamaria ; MichiiHaru-Chan ; maidsama4real ; DreamerxReality ; .Dream.x.

_Anonymous:_ sad.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

Love you guys so much! You guys always made my day, and I love reading everyone's reviews. I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers for continues support. You guys are seriously awesome! Thanks! And also thank you for new reviewers, and also for those who were adding this fic to their fav/alert list. Thank you!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**14: Revealing Events**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Time stopped as a chair fell onto the ground, breaking into tiny fragments, but my attention soon turned to the body hanging from a thin, murderous rope. Dangling the rope, Ino screamed again as a blindfold slowly slipped off her face and onto the ground. The rope was tied around her waist, locking Ino's arms to her body. Even though she was far away, I could see the tears that she was shedding.

My heart began beating faster as I waited for something to happen. I was waiting for Deidara or Kiba to pop out of nowhere and save her while Sai attacked Suigetsu without mercy, but nothing happened. Sai stared at Ino, frozen as fear overtook his mind and body. Out of nowhere, Sai turned around and grabbed Suigetsu's collar.

"Fucking let her go! She's not fucking part of this! It's between my gang and your gang. This has nothing to do with my girl." Sai lifted Suigetsu higher with every sentence.

Instead of cowering in fear, Suigetsu laughed. He laughed more when Sai's face darkened. Sai tightened his grip on Suigetsu's collar, choking Suigetsu, but Suigetsu simply smirked.

"Bastard, I will murder you before you get the last laugh. You hear me? I will kill you!" Sai raised Suigetsu over his head and threw Suigetsu across the floor.

Suigetsu hit the wall painfully. Sai started walking slowly towards Suigetsu's limp body, but his pace soon quickened. He grabbed Suigetsu again and punched his face twice. Suigetsu spat out blood before swinging a punch at Sai, who fell, but when he saw Ino hanging, he got up.

"I knew I would eventually find your soft spot. Your poor fiancé has everything to do with this epic battle. Without your fiancé, you're nothing but a piece of shit." Suigetsu sneered bitterly. "I finally get to destroy the almighty Sai with a single blow."

Suigetsu attempted to throw another punch, but his men appeared, each pointing guns towards Sai's head. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Itachi and Sasuke walk in, guns pointed to their heads by several men. I saw that their hands were tied.

And then a gun cock behind me.

"Slowly get up."

Shikamaru told me to get up with a simple nod of his head. We both slowly got up and allowed the men to tie our hands. I was shaking in fear because with a single move, we could all be dead and Ino would get the worst of it.

Suddenly, a creaky elevator stopped on the first floor. As its doors opened, Deidara and Kiba both came out, their hands tied with men following them with guns. Oh my god, they were all caught: Sai, Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Deidara, and Kiba. But wait, where's Naruto? The blood stopped circulating when I thought that they had killed Naruto, but I remembered that there was no gunshot. Where is he?

Suigetsu smirked as he looked at me. He licked his lips disgustingly as he nodded his head. The guy holding the gun to my head pushed me towards Suigetsu. Suigetsu grabbed my arm, pushing his body behind mine. He licked my neck and I shuddered.

"Mhmm, she tastes good. She's so desirable. No wonder you kept her so far away from me." Suigetsu spoke in a blood curling voice. "I think I'll take it."

Sai took a step and one of the men knifed him.

"Argh!" Sai grabbed his shoulder as he glowered at Suigetsu. Sai's eyes glowed with rage.

Suigetsu began touching my arms in a seductive manner, but his touch only sent shivers down my spine. I could feel Sasuke's sudden stiffness as he could only watch. Suddenly, Suigetsu turned us around to face Sasuke as his hand slipped below my shirt. My heart froze while I prayed for a miracle.

"She's gorgeous, Sasuke. No wonder you chased after her, but I told you not to follow your brother's footsteps. Maybe she'll face the same fate as Aya." Suigetsu's hand slowly inched closer to my bra while Sasuke attempted to attack him, but a gun was placed next to his head. "But wait, Sai's sister doesn't only mean a lot to you, but also to Itachi. Ah, is it hard to believe that she might share the same fate as Aya? Aya could never love you and I'll make sure Sai's sister never loves you."

Itachi's eyes were flashing as Suigetsu mocked him. Suigetsu simply laughed. "I can kill two birds with one stone, but wait, isn't this Sai's baby sister. The one that Sai will do anything to protect? Isn't that what you said to my good buddy Kankuro, who by the way is one of the men holding the gun to your head?"

Sai didn't move or show any expression.

"I see, it is the same sister. The indifference act won't work for me." Suigetsu looked at me. "I wanted her to be just like Aya, but what's the fun in that? Men!"

Abruptly, most of the men on Sai's side cocked a gun towards my head as Suigetsu backed up until he was out of the fire range. There were still two guys surrounding each boy. All six boys froze when the guns were positioned to shoot me.

"You know, I would have wanted to sleep with you, but Sasuke or Itachi probably went down that lane. It would have been fun to take your virginity and make you my sex slave, Sai's sister. Goodbye." Suigetsu walked up to me once again and kissed me, but I bit his lips, kicking him in the crotch.

He only laughed in pain as he held it. "Feisty little girl now aren't you? I like them like that. I change my minds. Boys!"

Suigetsu pulled out of a knife and tugged on my shirt. He took the knife and cut my shirt, exposing my bra and stomach. Sai immediately turned away soon followed by the rest of the guys except Sasuke whose face darkened. Suigetsu brushed my shirt off so it fell until they reached my tied wrists.

"If you dare fight back, I will have Sasuke, Itachi or your brother killed instantly." Suigetsu murmured as he placed his hand on one of my unexposed breasts. He kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth, but soon after he pulled away when I didn't kiss him back. He pushed me to the ground, growling, "If you don't attempt to enjoy this or if you make everything boring, I will kill all of them and I will torture Sai, Sasuke and Itachi to death."

My entire body shook to even imagine any one of them die. Sasuke's gaze was burning into me as I prayed that he wouldn't do anything to place his life in danger. Suigetsu smirked, knowing that he had me and looked towards Ino, but his smirk soon faded.

"Where the hell is Sai's fiancé?" Suigetsu yelled.

Everyone's attention turned to the highest point in the warehouse where Ino was once hanging. Instead, there was a rope with a dangling smiley face. The warehouse doors slammed open and windows were smashed as men in black suits in black shades broke in, pointing guns to Suigetsu's men. Even more men came from the rooftop, landing gracefully onto the ground pointing another round of guns to Suigetsu's men.

From the open doors, a silhouette appeared. As that man, dressed in a white suit and black shades, entered, I sighed in relief when I saw Ino by his side. He smirked, clapping his hands.

"You underestimate Sai's acuteness, Suigetsu."

The man's voice sounded so familiar.

He pulled off his shades and all the tension in my body disappeared. It was Naruto. He smiled his cute smile as he walked over towards me. He cut the rope around my wrists and dressed me in his jacket. He quickly buttoned me up and pulled me over towards Ino. I hugged her as we cried together. I swear, the entire time that Suigetsu was in control, I thought we would all be dead.

Naruto snapped his fingers and six men in the same black style as the other men came in carrying white suits and black shades. They cut the rope off the guys and they quickly changed into the suits. Ino and I turned away until we thought they were done. When we turned back, the seven boys, Sai, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, Kiba, Deidara, and Shikamaru, were dressed in white suits. I realized that Sai, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto wore only their dress shirts, buttoned up halfway and white pants.

Sai smirked as he snapped his fingers. The extra men harshly took the guns away from Suigetsu's men. They also checked the men for any other weapons and pulled out knives and other guns. Sai personally checked Suigetsu for weapons and found five guns, fully loaded. With another snap of Sai's fingers, all the men discharged their guns of ammo and threw the guns out the windows.

Sai picked up Suigetsu by his collar again, smirking. "Do you remember the Original Seven and their Gentlemen? I bet you forgot about us after you ruined our relationships. You thought if you broke up Sasuke, Itachi, and me that we could never come back together, but look around you. The gang that you feared most is back again stronger than ever."

Suigetsu cowered in fear before Sai dropped him. He placed his fist in the air and the gang battle began. Sai and Sasuke quickly ran over to us and protected us from other men. The entire time Sasuke fought in front of me, my heart began beating faster and faster. I am an idiot for choosing for Itachi because even when we were no longer "together," Sasuke stayed by side.

I saw Itachi facing Kakuro. There was something different in Itachi's movements. They were harsher and less merciful. Itachi attacked with such murderous rage, it scared me. Somehow in the middle of all the chaos, Suigetsu disappeared once again. I knew that Sai noticed also, because he suddenly cursed looking around.

I turned my attention back to Kankuro and Itachi because Kankuro suddenly pulled out two guns from a box. Blood splattered around Itachi without a bullet noise and I screamed. My entire body turned cold believing that Itachi was dead. Kankuro suddenly turned pale while I realized what had happened.

Rin stood in front of Itachi, her body turning limp. She slowly fell down, but Itachi caught her in his arms. Every single one of Suigetsu's men ran away as we stared at the scene unfolding in front of us.

"Rin!" Itachi yelled, holding the dying girl in his hands.

We all ran over towards them. Rin slowly smiled at Itachi, her hand holding his.

"Suigetsu was telling lies. Aya loved you more than anyone." Rin coughed up blood. "More than…I…could…ever…"

Rin's words faded away as her eyes closed, her body losing all its color.

Kankuro screamed in agony, falling to his knees. Tears glistened in his eyes as he looked at Rin. He shook his head in disbelief as he stared intensely at Rin. I felt sorry for him, realizing that Rin meant something to him. I turned towards Sasuke and he held me tightly. Without another sound, Kankuro placed both guns next to his head, committing suicide before our eyes.

Itachi got up, carrying Rin in his arms. His clothes were stained with her blood and his mind seemed distant from us. Deidara picked up one of the guns and examined it.

"There's a muffler on it. If one of Suigetsu's men shot anyone, we would have never known." Deidara explained.

"Gentlemen," Sai spoke to the other gang members, "you may all leave."

To us, Sai spoke seriously, "We're going to my house for a major meeting. Suigetsu obviously wants to attack us by taking everything precious to us."

"I'll meet you guys there. There's something I have to do." Itachi spoke mysteriously, as he brushed Rin's hair away from her face.

Sai nodded his head as Itachi walked away. 

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Oh my god, I can't believe all that happened!" Ino gasped as I told her everything that happened in Hawaii. "Damn bitch, I'll murder her if I ever find her."

"Yeah, but it's over for Sasuke and me." I sighed sadly.

"It's your damn fault, although I understand you. But it's still your fault. You should have known he would risk the world for you whether you're with him or if you're not." Ino lied on my bed, relaxing.

I sat down on my desk, my feet dangling, "But it's over between Sasuke and me. I don't know what to do now. I guess I'll just stay with Itachi."

"You know," Ino completely ignored my last comment. "I think Sasuke still has something for you. Honestly, you basically tell him off, but he still protects you and comforts you. Plus, you turn towards him and not to Itachi when you need to feel safe. Girl, you still love him whether you like it or not. You are the stupidest girl I have ever met in life and pathetically, I must call you my best friend."

I sent her a glare and spoke sarcastically, "Thank you for your sympathy."

"Well at least I know how to keep the person I love most everywhere with me." Ino smiled blissfully.

I envy Ino. I don't envy her for taking my brother because that would be incest, but I envy the love she shares with Sai. The moment that Itachi walked away, Sai ran and basically tackled Ino to the ground. He showered her with endless kisses, refusing to get up. She laughed the entire time out of happiness. When he was done, he checked her everywhere for any bruises or injuries. When he found one, he cursed Suigetsu off before kissing it.

I want that kind of happiness.

I would pay my entire life just to have that moment with Sasuke. I would pay my all just to have him with me always.

"Sasuke-kun," I murmured.

Ino quickly got up and stared at me. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Liar." She claimed.

"No, I'm an honest girl," I continued.

"I've been your best friend for almost twenty years, since we were three, idiot. I know when you're lying to me," she smirked.

"Whatever. Are we done talking?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We'll be done when I say so. Anyhow, you're an idiot." Ino plainly said.

I gave her a look. "We have already established that about a minute ago."

"You're pathetic and I must unfortunately say that you're my best friend." Ino continued.

"And that, too." I shot back.

She simply ignored me, again. Some best friend, right? "Our problem is the relationship you have with Sasuke. You are in love with him. I'm convinced that he loves you. Both of you won't admit that you love each other. You picked Itachi over Sasuke, which you shouldn't have. If you had to choose, choose neither and then you can later bounce back to Sasuke after having an intense discussion with me where I would ridicule and insult you for being an idiot for not choosing Sasuke. Later, I would help you easily by letting you get your priorities straight, but of course you didn't. So now we're both stuck on this note about what an idiot you are."

"How many times are you going to call me an idiot?"

"Enough to drill it into your head." Ino yelled.

Ouch, I bet they heard that downstairs. I bet at least one of those boys will be listening in our conversation. I'm betting on Naruto.

"It's been drilled. Can you stop?" I don't want to have this conversation anymore.

"HARUNO SAKURA! DO YOU WANNA DIE?" Ino yelled so loudly that suddenly there were footsteps running up the stairs to my room.

The door slammed open and there stood the Original Seven, as Sai called them, excluding Itachi, who was still gone.

"Sakura what are you doing to my girl?" Sai yelled at me.

"Nothing," I glared at him for accusing me, "She's the one threatening me."

"Well you obviously did something because she yelled twice." Sai threw back at me.

"Why do I have a jerk for a brother?" I murmured to no one in particular.

"What were you talking about in the first place?" Sai asked nicely still having that angry look on his face.

"A secret," Ino smiled mischievously.

"Ino," Sai's face softened as well as his voice.

Ino shook her head no and walked over to the window. Sai went over to her and begged politely before going onto his knees and she still ignored him. Sai began tickling her feet and she started laughing, picking up her feet.

"Hey, watch it, you might kill my hands." Sai laughed lovingly.

"Your fault if that happens. Stop!" Ino laughed uncontrollably.

"Ah to be in love," Deidara looked at them wistfully.

"Yes, to be in love," I looked at the little boy ring on my pinky so that I didn't look into Sasuke's eyes.

"To be in love is to give your entire mind, body, and soul to another."

Everyone turned around towards the voice. Itachi had entered the vicinities. He had changed into a different dress shirt. There was sadness in his eyes as he walked slowly to the wall and leaned against it, his mind still far away from us.

"But running away from love is the most painful memory that will stay with you always until you run back to it." Itachi continued, his voice filled with melancholy.

No one spoke as Itachi continued his ramble on love. He was about to say something, but then stopped. He looked at me and walked over. He bent down on one knee, taking my hand and kissing it lightly. He stood up, his hand slowly touching my shoulder.

"I am in love with a girl who can never return to me." Itachi's arm fell lifelessly to his side and he smiled at me, "So I cannot let you choose me. I don't accept your decision."

"YES! Y to the E to the S, yes, yes! Sakura can go back to Sasuke!" Naruto danced around pointing his fingers in an upward movement.

I smiled at Naruto. He's such a goofball. Itachi was lost in thought, once again.

"But ohh, you got rejected!" Naruto continued. "OH HO! Sakura's back with Sasuke, but she's been rejected by Itachi! O to the H to the H.O. Ho!"

A shoe hit Naruto square in the face.

"You're annoying." Deidara walked over and picked up his shoe. "Man, look what you did to this! You got my shoe tainted with your idiotic notions."

"You're lame Deidara and a party pooper. We have to celebrate!" Naruto started dancing and singing again.

"Uzumaki Naruto, stop!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"You're a party pooper, too. But fine if you won't take Sakura, I'll take her. WIFEY!" Naruto tackled me and quickly picked me up, running into the bathroom.

He locked the door and stood against it. He whispered in my ear, "Pretend to have an orgasm. It will piss both your brother and Sasuke off."

"What?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Come on! It will be hilarious!" Naruto whined.

"Fine. Ohhhhhhh!" I said and hopefully it was believable.

Suddenly, there was banging on the door.

"Yo what are you doing to Sakura?" I heard Sasuke yelling.

"Hey! No sex in my house and absolutely no sex with my sister!" Sai yelled kicking the door.

I pushed Naruto away and opened my bathroom door. Both Sai and Sasuke fell onto the floor and I stared at them before looking at Naruto. Suddenly, we doubled over in laughter. Oh my god, I can't believe it actually worked.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" Sai yelled.

Naruto and I looked at each other before jumping over the two fallen boys while everyone else laughed.

"Yo man, why are you on top of me?" Sai yelled at Sasuke, pushing him away.

Sasuke kicked Sai in the stomach. "Don't touch me like that! I'm a homo phob! Move! MOVE! MOVE!"

While the two argued, we all laughed at their dumbness. I looked over at Itachi, quietly thanking him even though I knew he was in a lot of mysterious pain.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

I woke up in a dream like state. It took me a couple of minutes to realize where I was before I sighed in relief. It was only a dream. No, it was a nightmare. My face was cold and as I touched my cheeks, I felt cold tears on them. In a minute, I noticed that I was shaking, the hair rising off my arms and legs. I hugged myself tightly in an attempt to calm down, but it was futile. I sat up on the side of my bed and remembered everything.

_They were sickly, his eyes. He stared at me through the stair railings. His eyes pierced through me as he walked through the railings as if they were nothing. His pale arms send shivers down my spine, his lips covered in never ending scarlet blood. The blood trickled down his chin to his shirt. Blood began squirting out of his ears as his hands held my neck. His hands were ice cold, as should the hands of a ghost of Kankuro should be._

"Kankuro, you're looking good."

I looked towards the voice, horror filling my mind as I saw Suigetsu standing on the stairway. He walked down the steps until he reached us. As he snapped his fingers, Kankuro disappeared, his cold grasp diminishing into nothing. By the time I touched my neck to feel warmth, Suigetsu had reached me. He grabbed my shirt and ripped it until I was in the same state as earlier. He kissed me and I couldn't fight back, for an odd reason. It was like I was frozen in this state, perfect for him. Everything hazed as Suigetsu peeled the clothes of me. Darkness had covered my eyes and his touch only disgusted me. Tears fell down my face as I trembled in utter fear. As soon as he got off me, he smirked as I felt something cold dig into my neck. I saw a blade shimmering with my blood in the dark light. He raised the knife above my face. 

And that was all I remembered. I sobbed uncontrollably, even though I knew it was only a night terror. I needed to get out of my room. The nightmare was repeating again in my mind. I slowly opened my door, peaking down the hallway. There was a deadly silence as I tiptoed down the stairs. From the corner of my eye, I saw light coming from the kitchen. I snuck down, going the round about way to the kitchen as I heard faint voices. I reached my destination and peaked into the room.

Sai and Itachi were sitting on the large windowsill. They sat the same way, a leg bent on the windowsill with a leg firmly on the floor. I snuck a little closer to hear what they were talking about so late at night.

"You okay, man?" Sai asked, staring directly at Itachi.

"Yeah, better than ever." Itachi smiled at Sai.

"Yo, don't lie. I've been your friend since you were born. Just because I haven't talked to you in the past three years, doesn't change a thing." Sai spoke, seriously.

Itachi chuckled slightly. "Always the serious one at times like these."

Sai simply nodded his head and Itachi sighed. "I see her, Sai. I can hear her, smell her and feel her. I can't get her out of mind."

I couldn't decide whether he was talking about Aya or Rin at this point.

"She's everywhere. When Rin died in front of me, I saw her die again. I saw her falling with blood splattered everywhere. I remember all the screams and yelling I did as I held her in my arms. As I went to the morgue to tell Riku everything, I saw Aya in my arms and not Rin. The past suddenly hit me again. Man, Riku was pissed. He vowed revenge against Kankuro, but when I told him that Kankuro committed suicide, he was silent and I walked away." Itachi continued. "I heard something similar to a body falling onto the floor, so I ran back inside and I saw Riku sitting next to Rin on the floor with a stab through his heart. I saw the blood from the middle of floor that trailed towards Riku. He told me to leave him and don't call the ambulance. If I had to listen to him one time, he told me that this should be it."

"It's understandable. Rin was Riku's everything. She was his little sister and the only family that he had left. Don't tell Sakura this, but if I lost her, I don't think I would be able to live properly. Even though I have Ino, without Sakura, I'm nothing. I would probably kill myself, too. And that fucking Suigetsu figured it out." Sai attempted to punch the window, but Itachi grabbed his fist.

Tears formed in my eyes as I listened to Sai. That jerk loves me more than he lets on.

"Yeah, so I walked to the cemetery. I was lying by Aya's grave for a while just thinking about our past and our memories. I know she loves me, still. Rin didn't have to convince me that Aya loved me, I always knew. Man if anything, during the year she disappeared, I wished I could have married her before and had a child, but she disappeared so suddenly. I was determined to find her, but none of our men could. And when Suigetsu suddenly came out with Aya, naked and in tears, I wanted to murder him for raping her and taking her away from me. But instead, he threw her onto the ground and shot three bullets through her head." I heard Itachi's voice change as if he was beginning to cry. "I ran to her as if to make her live longer and that bastard ran away. And you came in and called the ambulance, but it was too late."

"And the thanks I get for trying to help you was seeing you and Rin together in bed." Sai said darkly.

"I apologize profusely for that. I didn't know. I got so wasted after the doctor told me Aya died, I didn't know anything or anyone. Rin happened to be the girl that came to me and I took her to bed." Itachi leaned against the wall, his eyes closed.

So that's what happened to their friendship. Suigetsu triggered it. Itachi got drunk and had sex with Rin when Sai and Rin were still together. That's when Sai came home a little drunk and mentioned that Rin was a slut and that they were over. It made sense. Itachi unknowingly betrayed Sai and Sai hated Itachi for the past three years.

"Man, if only Naruto was in the right state. If his agonizing moment didn't happen the same week that ours did, he would have made of make up with his contagious goofiness." Sai drank something from his mug. I assumed it was coffee.

"The only time Naruto had been in so much pain. You know, if you look at him closely, sometimes you'll see the sadness in his eyes." Itachi spoke quietly, "I see it a lot when he sees Sakura and Sasuke together. From what I have seen from today, Naruto's trying his hardest to make sure that they stay together. It's as if he doesn't want what happened to him happen again."

Sai was silent during this. I couldn't tell if he was happy or angry by Itachi's comment. What could have happened to Naruto?

"I'm sure Suigetsu had planned it all out. He hurts the one guy that can pull us all together again and then does the whole Aya thing so that we can never be close." Itachi spoke, sternly.

Sai smirked, "He wanted us to never be close again, but look what happened. You and I are on speaking terms and not random fighting terms."

"True, true," Itachi smiled.

"But let me ask you something. Did you fall for my sister?" Sai stared intensely at Itachi.

Itachi was silent for a moment, his head bent, but he lifted his head and said, "Yes."

Suddenly, Sai threw a punch with his good arm at Itachi. Itachi touched his cheek, nodding his head. But soon, they both laughed as if it were nothing. I stared blankly at the two of them. They did some handshake and hugged each other. I knew from Sai's expression that he had forgiven Itachi. I sighed, silently. Men are so weird.

"But I love Aya and I liked Sakura for some time. After this, I knew I still love Aya and she can never return to me. Man, if I could have another chance and not get into that fight with Aya, then maybe Suigetsu wouldn't have kidnapped her and I could have proposed to her like I planned." Itachi closed his eyes once again.

"Maybe so, but don't regret things and live in the past." Sai smiled. "I think you should read this. It was left on my doorstep."

Itachi took the paper and read the outside.

"Sai, please give it to Itachi. Rin."

He looked up at Sai, he nudged him on, and so he read the letter aloud:

Itachi,

Hey, so this must mean that Kankuro shot me and I passed on. Suigetsu and Kankuro were talking about if anything goes wrong, that there were two guns with mufflers in a box. Suigetsu told Kankuro to shoot you and I couldn't let that happen. But that's not the point of this letter. It's about everything that has happened.

I fell in love with you during high school. Do you remember? You probably don't remember me at all from high school. You were too busy playing girls and sleeping with them. I remember every moment I had with you. The day you finally noticed me when I walked into your class and asked me on a date was the happiest moment in my life. You kissed me and then we slept together. After that, you slept with a couple of more times and I thought I had you, but you suddenly met my best friend, Yanagi Aya.

She ignored you because she knew my feelings for you and she hated that you were a player. She called me an idiot for loving a player. But the more she did this, the more you went after her. Eventually, you kissed her after two months of chasing after her. And from there, she fought an internal struggle to not fall in love with you, but she had fallen in love already. I realized this and let her have her happiness. Sometime later, you guys slept together and were together. You let go of your player life after you kissed her. I could see every time I saw you two or whenever you guys talked about each other, the joy on your faces. I was jealous, but I let it go.

Remember when my Nii-chan and Suigetsu were close? Well one day, I was taking a bath in Riku's bathroom since mine was under construction, and Suigetsu walked in on me. He apologized before walking out. I quickly finished and walked out. Riku and Suigetsu were talking about girls while I prepared dinner. The entire time, I felt Suigetsu's eyes burning into me. I knew that Suigetsu had a huge player status, like you did, and I didn't want to deal with another player.

I placed dinner down and Riku suddenly had to leave. I begged my nii-chan not to leave, but he said he had to. He told me that Suigetsu would be my bodyguard until he came back. The dinner with Suigetsu was beyond awkward. I quickly finished and ran to my room. Suigetsu soon followed, locking the door behind him. He closed the curtains and sat next to me on my bed. He kissed me, but I pushed him again. He kissed me again and again, and by his tenth kiss, I no longer had the will to fight. I could do nothing.

And after the kissing, he "made love" to me and I didn't want it, but he continued even with all my screaming and tears. After that evening, I became his sex toy and slept with him every night from then on. Every night, I was raped by him. Riku found out and it ended their friendship, but Suigetsu kidnapped me. Riku didn't fight for me because Suigetsu threatened my life and that is how Riku started to be friends with you guys again.

Suigetsu played girls as usual, but after he was done with them, he would sleep with me. Kankuro hated how Suigetsu was using me because he had confessed to me that he loved me. I didn't accept his love because he wanted to murder you and I couldn't let Aya lose her happiness. It was painful to sleep with Suigetsu, but I endured it because if I stayed with Suigetsu, it would prolong the time that he would go after the Original Seven.

Then, Sai and I started dating when Suigetsu got bored of me. I went back to my brother's house and hired this lady to scrub me so hard as to get rid of what Suigetsu did to me. I was happy with Sai, but I saw that he liked Ino. It hurt me. I chose to ignore it because at the time, Sai didn't realize that he did like her. The one thing that I loved most about Sai was that he never tried to sleep with me. He never promised anything false to me. I thought I could stay happy with Sai, but Suigetsu came back into the picture.

He took me back in and showed me Aya. He had kidnapped her, so he threw me into the room along with her. She told me something that I didn't expect. She was two months pregnant with your child, Itachi. I was happy for her and at that moment, Suigetsu came in with a knife. He said that he was going to kill the baby that she had made with you. I pushed Suigetsu out of the room and into his. I promised him if I truly made love to him that he or anyone in his gang would not kill your child and he agreed. So for the year, I became his sex toy, or in his mind, his lover.

Your child was born. Her name is Naomi, Uchiha Naomi, but was been known as Inuzuka Naomi. Aya took care of her for the first three months, but then I had to send her away. Itachi, I know you must be in shock. This may also shock you: you've known her for a while. Kiba's family has been taking care of her. I placed the basket on their doorstep. You always did wonder why she looked a little like you and Aya. Her birth certificate is with Sai. Because I was still dating Sai during the time Aya was kidnapped, I placed the birth certificate in the back of his bathroom cabinet where he never touches. Hopefully it's still there.

You must be thrilled. Your daughter is safe from Suigetsu's hand. She still is even though I'm gone because Suigetsu had fallen for me. It is the only promise he made to me and he'll take it to the grave. I have already talked to the Inuzuka's, well at least Kiba's parents. You can take her anytime and they are happy for you. I see that she has become very attached to you. It is as if she always knew who her father was.

Well, Aya never loved Suigetsu. Those were his lies. Suigetsu had raped Aya and did not make love to her. The entire time I heard Aya's screams and cries, I was chained to Suigetsu's bed, not able to do anything and each scream and cry hurt me because I couldn't help my best friend. After he killed her, he made me seduce you while you were drunk. And he also wanted me to call Sai to come over during the time I was sleeping with you. He threatened your life and because Naomi was still alive, I wanted her to have her father.

I made the call to Sai as we entered your house. I said that you were upset over everything and needed his help. Even when Sai entered the room, I had to continue sleeping with you and Sai left. I stayed with you until morning to make you feel worse.

And so that is what truly happened. Suigetsu had planned everything out. I'm so sorry for the pain that this has caused you. After all the years that have passed, I no longer love you. I loved you once, but that love is gone. The reason why I did everything to make you stay alive is a promise I made to Aya. She wanted me to protect you because she knew Suigetsu's plan. I knew Suigetsu's plan and we were both trapped in his tenacious web. Her promise is why I fought so hard to keep Naomi alive and do those horrible things to Sai and you. I betrayed Sai's trust. He had become a good friend, and I had to throw it away to save you. Even before she had to follow her doom, Aya made me promise that you would never die by Suigetsu or Kankuro's hand. And I kept that promise as far as I could go.

Goodbye.

Sincerely,  
Rin.

During the letter, I was shocked to hear what Rin had gone through. From Sai's expression, I knew that he had pre-read the letter and as for Itachi, when he read the part about his daughter, he began crying. Even I had tears in my eyes. Rin did everything for her best friend and even sacrificed her entire love life to Suigetsu and her own life to Itachi. So Itachi's wish of having a child came true, even though Aya was still gone.

"Man, congratulations on your daughter." Sai handed the birth certificate to Itachi, who gently took it and stared at it. "I looked for it after I read the letter."

Itachi closed his eyes, holding the certificate in his hands. "Thank you, Rin. And thanks, Sai."

"Hey, stop crying man. Man up. You're gonna make me cry soon. We'll go get Naomi tomorrow, alright? I'm glad Rin gave her to someone we were close to." Sai smiled.

I smiled happily for Itachi. He suffered so much and he finally had another chance to have Aya again. Well, at least a part of her. Now if only Sasuke and I could somehow be together…

"Now that we're cool, what about you and Sasuke? Suigetsu's not the reason of that broken friendship." Itachi spoke.

"I forgave you and as for Sasuke, I don't know. He betrayed me, too, but in a different way. It's not horrible, but I wish he told me earlier. And plus, he defended you because he knew you wouldn't do something like that to me." Sai sighed. "I don't know if I can ever let that guy win."

"Damn, a little harsh there Sai."

I turned my head and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. He walked over to where they were seated and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I didn't expect that coming. Sai, we already went so far, why not let it go. I think we're pretty much back to normal. You probably fought me about a hundred times since everything happened." Sasuke laughed.

Sai smiled, "True, true. I beat your ass a couple of times."

"And so did I," Sasuke had to add in.

"So what are you going to do about my sister? I heard what you did to her in Hawaii." Sai's hand formed fists. "How are you going to ask for forgiveness for that? I told you, no sex with my sister."

"Well, aren't we the happy bunch in the middle of the night." Naruto said as he swung in, yawning.

"You guys are getting pretty loud here," Shikamaru said, following Naruto.

Sai shook his head. "This was supposed to be for Itachi and me only, but then you guys popped in. So where are Deidara and Kiba?"

"Well I've caught a little spy."

I jumped when I heard the voice right behind me. I felt someone pick me up and drop me onto a chair. I looked behind me and saw Deidara smirking at me. I didn't look at any of the guys.

"And look, here's another one." Kiba said as he pushed Ino into the room and sat her next to me.

"How much did you hear Sakura? Don't lie to me!" Sai glared at me.

I smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm so glad that you love that much."

Sai's eyes widened with fury. "I will kill you for eavesdropping."

"But then you can't live without her." Ino glared at Sai. "Apparently from what I overheard, you can probably live without me."

"No, honey, that's not what I meant. I can't live without you." Sai tried to defend himself.

"Haha, it's fine Sai. I know what you meant. Aww, my future husband cares about his little sister more than he lets on." Ino teased him.

Sai sat in his seat, sullen while everyone else laughed. If my parents were here, god, they would be so nosy. Good thing they were on a "business trip" somewhere. It was more like another honeymoon. Ino got up, pulling me out of my seat. She dragged me to the coffee mixer and started making coffee. When the boys were huddled together, she began whispering to me.

"Do you know what happened between Sai and Sasuke?"

"No, I thought that maybe they would mention it like they did with Itachi's story." I whispered back. "Sai never told you?"

"He hates talking about those things to me. He says the past with them doesn't matter. I think he should tell us now because we're live bait for Suigetsu to take." She poured a little too much sugar into someone's cup.

I smacked her hand and carefully looked at her. She was still a little shaky from what happened today. Sai looked over all the chattering guys at us and we smiled back at him, but I knew Ino's smile couldn't fool him. I turned my attention back to her and she was drawn into a daze. This moment is probably the only time I have ever seen her in this state. She was terrified about what could happen.

"Hey, don't think about things like that." I tried cheering her up. "You have a very special wedding to look forward to later this week. It would suck for Sai if his future wife suddenly got cold feet."

"Yeah, he would probably bawl his eyes out for a year or more." Ino smiled. "Oh god, I'm getting married soon."

At this point, she was squealing and poured too much cream into another coffee cup. The guys all turned towards us while I stared at the two messed up cups of coffee.

"I think I'll take care of adding things into the coffee," I said, taking the sugar and cream away from Ino's grasp. "Why don't you serve the coffee?"

I handed two good cups to Ino and she took them over to the guys. I tasted the coffee with an overdose of sugar and nearly threw up. I quickly emptied them into the sink before Ino came back. I added more coffee into them and put in some sugar and cream. She came back and took the two new cups of coffee, completely obliviously to what I just did. I sighed before making more coffee.

When we were all settled, Sai started a new conversation.

"Our parents are all safe because they have high positions in society. They already have all the bodyguards they need. But, as for Ino and Sakura, we'll have to stay by their sides always. Sakura, whenever you go out, you have to have one of the Original Seven with you." Sai told me.

I nodded my head in understanding. He never mentioned Ino because I knew he wanted to be with Ino. "Ah, when Ino's getting her wedding dress done, who is going to go with her then since you don't want to see her in the dress until the wedding?"

"I forgot about that." Sai muttered some curses. "Well I'll assign Itachi to take care of Ino and I guess Sasuke to take care of you that day."

He leaned over towards me and whispered, "If Sasuke pulls anything on you, tell me so I can kick his ass."

"So since that's settled, are we done?" Sasuke asked, obviously hearing everything Sai said.

"No, we're not. Suigetsu's been smart for a while. We just never noticed. Thank god, I'm just as smart. OH yeah, thanks Naruto. We would have been sitting ducks if it weren't for you." Sai clapped as Naruto took a bow.

"No, man, it was all your work, Sai. You and Itachi did that hand thing. Itachi came fighting near me and told me what to do, saying that the Original Seven and their Gentlemen were getting back together. I believe you guys deserve the applause." Naruto clapped, happily.

I looked closely into Naruto's eyes to see if I could see the sadness that Sai and Itachi were talking about earlier. Maybe I was blind or ignorant, but I couldn't see anything. All I saw was Naruto's happiness. I looked out the window and suddenly saw his eyes again. The same cold, piercing eyes and his pale skin slowly appeared. My body began to shake as I saw his hands reach out towards me.

"SAKURA!"

I blinked and Kankuro's ghost was gone. I stared at everyone, who had worried expressions. I smiled, awkwardly before getting up.

"I think I'm a little tired. Tell me what else you guys have in mind tomorrow morning. Night." I got up, practically running out of the kitchen.

I went up the steps, paranoid. I saw something flash next to me and quickly turned. Kankuro staring at me through the railing. His eyes were cold and piercing. Blood was flowing out of ears again and his mouth covered in scarlet blood. His hand touched his lips before reaching out towards me. I suddenly sat down on the stairs, my body immobilized. His hands were inches from wringing my neck when I screamed, breaking down hysterically into tears.

There were footsteps running towards me and Sasuke's strong arms scooped me up. I quickly turned towards him and cried into his shirt. His hold calmed me down with his warm security. I was still sobbing when Sai finally asked what happened. I slowly turned towards where Kankuro was moments ago and he was gone. I told them about my nightmare, what I saw in the kitchen, and what happened on the stairwell. My entire body shook again and Sasuke had to hug me tighter.

"I'll take care of her." Sasuke said, carrying me up the stairs and into my room.

He opened my bathroom door and started a hot, steamy bath. He hugged me tightly and told me to cry as much as I wanted. His hand smoothed out my hair and his touch soon calmed me down. We stood in my bathroom for a while as I used Sasuke as my support. He lifted my chin and kissed me gently at first. His simple kiss melted me into a puddle until he deepened the kiss. He undressed me as we hungrily kissed each other before undressing himself. He stopped the water and walked into the tub. He held my hand as he helped me into the bath.

I sat on him, my back leaning against his warm, built body. My eyes closed as his hands slowly massaged my arms. His hands soon reached my stomach and made smooth swirls around it. He grasped my hands with each of his hands, our palms lying gently against my stomach. He kissed the back of my neck, dazzling me. I turned slightly so he could kiss me. His kiss left me breathless and calm. I kept my eyes closed, leaning against him as he continued to hold my hands.

His embrace was all I needed.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN: **So yeah, Itachi is used to be a player, but fall in love with Aya, which is why Suigetsu is always saying to Sasuke not to follow his brother's footstep. Becoming a player and seriously fall in love is something that Itachi's already done, and because Aya died, Suigetsu dare to say that Sakura will suffer the same fate, and Suigetsu will do anything just to eliminate people who where important to Sasuke, Itachi, and Sai.

And for those who might be confused with some timeline with Rin's story…here is the summary. Rin like Itachi, but Itachi fall in love for her best friend, Aya, who eventually fall for him too. After Rin let go of Itachi for her best friend, she became Suigetsu's sex toy, which cause of broken friendship between Suigetsu and her brother Riku, but when he got bored of her, she started dating Sai, who on the other hand haven't realize his feelings for Ino, yet. Eventually, Suigetsu came back into Rin's life, and he kidnapped Aya, who is surprisingly two month pregnant with Itachi's child. Rin become Suigetsu's "lover" in order to save the child in Suigetsu's hand while still dating Sai, and when the child was born, Rin kept the child's birth certificate at Sai's bathroom, then after three months she gave the child to Kiba's family. Suigetsu also raped Aya after months she gave birth while Itachi still looking for her. Suigetsu killed Aya in front of Itachi, and Itachi got drunk mourning for his lost while Suigetsu took the chance to command Rin to seduce him, and let Sai found out about it, which cause the sole reason of their broken friendship.

The "special someone" I mention that Itachi was going to have, is his daughter Naomi. You'll meet her next chapter. As for Sasuke and Sakura's relationship…well could Sasuke really bear not to have Sakura in his arms? I doubt that. Hehe Ja ne!

**kerokeroppi29** yes I am, as I say the from chapter 1, this was originally OCs.

**yume08** – I'm really sorry for not including you…that was totally unintentional. Sorry. Please forgive me *do puppy eyes*


	15. Sai's Ideal Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Warning:** This is an AU so there will be OOC, if you don't like them better stop now. Also take the Rated T seriously for some swearing, blood, and intimacy (no lemons).

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers:**

_Signed:_ princess-dq ; Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha ; phoenixfire211 ; yume08; crazychocochica17 ; AkiraxArika ; AkaEyes ; mdtiger ; tsuchiya-sama ; Silent Megumi ; FlowerFairy9751 ; MichiiHaru-Chan ; MorningTeardrops ; Oh My Kira ; raven rose 101 ; maidsama4real ; XOnaruxhinaXO ; MangaLover24 ; .Dream.x ; armeriamaria.

_Anonymous:_ xXMayuXx ; kerokeroppi26 ; ulq4schiffer.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!** LOVE YOU GUYS!

Sorry for late update! Anyhow, something terrible happened that I will explain later that's why I miss one day, but all the reviews made me smile and happy that for a moment I felt loved. Thank you thank you so much for all the support!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**15: Sai's Ideal Revenge**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A warm embrace, a steamy bath, hundreds of kisses, a good night sleep, and waking up to a sexy, sleeping man holding onto me tightly, is there anything else I could need?

Not much, except if Uchiha Sasuke is part of it.

I slowly turned around to look at Sasuke, who was still sleeping. Smiling blissfully, I touched his jaw with a gentle touch. His eyes fluttered open, staring into my eyes with their teasing delight. He held me tighter, his lips inching closer to mine. Suddenly, his hands slid down to my butt, their touch burning through my night gown before Sasuke kissed me.

At first, I teased him, slightly as he attempted to deepen the kiss, but he retaliated, his hands reaching under my nightgown, under my underwear, and firmly cupping my butt. I gasped in pleasurably surprise and he took his chance. His tongue entered my mouth, intoxicating me pure ecstasy as he pushed me towards his body. He gently moved us until he was positioned on top of me still continuing the kiss. My hands soon reached his half unbuttoned shirt and finished unbuttoning it, exposing his deliciously built body.

Through his kiss, I felt his lips curl into that sexy smirk that made my legs turn into useless support. Breathless and burning from his steamy kiss, I wanted more. He knew me. His hands began moving, one seductively brushing from my knees up to my thighs, forcing me to hold in a pleasurable moan while the other held my face. At last he broke off the kiss, his eyes filled with fiery desire, teasing me. Sasuke kissed my neck, slowly beguiling me to forget everything. The hand brushing back and forth on my thighs pushed my night gown higher as the other joined in the process. I closed my eyes as he moved down to my belly button, kissing me as he followed the slowly moving night gown until he threw the night gown somewhere off the bed.

His hands grabbed mine, pulling them to the side while he pressed his body against mine, his upper body burning through my bra. He kissed me again, hungrily and sexier than before until a desirable moan escaped my mouth. One of his hands let go and held me closely against him as he broke off the kiss.

"Just what I was waiting for," Sasuke murmured softly into my ear.

I touched his chest, seductively to make my dissolving brain focus and take control, enjoying Sasuke's quiet moan, "And exactly everything I needed."

Pushing him off, I rolled off the bed to find my night gown, but didn't see it on my side of the bed.

"Looking for this?"

I looked over towards Sasuke, covering my almost bare body. He smirked holding my silky night gown at the tip of his index finger. My eyes wandered up his covered arms to his exposed upper body and fell to the tip of his boxers before looking into his teasing eyes. Strutting sexily towards him, I pushed him against the wall, kissing his collarbone lightly while my hand reached for my night gown.

"Ah uh," Sasuke's smirk grew as he lifted the night gown higher above his head, out of my reach. "You have to earn it."

His eyes twinkled with playful delight as I slowly traced his abs, my lips inching closer to his. I titled my head my mouth meeting his. I was drugged with unimaginable passion the moment he kissed me back, his arms wrapping around my body. I broke the kiss, eyeing my night gown.

"I believe that belongs to me," I spoke seductively, my lips curling into a grin.

"Oh, but you belong to me," Sasuke kissed my nose.

"I don't belong to you." I retorted, glaring at him.

"Even my brother agrees with me," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and jumped to get my night gown, quickly dressing myself so I didn't feel uncomfortable wearing close to nothing. In the process, Sasuke laughed at me, his smile growing.

"But my brother disapproves and until he approves, I can't be yours." I walked into my closet and grabbed a fluffy, white robe, putting it before I walked towards my closet door.

Sasuke appeared in front of my closet, blocking my way. "You were already mine since we first met."

Before I could answer, he smirked knowingly, "And you eternally became mine when we were on the beach, making love."

I blushed, embarrassed and Sasuke approached me. He held me loosely in his arms, lowering his head towards mine.

"Put on some god damn pants. I don't need to see that so early in the morning."

Sai glowered at Sasuke, his arms crossed. Sasuke pulled away and walked out. When he was next to Sai, he spoke. "At least your sister likes it."

"But I don't. I thought you said you were a homo phob. Are you trying to hit on me?" Sai said with a straight face, but after a couple of seconds, he bursted out in laughter.

I stared at my idiotic brother. Was I really related to him? I rolled my eyes and then attempted to hide in embarrassed when the rest of the guys came into the room. They stared from Sai to Sasuke and to me. After they looked us, they raised their eyebrows at the amusing situation unfolding in front of them.

"So is this what you meant by you were going to take care of Sakura?" Naruto smiled evilly, "Apparently you're not very good in bed because I didn't hear any orgasms."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto before hiding behind me when Ino walked into the room while I stifled a laugh.

"What is all the commotion? I'm trying to sleep. Oh, what's this I see?" Ino's eyes landed on Sasuke and me like homing devices ready to attack their target.

Ino stared carefully before looking at Sai, who was ready to erupt with passionate anger. Sai grabbed Sasuke by the neck and placed him in the center of the room where everyone could look at him. Sasuke smirked, standing tall and began posing like a sexy beach wear model. I bit my lip in an attempt to hide my getting turned on. Of course Naruto saw and nudged me before smiling that evil smile once again at Sasuke.

"I said that you only lasted two minutes. I'm guessing it's true, right?" Naruto taunted Sasuke.

I stifled another laugh since I knew that Naruto loved teasing Sasuke.

"Shut up. I'm dealing with Sasuke right now." Sai yelled at Naruto, who quickly quieted down. Sai walked up to Sasuke and punched him forcefully in the jaw. "What the hell did I say about my sister?"

"I don't care what you said about your sister. We're together, whether you like it or not," Sasuke nodded towards me, smirking.

"Maybe you and I should have another fight. Maybe this time it'll make you smarter and not mess with her." Sai raised his fists.

"Honey, please, not before the wedding." Ino stepped in as Sai back down. "Anyhow you shouldn't attack a guy who wears adult boxers until you stop wearing Barney and Teletubbies boxers."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed loudly before rolling on the floor. Ino soon joined me after glancing at Sai's priceless expression.

We both slowly got up, dying from laughter. We stared at the guys, who had blank expressions on their faces, but from the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto and Deidara smile.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" Sai hollered in my ear.

"OW!" I screamed into his ear. "What is your problem? Ino was the one who said it."

"And you're the one teaching her to be just as mean as you." Sai scolded me as a scowl emerged from his lips.

"I'm La La!"

Everyone turned towards Deidara and Naruto, who were dancing around like gay men. Naruto stuck out his chest, 'I'm Po!"

"Teletubbies, Teletubbies. Man oh man, Sai loves the Teletubbies." They both sang in unison, hooking arms and dancing around in a circle. They soon separated and began doing the disco, "But we're the future Teletubbies. We know how to dance the disco!"

"Sai, it's time for Teletubbies. It's time for Teletubbies," Naruto imitated the voice of the woman who used to tell the different Teletubbies schedule. Naruto then continued on with his Po imitation, "Oh no, Dipsy and Tinkie Winkie have gone missing. We have to find them!"

"Yah, Naruto, the Teletubbies can't speak, remember?" Deidara yelled at him, "Where Tinkie Winkie? Where Dipsy?"

"Are you some kind of retarded fob? It's "where IS Tinkie Winkie?" and "where IS Dipsy?" Damn, Deidara, you need to go back to school or something." Naruto shook his head, speaking softly like Po. "Yay it's me! Yay It's me! My blue light thing on my stomach is shining. Yay!"

Ino and I laughed uncontrollably at their horrible imitations of the show. I couldn't believe that they even knew what to say. Sasuke and Itachi were practically lying on the ground rolling on the ground. Every few seconds they would look up and double over in laughter again. Shikamaru and Kiba had tears coming out of their eyes. Sai was the only person not smiling.

"Aww, Sai why no laughing?" Deidara talked like an idiot. "La La wants cookie. Give La La cookie! COOKIE!"

Naruto pulled Deidara away and they pretended to search for the other two Teletubbies. "La La, I don't see Tinkie Winkie or Dispy."

"Stop talking properly. Teletubbies are supposed to be stupid," Deidara yelled at Naruto again. "Tinkie Winkie and Dipsy gone. Sai help find."

"I know where they are!" Naruto waddled over sticking out his butt and stood behind Sai and waited until Deidara joined him.

Without another sound, Naruto pants Sai in front of everyone. I quickly turned away, not wanting to see anything disturbing. Instead of more laughter, it was dead silent until Naruto spoke.

"Oh shit! Deidara, RUN!"

I turned around and saw Naruto and Deidara running for their lives as Sai chased after them, pulling his pants back up. I understood why they ran: Sai was wearing regular boxers for once. Everyone calmed down as we heard the commotion move downstairs. I heard a couple of threats, but that was about it. I don't think Sai caught either of them just yet.

"Hey, get dressed and let's give Bella a walk. She's been whining nonstop since you haven't visited her in a while." Sasuke whispered in my ear, touching my wrist gently.

I nodded my head and closed the closet door as I picked up random clothes, quickly changing into them. When I opened the door, Shikamaru and Kiba were blocking my way.

"Sai specifically told us not to let you go anywhere with Sasuke," Shikamaru smirked, but there was playful twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, Sai told me he would kill me if I let you even ten feet within Sasuke's gaze." Kiba suddenly looked terrified.

Ino pulled the two by their ears. "If Sakura wants to go on a date with Sasuke, she goes on a date with Sasuke. Sai has no control over them. And if Sai harms you guys then tell me so that I can beat him up. Okay? Are we clear? Because if you guys don't let them go out, then I'm gonna be digging two people graves."

"Yes, ma'am," Shikamaru and Kiba stuttered, terrified of Ino.

"I see where Sai gets his leadership from," Itachi smirked from the corner of the room.

"Trust me, it comes in handy a lot." Ino smiled.

Sai ran back into my room, completely out of breath. "Yo Itachi, we'll go get Naomi as soon as I catch those two pantsers and kill them. Damn, I forgot how fast they are."

Without another word, Sai sprinted back down the stairs. Sasuke smiled, grabbed my wrist, and practically pulled me down the stairs. We quickly ran into his silver Lamborghini and he drove off to his house. The entire time, we simply held hands without any dirty thoughts. Well at least no dirty actions because lots of dirty thoughts came to mind when I looked at Sasuke's half unbuttoned shirt.

Sasuke parked the car into the driveway and opened the front door. Bella came out and jumped up against my leg. Aww, she was too cute. Sasuke grabbed her pink collar and leash before closing the door. He placed the collar around her neck as he held the end of the leash. Bella walked cutely as I held onto to Sasuke's arm, leaning closely to him.

"So, is it true that Sai wears Teletubbies boxers?" Sasuke asked, kissing my forehead.

"Yes, I think he likes them more than Barney." I snickered, smiling happily.

"Oh yeah, Bella's walks are about two minutes each since she's still a puppy. She loves walking, but I don't think she should even be walking two minutes." Sasuke smiled blissfully, "You know, just walking Bella like this with you makes me feel like I'm already married to you."

I blushed and kissed his nose. He deserved it. "If this is what marriage with you would be like then propose away."

"You know I think it's about time I answered that question," Sasuke looked at me with a simple sparkle in his eyes.

"What question?" I asked him, confused slightly about what he was telling me.

"Your player question." Sasuke softly kissed my lips.

"Oh my god, tell away." I think I was too excited to know the reason why.

"The reason why I'm a player is be-"

[Crazy~~]

I swear I will kill whoever is calling me right now. I looked down at the screen and changed my mind. If I don't pick up the phone I'll be dead within the next hour. Damn it, Ino. You ruined it.

"What?" I asked, annoyed that she called at such an inconvenient time.

[I allowed you to go out with Sasuke, but I didn't think you would forget that we have dress fittings right now. If you don't want me to call Sai and tell him to attack Sasuke, then I suggest you come here right now!]

She hung up on me. Sometimes, I really wonder if it was Sai who taught her to be bossy or if it was her that taught Sai to be bossy. It was so hard to tell who started that phase. I looked at Sasuke and then at Bella, who stared at me with her adorable puppy eyes.

"What is it?" Sasuke looked annoyed, too.

"Ino's dress fitting is right now. I need to get fitted into my maid of honor dress, too." I petted Bella.

"And I have to go, too. Alright, we'll just have to take Bella." Sasuke smiled as we turned back towards the house.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Stop feeding her so many treats! You're gonna make her fat." I hit Sasuke for feeding Bella about five million treats.

"But she likes them." Sasuke whined. "And that hurt. Don't hit me so hard next time or I'll make you regret it later in bed."

"Like I would sleep with you again and of course she likes them! It's like junk food for dogs." I whispered, smiling at the lady at the cashier.

"Are you here with the Haruno party?" the lady politely asked.

I nodded my head and she led me into a gorgeous room filled with hundreds of dresses. I saw Ino standing in the center while Itachi, Kiba and Shikamaru were leaning against the wall of mirrors, their hands in their pockets. Suddenly, I heard yells from behind a white curtain.

"Man, seriously, I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of a million people."

From the voice, I guessed that it was Deidara.

"Just do it, Deidara," Itachi snickered, covering his mouth.

"You did it before. I never did this at all. What are all the ladies going to think?" Naruto whined, "Ow, be gentle, miss. That hurts!"

"If you two keep complaining, I will call Sai and he will personally deal with you guys." Ino yelled.

"Sheesh. I don't know who's meaner: Sai or Ino. They're meant for each other." Deidara spoke loudly.

"And I'll be calling Sai now," Ino smiled. She liked knowing that she and Sai were meant for each other.

"Sorry. Deidara just has a big, obnoxious mouth." Naruto apologized.

"Big, obnoxious mouth? That's you! I would kick your face if you weren't so far away and if I could walk." Deidara hollered.

"What are you guys doing to them?" I asked, finally, letting everyone know that I was finally there.

"Oh you'll see soon." Ino smiled mischievously and evilly.

I knew that smile. She only smiled like that when Sai came up with the idea and I spelled pure vengeance. What did Sai have planned? Suddenly the curtains were drawn and I gasped at the sight before my eyes.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Who would have thought that Sai was this evil? I stared, gaping at Naruto and Deidara wearing dresses. Their dresses elegantly flowed to the ground and from under the hem; their feet were trapped in tight ivory straps. My gaze slowly went up the champagne, silky dresses and I stifled a laugh when I noticed that the dressmaker cleverly and subtly made the two boys have hour glass shaped bodies, an illusion to make the public believe that they were ladies and not gentlemen. For their chests, they suddenly had large breasts, bigger than mine, which were supported by two thin straps. It seemed that the dressmaker had originally made the dresses strapless, but had to quickly alter the design for the two awkward guys.

Although the dresses were gorgeous, their faces completely blew me away. Deidara and Naruto had long hair that was pinned up with delicate curls, and ribbons were placed carefully to emphasize that a wedding was going to take place. And the makeup on their faces hid all signs that the two were men. With their well done, naturally smokey eyes and lips colored with a subtle cover, I was blown away by their glowing beauty. Almost immediately, the entire room bursted out in laughter.

Yet our laughter was complete shattered with loud, obnoxious clapping.

"Wonderful work. You two will definitely be Ino's new bridesmaids." Sai smirked, enjoying his sweet revenge.

"Bridesmaids?" I turned towards Ino, who smiled to hold in her laughter, "What happened to Kira and Zena?"

"I told them that were was a change in the plans, so they accepted it." Ino said, "Of course they were upset, but once they see Deidara and Naruto, they will be cracking up and be perfectly cool with it."

"Wait, but it's going to be everywhere. News reporters, journalists, camera men and more people will be capturing this entire wedding," I pitied the two guys, suddenly.

"Exactly why there are the bridesmaids. Embarrassing them will be my greatest feat." Sai's evil smile sent shivers down my spine.

"Ah, what are you doing here?" I suddenly remembered that Sai wasn't allowed to see Ino's dress.

"Ino and I talked before I sent her here. Why do you think that she's not dressed yet? Anyhow, I brought the flower girl." Sai moved aside to show the most adorable little girl I have ever seen.

"Naomi!" Itachi briskly ran over to the little girl, his entire face lighting up.

I'm so stupid. I didn't even think that the little girl was Naomi. Sai mentioned getting Itachi's dear daughter. I smiled when Itachi lifted the little girl and kissed her cheeks, lovingly, while his eyes adored her, and he finally embraced her. Then, I saw the resemblance between Naomi and Itachi; they had the same lips and facial structure, and when she smiled, it lit up her entire face, just like Itachi's. Yet her eyes were different and I assumed they belonged to her mother, but something about them stuck me, puzzling me. I had seen those large, sweet eyes before; however, I could not recall where I had seen them.

"Papa told me you're my real daddy." Naomi said cutely, but her eyebrows soon furrowed. "Why did he tell me now? I asked him before about my daddy. So, Kiba –niisan isn't my brother?"

"He probably wasn't ready to tell you, sweetie. Kiba's your uncle." Itachi explained.

For some reason, I felt that Naomi was no ordinary three year old. For one thing, she spoke better than I did when I was her age. Perhaps, she was a little genius.

"Oh, then Sasuke-niisan is my uncle, too, because he's Daddy's brother!" Naomi smiled brightly. "Daddy, where's Mommy?"

I stared at Itachi, astonished, and wondered how he would answer her. Itachi sighed and lightly explained what happened. "She's in a puffy and glowing place."

"Oh," the sparkle in the little girl's eyes faded. "So Uncle Sai was telling the truth. Mommy went to heaven without saying goodbye to me."

Everyone averted their attention to Sai, who raised his hands in defense. "She asked me to take her to Aya's grave. Rin told her that Aya died. And at Aya's graved, Naomi asked me if Aya was in heaven and if she would go to heaven, also."

"Daddy, when we die, will we go to heaven?" Naomi asked.

"Of course. We'll meet Mommy again." Itachi smiled cheerily.

"Hey, Naomi, are you going to say hey to Uncle Naruto?" Naruto waved his arms up and down. He attempted to walk, but in his attempt, he tripped, falling flat on his face.

"Uncle Naruto?" Naomi ran over to the fallen cross-dresser and lifted his face, and quickly dropped it, "Ahhhh! Monster! What happened to Uncle Naruto? Did the monster eat you?"

"I'm Uncle Naruto," Naruto groaned.

"Hehe, Uncle Naruto is a girl! Wait, then you're Auntie Naruto," Naomi smiled. "Auntie Naruto, you look pretty. Hehe."

"Hahahahaha, I'm pretty." Naruto smiled brightly before turning his face towards Sasuke and mouthed with a whining face, "Why me?"

"Daddy, Auntie Naruto looks like she's getting married." Naomi said, "But Uncle Sai said his girlfriend is getting married."

"Oh, Auntie Naruto and Uncle Deidara are the bridesmaids," Sai smirked, loving his wonderful idea.

"Uncle Deidara?" Naomi turned to the other male cross-dresser, "Why are you dressed as a girl?"

"Hey! Why am I a girl and Deidara's dressed as a girl?" Naruto whined, "I'm a boy, too."

"Auntie Naruto, stop confusing me. You lied to me. You're a girl. Oh! Are you Uncle Sai's girlfriend?" Naomi ran over to Ino. You're so pretty. I want to be as pretty as you when I'm older."

Ino smiled. "You'll be prettier."

"Hehe, Uncle Sai, she's so sweet. I hope you guys stay together, forever!" Naomi made a fist and quickly put it down, "Ganbatte!" _(Ganbatte means 'Goodluck')_

"Hey Naomi." Shikamaru smiled and gave her a piece of candy.

"Uncle Shikamaru! It's weird calling everyone uncle now and not nii-san." Naomi smiled, popping the little piece of candy into her mouth.

Sasuke walked over to me, placing his arms gently around my waist and kissed the back of my neck affectionately. Naomi quickly turned her attention to our little intimate moment and skipped over to us. She stared at me quite intensely. She circled around us like a buzzard before staring at me again. She touched my wrist and smiled.

"Uncle Sasuke, is this your girlfriend?" Naomi smiled.

"Yup, she's my girlfriend," Sasuke snuggled his soft baby cheeks into my neck while Sai glowered at Sasuke, not being able to do anything violent in front of the youngster.

"I like her. Are you going to marry her?" Naomi asked.

"Perhaps I'll marry her sometime in the near future. She's Uncle Sai's little sister." Sasuke smirked nodding his head at Sai.

Naomi gasped and ran over to Sai, staring at his face immensely before running back to me and staring at my face in the same manner. "Wow, she's prettier than Uncle Sai!"

"Aww, you're such a cutie. Naomi, my name is Haruno Sakura, and I heard you are the one who takes care of Bella while were gone" I smiled sweetly at her, wishing I could have a girl of my own.

"Haruno Sakura-sama you are Bella's mommy? Oh I love Bella she so tiny, tinier than me. Umm…can I call you Auntie Sakura since you're going to marry Uncle Sasuke?" Naomi gave me puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Of course you could call me Auntie Sakura." I smiled cheekily at her. I don't know if Sasuke would propose to me anyhow.

Naomi nodded her head and then frowned when she glanced at my left hand. "Auntie Sakura, why aren't you wearing the ring that says you're going to marry Uncle Sasuke?"

Sai suddenly butt in, not wanting to hear anymore, "Uncle Sasuke didn't give that to Sakura yet because I'm testing Uncle Sasuke and making sure that he'll be a good husband to my dear sister."

"Oh! I get it now. Daddy, will you do that to me, too?" Naomi asked.

"Of course. I have to make sure that the boy you marry will be good to you." Itachi smiled with affectionate eyes that made me jealous. I wish I could smile like that to a little child of my own. I would have to get a child in first place, anyhow.

"Okay, now that's established, Sai, get out of here. Sakura and I are going to try on dresses and the rest of the guys are going to get into their suits. Oh, Naomi, you'll try on your flower girl dress with us, okay?" Ino commanded loudly to everyone, but when she turned to Naomi, she spoke softly and sweetly.

"Okay, Auntie Ino" Naomi looked puzzled, "I could call you Auntie Ino, right? Because you're going to marry Uncle Sai soon"

"Yes, of course." Ino said.

"Hey, wait, before I go, did you tell everyone who's paired up with whom?" Sai asked.

Ino snapped her fingers, "Oh right, I forgot. Anyhow, you guys are paired up together. So, Naomi is the flower girl and Shikamaru you'll escort her, Deidara and Kiba are paired, Naruto and Itachi are also paired, and Sakura is the maid of honor and is paired with Sasuke. Okay?"

"Yo wait, we didn't agree to that." Sai stopped Ino.

"Out, bye! I'm planning the wedding remember?" Ino quickly pushed Sai out before closing the door. "Sakura, you'll thank me later."

The dressmaker separated us and took the girls to one side of the room. She took our measurements and showed Ino the dress designs. I sat with Naomi, waiting for Ino to make her designs. The one thing I didn't like about the fitting was that Ino didn't want me to see her in the wedding dress. She wanted it to be secret from everyone, especially from Sai.

"Auntie Sakura are you going to have a baby? I want a younger cousin." Naomi asked, smiling innocently.

"Oh, uh, Sasuke and I haven't decided on having one yet." I lied, slightly. Well it wasn't like we said anything about having one; it was just that if I got pregnant, he would take responsibility.

"Have one quickly! I'll even call the stork master to help make the process faster!" Naomi chattered happily. "I really want a younger cousin."

I smiled at her, adoring her. She was really special and I could see why everyone loved her, especially Itachi. Itachi probably saw Aya in her, but he just never knew that she would be his daughter. I glanced in Ino's direction and she came over to me with a flowing champagne dress in a different style than the ones that Naruto and Deidara wore.

"Try it on. Don't worry; we don't have to do makeup because they'll do that on the wedding day. And Naomi, this is yours." Ino smiled.

Ino helped Naomi get into the small, champagne, frilly dress while the dressmaker helped me get into the silky dress. When she finally zippered me in it, I felt like a princess or someone of high nobility. It was so elegant and it fit me perfectly. I had a strapless dress that had a white ribbon right below my chest line and the dress flowed elegantly down. It was simple, but perfect. Ino always did know that I liked simple dresses.

"Auntie Sakura, you look so pretty." Naomi came over, slightly tugging on my dress.

I smiled angelically at her, "And you look like a princess. I bet all the guys will be begging to change jobs with Shikamaru."

"Hehe." She laughed adorably.

"Alright, you guys can go out now. I have to make sure this dress looks great on me." Ino pointed towards the curtain and we walked out.

"Wow."

We were greeted with sincere compliments and I smiled. Sasuke approached me, gently holding my hands before caressing my face, and placing a small, adoring kiss on my lips. I blushed happily when everyone clapped their hands and hooted. Sasuke moved me towards a mirror and smiled brightly.

"We are one hot couple." Sasuke smirked as his hands slipped around my waist.

"Too bad Sai doesn't approve," I teased him.

"We can always elope and there's still the chance of getting you pregnant." Sasuke's eyes twinkled.

I laughed, but then I heard the curtains rustle so I turned around and suddenly Ino appeared like a goddess floating on air. I looked at her amazed, disbelieving my eyes. She looked gorgeous even without makeup and other unnecessary things most girls need to make them look as amazing as Ino did. When Sai sees Ino come out, I know that he'll be blown away.

"Whatever happened to keeping it secret?" I asked my dear best friend.

"Eh, I couldn't wait that long." Ino's smile glowed, "So how do I look?"

"I would marry you if you weren't marrying Sai." Kiba smiled.

The rest of the guys pitched in their opinions and kept complimenting Ino, and also little Naomi gazed at Ino in admiration. I leaned against Sasuke, my hand entwined with his. I wonder if I did marry Sasuke, would I look as dazzling as Ino does now. As I held hands with Sasuke's, I felt something very similar in his hands. I touched it with my fingers and attempted to look at his hand, but he kept his hands steady as if he was hiding it from me. I looked at Sasuke and he could only smile at me in adoration.

_"Oh yeah, Bella's walks are about two minutes each since she's still a puppy. She loves walking, but I don't think she should even be walking two minutes." Sasuke smiled blissfully, "You know, just walking Bella like this with you makes me feel like I'm already married to you."_

I blushed and kissed his nose. He deserved it. "If this is what marriage with you would be like then propose away."

"You know I think it's about time I answered that question," Sasuke looked at me with a simple sparkle in his eyes.

"What question?" I asked him, confused slightly about what he was telling me.

"Your player question." Sasuke softly kissed my lips.

"Oh my god, tell away." I think I was too excited to know the reason why.

"The reason why I'm a player is be-" 

He was ready to tell me and I know that the answer would be worth the wait because throughout the entire time that I knew him, he adored me and if I placed all the pieces together, not even Sai's love for Ino would match.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AN: **So I missed one day…why? Well our computer crash last Sunday while I'm reviewing a certain story that up until now I still haven't leave my review. Unfortunately while I was reviewing the computer suddenly freeze up and I can't move anything (mouse and keyboard) so I had to manually shut it off, after then I can't open it anymore. We bought it to best buy for diagnose, but it said it will cost us 70 bucks (that's just for diagnose), so my dada decided that we will just buy a new one, and my problem is ALL my files are in the stupid computer. Aghhh…I felt like the whole world just step on me yesterday because I have ALL the advance chapters and outline are in there, and also A LOT of pictures (especially SasuSaku). I wanted to scream really loud and break things, and I can't stop myself for crying like a baby. They said I could still get my files, BUT it will cost me 150 bucks (150 dollars). So my bad news for you guys is that I can't update as frequently as used to be, I'm still trying to organize things. This fic is already finished and I just do some major editing because of some flaws and scene transition. This is the main reason why it is easier for me to update frequently, and have advance chapters because just editing on old writings is much easier. But since my files were gone it will take some time for me to come back in regular update. Sorry =( Oh If you are wondering why I already have this chapter? Well this chapter was been uploaded to Document manager at the same time I uploaded the chapter 14, and I always do that because I sometimes and I only edit it with ipod (the pen names and adding author's note) so even my brother used the computer, I still can update.

Back to the story, so what do think the reason for Sasuke being player? Well you guys would find out soon! There were going to be big revelation soon probably after the wedding hehe.

_Kerokeroppi26_ – I don't know if you saw the one I left on last chapter, but oh well. Yes I'm that author, but it's been awhile already since I took down my fics there and other place, so I was surprise to see someone recognize me here. Oh and thanks for the compliment that made me smile =)

_yume08_ – I also don't know if you saw the one I left on last chapter, but I say it again here. I'm really sorry for not including you at the reviewer's list. I'm very very sorry! I don't know what happened and how I didn't saw your pen name, but yeah I'm really sorry.

_phoenixfire211_ – I haven't reviewed to your fic yet. Yes you guess it right! I'm reviewing your fic "Don't judge the book by its cover" when my computer froze. The review is quite long, so I wanted to cry when the whole typing got wasted. I seriously hate that computer. I'll leave a review once the things got back to the way it used to be okay? And please update it soon hehe.

**ANNOUNCEMENT:** I'm out of fanfic to read right now, so can anyone recommend me some fanfic (I just like SasuSaku) that is worth reading, and also if you know any original fic that has a good plot and worth reading please recommend me. I don't mind where site it is as long as it good. Thanks! It will be totally appreciated!

P.S.

This fic will only have 5-6 chapters before it officially end, and then 5 side story, so I hope you guys will continue to join me up to the end.


End file.
